Una vida en 40 semanas
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sakura esta embarazada, y el padre no es ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Neji ya sabe que sera papa, sin embargo los problemas apenas empezaran para el y Sakura...
1. 4 Semanas

Hola! pues se que dije que no tendria tiempo para publicar durante estas semanas, pero he logrado hacerme teimpo para hacer la historia que desde hace dos meses en mente y no habia hecho plasmado con letras, sin embargo como la queria publicada para mi cumple, me he robado horas de mi tiempo para hacerla...

buena ya sin tanto rollo mejor los dejo con la historia, espero sea de su agrado...

Como siempre y para mi desgracia, Naruto no me pertenece

-una vida en 40 semanas- dialogos

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

"una vida en 40 semanas" recuerdos/sueños

(una vida en 40 semanas) invertenciones mias

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Una vida en 40 semanas

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 1

.

4 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hace poco mi corazón a comenzado a latir, y aunque aun soy pequeño como una semillita me siento feliz, feliz porque mi cuerpecito comienza a formarse, se harán mis bracitos y mis piernitas, ahora floto por dentro de mi mami._

_Mi mami, en estas semanas de que he estado aquí, he podido notar que mami es importante para mucha gente, todos los días está ocupada hablando con muchas personas, aunque no se bien quienes son esas personas, siempre le hablan con cariño y respeto. _

_Ella aun no sabe que estoy aquí, espero que cuando se entere se ponga tan feliz como yo lo estoy, sé que cuando me hizo junto con mi papi, fue con amor, por eso soy feliz, pero shhh… tengo que ser cuidadoso, aun no debe de saber mi mami que aquí estoy, aun no es tiempo… _

_En este tiempo que estado en mama he aprendido a conocerla, aunque creo que aun me falta mucho mas por saber de ella, de quien no he sabido es de mi papi, y es que a pesar de que mami tiene contacto con mucha gente diversa se que ninguna de esas personas es mi papi, así que esperare hasta que mami lo vea, mientras me mantendré sin molestar a mami, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi causa…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se veía a una joven caminando tranquilamente hacia los campo de entrenamiento, el sol hacia no mucho que había salido, el cielo estaba despejado, señal de que sería un buen día, una fresca brisa movía sus cabellos rosados, que ahora le llegaban casi a la cintura, con un corte de cabello en capaz convidándolo largo y corto, llevaba orgullosa la banda de su aldea como diadema sobre su cabello, vestía unas botas largas ninja, con tacón, unas mallas negras cortas ajustadas que llegaban a la mitad de los muslos, en su pierna derecha una venda junto con su porta armas, en su cadera cinturones con bolsas, cada uno caía en un extremo de la cadera de la joven, en esas bolsas portaba armas y medicamentos, señal de que era ninja medico, en la parte de arriba, llevaba una blusa de red, sin mangas, que la cubría su plano vientre y abdomen, llevaba un chaleco de jounnin que llegaba justo debajo de su pecho, lo llevaba cerrado hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, por lo que no se podía ver que llevaba debajo de este, ella era Sakura Haruno, quien ahora con sus 21 años cumplidos hace apenas unas semanas atrás, se dirigía a entrenar un rato con sus amigos.

_._

Sasuke había vuelto hace un par de años, le costó trabajo su perdón en la aldea, pero al haber colaborado con ella en la cuarta guerra ninja, para el fin de Madara, le ayudo, además de una carta dejada por Itachi, donde narraba todo lo ocurrido con el clan Uchiha, le ayudo a limpiar el nombre de su hermano y de su clan, y en parte de él, con sus amigos no tuvo tanto problema, Sakura y Naruto lo perdonaron, Kakashi también y los demás, bueno los dos primeros ayudaron mucho, además de un cambio de actitud de un arrepentido Uchiha.

.

En ese momento el equipo 7 original estaba de nuevo reunido, pero en esta ocasión, la duda era que pasaría con Sai y el capitán Yamato, por un momento estos pensaron dejarían el equipo Kakashi, sin embargo, ellos ya también formaban parte de esa familia, familia que Sasuke tenía que conocer y entender porque sus amigos los querían tanto, y como la hokage no sabía qué hacer con Sai, ya que era uno de los de raíz que sobrevivieron, opto por dejarlos en el equipo, así que ahora ya no eran cuatro, sino seis los integrantes, en un principio les costó trabajo, pero lo habían logrado, ahora eran un equipo, una familia como Kakashi les enseño a todos.

.

Así que en ese momento Sakura se dirigía hacia los campos de entrenamiento, hoy estaría con todos sus compañeros, se verían, ya en el campo que se les había concedido, la razón de esto fue que terminaban destrozando los otros, así que los enviaron al campo más lejano para que no lastimaran a nadie con sus entrenamientos, así que ya no encontraban como antes en el puente, sino en la entrada de los campos, por lo que ahí era hacia donde se dirigía.

.

Aun cuando se veía calmada era pura apariencia, si algo había aprendido bien por parte de algunos de sus compañeros era a que su semblante no siempre mostrara todo lo que le pasaba, bueno al menos trataba.

.

Y es que estaba preocupada pero no quería que nadie lo notase, tenía sus dudas de lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo dentro de ella, pero en realidad tenia tanto miedo de comprobar su teoría, porque de ser cierto eso, que pasaría con ella, no sabría como afrontarlo si bien es cierto que ya era mayor de edad, que hacía un mes había cumplido sus veintiún años, un mes, habían pasado cuatro semanas desde entonces.

.

Cuatro semanas desde aquel día, aquel día que había sido tan maravilloso, aquel día que había terminado siendo rodeada por sus brazos, mimada por sus caricias, saciada por sus besos, amada por el hombre que quería, donde había dejado atrás a la niña para convertirse en mujer, esa noche fue maravillosa mágica, única.

.

Pero como todo lo bueno tenía un final, la mañana siguiente el frio la había despertado, estaba sola, el se había ido y la había dejado, se sentía tan mal, tan confundida desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver, por la hokage se había enterado que se había ido de misión, justamente ese día que había despertado sola, y si ya lo sabía, porque no le dijo nada, porque, acaso el no la quieria como ella a él?, no entendía, estaba confundida.

.

Por eso procuraba no pensar, prefería estar ocupada, por eso se la había pasado en el hospital, en ocasiones doblando turnos, cubriendo a algún compañero, cuando no estaba en el hospital, estaba con su equipo entrenando, charlando, comiendo, lo que fuera con tal de no tener tiempo para pensar, sus amigas casi no tenía tiempo para verlas, de hecho algunas de ellas estaban de misión y casi no las veía ahora, si bien ella también hacia misiones eran muy simples, así que no se ausentaba mucho de la aldea, por lo que procuraba estar cansada para que cuando llegara a casa, estuviera tan cansada, que solo llegara a dormir, aunque en realidad, el menor tiempo que estuviera en su habitación era mejor, porque hacía que lo recordara y eso le dolía, por eso preferia los turnos nocturnos, que la hacian ausentarse de su hogar, porque le dolia, le dolía pensar que no la quería, que en realidad no represento nada para él, solo fue una más, no, no podía creer que él fuera así, no era posible, él no, no él, a quien le había dado su virginidad, no le podía hacer eso, esa noche se lo dijo, lo amaba, para ella no fue un error pero quizás para el si…

.

Antes de poder seguir fue sacada de sus pensamientos por sus compañeros, quienes ya se encontraban ahí, incluso su sensei, el cual era el mas impuntual ya se hallaba ahí, por lo que se dio cuenta que sin querer se había perdido en sus pensamientos y eso la había retrasado, se disculpo y se dispusieron a entrenar, dejando así sus ideas al aire y al tiempo…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno pues ya leyeron este primer capitulo, ahora me entantaria que digan que les parecio? saben que sus comentarios son importantes para mi y tambien de eso dependera que la historia continue o la borre...

y aclarando un poco acerca de la historia, ninguno de las integrantes del equipo 7 o kakashi, son el padre de ese querubin, si es uno de los novatos y de ustedes dependera canto tardaran en saber quien es, ya tengo en miente quien sera, la pregunta es, ¿ustedes quien quieren que sea?, de ustedes dependera si lo cambio y deja al que ustedes quieren o dejo al que tenia planeado desde un principio...

y tambien como veran es el querubin quien nos narra como ve las cosas desde el vientre materno, quise darle un giro a lo tradicional (bueno eso creo), y tambien de ustedes dependera si el llega al mundo o no, si ya se, soy una sadica maldita, no me siento conforme con lo que hice "Recuerdos dolorosos" y lo que los hice sufrir en "Dejama sanar tus heridas" (que por cierto aun no termina, ehh) y lo que los hare sufrir en "Razón de vida", sino que aqui tambien, pero que esperaban, soy sadica, pero como ya lo dije, de ustedes dependera el destino de ese bebe...

y para que alargo este rollo, mejor ahi lo dejo, tratare de subir el proximo capitulo pronto, asi que saludos, y nos leemos pronto, bye!

.

.

.

PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO

JUSTO DEBAJO

PULSA AL FINAL

.

.

.

V


	2. 8 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece T.T

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del querubín

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_"una vida en 40 semanas"_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

_By_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

.

**8 SEMANAS**

.

.

.

.

_Según mama que sin querer llega la cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado, dice que han trascurrido unas 8 semanas…_

_Mami aun no sabe que estoy aquí, aunque creo que no tardara mucho en descubrirlo, porque mis bracitos y piernitas ya están más formados, bueno al menos ya los puedo diferenciar, aunque aún sigo siendo muy pequeño, aun difícil que alguien se dé cuenta que estoy aquí, y creo que por ahora es lo mejor…_

_Además ahora hay cosas que hace mami que no me gustan y sin querer me quejo de ellas, lamento lastimar a mama así, sobretodo porque ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí, y por mi culpa mami se marea, porque en ocasiones trabaja mucho y eso me cansa a mi también, además no come bien, se la pasa ocupada siempre y algunas cosas que come no me gustan, saben feo, hasta ahora he probado muchas cosas, por lo que mami come, pero en definitiva hay varias que no me gustan y aunque no quiera hacerlo, he tenido que hacérselo saber a mami, para que ya no coma eso que no me gusta, porque cuando ha comida algo que sabe feo ha tenido que vomitarlo y eso no me gusta, se porque siento que a mami no le agrada hacer eso._

_Además últimamente la siento más preocupada, quizás porque se comienza a imaginar que estoy aquí, o porque aun no hemos visto a mi papi, se que ella quiere verlo y hablar con él, lo siento, pero no hemos sabido de él, y yo que tengo tanas ganas de conocerlo, pero no he podido, bueno tendré que esperar más, aunque siento que mama pronto sabrá que estoy aquí…_

.

.

.

Otras cuatro semanas habían pasado desde entonces, hasta ahora ya eran 8 semanas, y la verdad cada día estaba más preocupada.

.

De las últimas cuatro semanas a la fecha, no se sentía bien, se cansaba más fácilmente e incluso le daba mucho sueño, bueno eso bien podría atribuirlo al mucho trabajo y poco descanso que había llevado desde hacía dos meses.

.

_Haruno-sama últimamente se ve desmejorada, debería de descansar mas – menciono una enfermera del hospital_

_Sakura-chan? – menciono Naruto al ver a la joven que dormía a la sombra de un árbol, mientras esperaban a Kakashi – Sakura-chan? - volvió a llamarla_

_La feíta no despierta – Sai se coloco junto a Naruto, observando curioso a la joven_

_Últimamente Sakura-chan se ve muy cansada – hablo ahora Yamato quien también se unía a la conversación_

_Tsk, tal parece que sigue doblando turnos – el otro cubo de hielo, antes vengador de Konoha, también se unió, ya que en cierta forma le preocupaba al igual que a los demás el estado de su amiga_

_Puff… (Ya saben mis súper efectos de sonido, bueno para lo que alcanzo el presupuesto, fue muy bajo para este capi T.T) una nube de humo inundo por unos segundos el lugar, al disiparse se pudo ver a un peligris que llego al lugar_

_Perdón por el retraso es que un gato ne… - fue interrumpido por los presentes_

_Shhh!…- fue callado rápidamente por los presentes, los cuales se movieron dejándole libre la vista de la peli rosa dormida_

_Mmm… otra vez se quedo dormida – dijo el peligris meditando – últimamente pasa más seguido, que le estará pasando?_

_Decíamos que quizás se deba exceso de trabajo – le explico a Yamato acerca de las conjeturas que tenían_

_No se ustedes, pero yo veo a la feíta diferente, como… -comenzó a decir Sai observando detenida mente a Sakura - …rara - lo dijo ocasiono que todos miraran de la misma forma a la joven_

_Al sentirse observada, comenzó a despertar, dejando los hombres del equipo sus ideas para después…_

_Sakura, si quieres puedes irte a descansar – intervino el peligris al ver que la joven tenía sus ojos abiertos_

_No Kakashi-sensei, ya me siento mejor, vamos a entrenar – les dijo dándoles una sonrisa fingida mucho mejor que la de Sai, sin que nadie notara era falsa, le creyeron pensando que solo era cansancio, poniéndose así a entrenar, aunque por si acaso fue más tranquilo que el habitual…_

.

Aunque también se mareaba mucho y no solo eso, cuando olía algunas cosas sobre todo comidas, le daban nauseas, e incluso en algunas ocasiones había devuelto lo comido, la verdad cada vez se preocupaba mas.

.

_Estaban reunidos en Ichiraku el equipo Kakashi, acababan de llegar, apenas había tomado asiento, cuando a las fosas nasales de Sakura llego el olor del ramen, lo cual le produjo unas enormes nauseas, sin embargo se aguanto, tratando de respirar profundo_

_Cosa que paso inadvertida para los hombres del equipo…_

_Uno se encontraba leyendo un librito de pasta naranja…_

_Dos se encontraban en un debate de sub-fijos, o formas cariñosas para llamarse_

_-dobe_

_-teme_

_-dobe_

_-teme…_

_Mientras que uno más los miraba, burlándose y ganándose de vez en cuando un…_

_-baka_

_También de forma cariñosa por parte del rubio sobre todo, aunque el ultimo Uchiha eventualmente le ayudaba al kitsune…_

_Por otro lado un castaño trataba de calmar a esos tres antes de que terminaran con el puesto de comida, y él tuviera que pagar los gastos al ver desparecer a los demás en una nube de humo…_

_Hasta que la llegada de Áyame la hija del dueño del local, les hizo poner fin a tan lindo intercambio de cariñosos sobre nombres, quien les pregunto qué comerían, a lo que uno a uno fueron dando su orden, hasta que llegaron a la peli rosa…_

_Sakura-chan, que tipo de ramen quieres? – le pregunto el eufórico rubio_

_Ahh… - expreso al ser sacada de su concentración intentado controlar sus nauseas – ehh… pues… yo no tengo hambre – dijo a lo que los hombres la voltearon a ver esperando les diera la razón – es que comí mucho hoy, por eso no tengo hambre – pensó rápidamente para salir del posible problema_

_Segura Sakura-chan? – pregunto ahora Yamato_

_Sip – dijo sonriéndoles y asintiendo_

_Kakashi, solo bajo el libro para poder ver a Sakura, mientras de Sasuke, Sai y Yamato la observaron, los cuatro sin creerle, solo el rubio, asintió con su sonrisa, creyéndole…_

.

Además su periodo debió de haberlo tenido ya, y para ser un simple retraso ya era mucho, hasta ahora su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, de hecho su vientre parecía más bien como si estuviera levemente inflamada.

.

_Se encontraba con un calendario en mano, dando vueltas como loca por su habitación, parecía león enjaulado_

_En el calendario se podía ver unas fechas marcadas con rojo, antes de su cumpleaños_

_De vez en cuando se detenía, tomada el calendario y lo colocaba a la vista, lo veía, revisaba las fechas, meses anteriores, volvía a la fecha marcada en rojo y de ahí contaba las semanas siguientes_

_Desesperada se tomaba el cabello con una mano jalándolo hacia atrás (manía mía que me ha costado quitarse), como signo de desesperación y frustración_

_Su periodo se había retrasado, ya antes le había pasado sobre todo cuando estaba estresada_

_La diferencia es que ahora, ya eran casi dos meses, nunca pasaba de un mes cuando se retrasaba, y eso la preocupaba sobremanera, su mente hilaba rápidamente varios motivos para esto_

_Provocando que nuevamente comenzara a dar vueltas por la habitación_

_Hasta que se canso y se tiro a la cama dejando perder por lo sueños y olvidándose de todo aunque sea por ahora…_

.

Si unía todos sus síntomas como buena doctora sabía lo que tenia, sin embargo, tenía miedo de revisarse y comprobarlo por sí misma, mas aun por el hecho de no haber podido hablar con él, de no saber nada mas allá de que se encontraba en misiones desde hace dos meses y cuando no lo estaba, no lo encontraba por ningún lugar de la aldea.

.

La verdad comenzaba a desesperarse, si sus suposiciones eran correctas no sabría como enfrentarlo, que haría, ella estaba sola, no tenia mas familia que sus compañeros de equipo; Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi y Yamato, en cuanto se enteraran se pondrían como locos, querrán saber de quién es, y cuando lo sepan, serán capaces de matarlo.

.

Y eso era algo que no quería, lo amaba tanto, le dolía pensar que si era cierto que esta embarazada, le pida lo aborte, no quería eso, le atemorizaba.

.

Ella juro salvar vidas, no matarlas, no se atrevería, además, ese pequeño seria producto del amor, al menos por parte de ella, huiría de la aldea de ser necesario, tan solo para que su pequeño este bien.

.

Lo había decido, se haría unas pruebas, para saber si estaba o no embarazada.

.

Aunque por ahora si era cierto lo mantendría en secreto, no porque se avergonzara, no claro que no, nunca lo haría, su hijo seria su orgullo y enfrentaría quien fuera por él.

.

Lo haría hasta poder hacer con él, hasta que el supiera los demás se enterarían, mientras era mejor tratar que nadie más lo supiera, ni Ino…

.

Aunque le doliera por ahora tendría que ser precavida, aunque ya estaba segura que una vida crecía dentro de ella, aun tenía que comprobarlo, hasta entonces nadie debía de notar todos sus síntomas, mas aun en el hospital, ni las enfermeras, colegas, ni Ino, Shizune y mucho menos Tsunade-sama debían de notar sus síntomas y cambios, tendría que ser cuidadosa.

.

No solo en el hospital tendría que serlo, también con su "familia", le dolía ocultárselos, pero por ahora era lo mejor, aunque tarde o temprano se darían cuenta, el hecho es que ella prefería decírselos, claro después de que él lo sepa, por ahora, debía evitar a todo aquel que pudiera darse cuenta de su estado…

.

.

.

De forma inconsciente mientas estaba tumbada en el sillón de su sala, comenzó a acariciar su vientre aun plano, una sonrisa surco su rostro, sin estar segura, sentía que crecía dentro de ella y mientras lo comprobaba, lo mejor sería cuidarse, pero sobre todo cuidarlo…

.

.

.

* * *

Y? que les pareció esta nuevo capítulo? Merece de su increíbles y maravillosos comentarios?, en verdad espero que sí.

Sé que aun sigue la incógnita acerca de es él…

Quien es el padre será publicado el fin de semana de mi cumple y como sabrán queda poco tiempo para entonces, estamos aprox de una semana antes de la fecha

Si ya sé que no solía presionar con reviews, y de hecho no me gusta, pero quiero saber que pareja prefieren que no sea ni Naruto, Sasuke, Sai o incluso Kakashi (perdón si descarto a Yamato, pero no sé, como que no me pasa mucho como para ella, aunque quizás mas adelante me anime a hacer algún fic de él), por eso quiero saber a quién les gustaría, de cualquier forma saben que a quienes no pueda complacer con esto en este fic, los compensare haciendo un one-shot o en su defecto una pequeña serie (pero pequeña ehh)…

Y cambiando de tema, ya llego el fin y como lo prometí subiré capitulo de "Déjame sanar tus heridas" el cual estoy ultimando pequeños detalles y les adelanto el regreso a mi sadismo y espero terminar el de "Razón de vida", de cualquier forma si no lo termino este fin, para el de mi cumple lo subiré, claro junto con el de todas mis historias…

Porque publicar esa fecha todos mis fics, fácil, espero que mi mejor regalo ese fin, sean sus comentarios en lo referente a las historias…

Pues gracias por leer mis rollos que muchas veces nada que ver, pero bueno, cuídense mucho y pronto actualizo, saludos!

Nos leemos en unos días, ciao!


	3. 12 Semanas

Hola, he aquí el tercer capitulo, disfrútenlo

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece T.T

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del querubín

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

Una vida en 40 semanas

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 3

.

12 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

_Por fin mi mami ya sabe que estoy aquí y me siento feliz, cuando se entero lloro, se que estaba confundida y no la culpo, pero ahora esta contenta la mayor parte del tiempo, e incluso se cuida mas, trata de descansar mas y comer cosas que me hacen bien, desde entonces cada día me siento mas fuerte._

_Y no solo eso, se que mama es feliz porque en cuando nadie la ve, me acaricia, y me habla._

_Me dice que me quiere mucho que esta feliz de que yo este en ella, que ya no estará sola, que me tiene a mi y yo a ella, que hará lo que sea por mi, y que no me preocupe que ella me quiere y protegerá de todos._

_Pero lo que no entiendo es porque siempre que piensa en mi papi termina llorando, aun no hemos sabido nada de él, pero aun así mami me dice que seré más fuerte que él, que mi papi es un hombre alto fuerte, guapo, el mejor de todos, siempre me dice que si soy un niño espera que sea como el, igual de apuesto, e inevitablemente mama termina llorando siempre por papa._

_Se que el no tiene la culpa que mama llore, quizás el culpable sea yo, que siempre se lo recuerdo, me duele lastimar a mama, yo la quiero mucho y hare cualquier cosa porque ella este bien y ya no llore, cualquier cosa…_

.

.

.

.

.

Hacía tres semanas había tomado la decisión de comprar una prueba cacera, la cual resulto positiva, pero aun así, no estaba completamente segura, al día siguiente se tomo una muestra de sangre, aprovechando estaría en los laboratorios

Aprovecharía para hacer las pruebas ella misma y salir de dudas, no quería que nadie lo supiera, no hasta que hablara con el y tomaran juntos una decisión

Así lo hizo al siguiente día se preparo, se saco un poco de sangre cuando estaba en el laboratorio, aprovecho que precisamente haría las mismas pruebas a otras muestras para hacer lo mismo con la de ella

Y ahí estaba con los resultados que ella misma había sacado en sus manos, no era necesario que verlos para saber el resultado, ya lo sabia, lo sentía y una primera prueba se lo confirmaba, pero sabia que ese papel le seria necesario en algún momento, eso y que no estaría demás el estar completamente segura y ahora lo estaba…

Ella, Sakura Haruno, está embarazada…

No hacía falta sacar cuentas sabia perfectamente cuanto tiempo tiene de embarazo, apenas hacia unos días había cumplido las 9 semanas... 9semanas desde entonces…

.

.

.

Y por primera vez en esas 9 semanas, ansiaba la hora en que podría salir e ir a casa, el tiempo que le faltaba aun por estar en el hospital se le hizo sumamente largo…

.

.

.

Cuando por fin salió, se fue directo a casa, al llegar se encerró en su habitación, se tiro de espaldas a su cama

Poso una mano en su vientre, juntando algo de chakra, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a moverla de forma circular, hasta que de pronto paro, abrió sus ojos, de los cuales, lagrimas comenzaron a correr…

Eran lágrimas

No eran lágrimas de dolor,

No eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento

Si no eran lagrimas de alegría

Lagrimas de amor

Lagrimas por el fruto de la consumación de su amor

Y lloro mientras una pequeña risa acompaño sus lágrimas, mientras su mano acariciaba con cariño su vientre y su otra mano cubría su boca, en cierta forma como una señal del nerviosismo que sentía por lo que acaba de confirmar…

-mi pequeño, te amo – fue lo único que dijo para cuando de sus ojos ninguna otra señal de llanto salió siendo sustituidas por el cansancio y las emociones del día, se dejo abandonar por el sueño, no sin una sonrisa en su rostro…

.

.

.

Al siguiente día, ya mas descansada y con el día libre, tuvo la oportunidad de observase frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, pudiendo notar su vientre ya no tan plano como antes, aunque tampoco parecía que estaba embarazada, de hecho se veía como si estuviera inflamada, justo como en su periodo.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, comenzó a pensar que tarde o temprano se le comenzaría a notar, así que lo mejor seria cambiar por ropa un poco mas holgada

Cambiaria su vestimenta, aunque por ahora y para que no fuera inusual, cambiara la blusa de malla que solía usar, ya que sería en lo primero que se notaria, dejándola por debajo de una blusa roja sin mangas, muy al estilo que solía usar cuando chunnin, no muy ajustada, pero tampoco tan floja, digamos que solo flojita, por ahora seguirá usando su chaleco corto, ya luego lo cambiara.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente que cambio fueron sus botas altas, por unas sandalias ninja, sencillas con un tacón muy bajo, puesto que sus pies comenzaban a hincharse y las botas, solo le presionaban y lastimaban al final de las jornadas.

Junto con ellas su mallas (licras, shorts según los llamen en su país), también, por unos más largos a media pantorrilla como los de Tsunade.

.

.

.

Para cuando se encontraba sobre la semana 12 dejo atrás el chaleco corto, cambiándolo por uno mas largo, o bueno el más común en los jounnin

.

.

.

Para ese tiempo sus pequeño ya se encontraba creciendo, ya se notaba un poco, por suerte las pocas personas con las que normalmente veía (que eran sus compañeros de equipo), pensaban que simplemente estaba **levemente pasadita de peso** como dijo uno de ellos en su momento, argumentando que camia mucho e incluso comparándola con Chouji…

.

.

_-etto… Sakura-chan, no crees que has comido muchos dangos ya? – pregunto un extrañado Naruto, pues sabía que su amiga, siempre cuidaba no subir de peso y por ende aun cuando los dangos eran sus favoritos no solía comer muchos_

_Eso se lo había dicho Naruto un día, que terminaron de entrenar, o más bien ella de verlos entrenar_

.

_-oye feíta, te veo más… más… mmm… gorda – dijo Sai, examinando detenidamente a la joven_

_- qué?- grito molesta y en cierta forma también nerviosa o incomoda, al sentirse no solo observada por el pintor, sino también por los otros miembros del equipo_

_-es que últimamente comes mucho mas chocolate estas algo mas… llenita – dijo ahora un peli gris, cuidando muy bien lo que decía y como lo hacía, no fuera a tener una explosión de furia, como ocurría en otras ocasiones, mas aun últimamente que tenía unos cambios de humor terriblemente nocivos (mejor dicho mortales) para ellos_

_-que te importa idiota!- mandándolo lejos de un solo golpe o si, ni su querido sensei se había salvado de esos cambios de humor_

.

_Se encontraban en un restaurant diferente al tradicional, no hacía mucho les habían llevado sus órdenes_

_-etto… Sasuke-kun?- pregunto con tono dulce, a lo cual el nombrado paro de pelear con Naruto y la miro_

_-umh… - contesto, bueno le dio a entender que siguiera_

_-etto… te acabaras eso – dijo señalando su plato, viendo que se refería a unos tomates_

_Era obvio que Sasuke Uchiha nunca dejaría unos tomates, era su comida favorita, toda Konoha lo sabía muy bien, por lo que el Uchiha arqueo una ceja en señal de no comprender._

_Los demás presentes también observaron con incredulidad a la joven, mas aun al ver su plato ya vacio, considerando que el de los demás aun tenia comida, incluso el de Kakashi, el cual considero la actititud de la peli rosa mas inusual de lo común, lo cual llamo su atención y aun mas su curiosidad con respecto a lo que pasaba con la __**dulce y tierna niña del equipo**__ (nótese el sarcasmo en eso)_

_Sasuke que preparaba para contestarle un rotundo y seco NO, sin embargo al voltear a verla, con eso mirada tierna, cual una niña pequeña a la que se le niega el dulce que tanto desea, y unos ojos a punto de llorar, no pudo soportarlo y termino pasándole su plato_

_Decir que lo demás estaban atónitos era poco, puesto que no solo había asaltado el plato el Uchiha, no, no solo eso, sino que también se robo, algunos otras elementos de los platos de los demás presentes, aunque nadie pudo decir nada, al verla tan contenta comiendo y sonriendo, en verdad se veía muy linda, así que nadie se pudo negar y resinados cedieron sus platillos a la joven…_

.

.

.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, se sentía tan bien, aunque aun había algo que le faltaba por arreglar

Hablar con el

.

.

.

Eso la preocupaba, porque no sabía como tomaría la noticia, si lo haría igual a como ella lo había hecho, o que pasaría, ocasionando que temores se apoderaran de ella.

.

.

.

Sin embargo en ese momento, abandono tales pensamientos cuando coloco sus manos en su pequeño, pero ya visible vientre, acariciándolo y hablando con él, bueno más bien contándole, y diciéndole cuanto le quería y lo esperaba con ansias…

Aunque eso no evitaba que lagrimas rodaran por sus ojos…

.

.

.

Todas las noches era igual…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno pues he aquí el siguiente capítulo, que tal quedo? Espero merezca algunos de sus maravillosos reviews

Y por ahora me despido, en un rato estaré publicando el capitulo que se todos desean saber, aunque saben dependerá de que tanto me lo recuerden ustedes, cada review llega directo a mi cel., así que si, por si se me olvida, les recomiendo que lo recuerden…

Pero bueno, nos leemos muy muy prontito, saludos!


	4. 14 Semanas primera parte

Hola, puesto que me atrase, aquí le traigo el segundo capi y el que si tenia que ser publicado en esta fecha, disfrútenlo

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece T.T

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del querubín

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4

.

14 SEMANAS

(PRIMERA PARTE)

.

.

.

.

_Mami, ya no llores, no es justo, no llores mas, por favor, me siento mal de saber que sufres, por favor mama ya no llores, que siento que todo es mi culpa, tu no tienes porque sufrir así por mi mama…_

_Mama se que papa nos quiere, no dudes de él, por favor, no lo hagas, yo los quiero a ambos, y se que papa te quiere y cuando sepa de mi, también me querrá tanto como yo a él, pero vamos mami, ya no llores…_

…

_Se que papa está cerca, y sé que es por el por quien lloraras, pero ya no lo hagas mami, que cada vez siento más dolor en todo mi cuerpo…_

_Mami, ya no llores mas…_

_Mami, me duele todo mi cuerpecito…_

_Mami, ya no puedo más…_

_Mami, papi, los amo…_

_Adiós…_

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital y entre una y otra consulta, una de sus enfermeras le habían entregado uno nota de Ino:

.

"_**Frente de marquesina! Que crees! Todos estamos todos en la aldea y aprovechando eso, organizamos un día de campo, TODOS estaremos (o sea que no puedes faltar frentona! y no hay escusas ò.ó), así que nos vemos mañana a las 13:00 horas en el claro de siempre"**_

.

**TODOS**, resonaba en su mente, entonces ya había vuelto (él), pero cuando?, porque no la busco, sus temores que tenía desde hace poco más de tres meses aumentaban – _"quizás… no significo nada para el…"_ – pensó al mismo tiempo que nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, una mano sobre su boca intentando acallar sus sollozos y la otra acariciando su vientre ya nada plano…

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, ya era el día en que se verían, donde lo vería…

.

.

.

Con un vestido rosa pastel, un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes, con un bello escote, no pronunciado pero que ajustaba muy bien a su ya un poco mas busto, debajo de este iba suelto, por lo que vientre ya se notaba un poco, pero ya no importaba, que se dieran cuenta

Pero ya no importaba que se dieran cuenta, porque hoy, hoy se lo diría y hoy todos los demás lo sabrían, quería compartir su alegría con todos, quería que todos entendieran lo feliz que era con esta nueva etapa en su vida, no que arrepentía ni lo haría, porque lo tendría a él con ella.

También llevaba unas sandalias bajitas al color del vestido, así como un ligero suéter por si lo fresco que se sentía el bosque, no quería enfermar y menos ahora, no quería que nada malo dañara a su bebe

.

.

.

Se encamino al lugar señalado estaba nerviosa, desde que su embarazo se comenzara a notar, no había visto a nadie, de eso ya hacia algunas semanas

.

.

.

Estaba cerca cuando detecto el chakra de él, ano muchos metros de donde los demás estaban, no estaba solo, podía sentir el chakra de su compañera de equipo junto a él, no era raro, por los mismo de ser compañeros, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, así que aprovecharía para habar con él, sabía que ella se lo permitiría, mas aun porque ella sabía lo que siente por él, así que sin más se encamino a encontrarlo

.

.

.

Estaba a pocos metros ya de donde sentía los chakras, lo sabía, estaba tan ansiosa, tan nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría, sin embargo a paso decidido se encamino al pequeño claro en que se vislumbraban dos siluetas…

.

.

.

No se podía mover, estaba clavada en el piso, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no lo podía creer, frente a ella está el…

**NEJI HYUGA**, _besándose_ con su _"amiga"_ **Tenten **(con esas amigas, quien quiere enemigas)…

No era posible…

Que estúpida había sido…

Creyó en ella cuando le conto que lo amaba…

Creyó él cuando le dijo que la quería, cuando hacían el amor…

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

.

.

.

* * *

Si ya se, lo dejo en lo emocionante, lo siento no lo pude evitar, y si ya sé que soy una maldita por lo que le hago a Sakura, aunque creo que ya se están acostumbrando…

Y pues por otro lado, que puedo decir, porque Neji, si ya tengo otro par de historias con él, pues porque este fin, además de mi cumple también es el de él, digamos que ese era mi regalito para él un hijo, jijiji, además si hacen cuentas, son 14 semanas del cumple de Sakura al de Neji, que son los mismos que ella tiene de embarazo, por lo que me queda decir que esta historia la tenía planeada desde hace 14 semanas, apenas hace dos, la pude comenzar a redactar y publicar…

Pero bueno, basta de rollos y mejor díganme que les pareció, espero sea de su agrado

Y para quienes querían que fuera Shika, no se preocupen, ya tengo a mi mente trabajando en un shikasaku, espero en breve redactarlo y poder subirlo, mientras espérenme porfis…

Y pues bueno los dejo, nos veremos en cuanto la cruda desaparezca y me deje finalizar la segunda parte de este capítulo o igual i mañana, aun no lo sé, ya saben de ustedes depende, muajajajaja…

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a los lectores anónimos y todos los que me dan la oportunidad de llegar hasta las pantallas de sus computadoras o celulares, espero seguir contando con todos ustedes para futuras historias, y que sean de agrado…

Gracias y ahora si me voy a festejar, cuídense y nos leemos pronto (espero la cruda me deje), bye!


	5. 14 Semanas segunda parte

Hola, la cruda ya paso y me dio chace de terminar el capitulo, eso y que ya me zumbaban un buen los oídos, así que sin mas, los dejo con la segunda parte, disfrútenlo

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece T.T

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del querubín

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4

.

14 SEMANAS

(PRIMERA PARTE)

.

.

.

.

No se podía mover, estaba clavada en el piso, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no lo podía creer, frente a ella esta el…

**NEJI HYUGA**, _besándose_ con su _"amiga"_ **Tenten **(con esas amigas, quien quiere enemigas)…

No era posible…

Que estúpida había sido…

Creyó en ella cuando le conto que lo amaba…

Creyó en él cuando le dijo que la quería, cuando hacían el amor…

.

.

.

Por fin su cuerpo respondía, se podía mover y que bueno porque quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, ya no podía soportarlo más, su corazón no lo soportaba, no otra vez, otra vez le rompían el corazón y esta vez era peor todavía, el dolor era más grande.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, queriendo huir de ese lugar, olvidar lo que había visto, no quería que Neji la viera, no quería que la vieran, que _lo_ vieran.

Sin embargo eso no pudo ser, sus mismas ansias de salir de ahí, nublaron su sigilosidad como ninja.

.

.

.

Se escucho el crujir de una al partirse, Sakura había pisado una rama en su huida.

La pareja se separo, con un movimiento brusco del hombre hacia la mujer, empujándola, un tanto fuerte como firme por lo hombros.

Neji, rápidamente volteo a ver hacia donde el ruido había surgido.

Y ahí la vio de pie temblando, con los ojos muy abiertos y a punto de derramar lagrimas.

Un susurro llego a los oídos de Neji.

-Neji-kun…-había llegado como un susurro a sus oídos, su nombre de labios de ella venia impregnado de dolor, incredulidad, pero sobre todo de tristeza.

-Sakura… espera… - reacciono al verla girar hacia atrás, no soportaba verla mal y más si era su culpa, tenían que hablar, lo que ella vio no era lo que creía – espera tenemos que hablar – su tranquilidad habitual, había sido sustituida, se había dejado dominar por sus sentimientos como cualquier ser humano civil y no shinobi.

Acercándose rápidamente a ella y tomándola del brazo, haciéndola girar para encararse y ahí la vio, _lo_ noto.

-Sakura…- susurro viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos no podía creer lo que veía en ella.

Con una mirada firme Sakura lo observaba, su mirada transmitía ahora furia, determinación valor, se zafó de su agarre con fuerza.

-estoy embarazada Neji –dijo encarándolo - estoy esperando un hijo tuyo – dijo acariciando su vientre – pero no te preocupes, que no te pediré que dejes nada y a nadie por nosotros, - al expresarlo miro a Tenten, quien solo atino a bajar la mirada - yo sola me basto para mi hijo, te deslindo de cualquier responsabilidad de nosotros… - menciono retándolo con la mirada, para después darse la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse del lugar, dejando a un atónito Neji y una Tenten con sentimiento de culpa.

.

.

.

Sentía tenía que salir rápido de ahí, antes de que la viera débil, no lloraría frente a ellos, no claro que no, si creían que lo ataría a ella estaban equivocados, aunque con dolor pensaba que a final de cuentas él era libre, mientras que, la parte de mujer despechada pensaba en que hiciera de su vida lo que quiera, pero que a ella y su hijo no se acercara.

.

.

.

El corazón de Neji comenzó a latir rápido, no podía creer que Sakura, su Sakura, hubiera llegado en ese momento, justo cuando Tenten lo había besado, si bien, por la impresión no le respondió tampoco se alejo.

Y es que su compañera y quizás la única mujer que había considerado como amiga le había dicho que tenía algo muy urgente que hablar con él, así que cuando acepto y se alejo, pensó que sería algo con respecto a Lee, el cual le había contado, se sentía atraído por la joven castaña, y la invitaría a salir, sobre todo pensando la joven bestia verde ya habría hecho algún movimiento con la maestra de armas.

Sin embargo la realidad fue otra, pues Tenten le había revelado, que tenia sentimientos por él, a lo que él solo pudo responder que no era correspondida, el tenia sentimientos por otra persona y sin dejarlo terminar le había besado.

Y ahora estaba ahí de pie, viendo hacia donde se había ido la mujer que quería, la mujer que amaba y quien le daría un hijo…

Quien había malinterpretado lo que había visto, aunque si él la hubiera visto a ella en una posición similar, no le hubiera dado tiempo de decir ni media palabra, y se había lanzado contra el maldito, lo mataría en ese mismo instante, sin piedad y sin decir palabra alguna.

Sin embargo eso ahora lo dejaba con una incertidumbre de que hacer, que nunca en su vida había sentido, no la había visto en poco más de tres meses, y ahora que estaba feliz de volver a verla y que esperaba fuera un día especial para los dos ya que le pediría fuera su novia, en lo que preparaba a su familia para pedir su mano, se encontraba con esto.

Era un hecho, ella no lo querría ver, pero… no la podía dejar ir, la amaba, además… seria padre… estaba su hijo de por medio.

No cabía duda que ese hijo era de él, ni de broma dudaría del amor de Sakura, se lo demostró aquel día, donde se entrego en cuerpo y alma a él, aunque él haya sido un cobarde al solo decirle que la quería y haberse ido antes de que ella despertara. Pero es que no se sentía fuerte para despedirse de ella, porque sabía que si la veía abrir esos hermosos ojos jade, no sería capaz de salir de misión nunca más, que no podría estar un día más sin verla cada día despertar.

Considerando que llevaba ya más de tres meses soñando con ella, con verla dormir, con abrazarla, con sentirla en sus brazos, tan pequeña, tan frágil, y ahora con el fruto de su amor en su vientre, no lo soportaría…

.

.

.

Tenten observaba a Neji, se había puesto pálido, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y como nunca su rostro estaba marcado por los sentimientos.

Ahora lo veía y se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su amiga, como se había atrevido a hacerle eso a los dos.

Vio el dolor de la traición en los ojos de su amiga.

Veía el dolor, el desconcierto y la frustración en el rostro de Neji.

Ahora lo entendía, la había cagado de verdad, se había metido entre el amor de dos personas y ahora no solo los dañaba a ellos sino también a un ser que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero ahora que podía hacer ella…

.

.

.

Después de unos metros que había avanzado a paso tranquilo, fue cambiando la velocidad, hasta comenzar a correr, de un momento a otro, comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, sus ojos ahora veían borroso, producto de la lagrimas que sin quererlo salían de sus ojos, no podía mas, tenía que sacar el dolor que sentía, aunque no quería que eso dañara a su bebe, su bebe.

Al pensar en el, seco con el dorso de sus manos las lagrimas de sus mejillas y luego acaricio en su vientre, si su padre no los quería ella seguiría, sola.

Sin embargo las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y ella no dejaba de correr.

.

.

.

En otro punto del bosque se encontraban 5 hombres, dos de ellos adultos maduros y tres de ellos adultos jóvenes.

-vamos teme!, todos estarán - insistia un rubio a un moreno

-no iré, dobe - aclaraba el moreno

-teme!

-dobe!

-teme!

-dobe!

…

Mientras la fascinante conversación seguía, un peligris, leía sobre una rama de un árbol, el castaño, miraba con una gotita cayendo sobre su nunca, pensando cuando madurarían esos dos, y un pálido pelinegro miraba esperando terminaran su tan importante conversación para irse a reunir con todos sus compañeros.

Hasta que una peli rosa a toda velocidad paso entre ellos sin siquiera mirarlo

-esa no era Sakura-chan? – dijo Naruto al ver pasar a su hermanita

-hmp. – "dijo" Sasuke en afirmación

-que le habrá pasado a la feíta? – pregunto Sai al ver que ni los noto cuando paso junto a ellos

-iba… - comenzó Yamato serio mirando hacia donde la joven se había ido

-llorando… - termino Kakashi, serio y mirando a los demás

Con esto último los cinco hombres se miraron entre sí, con una simple mirada se pudieron entender, asintiendo todos en señal de esto y comenzaron a seguir a la joven.

Querían saber que le pasaba y si alguien le había dañado, ellos mismo se encargarían de matar a quien se atreviera a hacerle algo a ella.

.

.

.

Una mano se poso en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde ella se había ido?.

-Neji… - Tenten lo llamaba – ve por ella… - volteo a mirarla, sus ojos de hielo ahora expresaban miedo a perderla – vamos, ve… no los pierdas… - dijo incitándolo a que corriera tras de ella – búscala…

Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de la mujer, pues se disparado corriendo hacia donde ella se había ido tiempo antes.

Tan solo esperaba encontrarla y aclarar todo, no la quiera perder, no los perdería.

El destino no podría ser tan cruel para él y menos para ella y su hijo.

Su hijo, hijo, esa palabra daba vueltas en su mente.

.

.

.

Un mareo hizo a Sakura bajar de los arboles así como disminuir la velocidad con la que corría, sin embargo no se sentía mejor, por lo que tuvo que detener su paso apoyándose en un árbol, se sentía, débil, su cuerpo además de sentirlo pesado, no respondía como quería, algo no estaba bien y eso la atemorizaba, le atemorizaba que algo le pudiera pasar a su bebe.

-Sakura/Sakura-chan! – escucho su nombre de las voces de 5 hombre que conocía bien, no quería que la vieran así, pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y comenzaba a sentir miedo por su bebe.

-Sakura-chan que tienes?-pregunto Naruto a espaldas de ella.

-feíta que te pasa? – al ver que no respondía, Sai pregunto viendo como se sostenía del árbol.

Sakura sintió dolor en su vientre, su mano libre la apoyo en sus vientre, sosteniéndoselo, de pronto, sintió correr un liquido por sus piernas y vio como la sangre bajaba por ellas, su bebe!, aferro su mano mas fuerte a su vientre, mientras era levantada en brazos por Sasuke.

-Sakura? – Sasuke la tomo alarmado, al ver como comenzaba a correr sangre por sus piernas y comenzaba llegar al piso.

-Sakura que tienes, que pasa? – ahora era un alarmado castaño quien miraba a la joven como la sangre impregnaba su vestido.

-rápido llévenme con Tsunade-sama por favor… no lo quiero perder… no a él… tiene que vivir… sálvenlo… argg… - dijo antes de perder la conciencia, mientras se sostenía su vientre.

-Yamato, Sai – los llamo Kakashi – vayan por la hokage y avísenle de lo ocurrido, mientras la llevamos al hospital, nos alcanzan ahí.

-hai – respondieron los hombres desapareciendo del lugar.

-rápido vámonos, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo – dijo Kakashi, a lo que los otros asintieron y se pusieron en camino a la aldea.

-teme con cuidado!- se escucho decir a Naruto mientras se ponían a correr, en lugar de saltar para no moverla mucho.

.

.

.

Donde antes se hallaba el equipo 7, ahora iba un desesperado Neji buscando a Sakura, y es que hacia un momento había dejado de sentir su chakra y eso lo había alarmado, por lo activo su línea sucesoria intentando encontrarla, pero nada, no la hallaba, incluso había sentido el chakra del equipo 7, pero ahora ya tampoco los sentía.

Se sentía frustrado al no haber reaccionado rápido y detenerla. Ahora pagara las consecuencias de sus errores.

.

.

.

Tres hombres corrían a toda velocidad, uno llevaba cargando a un inocente peli rosa, se acercaban a la aldea ya podían ver sus puertas.

-Kakashi – dijo el pelinegro de forma seria

De reojo lo miraron tanto el pelinegro, como el rubio y lo vieron asentir, siguieron corriendo y al cruzar las puertas de Konoha, el peligris se detuvo a informar de lo ocurrido a los guardias en turno en la puerta, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se dirigían al hospital lo más rápido que podían.

.

.

.

Un ojiperla corría ya desespera por el bosque buscando a una peli rosa, una opresión de había instalado en su pecho desde que había dejado de sentir el chakra de la peli rosa, se había intensificado al ver algunas gotas de sangre cercanas a un árbol y que seguían en dirección a la aldea.

Ahora lo único que quería era encontrarla lo más rápido posible y saber que estaban bien, ya después con más calma hablarían.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaban corriendo al hospital al entrar, las recepcionistas vieron a la doctora Haruno inconsciente, mientras una rubia voluptuosa y una morena de cabello corto corrían de un pasillo del hospital en dirección a donde los jóvenes se encontraban, seguidas por los ANBUs integrantes del equipo Kakashi.

-rápido! Por aquí! – le dijo corriendo ahora todos en dirección a una sala.

-déjala aquí – el Uchiha obedeció y la dejo con sumo cuidado en la camilla.

-salgan necesito revisarla – el rubio y el pelinegro la miraron recelosos – Yamato y Sai ya me explicaron lo que paso, ahora salgan, urge revisarla.

Sin más los cuatro hombres salieron dejando la rubia y la morena con la peli rosa, el llegar a la sala de espera se encontraron con Kakashi preguntando a una enfermera por sus compañeros.

-Kakashi-sensei! – grito Naruto llamando la atención del jounnin.

A lo cual el hombre se despidió de la enfermera y se encamino a sus compañeros para saber qué pasaba.

.

.

.

Un castaño corría ahora en dirección a la aldea una corazonada le dé indicaba que debía volver a la aldea.

La sangre que había encontrado lo tenía más que alterado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el incidente había pasado, y cada vez estaba más preocupado.

Tenía miedo…

Miedo de perder lo único bueno que tenía en la vida…

Miedo de perder a la mujer que amaba…

Miedo de perder a su hijo o hija…

.

.

.

Cinco hombres estaban fuera de una habitación esperando fueran informados, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una morena que les hizo una señal indicándoles que pasaran.

Moviéndose a un lado de la puerta dio paso a los ninjas, los cuales se encontraron con una rubia que miraba a una peli rosa que yacía sobre una cama, ahora con una bata hospitalaria, dormida, la observaron, y pudieron ver un pequeño bulto proveniente del vientre de la joven.

Los hombres, sorprendidos se miraron entre ellos, y nuevamente pasaron su mirada hacia la joven, para después pasar su mirada a la rubia, esperando ella les aclarara las dudas marcadas en su rostro

-la trajeron a tiempo… tuvo una amenaza de aborto… - comenzó la rubia de forma seria – pudimos pararla… - dijo viendo a la joven detenidamente – a partir de ahora su embarazo será difícil, tendrá que guardar reposo así como permanecer tranquila o perderá al bebe… - había sentenciado la quinta

Los hombres se mantenían en silencio procesando la información recibida, observando a la joven y una pregunta en común

-quien es el padre? – pregunto con voz molesta la rubia

Nadie dijo nada, lo shinobis solo miraban a la joven, sin decir una palabra

-quien es el padre? – volvió a preguntar la quinta ahora más molesta que antes

Nuevamente el silencio inundo el lugar

-yo… - una voz firme rompió el silencio en la habitación y se encamino a donde la peli rosa descansaba…

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, hola, pues hoy decidí publicar un poco más de lo habitual por todas las líneas siguientes, digamos que era una compensación, por cierto muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y ya que estoy en ese tema inicio con el rollo…

Como sabrán algunos de ustedes que ya vieron los reviews, recibí una opinión un tanto ofensiva, más que a mi historia hacia mi persona, donde expresa esta persona que les dejo ver a ustedes mi "frustración de ser madre", para serles sincera me dolió en un principio, sin embargo, después me enoje, mas tarde decidí no darle importancia y no contestar a eso, sin embargo, en honor a quienes no piensan eso, y por respeto a los demás escritores que publican en esta página y también a los lectores, lo hare, comentando lo siguiente, aun sabiendo que quizás quien lo hizo, no lo lea, pero para sentirme más tranquila con ustedes mis fieles lectores lo hare…

1. Sé que siempre en la vida, me trompare con personas como tú, que están en contra de todo y a favor de nada, y sabes que, no importa, porque no por gente como tú desistiré en lo que quiero y me gusta de la vida.

2. No tengo como frustración el ser madre, puesto que aun soy joven, mi salud es sumamente buena, pudiéndome embarazar en lo momento que lo desee y si bien es algo que si añoro, no quiero por el momento.

3. Has considerado que tienes una muy muy fuerte necesidad de hacerte notar, digo, porque lo que has hecho, no es más allá de eso, de hacer saber en un intento desesperado de tu existencia, ante todos los que leemos y escribirnos en paganías como fanficion, necesidad que nos has dejado ver ante tus expresiones.

4. Se me hace ofensivo que consideres que escribo frustraciones, porque eso implicaría, que todos aquéllos que se dedican a este tipo de cosas, incluyendo a los grandes literatos, escribían sus frustraciones y creo que no es el caso.

5. Creo y considero firmemente, que quienes escribimos aquí, tenemos quizás no el talento de grandes literatos, pero si la capacidad de transportar a nuestros lectores nuestras historias y hacerlos vivir en ellas y eso es maravilloso, lamento no tengas ese don.

Pero lo que más lamento es haber tenido que contestar a tu comentario de esta forma, porque ahora, más que sentirme mal o molesta por tu comentario, me das pena y lastima.

Y en verdad pido perdón a todas(os) ustedes los lectores y seguidores de esta y de otras de mis historias, por lo que acaban de leer, sin embargo como lo dije lo creí necesario por respeto tanto a ustedes que siempre han sido maravillosos y sus comentarios han sido siempre y en todo momento constructivos y no destructivos como el de esta persona.

En verdad lamento hayan leído todas esas líneas, les pido perdón, pero era necesario decir lo que pienso y creo también.

Ante todo, como siempre lo he hecho desde mi primera historia, agradezco me lean, agradezco siempre sus comentarios y sus juicios, que hasta hace unos días fueron constructivos, y los seguiré agradeciendo, porque uno negativo no podrá borrar todos lo positivos y buenas intenciones de todos los que lo han hecho.

Y en verdad con una infinita vergüenza de mi parte les pido perdón nuevamente, esperando no se lleven una mala impresión de mi persona, puesto que nunca me ha gustado dañar ni ofender a nadie, y sin algún momento he hecho algo de ese calibre, pido disculpas, siempre he tenido como política en mi vida el respeto, pero eso no implica que permitiré que pasen sobre de mi.

Me despido apenada en esta ocasión, esperando no dejen de leer mis historias por este pequeño incidente, ni se lleven una impresión errónea de mi, les deseo de corazón que todos estén bien, cuídense mucho y como siempre nos estamos leyendo, hasta pronto…


	6. 14 Semanas tercera parte

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo es cual sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece T.T

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del querubín

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4

.

14 SEMANAS

(TERCERA PARTE)

.

.

.

.

-la trajeron a tiempo… tuvo una amenaza de aborto… - comenzó la rubia de forma seria – pudimos pararla… - dijo viendo a la joven detenidamente – a partir de ahora su embarazo será difícil, tendrá que guardar reposo así como permanecer tranquila o perderá al bebe… - había sentenciado la quinta

Los hombres se mantenían en silencio procesando la información recibida, observando a la joven y una pregunta en común

-quien es el padre? – pregunto con voz molesta la rubia

Nadie dijo nada, lo shinobis solo miraban a la joven, sin decir una palabra

-quien es el padre? – volvió a preguntar la quinta ahora más molesta que antes

Nuevamente el silencio inundo el lugar

-yo… - una voz firme rompió el silencio en la habitación y se encamino a donde la peli rosa descansaba… era un rubio el cual se acerco decidido al lado de la joven que yacía en la cama – yo soy el padre de ese niño – dijo mirándola de una forma tierna, como se mira a un familiar

-imposible… - interrumpió un moreno – no es posible que puedas embarazar a alguien si lo tienes tan pequeñito… - dijo mientras con una mano, hacia un gesto acerca del tamaño de "algo" – eso solo es para alguien como yo…

-baka!

-dobe! –

-baka! –

-dobe! –

-tsk!... – interrumpió otro de los presentes (quien será?) – no hace falta que nadie se haga responsable de mi hijo, yo puedo… - fue interrumpido en su increíble oración que estaba formando.

-ahh! No teme! El padre soy yo! – Naruto no cedía la paternidad a nadie.

-Narutin que tu no lo eres… - intervino ahora Sai en la conversación.

-tsk, ya baka… - le dijo a Sai – que tu tampoco lo eres, ese niño es mío – iniciándose un duelo de miradas

-teme!

-dobe!

-baka!

-teme!

-dobe!

-baka!

…se había iniciado un dialogo solo comprensible entre esos tres… por otro lado tres mas retomarían una conversación…

-Tsunade-sama… - intervino el ninja genio – sabe… los caminos de la vida nos llevan entre y otra cosa… y una lleva a la otra… haciendo que los senderos de la vida se unan… y Sakura-chan y yo… bueno…

La quinta solo suspiro, mientras el trió de (idiotas, perdón bombones) ninjas más jóvenes, seguían en su conversación tan única, Kakashi aun divagaba en nada, aunque ya sabía que quería decirle…

-se callan! –

-vieja! No grite! Estamos en un hospital y Sakura-chan está dormida! – dijo Naruto, que al ver la mirada de la rubia, mejor se escondió colocando a Sasuke como escudo, por si acaso.

-Naruto! Yo grito lo que quiera! – grito sacando un poco del enojo que tenía guardado - y Sakura no despertara por ahora… - dijo cambiando su tono de voz y viendo hacia la peli rosa.

-T-Tsunade-sama – se aventuro a intervenir con sumo cuidado un castaño, llamando la atención la quinta, quien lo miro dándole a entender que tenía su atención y continuara – yo… - con solo oír eso rodo los ojos y suspiro.

-si ya se… tu también eres el padre… ya entendí… - suspiro nuevamente, pensando en si hacían bien o no sobreprotegiéndola hasta en eso – ya que los 5 son los padres del niño, quiero que me digan que fue lo que paso…

.

.

.

Los cinco hombres se miraron entre si, en verdad no sabían nada, no sabían quién es el padre, no sabían que le había pasado, no sabían porque corría y mucho menos sabían porque lloraba.

Solo sacaban la conclusión de que huía de algo o alguien que la había lastimado y por eso iba llorando, y debió de haber sido algo muy grave, puesto que la kunoichi ya no era aquella niña llorona como cuando era gennin.

No ella para ellos y muchos la kunoichi mas fuerte que conocían, había superado a su maestra como medic-nin, y no solo eso, sin duda es una de las mujeres más bellas que conocían y no solo por fuera sino también por dentro y ahora que la observaban con su ya levemente visible vientre materno la veían aun más bella, aunque, no la veían mas allá de cómo se ve a una hija, una sobrina o una hermana y eso toda Konoha lo sabía.

.

.

.

-estoy esperando una respuesta - les llamo la quinta sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Tsunade-sama- comenzó Kakashi a explicar

-no lo sabemos – intervino tajantemente Sasuke, Tsunade los miro esperando continuara

-se suponía que hoy nos reuniríamos todos los novatos, en un claro en el bosque, estábamos por ir… - Sai comenzó a narrar

-cuando Sakura-chan paso corriendo en medio de donde estábamos nosotros – continuo Naruto

-iba llorando, como… - intervino ahora Yamato

-huyendo de algo o alguien, tanta prisa tenía en huir que ni cuenta se dio que paso junto a nosotros – nuevamente Sai interrumpió

-así que la seguimos… - Kakashi lo interrumpió

-cuando la alcanzamos, estaba apoyándose en un árbol… - intervino Naruto

-hasta que sangre comenzó a bajar por sus piernas, se vía que perdería fuerzas y caería… - Kakashi seguía narrando también

-el teme la tomo rápido… - Naruto expreso

-dijo algo antes de perder la conciencia… - Yamato intentaba recordar lo mencionado por la peli rosa

- _**…no lo quiero perder… no a él… tiene que vivir… sálvenlo…**_ - recordó y menciono el Uchiha tal como Sakura lo hiciera

-no lo quiero perder… no a él - repitió Sai

-eso quiere decir que… - Yamato comenzaba a unir las piezas

-tuvo un pleito con el padre, quizás por eso iba llorando – concluyo Kakashi la idea

-pues sea lo que haya sido no debe de volver a pasar, porque lo que haya sido fue lo que influyo de alguna forma en el intento de aborto que tuvo… - suspiro cansada, lo que les diría a continuación definiría y cambiaria las cosas para todo ese equipo, no, para esa familia, porque eso es lo que ellos eran una familia – lo que pasado y que la altero a tal grado, no debe de volver a pasar, tiene que estar en descanso absoluto y tranquila, no debe de alterarse, eso le hace daño al bebe

-no se preocupe Tsunade-sama, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ella – dijo Kakashi mirando a la muy pronto joven madre.

-que es lo que piensan hacer, saben que sus padres murieron y ella no tiene más familia… – les recordó Shizune

-que nosotros… -intervino una voz a Shizune – nosotros somos su familia ttebayo – expreso Naruto mirando tiernamente a su hermanita

-nosotros cuidaremos de ella… - se unió Yamato a sus compañeros

-con nosotros estará bien – continuo Sai

-y como piensan hacer eso? – pregunto Tsunade.

-la llevare a la mansión Uchiha, ahí estará bien – intervino Sasuke en la conversación.

-nosotros cuidaremos de ella – continúo ahora Kakashi.

-Uchiha tú no puedes solo – le aclaro la quinta

-no estará solo – anuncio Sai

-todos viviremos en la mansión Uchiha para estar con ella, no la volveremos a dejar sola ahora menos que nunca – dijo Kakashi para intentar convencer a la rubia

-y que pasa cuando el padre aparezca y reclame su paternidad – la rubia no les daba tregua con los obstáculos

-será Sakura quien decida – notifico Yamato

-aunque por ahora no creo que lo quiera cerca – dijo Sai recordando que muy probablemente el era el causante de todo

-será ella quien decida, no nos opondremos, mientras cuidaremos de ellos… – dijo tajante el pelinegro ya quería terminar con eso, aunque no pudo terminar

El suspirar ya se hacía costumbre en Tsunade, se preparaba para continuar la conversación hasta que un ruido proveniente del pasillo…

.

.

.

Sus corazonadas eran ciertas, cuando llego a la entrada de la aldea, paso por el puesto de control preguntándoles a los guardias en turno si Sakura Haruno no había vuelto a la aldea.

Estos le comentaron que había entrado a la aldea en brazos del Uchiha, y que el Hatake había notificado quela llevaban al hospital para ser atendida por la quinta…

Sin dejar que terminaran de hablar los guardias se fue sin pensarlo al hospital.

Al entrar, pregunto a una enfermera en recepción, en que cuarto estaba Sakura Haruno, la cual le informo que estaba en el tercer piso, en el cuarto 218, estaba por decirle que aun estaba siendo atendida cuando salió corriendo dejándola con la palabra en la boca, gritándole ahora que se detuviera, obteniendo las miradas de doctores y pacientes que estaban por los pasillos, así como demás personas, comenzando a ser perseguido por enfermeros y enfermeras, en un intento inútil por detenerlo.

Y ahí estaba ahora Neji Hyuga, corriendo por los pasillos del segundo piso del hospital de la aldea oculta de la hoja, mientras era perseguido por personal del recinto con el fin de detener su carrera al cuarto de la mujer que ama y que le dará un hijo…

Mientras corría y evitaba cualquier obstáculo que se pudiera obstruir con su destino, buscaba con la mirada el número de cuarto.

…210…211… 212… 213… 214… 215… 216… 217…

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, bombardeaba fuertemente.

Ahí estaba a unos pasos de la habitación 218, quería verla, verlos, saber que estaban bien, sanos los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo.

Por fin, tuvo la puerta frente a él, sin pensarlo y antes de que alguien lo alcanzara, tomo la manija, la giro abriendo la puerta y la abrió adentrándose en la habitación…

-Sakura!... –su voz denotaba, preocupación, sin embargo paró en seco cuando vio a las personas reunidas en la habitación…

.

.

.

Sasuke no pudo continuar con lo que decía, y es que el ruido que provenía del pasillo se acerco cada vez mas.

La puerta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a un castaño de cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta, el cual por cierto estaba algo despeinada, así como se veía algunas gotas de sudor que corrían por su rostro.

En su mirada se veía diferente, al igual que su habitual semblante frio, se podía tan distinto al gran genio Hyuga que era tradicionalmente, la pregunta ahí era ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

-Sakura!- dijo Neji al entrar a la habitación al ver a los presentes cayo.

-Hyuga/Neji? – mencionaron varios de los presentes, un tanto asombrados por la intromisión de esa forma del shinobi, y es que donde estaban los modales del genio Hyuga en ese momento

Unas enfermeras entraron detrás de el.

-perdón Tsunade-sama – decía una de ellas

-se paso y no pudimos detenerlo…

-déjenlo ya, yo me hare cargo, retírense

-hai… - mencionaron las enfermeras haciéndose una reverencia y retirándose

Ahora los integrantes del equipo 7, junto con una morena y una rubia observaban al castaño que estaba frente a ellos.

-Tsunade-sama – comenzó a hablar el castaño – como esta Sakura?...

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, y lo que paso en la semana 14.

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas por sus comentarios y apoyo para mí y mis historias, mil gracias, y créanme, que esa persona no lograra su cometido, seguiré escribiendo, porque a ustedes les gusta y porque me gusta, espero seguir contando con ustedes para lean esta y futuras historias, nuevamente mil gracias a todas.

Y pues segundo sé que me quieren matar por como deje el capitulo, pero para el siguiente sabrán que paso en esa habitación y si Neji la libró de ese quinteto sobreprotector de peli rosas.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y valido la pena el leerlo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, así como los favoritos en historia y autor, mil gracias, les deseo que tengan una excelente semana, cuídense mucho, saludos y nos estamos leyendo, ciao!


	7. 16 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo es cual sea de su agrado, y como se que ya les urge saber si nuestro querido castaño ojiperla sobrevivió, los dejo en la lectura, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece T.T

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 4

.

16 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

_Ouch… me duele mi cuerpecito_

_¿m-me duele mi cuerpecito?_

_Pero entonces, aun… ¡¿aun podre nacer?_

_Que feliz me siento, porque sigo aquí, seguiré creciendo y llegado el momento podre nacer, estaré con mi mami y mi papi…_

_¿Mami?..._

_¿m-mi papi?..._

_Recuerdo que…._

_¡Lo sentí!, lo se, estoy seguro, mi corazoncito latió fuerte en un momento, mi papa estaba cerca de nosotros…_

_Después recuerdo que mama comenzó a llorar…_

_Podía sentir a mama sufrir, pero aun no sé porque…_

_Pero, mi cuerpecito me empezó a doler…_

_Después..._

_Después no recuerdo nada…_

_Pero entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?..._

_Mami ya no llora, pero…_

_Donde estamos, no recuerdo muchas cosas…_

_Mmm ¿donde estaré?, haber que puedo oír para saber…_

.

.

.

.

.

Por fin después de casi dos semanas dejaría el hospital.

Estaba feliz de dejar atrás el olor a desinfectantes y alcohol, al fin respiraría aire fresco.

Lo que no sabia es que poco le duraría el gusto, es ni siquiera podría dar un paso, al menos por si misma fuera del hospital.

La razón es simple.

El cuarto en el que había estado internada, se encontraba en el segundo piso, y debido a que había tenido que estar en reposo absoluto, era llevaba en silla de ruedas hasta la entrada del hospital, donde no estaba segura de si alguien iría por ella, para acompañarlos a casa.

Era obvio que a estar alturas y con los chismosas que eran las enfermeras, media Konoha si no es que toda la aldea de incluso hasta Suna ya sabían de su embarazo, suspiro con pesadez, al pensar que tendría muchas explicaciones que dar a muchas personas y era lo que menos quería se sentía cansada, quería ir a casa y dormir otro poco.

Pero antes, tenía ganas de ir al parque a ver a los niños jugar, si quería imaginarse cono seria cuando llevase a su pequeño a jugar.

Sabía que para eso aun falta tiempo, pero por ahora era lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

Además tenía unas enormes ganas de una copa de helado, una bola de fresa y otra de cereza, con chocolate liquito, crema batida, granillo de chocolate encima, y una cereza en la punta, que ganas tenia de comer eso, un muy fuerte antojo que cumpliría.

Sonreía mientras saboreaba ya ese helado, al mismo tiempo una de sus manos se encontraba posada sobre su ya visible vientre.

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados, justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie, fueron frustradas sus intenciones por un par de brazos que la tomaron de la silla y la elevaron, pegándola a un pecho donde podía oír el acompasado latido de un corazón.

Al sentirse entre asustada y desconcertada, rápidamente busco a quien comenzaba a pensar impediría cumplir sus planes tal y como los tenia.

Al levantar la mirada se topo con un rostro enmascarado, el cual bajo las vista, cerrando y arqueando su ojos en señal de sonrisa.

Sin más el peligris se encamino con la joven en brazos, sin importar las curiosas miradas de las personas que pasaban junto a ellos, ni los murmullos.

Preguntar no le sirvió de nada, porque en realidad no le respondió, ni siquiera cuando lo empezó a insultar, cuando se movió en un intento por bajarse, solo le dijo que no se alterara que al bebe no le hacía bien.

Eso había sido suficiente para mantenerla tranquila, además ya se imaginaba lo que vendría, hasta ahora en el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada, ninguno de los únicas personas que la habían visitado, no le habían preguntado ni reprochado nada, aun, pero sabía que eso no duraría eternamente.

Mas resignada, se acomodo mejor en el pecho del peligris, esperando por llegar a su destino y le explicaran qué demonios se traían entre manos.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, cosa el peligris aprovecho para llegar hasta su destino.

.

.

.

Una voz bastante conocida para ella la llamaba, no quería abrir los ojos, pero la insistente voz no la dejaba en paz, por lo que queriendo o no, fue abriéndolos poco a poco.

Primero comenzó a ver unas manchas borrosas frente a ellas, por lo que se froto un poco los ojos tratando de alejar el sueño y poder enfocar mejor.

Mientras lo hacía recordó que era cargada por su ex-sensei y pensándolo mejor, ya no sentía aquellos brazos, de hecho, sentía un lugar bastante mullido y cómodo en el que se encontraba.

Entonces, sus ojos miraron primero hacia su lado izquierdo, mientras sus manos palpaban el lugar donde se encontraba, confirmando la suavidad que pensó en un principio.

A su izquierda pegado a la pared, la cual estaba pintada de un color durazno, había una puerta, la cual se encontraba semi-abierta, en la pared de ese mismo lado había otra puerta y después de esta, encontró un librero, tapizado de libros (obvio no?, sino para que otra cosa lo usarían), que por cierto se le hacían familiarmente conocidos, le recordaban los que tenía en su casa, su mirada sigue viajando, vio la gran cama donde se encontraba, al pie de esta se encontraban cinco hombre muy conocidos por ella, demasiado, de hecho, detrás de ellos se podía ver el cristal de un gran ventanal, su mirada siguió hacia la derecha, y pudo ver otras dos puertas, cada una en un extremo de la pared, entre estas había un tocador con un gran espejo.

No entendía nada que hacia ahí, por lo que su mirada volvió hacia lo hombres, de los cuales tres tenían una gran sonrisa pintada en rostro, uno solo dejaba ver su ojo arqueado también en señal de sonrisa y el otro tenía una mueca de lado, quizás asemejaba una sonrisa.

Su curiosidad ya marcada en el rostro, indicaba preguntas que se hacía en su mente, como; que hacia ella ahí, que por cierto aun no sabía dónde demonios estaba, y que hacían ese quinteto de idiotas que la dejaron sin su copa de helado por la que tenía tantas ganas.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la aldea, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y largo en su habitación, dentro del área asignada para la rama secundaria del clan, a la que el pertenecía.

Como pocas veces ocurría había perdido totalmente la calma.

Se encontraba dando vueltas como loco dentro de sus aposentos, parecía un león enjaulado o peor aun el idiota de Naruto cuando estaba desesperado, nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer, bueno en realidad en eso no iba tan lejos de lo que sentía ahora, ok, tal vez si se parecía demasiado al idiota rubio, pero que importaba, en realidad en nada, lo único que importaba ahora era como hacer para que la peli rosa lo escuchara.

Pero antes tenía que arreglar otro problema, los cinco hombres que la custodiaban día y noche en el hospital, sin permitir que absolutamente nadie entrase a la habitación a verla.

Y decir que nadie, era nadie, ni Ino había podido pasar, es mas hasta a Hinata le habían prohibido el paso, de hecho dijeron que con mayor razón impedirían que algún Hyuga se le acercara a ella.

Diablos! Que haría, quería verla hablar con ella, explicarle y decirle todo lo que en verdad paso.

Decirle cuanto la quería, y ahora más que nunca que estaba esperando un hijo de él.

No podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así, pero que podía hacer.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan idiota como para no haberle dicho nada antes de irse a esa estúpida misión, pero sabía que si la despertaba no se iba a poder separar de ella para ir a esa misión, la cual era importante y para la que dependía un ascenso. Con aquello tendría una mejor oportunidad, para darle una vida mejor a ella, que se sintiera orgullosa de él y para que había servido, para nada, todo se había ido al carajo.

Tenía esa promoción, pero no la tenía a ella, a ellos, a los dos, a la mujer que tanto amaba y a su hijo, su hijo.

Ya no aguantaba más, tenía que verlos, era necesario y urgente hacerlo.

No le importaba, pasaría sobre de esos de ser necesario con tal de verlos, que mas daba, total la hokage aun no le impedía el paso al hospital.

Con la firme decisión de verla, a como diera lugar, había salido de los terrenos de su clan, para ir en busca de la mujer que amaba y de su hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok, decir que tenia curiosidad era poco, pero quería saber dónde demonios estaba y porque demonios frustraron su plan de ir al parque y comer su delicioso helado.

-hola Sakura-chan! – saludo el rubio con una sonrisa

-donde estamos? – pregunto rápidamente

-como te sientes pequeña? – dijo tratando de retardar lo inevitable

-a donde me has traído y que hago aquí? – comenzaba a molestarse de que no le contestaran lo que quería o más bien que le contestaran con preguntas

-tranquila feita, no te enojes – expreso un pálido joven con un gran sonrisa en su rostro

-maldita sea o me contestan o les parto la cara a los cinco! – les dijo ya algo molesta y es que no querían que se fueran por la tangente esos idiotas

-tsk, cálmate que no le hace bien al bebe – dijo Sasuke para ver si así se calmaba

Y vaya que funciono, se quedo callada y con los ojos abiertos viéndolos, si bien, ninguno había preguntado que le había pasado, sabía que en algún momento les tendría que decir, pero no esperaba que fuera así tan pronto.

Aunque muy probablemente fue la hokage quien se los había dicho, ni modo, ahora tenía que hacerles frente, el problema vendría cuando preguntaran, por el padre.

El padre, Neji, al pensar en él y lo que había visto sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos y aguarse, los hombres se dieron cuenta y uno de ellos de forma oportuna e histórica para eso, comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura-chan, porque no nos contaste nada del bebe – pregunto curiosos el kitsune

-c-cual bebe? – pregunto nerviosa

-pequeña, Tsunade-sama nos lo conto todo – Kakashi le aclaro y ahora si ya no había vuelta atrás, o hablaba o hablaba,

-además ya se te nota – apunto el ex-vengador

La joven bajo la cabeza, no podía verlos a los ojos.

-perdón, y-yo… yo no quería que ustedes se decepcionaran de mi – dijo mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-y no lo estamos – dijo Naruto quien fue el primero en acercarse a ella, sentándose en la cama junto a ella y abrazándola

-estamos seguros de que serán una excelente madre – dijo su ex-sensei acercándose también a ella acariciando su cabeza

-gracias – les expreso con una pequeño sonrisa, aun con los ojos aguados

-eso ya no importa, ahora lo importante… - aclaro Sasuke

-es que ustedes estén bien – intervino el rubio

-sin preocupaciones – continuo Yamato

-que estés tranquila – apunto Sai, considerando que él y Naruto eran quienes más la hacían enojar

-creo que no hace falta decir que tienes que cuidarte mucho – siguió el Hatake enumerando

-ahora más que nunca – Yamato continúo interrumpiendo

-te quedaras aquí, en la mansión Uchiha – le aclararon (por fin) donde se encontraba

-con nosotros – otra aclaración, ahora del Hatake

-nosotros los cuidaremos 'ttebayo – eso le causo algo de temor pero también ternura, por cuanto la querían

-gracias – les agradeció, con una lagrima rebelde corriendo por su mejilla, porque a final de cuentas nadie pregunto por el padre y eso se los agradecía, aunque en algún momento les tendría que decir quién es, además aun faltaba arreglar esa parte.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji volvía ahora más frustrado y desesperado que antes a su casa, no era posible.

Había llegado al hospital, logro pasar sin problemas la recepción, después siguió hasta el segundo piso, se adentro al pasillo donde la habitación se localizaba, con la mirada busco a cualquiera de esos cinco que siempre custodiaban la habitación para evitar su acceso, y no los encontró, suspiro aliviado pensando en que por fin podría verlos nuevamente.

Y así paso a paso comenzó a recordar hace lo ocurrido hace casi dos semanas atrás.

.

.

.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, bombardeaba fuertemente.

Ahí estaba a unos pasos de la habitación 218, quería verla, verlos, saber que estaban bien, sanos los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo.

Por fin, tuvo la puerta frente a él, sin pensarlo y antes de que alguien lo alcanzara, tomo la manija, la giro abriendo la puerta y la abrió adentrándose en la habitación…

-Sakura!... –su voz denotaba, preocupación, sin embargo paró en seco cuando vio a las personas reunidas en la habitación…

-Hyuga/Neji? – mencionaron varios de los presentes, un tanto asombrados por la intromisión de esa forma del shinobi, y es que donde estaban los modales del genio Hyuga en ese momento

Unas enfermeras entraron detrás de él.

-perdón Tsunade-sama – decía una de ellas

-se paso y no pudimos detenerlo…

-déjenlo ya, yo me hare cargo, retírense – ordeno firme la quinta ante lo que ocurría

-hai… - mencionaron las enfermeras haciéndose una reverencia y retirándose

Ahora los integrantes del equipo 7, junto con una morena y una rubia observaban al castaño que estaba frente a ellos.

-Tsunade-sama – comenzó a hablar el castaño – como esta Sakura?...

-como sabias que está aquí – pregunto rápidamente el copy-nin

-los guardines me lo dijeron al entrar – contesto, quería terminar rápidamente con el interrogatorio

-mejor pregunta es ¿para que quieres a Sakura? – pregunto serio e intimidades el Uchiha

-… - como se los diría, no podía llegar diciendo _"porque Sakura está esperando un hijo mío"_, "Sakura quedaría viuda y mi hijo huérfano y ya conmigo fue suficiente, no quiero que mi hijo pase por lo mismo, al menos lo quiero conocer"

-¿que tienes que ver con tu con Sakura? – dijo un ya molesto pelinegro poseedor del sharingan

-… - las frases "interpreta mi silencio" y "piensa mal y acertaras", estaba en la mente de los cinco hombres.

La falta de respuesta lo había dicho todo, el era el causante del estado de Sakura, el era el padre de bebe que espera la joven, la cual por cierto yacía inconsciente sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Para ese momento los cabos ya estaban atados, no solo por los hombres, amigos, compañeros y familia de la joven, al igual que las mujeres presentes, no hacia falta nada más, ya todo lo más esencial en esa habitación estaba claro.

El moreno, que para ese momento el sharingan comenzaba a girar de furia, así como los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a cambiar de azules a los rojos de kyubi, Yamato comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, por la ira que desprendían los jóvenes, Sai permanecía serio observando, alistándose también para lanzarse sobre su presa, Kakashi lo observaba, su ojo vago ahora estaba más vivo que nunca, su mirada se había vuelto casi tan mortífera como la fama que poseía.

Era claro, no le permitirían que la viera, y aun más que la dañara, no se acercaría a ella, no mientras ellos estuvieran presentes.

La tensión era palpable, cualquier movimiento y una batalla se desataría.

Unos ojos perla, viajaban a cada par de ojos que tenía enfrente, los dueños habían hecho una muralla con sus cuerpos evitando su visión hacia la peli rosa que sabia estaba detrás de ellos, su hijo también, tenía todo el derecho del mundo para estar, ahí, pero también sentía que era el culpable de que ella estuviera ahí.

Ante ese pensamiento bajo la mirada y apretó los puños hasta que quedaron blancos.

Quizás después de todo no tenía derecho de estar ahí, si había causado tanto a quien amaba.

-tienes poco tiempo… - se escucho una voz que rompió el silencio.

Rápidamente levanto la mirada para ver como uno de los hombres frente a él se movía para darle paso.

-pero…-iniciaba Naruto, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente

-después hablaremos – el Hatake intervino

-te estaremos esperando, dentro de medio hora en el campo número cuatro –le notifico Sai

-o nosotros mismos te buscaremos y créeme las cosas no resultaran nada bien – sentencio Sasuke

Dicho esto los cinco hombres salieron, dejando al ojiperla con la peli rosa.

Las dos mujeres aun permanecían quietas, la rubia había estado esperado el momento en el que la batalla se desatara para poder intervenir, sin embargo no fue necesario, la irrupción de Sasuke y Kakashi había sido buena.

Tanto Tsunade como Shizune, sabían que debían dejarlo solo, pero también que había cosas que tenía que saber.

-Shizune, regresa a la oficina, prepara la suspensión de Haruno Sakura de sus labores, tanto como shinobi, como doctora, en un momento te alcanzo para firmarla – le dijo la rubia a la pelinegra.

-hai – contesto, al tiempo que salía, había entendiendo que tenía que enterarse de lo ocurrido y ella no debía intervenir.

A Neji no le había importado mucho lo que decían hasta que escucho las palabras suspensión y Sakura Haruno en la misma oración, entonces se volteo a ver a la hokage, quien mejor comenzó a guiarlo hacia la cama donde una peli rosa yacía descansando.

-como esta Sakura y… - intento decir mientras se acercaba hasta hincarse a un lado de la cama donde la joven estaba recostada.

-¿y tu hijo?... – inmediatamente el joven volteo a ver a la rubia.

El silencio invadió el lugar, el joven no sabía que decir ni que hacer, volvió su mirada hacia la joven, tembloroso y con rastros de indecisión tomo una de las manos de la peli rosa, son suma delicadeza.

La sannin veía del otro lado de la cama, quedando así de frente a cada acción que Neji realizaba.

Observaba detenidamente todo lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, aun había cosas que no encajaban del todo en la situación.

El estado en el que llego la Haruno no era del todo bueno, según lo dicho por los cinco shinobis mas exasperantes del país del fuego, la peli rosa había llorado y estaba alterada, bueno en eso estaba de acuerdo, costó trabajo estabilizarla, además lo que más le afecto en su embarazo fue emocional.

A lo que la llevaba su deducción es que algo había ocurrido que le causara tal daño emocional, sin embargo entre mas pensaba, mas dudas surgían.

El "que" había hecho Neji, porque era un hecho que había sido él, sino que estaría haciendo ahí, bueno era lo más lógico.

También se preguntaba, él porque nadie ni ella sabían del embarazo de la peli rosa, es mas ni sabía que existía una relación entre ellos, y era más que obvio que se querían, bueno por lo menos por parte del ojiperla si, solo había que ver el estado en el que encontraba para saberlo.

Y bueno por parte de Sakura ni dudarlo, más si estaba embarazada, la conocía sumamente bien y sabía que ella no era de las que pasaban de cama en cama, ella solo podría hacerlo por amor.

Pero entonces, porque no se lo había contado, es mas estaba segura, que si ni aquel quinteto no lo sabían, que son su familia, menos sus amigas, porque, Ino no le había informado nada, considerando que en Konoha no había periódico más rápido y confiable que ella…

Entonces ¿era un secreto?, pero ¿Por qué?…

-Tsunade-sama… - llamo el Hyuga sacando de sus cavilaciones a la quinta – ¿que fue lo que paso?... – ok en definitiva la hokage tenía mas y mas dudas – ¿Sakura y… mi… hijo… están bien? – la hokage suspiro llego parte del momento, aunque no se podía meter mucho en ello, aun cuando la joven era como su hija, tendría que respetar el porqué no dijo nada, además de las ganas de matar al genio por más de una razón, aunque ya se encargaría de él geniecillo.

-sabes, exactamente eso es lo que algunos queremos saber, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Hyuga? – el joven ante la respuesta/pregunta de su jefa, desvió su mirada hacia el piso, la rubia entendió y por el momento lo dejaría así, ya después se enteraría con él, por lo que prosiguió con sus respuestas – llego muy mal, tuvo una amenaza de aborto – ante tales palabras, Neji posó rápidamente su vista en el pequeño bulto que se alcanzaba a notar bajo las sabanas, de forma temblorosa su mano se levanto queriendo acariciarlo, pero aun sin decidirse - nos costó trabajo estabilizarlos, Sakura estaba algo alterada emocionalmente hablando… pero, por ahora ambos están bien… - ante esas palabras la decisión del joven fue colocar su mano por fin sobre el pequeño bulto y acariciarlo suavemente, como si de algo tan fugaz se tratase, que en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer – sin embargo su embarazo se ha convertido en uno de riesgo…

Ahora se sentía contrariado, por un lado tranquilo, porque ambos estaban bien, pero preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar, incluso temeroso de perderlos.

-Tsunade-sama – menciono llamando la atención de la rubia, quien observaba como acariciaba tanto el vientre de la joven como su mano - pero nacerá… y ella estará bien… ¿cierto? – decía, mientras, posaba quieta su mano en el vientre donde el pequeño crecía.

-eso… - dijo mientras daba vuelta en dirección a la puerta – dependerá de cómo evolucione su embarazo, debe de estar tranquila y en reposo.

La mujer llego a la puerta, tomo la manija deteniéndose antes de girarla.

-ellos estarán bien, Sakura es fuerte y el bebe siendo hijos de ambos aun mas – dicho esto la quinta salió, sabiendo que requería tiempo con ellos, además ella también tenía un par de cosas en que pensar, con respecto a todo lo ocurrido y lo que pronto ocurriría…

Al sentirse solo con ellos, no sabía qué hacer, en verdad estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarles, no quería perderles.

Amaba a Sakura de eso no le cavia la menor duda, y ahora más que nunca, porque le daria un hijo…

Un hijo de ambos, un hijo producto del amor…

Recordó a los hombres que encontró en la habitación junto a la rubia, la morena y su mujer…

El tiempo que estuvo con Tsunade, había ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pronto tendría que verlos, lo mejor era no llegar tarde, sabía que se enfrentaría a grandes problemas con ellos.

Pero no importaba.

Poniéndose de pie y sin soltar la mano de la peli rosa, vio a lo joven desde arriba, se inclino quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de la peli rosa…

-te amo… - dijo antes unir sus labios con los de ella, en una corta unión, la cual deseo fuera correspondida, pero ella estaba inconsciente, así que eso no pasaría… por ahora.

Se separo de ella, quedando aun un poco inclinado, su mano acaricio nuevamente el vientre donde su hijo crecía, giro su cuero hasta quedar su rostro sobre el bultito, nuevamente bajo su rostro hasta posar un tierno beso en él…

-te amo hijo y hare todo porque tu mama, tu y yo estemos juntos… ya no me separare de ustedes… te lo prometo…

Nuevamente dio un beso a su hijo, se supo de pie, tenía que irse había algo que tenía que enfrentar.

No tenía miedo, los enfrentaría, porque ellos lo valían.

Antes de irse, acaricio nuevamente el vientre materno, así como la mejilla de Sakura, en ambas acciones, se veía el amor que sentía por ambos seres…

.

.

.

Sin embargo cuando llego, abrió la puerta y se adentro a la habitación, se encontró con una habitación completamente vacía.

Saliendo rápidamente y activando su byakugan, comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el pasillo.

Quizás esos cinco maniacos la habían cambiado de habitación.

Recorrió el lugar con su técnica, pero nada, no podía sentir ni su chakra, ni rastro de ella…

Rápidamente regreso a la recepción donde encontró a Shizune, a la cual abordo rápidamente, preguntándole donde estaba Sakura.

Esta le contesto que había sido dada de alta en la mañana, sin verle en ningún momento a los ojos.

Sin más el castaño no espero más y salió corriendo hacia la casa de la joven.

Y oh sorpresa!, en su casa no había nadie, estaba vacía.

Eso le preocupo y le enojo, ya que como era posible que ella siendo medico no sepa que debía de guardar reposo, ahora era donde podría estar.

Así que comenzó a recorrer, todos los lugares que sabía, la peli rosa solía frecuentar.

Sin embargo nada encontró, había recorrido prácticamente toda la aldea y nada, volviendo cada cierto tiempo a la casa de la joven, con esperanza de que ya se encontrara ahí.

Es más hasta al campo de entrenamiento y al Ichiraku había ido, así como otros lugares donde su equipo solía ir…

Un momento… su equipo…

En todo el tiempo que la estuvo buscando nunca encontró a ninguno de ellos…

-maldición!... pero no lo lograran… – se escucho de los labios del joven al razonar las cosas…

.

.

.

.

.

La peli rosa se encontraba en verdad enternecida por la acción de los hombres, y en verdad se los agradecía, si bien cuando salió del hospital quería estar sola un rato, no quería estar así en su casa, sobre todo en su habitación donde varios recuerdos pasaban por su mente una y otra vez.

Sin embargo eso no quitaba el enojo, por haber frustrado sus planes, además ya tenía hambre y por lo que podía ver atreves del ventanal ya era, tarde, había dormido mucho, pero aun se sentía cansada, pero eso si con hambre y sumamente feliz por los hombres que la rodeaban.

-buuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – (digamos que es el llanto de la peli rosa, ya saben que el presupuesto para efectos es muy bajo T.T)

Los hombres estaban extrañados y no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

-porque lloras pequeña?-expreso el peligris, sin entender la razón del llanto de su ex-alumna

-no llores Sakura-chan, en verdad estarán bien los dos – comenzó a decir el rubio para que la joven se calmara

-n-no… es eso – contesto entre sollozos

-entonces – quería saber un pensativo Sai

-es que… - dijo tratando de calmarse para explicarles – es que…

Mientras los hombres estaban expectantes.

-es que tengo hambre! – los presentes cayeron, como era posible que llorara por eso

-eso se arregla rápido, que quieres comer Sakura-chan – pregunto el rubio, mientras la joven se limpiaba los residuos de las lagrimas

-mmmm… - comenzó a pensar – hum, pues tengo antojo de… - al oír eso, los hombres sonrieron, tenía un antojo y se lo cumplirían, fuera lo que fuera – pues se me antoja una copa de helado de fresa y cereza, con crema batida, jarabe y chispas de chocolate, con una cereza en la punta y galletas de vainilla, también un plato de ramen con mermelada de fresa….

Al oír ramen, Naruto sonrió, sin embargo al escuchar lo de la mermelada de fresa, le dio asco de tan solo pensarlo, mientras se pudo oír algunas risitas mal contenidas de los otros hombres

-dobe, te lo mereces por tu afición al ramen –comento burlonamente Sasuke

-…también quiero una ensalada de tomares con jarabe de chocolate y miel de maple – ahora fue a Sasuke quien le dio asco, tanto que hasta verde se puso

-jajajaja… justicia divina teme – decía el rubio mientras reía por lo bajo

-también unos dangos con salsa bbk… mmmm… unos panecillos de nuez y chocolate, mmm ahh si y también unas freses cubiertas de chocolate y unas trufas, ¿si? – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su familia

Mientras su adorada familia estaba algo verde por las nauseas causadas por algunos de sus antojos, que por cierto…

-voy por las fresas y las trufas – dijo el pálido pelinegro, desapareciendo en una nube de humo

- yo por los panecillos y el helado – expreso rápidamente y antes de que los otros salieran del shock, desapareciendo también en una nube sin permitir la réplica de alguien

Para el segundo PUFF! Reaccionaron dándose cuenta que les había tocado los antojos peculiares de la joven, por lo que mirándose cada uno iniciaron a repartirse lo que faltaba

-Naruto tu ve por el ramen, Sasuke prepara la ensalada, yo voy por lo dangos – dijo en un suspiro desapareciendo también, seguido de Naruto

-voy a preparar la ensalada, quédate quieta, que tienes que guardar reposo, no te muevas hasta que vuelta, ¿entendiste? – le aclaro y cuestiono Sasuke a la peli rosa

- si mama… le contesto mientras veía al Uchiha salir de la habitación, permitiéndole ver mejor la habitación.

Encontrándose con que era más grande de lo que vio en un principio, ya que había una mesa redonda con tres sillas, una pequeña sala y… y una mecedora y un moisés junto a un ventanal que daba al jardín, donde podía ver, ya que las cortinas se encontraban abiertas, varias plantas floreciendo, así como un árbol de cerezo con un columpio de un lado y de otro una banca.

Con sumo cuidado se puso de pie, sin sentir el frio del piso, ya que este se encontraba alfombrado, camino un poco más, quería saber donde estaba, recorrer la habitación.

Se acerco primero hacia las dos puertas de la derecha encontrándose con que una la llevaba a un amplio baño, sumamente completo, posteriormente se dirigió a la otra puerta, donde encontró un gran armario, el cual tenía ya toda su ropa!, no lo podía creer, sus cosas ya estaban ahí.

Entonces se dirigió hacia el librero, tal y como lo pensó sus libros estaban ahí, además de algunas fotos de buenos momentos.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación y en los sillones de la sala encontró varias bolsas, al igual que cajas que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

Su curiosidad era grande, así que comenzó a ver que había dentro de las bolsas.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con ropa de maternidad para ella, blusas, pantalones, batas, de todo un poco, así como de diferentes tamaños y colores, y se pregunto cómo le habrían hecho para comprarlos, considerando como eran cada uno de ellos no los imaginaba en la tienda comprándole todo eso.

Aun con mas curiosidad, fue hacia la mesa y comenzó a abrir las cajas, encontrándose con baberos, biberones, cobijitas, mamelucos, chambritas, playeras, todo lo que un bebe pudiese necesitar en cuanto a ropas y algunos otros accesorios que pudiese necesitar, incluyendo chupones.

Un mar de emociones la inundaban, necesitaba descansar un momento, por lo que se dirigió a la mecedora, pero al estar cerca del moisés no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, con cuidado se acerco y lo acaricio, y abrió sus ojos cuando vio, como se encontraba lleno de peluches para su bebe, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse y las emociones se hacían más fuertes por lo que mejor fue a sentarse a la mecedora para tranquilizarse.

Ahí lo entendió, al ver todo lo que ellos habían preparado para ella y su bebe, que ahí estaría bien con ellos, ellos los cuidarían, porque la querían, lo querían, también al bebe.

Y con lagrimas de alegría al sentir que ya querían a su bebe, acaricio su vientre.

-tus tíos están medio locos, pero nos quieren mucho – hablo con voz suave a su bebe…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, perdón por la demora, pero como algunos leyeron en "Envidia" esa historia rondaba mi mente y no me dejaba concentrarme en mis otras historias, y hasta que la redacte y publique, dejo fluir las ideas para las otras historias.

Bueno pues se que esperaban una cruel matanza, pero como podría dejar al querubín sin papi (papacito mejor dicho XD) y no crean que no tuvo su merecido, claro que lo tuvo, pero como vieron fueron compasivos y por eso sigue vivito y desesperado, aun así no crean que la tendrá tan fácil, ahora tiene que averiguar dónde anda Saku y el baby, y como es obvio cuando lo logre burlar a los guardines, ¿lo lograra?, bueno eso ya lo veremos más adelante.

Saben siento que estoy dejando hechos a la deriva, los cuales espero esclarecer en los siguientes capitulos, aun asi espero me puedan ayudar con sus comentarios respecto a lo que ustedes consideren estoy dejando asi, eso y me comenten que les parece como va la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido la historia, dejado sus maravillosos comentarios, y han agregado esta y otras de mis historias a su favoritos, de verdad mil gracias a todos y todas.

saludos y nos leemos pronto, ciao!


	8. 18 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

AHORA SI CAPITULO COMPLETO!

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 6

.

18 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

_No llores mami, no llores._

_No pienses que papa que no nos quiere._

_Mami como quisiera decírtelo, papa nos quiere, el nos ama._

_El me lo dijo y yo le creo._

_Mami no estás sola, yo estoy contigo y papa también lo estará._

_El me lo prometió mami._

_Me lo prometió y lo cumplirá._

_Mami se feliz, cada día crezco mas, estoy comenzando a experimentar con mi cuerpo, pero sabes aun me siento algo casado, así que voy poco a poco estirando mis bracitos y piernitas._

_Te quiero mami y quiero a papa._

_Los amo a los dos…_

_Papi… gracias por calmar a mama…_

.

.

.

.

.

Varios jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño claro en el bosque, donde normalmente se reunía esa generación, sin embargo no se encontraban completos, faltaban cinco integrantes.

Esa era la principal razón por la cual se encontraban reunidos esos ocho jóvenes.

-alguien sabe que está pasando? – pregunto una rubia de ojos azules.

-no – respondieron algunos de los presentes, mientras otros negaban con la cabeza.

Los presentes simplemente negaron, mientras una castaña se mantenía con la mirada en el suelo, y es que no se atrevía a decir lo que sabía, no soportaría las miradas de reprobación que se generaran cuando los demás se entrarán de lo ocurrido.

-es que no es posible, ni la frentona, ni Naruto, Sai o Sasuke-kun, aparecieron ese día – expresaba Ino ya exasperado por la ausencia de sus amigos.

-seguro fue por una razón importante Ino – Chouji intento calmarla.

-es lo más probable – aporto Shino a la conversación.

-después me entere que la frentezota estaba hospitaliza, intente verla y me negaron el acceso – bufo molesta la rubia.

Al oír que la Haruno se encontraba hospitalizada, Tenten agacho aun más la mirada, el peso en su conciencia cada vez era más grande.

-y-yo también me entere y tampoco pude pasar a verla – les informo a sus amigos – y tampoco he visto a Naruto-kun.

-lo más probable es que estuvieran en el hospital con Sakura –

-no saben que le paso? – pregunto por primera vez Tenten.

-no – dijo mientas negaba con la cabeza la rubia - fui hace unos días cuando volví de mi última misión y me entere que ya no estaba – concluyo la rubia.

-no se te ocurrió ir a su casa Ino? – Kiba comenzó a participar en la conversación también.

-la fui a buscar y no la encontré – le conto la Yamanaka.

-tal vez se fue de misión de nuevo – nuevamente Shino se veía interesado en la conversación.

-pero aun así, porque no los hemos visto casi en todo este tiempo, además, supongo que ya oyeron los rumores que andan por la aldea, no es cierto? – menciono Ino con un tono de maldad en su voz.

-Ino, deja de ser problemática además de chismosa – Shikamaru quería calmarla antes de que inicia.

-Shikamaru! – le grito molesta por decirle chismosa, ella no era chismosa, tan solo comunicativa.

-ya Ino calma – Chouji nuevamente calmándola.

-cuales son los rumores, Ino? – pregunto curiosos Kiba.

-pues dicen que vieron al equipo Kakashi de compras hace un par de semanas – uso un tono más bien inquisitivo.

-y eso que tiene de raro, nosotros también vamos de compras – fue por primera vez Lee quien intervino.

-pero a tiendas de maternidad y bebes? – dijo con tono divertido ante las expresiones de varios de los presentes.

El silencio reino por momentos…

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja!… - comenzaron a reír algunos de los presentes.

– si Ino como no, ya parece que ellos andarían comprando cosas así, no inventes – fue Kiba quien al calmarse después de la carcajada soltada, el dijo a la rubia.

-no estoy inventando! – grito ofendida – además me han dicho que los han visto muy seguido en puestos de comida pidiendo casas raras y en tiendas dulces y dicen que pasa muy seguido, aunque aun no los he visto yo misma – termino diciendo ofendida, al no creerle.

-ya, ya, olvídalo Ino, solo son chismes, no puede ser verdad – dijo Kiba para que dejar por fin eso de lado.

Una castaña nunca rio, ante, lo que para los demás era una broma, ella sabía que no podía ser del todo mentira.

-Hinata y donde está Neji? – pregunto Shikamaru para salir de los chismes de Ino.

-etto… pues no lo sé no lo he visto desde ese día – contesto sabiendo que poco creerían, pero era verdad.

-como que no los has visto, si viven en la misma casa – ahora era Chouji quien no creía lo que oía.

-pues misiones no ha tenido, al menos no con nosotros, aunque no lo he visto desde el día de la reunión, ya ven que después de hablar con Tenten, desapareció, desde entonces no le he visto – dijo el cejon, como si nada.

A la mención de la castaña, todos voltearon a verla, esperando ella supiera algo.

-mmm, por cierto Tenten, que fue lo que paso ese día? – expreso la rubia iniciando con su interrogatorio.

-ese día? – dijo nerviosa, en realidad no sabía qué hacer, no era quien para contar lo que sabía, pero tampoco podía con el peso en su conciencia, así que opto por hacerse la desentendía con respecto a tema.

-si hace ya un mes, porque desapareció, estaba contigo, regresaste sin él y estabas bastante rara cuando lo hiciste… - medito poco tiempo lo que diría - que paso entre ustedes? Ehh? – dijo con tono pícaro la rubia.

-etto…y-yo –

-ya vamos Tenten cuéntanos! – le decía la eufórica ojiazul

Ante las preguntas, no aguanto más, cayó el peso de sus acciones, su conciencia ya no la dejaba tranquila, y lo mejor era contar lo que había pasado y que kami decidiera que sería de ella, que muy probablemente la matarían.

La peli castaña tan solo suspiro y tomo valor para comenzar…

-supongo que será mejor que se los cuente… primero que nada Ino, no es lo que crees… hay algo muy importante que deben de saber…

Todos la miraban impaciente, lo que sabía debería de ser algo importante porque estaba nerviosa.

-Sakura esta embaraza…

.

.

.

.

.

En los terrenos del clan Uchiha se encontraban cinco hombres y dos mujeres reunidos en una sala conversando.

-como se encuentra Tsunade-sama? – pregunto un paliducho.

-como han notado su comportamiento en las últimas semanas? – fue la respuesta/pregunta que dio la rubia.

Los cinco hombres se miraron entre ellos.

-vamos, necesito saber cómo se ha comportado – les insistió la rubia, para confirmar su diagnostico.

Los hombres suspiraron al uníoslo, en cualquier otra circunstancia las mujeres hubieran soltado una carcajada por la acción de los hombres, sin embargo al ser el tema importante tan solo esperaron contestaran.

-en un principio la dejábamos estar un rato sola – comenzó un peli gris.

-sin embargo nos dimos cuenta que cuando la íbamos a ver – continuo con la conversación el castaño.

-sus ojos se encontraban rojos – el último Uchiha también participaba de la conversación.

-lloraba al estar sola – Sai confirmaba lo que las dos mujeres se imaginaban.

-así que optamos por dejarla sola el menor tiempo posible – el rubio también quería expresar como trataban de ayudarla.

-se ve que le cuesta trabajo sonreír, y cuando lo hace sus sonrisas son falsas y sobre todo vacías – hablo Sai nuevamente a final de cuentas el conocía muy bien acerca de sonrisas falsas y las sabia identificar.

-sigue teniendo algunos antojos aunque menos – conto el castaño.

-nos ha costado trabajo que coma, cuando lo hace, come poco – al peli gris no le agradaba acusarla como si fuera una niña, pero había muchas opciones.

-hemos tratado de que coma un poco de todo, de forma balanceada – fue Sasuke quien siguió con las acusaciones.

-para que el bebe crezca fuerte – termino Naruto, añorando ver ya a su sobrino.

-es notorio que ella no quiere hacerlo pero lo hace por el bebe – Kakashi se encontraba preocupado porque algo le fuera a pasar a quien se podría decir que era su nieto.

-también lleva noches que llora mientras duerme – el Uchiha tenía que sacarse la preocupación por ver mal a la peli rosa todas las noches.

-lo llama… - menciono uno de los hombres en susurro que la rubia y pelinegra presentes lograron escuchar.

-es como cuando el teme se fue… - ante eso el aludido solo agacho la cabeza, ahora lamentaba todo el dolor que le había causado a sus amigos.

-hemos tratado de saber que fue lo que paso ese día… - no pudo terminar la idea el castaño

-pero siempre que comenzamos a tocar ese tema – siguió Sai con la idea.

-sus ojos delatan el dolor que siente así como las ganas de llorar – termino el rubio también triste recordando cada vez que intentaban tocar ese tema.

-han hecho en buen trabajo cuidándola – la rubia entendió que ellos se esforzaban por sacar adelante a la peli rosa - ha sido por ustedes que el bebe sigue creciendo – tenía que hacerles saber que no estaban mal en lo que hacían - Sakura un está débil y si no fuera por sus cuidados quizás ya había perdido al bebe – ese era el grado en el que esos cinco idiotas, tarados, sobreprotectores habían influido en la nueva etapa de la vida de la Haruno - Sakura se encuentra en depresión, eso vuelve su estado más delicado y la vuelve aun más vulnerable – les dijo por fin su diagnostico - saben perfectamente la razón de su depresión – dijo ahora mirándolos a los ojos intentando transmitirles lo que debían de hacer para que mejoraran.

-que podemos hacer para que se recupere? – preguntaba un ilusionado rubio.

-saben que tiene que ser para que este mejor – les dijo con calma la sannin.

-en ustedes queda el remediarlo – por primera vez Shizune intervino en la conversación.

-pero no sabemos qué fue lo que paso – intento justificarse el dueño de la técnica de madera, aunque mentía.

-no hemos querido obligarla, para evitarle más dolor – el copy-nin seguía con la justificación.

-bien, pues ya es hora de que investiguen, se me hace muy raro que no lo hayan hecho antes - expreso mirando a los hombres, tenía el presentimiento de que sabían algo, aunque se hicieran los ignorantes del tema.

Los hombres asintieron, si no les quedaba de otra, lo harían todo sea por ella… por ellos.

-no hace falta que les diga que como cuidarla lo han hecho de maravilla, solo les dejare unas vitaminas para ayudarla – dicho esto se puso de pie para retirarse, su visita había terminado.

La pelinegra, entrego unos frascos a los hombres, los cuales, por respeto se pusieron igualmente de pie, para después acompañarlas hasta la entrada de la mansión.

.

.

.

.

.

-no lo puedo creer… - menciono el Akimichi.

-como? – pregunto inocentemente el joven de mallas verdes.

-cuando? –fue el turno del Inuzuka para preguntar.

-no… desde cuándo? – pregunto Shino.

-porque nadie lo sabia – ahora fue Shikamaru quien se preguntaba que pasaba ahí.

-yo si sabía de los sentimientos de Neji hacia Sakura- confeso Hinata.

-y yo de los de Sakura a Neji, Sakura me lo confeso – con voz baja, como queriendo que no la escucharan, lo confeso, sabría que eso sería lo peor, pero ya que le quedaba había que confesar todo.

-pero si lo sabías porque hiciste eso! Es que no lo entiendo, porque Tenten! – exploto Ino contra la castaña.

-y-yo… - intentaba articular para contestar.

-ya Ino déjala – Shikamaru intervino o las cosas se podrían salir de control-ya se siente lo suficientemente mal – a pesar de no hacerle nada de gracia de lo que se enteraba, hacerla sentir mal no arreglaría el embrollo - mejor recapitulemos para entender completamente todo lo ocurrido – intentando deshacer el problema para ver si tiene solución.

-Sakura esta embaraza – dijo Shino tan tranquilo como siempre.

-el hijo que espera es de Neji – continuo Chouji mientras comía unas papas fritas.

-hasta ahí está claro - Kiba aclaro.

-Neji lo sabía? – le preguntaron a la experta en armas.

-no, hasta ese día ese día se entero Neji – les contesto.

-pero entonces tu sabias que Neji y Sakura tenían algo – le volvieron a preguntar, nuevamente Ino.

-no, sabía que Sakura está enamorada de Neji, pero no sabía que tenían algo – volvió a decir con pesar en su voz.

-Hinata, lo sabías? – le pregunto Shikamaru a la joven.

-no… solo que Neji también está enamorado de Sakura… - le confirmo al Nara lo que imaginaba.

-pero entonces en qué momento paso… bueno ya saben… - Chouji trataba de entender esa parte.

-mmm… hubo una noche que Neji no llego a dormir a la mansión – Hinata comenzó a recordar y a contarles.

-recuerdas cuando fue Hinata? – Kiba quería saber (que chismoso!).

-mmm… fue el día un día antes de irse a esa misión donde estuvo a prueba para su promoción – les contaba mientras hacía memoria.

-cuando se fueron? – menciono Shikamaru volteando a ver a Lee.

-mmmm… el día después del cumpleaños de Sakura-san –el cejon no tardo nada en resolver la duda.

-maldita frentona mira que si tuvo un feliz cumpleaños, y mira con que regalote la dejo Neji – dijo Ino ahora, con un semblante muy distinto al de momentos atrás, más bien con tono pervertido (al puro estilo Jiraiya).

-Ino! – le grito Shikamaru, de nuevo a calmarla.

-ya ya está bien, pero no me pueden negar que se agarro a un bombonzazo! – decía mientras en su mirada se veía la lujuria al pensar en el ojiperla.

-Ino! – le grito ahora a Hinata, a final de cuentas hablaba de su primo.

-ya está bien me callo – para que Hinata gritara era porque de verdad la regaba, así que mejor lo hizo.

-ese día Neji se quedo a ayudar a Sakura a acomodar su casa – Kiba dijo mientras recordaba o al menos lo intentaba.

-después de que nosotros nos llevamos a un ebrio Naruto y Sai – continuo Chouji.

-bueno en realidad la mitad de los que estuvieron en esa fiesta, estaban en un estado inconveniente – aclaro Shino

-regresando a lo importante…

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la aldea, más específicamente en un local con permiso comercial para la venta de bebidas alcohólicas (jejejeje perdón, me salió lo economista y administradora, jejejej sorry), es decir, un bar, visitado principalmente por lo ninjas de la aldea, ya que ahí nadie se atrevía a andar de busca pleitos con ellos.

Un ojiperla se encontraba en una mesa rodeada por muy poca luz, puesto que estaba prácticamente en un rincón.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ya ni lo sabía. Para el dueño del bar, ya ms bien le parecía parte del mobiliario del local.

A su alrededor había varias botellas de sake, todas vacías, y claro otra en mano aun con tan preciado liquito.

Una mesera se acerca a él, para recoger la botellas que tenía en la mesa, ya ni se molestaba en coquetearle, después de varias miradas de desprecio por parte del (guapo) castaño, mejor le llevaba lo que pedía, total a ella que más le daba cuanto tomara el.

Al dueño mucho menos le importaba, sabía que tenía el dinero para pagar, al fin y al cabo era un Hyuga.

-traiga otra botella – le dijo a la mesera.

Por la mente del castaño aun pasaban las imágenes de hace ya casi un mes, cuando Sakura tuvo la amenaza de aborto.

.

.

.

Al sentirse solo con ellos, no sabía qué hacer, en verdad estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarles, no quería perderles.

Amaba a Sakura de eso no le cavia la menor duda, y ahora más que nunca, porque le daría un hijo…

Un hijo de ambos, un hijo producto del amor…

Recordó a los hombres que encontró en la habitación junto a la rubia, la morena y su mujer…

El tiempo que estuvo con Tsunade, había ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pronto tendría que verlos, lo mejor era no llegar tarde, sabía que se enfrentaría a grandes problemas con ellos.

Pero no importaba.

Poniéndose de pie y sin soltar la mano de la peli rosa, vio a lo joven desde arriba, se inclino quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de la peli rosa…

-te amo… - dijo antes unir sus labios con los de ella, en una corta unión, la cual deseo fuera correspondida, pero ella estaba inconsciente, así que eso no pasaría… por ahora.

Se separo de ella, quedando aun un poco inclinado, su mano acaricio nuevamente el vientre donde su hijo crecía, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar su rostro sobre el bultito, nuevamente bajo su rostro hasta posar un tierno beso en él…

-te amo hijo y hare todo porque tu mama, tu y yo estemos juntos… ya no me separare de ustedes… te lo prometo…

Nuevamente dio un beso a su hijo, se supo de pie, tenía que irse había algo que tenía que enfrentar.

No tenía miedo, los enfrentaría, porque ellos lo valían.

Antes de irse, acaricio nuevamente el vientre materno, así como la mejilla de Sakura, en ambas acciones, se veía el amor que sentía por ambos seres…

Salió del hospital levemente más tranquilo a como había llegado.

El verlos aunque sea un momento el haber podido permanecer con ellos aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Además le había dicho a Sakura que la ama, con ello se sentía algo mas pleno, aunque desearía que hubiera estado despierta para poder oírlo y que ella también se lo dijera.

La amaba, también a su hijo, y por ellos enfrentaría a esos cinco.

A paso decido, se dirigió hacia el campo establecido por el equipo Kakashi, donde sabia lo estarían esperando.

.

Al llegar, los vio ahí, los cinco hombres.

Uno sentado en la rama de un árbol, leyendo un librito naranja, típico en el.

Un pelinegro, recargado en el tronco del mismo árbol, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Al lado del pelinegro, había un rubio, sentado sobre el pasto, recargado en el mismo árbol, con sus manos cruzadas por detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

A unos metros frente a ellos, un castaño también sentado en la rama de un árbol, haciendo nada, solamente mirando a los demás.

Recargado en el tronco, se encontraba sentado un paliducho pelinegro, con una libreta de dibujo en sus manos y algunos lápices junto a él.

Al llegar, se paro cerca, era un hecho ya que se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia.

-al menos eres puntual – dijo el Uchiha aun con los ojos cerrados

-… - no contesto tan solo se limito a observarlos

Yamato, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi, se pusieron de pie, Sasuke solo abrió los ojos y bajo sus brazos dejándolos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-hagamos esto lo más rápido posible – dijo el líder del equipo.

-ya sabes, para que estas aquí – no quería rodeos el de raíz.

-habla – dijo entre dientes el ex-vengador

-que quieren saber – quizás, solo quizás podría salvar algo.

-que le hiciste a Sakura-chan – soltó impulsivamente el rubio.

-… -en realidad no sabía que decir.

-contesta Hyuga – Sai también reclamaba respondiera

-chicos tranquilos… - intentaba calmarlos Yamato

-si chicos tranquilos, primero hay que saber que le hizo para tener suficiente furia para matarlo, así que tranquilos chicos – les aclaro mientras dejaba al descubierto el regalo que Óbito le diera.

-si Kakashi-sensei – asintió Naruto junto con Sai

-si Kakashi tienes razón – confirmo el ex-vengador la idea de su sensei

-senpai, sabe que no me refería a eso – le aclaraba el castaño.

-Yamato de qué lado estas – volteo el peli gris a ver al castaño con el sharingan girando en su ojo.

-senpai, piense en Sakura-chan – continuaba el castaño.

-Yamato basta – lo acallo el Uchiha.

Mientras la plática donde diferían algunos de los miembros del equipo Kakashi, Neji se encontraba ausente, pensando en la mujer que yacía en una cama, con su hijo creciendo en su interior.

-Hyuga, que fue lo que paso entre Sakura y tú – demando un pelinegro.

-eso no es algo que les incumba, eso es entre Sakura y yo – hasta ese momento era más que obvio lo que había pasado y que le diga a Sakura que la quiere y ama, no era los mismo a decírselo a esa bola de celosos.

-nos incumbe si Sakura lloro y es más que obvio que tú tienes que ver, sino porque habrías llegado al hospital buscándola, mas aun como lo hiciste – dijo Sai.

-nos incumbe si Sakura está embarazada – Naruto no se quedo atrás.

-nos incumbe si Sakura estuvo a punto de perder a su bebe – dijo el Uchiha sin mas

-… - ahora si ante eso no podía decir mucho que digamos, solo atino a bajar la cabeza.

-prefieres contarnos – hablaba ya más tranquilo Kakashi.

-o que te los saquemos a golpes – el dueño del sharingan tenía que dejar salir toda esa furia contenida.

-chicos… - les llamo Yamato.

-Neji, se que puedes ser el señor-cubo-de-hielo-y-genio-soy-mejor-que-todos, pero también sé que no eres un amigo, dinos que pasa entre ustedes – Naruto trataba de calmar los crecientes ánimos de su amigo y hacer entrar en razón a Neji.

-Naruto, yo… - sabia que a Naruto le debía bastante, no sabía cómo decirle.

-es tuyo el hijo que Sakura-chan está esperando? – pregunto para tratar de ayudarle.

-… - se mantuvo callado, dando su respuesta asintiendo

-llevan mucho juntos? – ahora era Kakashi quien lo cuestionaba.

-no – fue su respuesta, no quería ahondar más, pero sabía que no lo dejarían tan fácil.

-porque no nos lo contaron? – decía Naruto ofendido por la falta de confianza de ambos.

-yo tampoco lo sabia – dijo con dolor mientras miraba a Naruto – me entere hoy… hace un rato – sabia que venía lo más fuerte.

-entonces… que fue lo que paso hace rato, porque Sakura lloraba… que le hiciste? – ahí estaba la pregunta, Sasuke por fin la había hecho.

-…ella… ella vio como Tenten me besaba… - en su voz se oía el pesar y arrepentimiento que sentía.

Un silencio inundo el claro, donde solo el sonido del viento se podía escuchar, sin embargo poco duro el silencio, sobre todo porque fue roto por golpe sordo.

-como demonios pudiste hacerle eso – fue Naruto quien lanzo el primer puñetazo.

-eres un desgraciado! – le siguió Sai con otro golpe.

-cómo pudiste hacerle eso, si ella te ama – tenia que decirlo quera más que obvio, Sasuke exploto junto con el golpe lanzado.

-Sakura-chan nunca estaría con alguien a quien no ame – Naruto continuaba lanzando golpes, eso sí le había dolido.

-infeliz, nunca te le vuelvas a acercar – dijo Sai mientras Sasuke lanzaba otro golpe.

-chicos, tranquilos – Yamato trataba de calmarlos, hizo uso de su técnica para detenerlos, al menos con Naruto había funcionado.

-suélteme taichou!... yo lo mato! – gritaba el kitsune mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

-piensen que Sakura-chan… ella no estaría feliz con esto… además si lo lastimas estará en el hospital y no podemos permitirle que se le acerque – y todo pararon sus intensiones.

Yamato tenía razón, si lo herían iría a dar al hospital y así estaría de alguna forma cerca de la Haruno, y eso no lo permitirían.

Poniéndose poco a poco de pie y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca

-n-no pueden impedirme verla… - dijo Neji mientras se ponía de pie, no había metido las manos para defenderse, en cierta forma se merecía esos golpes y los sabia.

-claro que si podemos – la voz del Hatake era firme.

-y lo haremos – corroboro el Uchiha tan decidido como los demás.

-ella está esperando un hijo mío! – les expreso mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de sus boca con el dorso de la mano.

-si de verdad te importara tanto… no te habrías besado Ama – dijo despectivo el Uchiha

-no la habrías lastimado – dijo Kakashi.

-no tienes ningún derecho a estar con ella – Sai tampoco lo quería cerca de la joven.

-además por tu culpa esta en el hospital y casi pierde al bebe! – le recordó Naruto.

-te lo advierto Hyuga, no volveras a acercar a ella para dañarla… - fue lo último que menciono Kakashi antes de darse la vuelta y emprender camino hacia el hospital de nuevo.

-no me importan sus advertencias, ella es mi mujer y está esperando un hijo mío, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a verlos! – les grito mientras los veía marcharse

-para eso tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros – se detuvo Yamato y sin voltear le contesto.

.

.

.

Y lo habían cumplido.

Y él había fallado en la promesa hecha a su hijo.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital no le permitieron el acceso al cuarto.

Después se la llevaron a quien sabe dónde, no daba con ellos, había ido a la casa de Sakura, pero no había nadie, de hecho no habían varias cosas de ellas.

También había ido a casa de Naruto y tampoco lo encontró, pensó en la casa de Sai, Yamato y Kakashi, incluso fue al departamento del Uchiha, pero nada, parecía que se los había tragado la tierra, no los encontraba por ningún lado.

Lo pensó, quizás se la abrían llevado fuera de la aldea…

No, no podían ella debía de mantenerse en descanso, no la expondrían a llevarla fuera, no los expondrían.

Entonces recordó que Yamato, manejaba el elemento madera, y lo pensó, se debieron de haber ido al bosque, creando una casa en el bosque… en el bosque, con lo amplio que era.

Sin más tiempo había comenzado a revisarlo hasta encontrarlo, haciendo uso de byakugan, cubrió los mejores lugares para poder habitar, lugares con claros, uno que otro pequeño prado, sitios con un bello paisaje donde podrían estar, sobre todo cerca de ríos, por aquello de que requerían de agua, cubrió lugares con los requisitos básicos para poder vivir.

El resultado lo dejo hundido, no los encontraba por ningún lugar, durante el tiempo que estuvo en su búsqueda, dejo de ir a entrenar, a su casa solo iba a medio dormir, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Comer, bueno comía lo que podía y encontraba.

Así que para esas fechas su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear del joven, apuesto que tradicionalmente era.

Se veía un poco más delgado, cansado, sus ojos perla se veían levemente enmarcados por unas líneas oscuras.

Su cabellos, que cual siempre lucia impecablemente amarrado en una coleta baja, ahora se podía apreciar a aquella cabellera castaña suelta, algunos cabellos sobre de su rostro, aunque la gran mayoría desparramados sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Sobre su frente no se encontraba su banda de la aldea, solo las clásicas vendas que solía usar.

Y era bueno no traer su banda, y degradar su rango, sobre todo por donde se encontraba y como, al menos una parte de su cerebro seguía funcionando como siempre.

El detonante para estar ahí fue simple, la quinta hokage, lo había castigado, porque, era simple, por lo que había ocurrido con Sakura, y porque había pasado bastante tiempo en su oficina intentando que ella le mencionara en donde se encontraba la peli rosa, así que prácticamente a había desquiciado, y para colmo tenía también una nota de insubordinación, al negarse a ir a una misión, de hecho se negaba a cumplir con sus deberes como shinobi, hasta que encontrara a la Haruno. Así que por ahora se encontraba suspendido y con la amenaza de la hokage sobre su cabeza.

Ya que mas daba, no le importaba nada desde que sentía los había perdido.

Por eso ahora, se encontraba ahí, refundido en ese bar, tomando, quería olvidar su maldita vida, en lo que le faltaba lo más esencial de ella, una hermosa peli rosa, que para esos momentos se encontraría, con una hermosa pancita de alrededor de cuatro meses y medio…

.

.

.

.

.

-mmmm… - Shikamaru meditaba lo que acababa de oír.

-pues creo que todo está más claro, fue un mal entendido – decía Kiba ante lo contado por la castaña.

-Tenten, tienes que hablar con Sakura, ella no puede estar sin saber lo que paso – hablaba Hinata, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-pero no me atrevo a verla a la cara, la traicione – decía mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Tenten, la situación entre ella y Neji se tiene que arreglar – la Hyuga insistía en aclarar la mente de la joven.

-Tenten cometiste un error, eso se prestó a una malinterpretación – Chouji se unía para hacerla que entienda.

-Sakura debe de saber la verdad – a Ino no le agradaba la idea de que su amiga estuviera pasando por ese mal momento.

-entre mas pase el tiempo más problemas habrá y sin duda el más perjudicado es el bebe que Sakura espera – hablo por fin Shikamaru.

-pero no sé ni donde se encuentra Sakura, tu ya lo oíste, no ha estado en su casa – en cierta forma sabia que tenían razón y lo mejor era tratar de ayudar a solucionar las cosas.

-entonces lo primero es encontrar a Neji y a Sakura, para encontrar a Sakura, solo tenemos que encontrar a Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke – los presentes solo asintieron…

.

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Uchiha se encontraban los cuatro hombres en la cocina, preparando la comida para Sakura.

Desde que la quinta se había ido, se encontraban casi en silencio, el cual era roto tan solo por el sonido de los clásicos de una cocina cuando se encuentra en uso.

Se podía ver a un castaño con un mandil colocado de color verde y con la imagen de un árbol, revisando la cocción del pescado, mientras que un peli gris igual con mandil de color ocre, con huellas de patitas de perros, quien picaba algunas verduras (de algo debía servir tener tanta precisión, no solo para lanzar kunais y shurikens =3), igual que sus otros acompañantes, un rubio con uno naranja con un dibujo de una ranita, y el dueño de la casa con uno azul con un abanico blanco con rojo, el símbolo de su clan (jajajajaja tan solo de imaginármelos a esos cuatro de mandilones me da risa), estos últimos dos, se encontraban preparando un postre para la peli rosa, un pastel de chocolate con relleno y decorado de fresas, uno de los favoritos de la peli rosa, aunque no les estaba resultado tan fácil como sonaba, puesto que el rubio estaba lleno de harina en su cara, mientras que el pelinegro tenía algunas manchas de chocolate en el mandil, raro, considerando que a él no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

En la cocina solo se encontraban cuatro de los hombres que habitaban esa casa, mientras que el faltante se encontraba en el jardín haciendo compañía a la fémina del hogar.

-oye feíta porque no entramos a tu cuarto para que descanses, se ve que tienes sueño – dijo mientras la miraba.

Sakura, tenía sus ojos a medio cerrar, se encontraba sentada, recargada en el cerezo frente a su habitación, vestía un cómodo vestido rosa pálido, ya un poco holgado, en ese mes su vientre era ya un tanto más notorio, quizás porque en cierta forma la joven estaba más delgada, mientras su vientre crecía, su cuerpo se veía más delgado, no subía de peso lo necesario.

-no Sai, me siento bien aquí, además no tengo sueño, anda déjame estar un rato mas aquí, ¿si? – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente al de raíz.

-está bien – dijo junto con un suspiro, no le podía negar nada, y menos ahora, así que se dispuso a seguir con lo que hacía antes.

Ver como la joven acariciaba su vientre con mucha ternura, mientras plasmaba esa imagen en papel.

En verdad le daba curiosidad todo lo que pasaba, si bien al saber que Sakura estaba embarazada, entendió que una persona crecía dentro de ella, y conocía la razón por la cual crecía, eso ya lo había leído.

Lo que no le explicaban en los libros, era como cambiaba una mujer, y no se refería solo a sus cambiaos de humor, o como crecía su vientre, sino que había algo que hacía que se viera muy bonita, algo que la hacía ver diferente que la hacía brillar y por más que intentaba no sabía muy bien todo eso, por tal razón siempre que podía trataba de plasmar como cambiaba la joven, como en ese momento, podría sentir, a su hijo dentro, o escucharía que le está cantando, que sentirá cuando acariciaba su vientre, en fin era una total duda lo que sentía ella, sabía que eso los libros no lo explicaban, por eso trataba de pasar tiempo con ella para entenderla.

Tan absorto había estado, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la futura madre se había quedado dormida, con una débil pero tierna sonrisa y sus manos posadas en su vientre.

El pelinegro rápidamente termino los trazos de su obra, dejando sus cosas de lado en piso, se puso de pie, se acerco rápidamente a la joven durmiente, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza la tomo entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia dentro de la casa nuevamente, la dejo en su cama y la arropo con una manta, observo hacia el ventanal, lo cerro, corrió las cortinas, y se volvió hacia la puerta para salir, no sin antes darle otra mirada en la que examino la joven se encontrara bien, al verla dormir tranquilamente salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde los demás estarían.

Lo que no noto fue que un insecto se adentro a la casa junto con él, para salir antes de cerrar el ventanal del cuarto de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

El día seguía transcurriendo en Konoha

Mientras ya en el centro de la aldea, los novatos se habían reunido en el parque, se habían dispersado para encontrar a Sakura y Neji, y ahora volvían

-la encontré… - dijo Shino al tiempo que varios de sus insectos volvían a él.

-bien Shino, ahora solo nos falta encontrar a Neji – dijo Chouji mientras comía una papas fritas.

-que problemático es todo esto, busquemos a Neji, tiendo una leve idea de donde podría estar…

.

.

.

.

.

Un rato más tarde en la mansión Uchiha, los cinco hombres aun se encontraban en la cocina.

El rubio y uno de los pelinegros, se encontraban decorando ya el pastel que le habían preparado a la peli rosa.

En realidad era una estampa única, los otros tres hombres estaban sentados en el castaño y el peli gris, aun estaban con sus mandiles puestos, el otro pelinegro miraba las acciones de los otros dos, los cuales entre una y otra acción terminaban peleando, razón por la cual en ese momento se encontraban con sus cabellos blancuzcos, sus ropas ya embarradas con la mezcla y algunas manchas mas de merengue por su cuerpo, además de que media cocina había sido el campo de batalla entre esos dos.

-que vamos a hacer?... – el de raíz rompía el silencio del lugar.

Un silencio fue lo que prosiguió a la pregunta, cada uno meditando la solución que veían a su problema.

-pues Tsunade-sama dice que tenemos ayudarla – expreso con acostumbrada indiferencia el Hatake.

-como?... –la pregunta del millos hecha por Naruto.

-si de verdad le importaran como nos decía, ya habría hecho algo… - Sasuke comenzaba a molestarse por el tema, para él, el Hyuga no tenia ningún derecho a nada, porque la había lastimado, sin embargo no pudo terminar, justo cuando iba a despotricar contra el ojiperla.

Unos insistentes golpes en el portón de la mansión Uchiha, interrumpieron la conversación, sabían que la peli rosa dormía.

-yo iré – dijo Sai, mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, para acallar el ruido y así evitar despertar a la Haruno.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron a la espera en la cocina, esperaban para saber quien quería tirar a golpes la puerta.

Los golpes cesaron de pronto era obvio que Sai ya había atendido a quien fuera y cuando pensaron que regresaría a informales del osado en golpear el portón, el silencio que se había obtenido fue sustituido por voces, casi gritos, los cuales no lograban entender bien a bien que decían.

Sin más que la curiosidad los shinobis se miraron y se pusieron de pie rápidamente para salir en dirección a la puerta para averiguar quién hacia todo ese escándalo y acallarlo antes de que despertaran al cerezo durmiente.

Al llegar al recibidor, lo que vieron no se lo esperaban. Se encontraron con leones de tinta que intentaban mantener a raya a Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Akamaru, detrás de ellos se podía ver a una rubia una castaña y una pelinegra.

-Sai! Déjanos pasar – grito Ino.

-queremos ver a Sakura – Kiba también gritaba, para que su amigo entendiera.

-tenemos que hablar con ella – Chouji también ayudaba.

-por favor solo será un momento – Hinata trataba de ayudar a sus amigos, para hacer entender al pelinegro.

-Sai! – Ino seguía llamándolo.

-Sakura! – comenzó a gritar Kiba.

-Sakura! – la rubia le siguió.

-cállense! – grito un rubio.

-que hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Kakashi sin más.

-venimos a ver a Sakura – respondió Hinata intentando llevar la conversación de forma favorable.

-no es posible en este momento – dijo de forma cortante el Uchiha.

Nuevamente los forcejeos para entrar a la casa se hicieron presentes.

Nuevamente los gritos hacia la joven peli rosa llamándola, se hicieron presentes, Sai deshizo su técnica, puesto que ahora fueron los cuatro hombres restantes salieron de la casa para ayudarlo.

De haber sido en otro momento sin duda alguna, se hubieran burlado de cómo se veían los hombres, sin embargo la situación no era la idónea para burlarse de ellos, lo primero era tratar de solucionar en algo ese problema.

Sin embargo cuando mas enfrascados se encontraban los hombres en detener a los intrusos, una presencia en el umbral de la puerta hizo que los intrusos se detuvieran y por consecuencia los habitantes de la mansión también se detuvieran y giraran su vista hacia atrás de ellos.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la peli rosa, con una mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta, viendo todo lo que pasaba, recorriendo cada rostro de los presentes, vio a Chouji, detrás de el Ino, al ver a la rubia, una sonrisa surco sus labios, después su mirada se siguió desplazando, pudo ver a Kiba junto con Akamaru e igualmente detrás de él, Hinata, al ver a la Hyuga su sonrisa desapareció, su mirada siguió el trayectoria y ahí la vio detrás de Lee a la persona que le había causado uno de los mayores dolores en su vida, Tenten.

Los ojos de la peli rosa se inundaron de inmediato y sus piernas amenazaron con colapsarse, los hombres los notaron.

-Sakura! – fue lo que mencionaron y rápidamente Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron para tomarla antes de que cayera.

-Sakura-chan! – Naruto dijo mientras veía a la peli rosa nuevamente en brazos de Sasuke, igual que aquella vez.

-está bien solo inconsciente… aun así, dobe, ve por Tsunade o Shizune para que la revisen – dijo el azabache.

-yo puedo hacerlo- irrumpió la voz de la rubia.

Los hombres se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-ve dobe – fue lo dijo el Uchiha ignorando lo dicho por la rubia, el Uzumaki hizo varios clones, que sin más salieron corriendo saltando la barda de la mansión.

-felices? – fue lo único que dijo Sai a sus indeseables invitados.

-a que han venido – pregunto de forma cortante Kakashi.

-porque… tenemos que verla – fue Ino quien hablo.

-hay algo que tiene que saber – Lee a pesar de que le dolió lo que había pasado, sobre todo porque él sentía algo por la maestra en armas, quería hacer algo por su mejor amigo y quien fuera su amor por mucho tiempo.

-que es lo que tiene que saber… como besaste al Hyuga en su cara? – le soltaron a Tenten sin más.

-de cómo casi pierde a su hijo por tu culpa? – fue Sai quien se lo notifico con la sola muestra de enojo en su rostro.

-lárgate de aquí, no tienes nada que hablar con ella – fue Sasuke quien termino corriendo a la ama, aun con la peli rosa en sus brazos, a tan solo un par de pasos detrás de sus compañeros y familia.

-ya le has causado suficientes problemas – fue el rubio quien ya no puedo aguantar más y también expreso lo que pensaba.

-Naruto-kun… por favor, tenemos que… - trato de intervenir Hinata en todo ese problema.

-no Hinata, si vienes a interceder por tu primo, lamento decirte que pierdes tu tiempo y más aun que ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa – dijo el rubio con algo de dolor en su voz.

-ni ella, ni ninguno de ustedes – termino por aclarar el Uchiha a los presentes.

-déjenla en paz – tenían que aclararle las cosas.

-ya le hiciste suficiente daño que mas quieres – se comenzaban a desesperar de la presencia de tales personas.

-acaso no estarás conforme hasta que no pierda a su hijo – con sus palabras trataban de dejar salir toda esa rabia, ese coraje que sentían desde hacia unas semanas, no habían podido hacerle nada a Tenten solo porque la consideraban una mujer, sin embargo eso no les debía evitar decirle una que otra verdad, ya estaban artos de tenerla enfrente y si seguía ahí por más tiempo, no soportarían mas y se olvidarían de que ellos son sus amigos o al menos lo eran antes de apoyar a esa.

Fue ahí donde la conversación termino, Tenten salió corriendo de la mansión con lágrimas desbordándose, la verdad dolía, y dolía mas saber que había dañado a más personas

Había traicionado a su amiga, se había metido en una relación donde un inocente era el más perjudicado, para ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragara quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero sabía que eso no pasaría…

Los intrusos miraron a los moradores de la mansión, quienes esperaban que también se fueran y los dejaran tranquilos.

Se podía ver a una Ino en shock las palabras dichas por los integrantes del equipo Kakashi, un Chouji que trataba de contenerla, un Kiba que consolaba a una Hinata que había sido no solo herida por las palabras dichas por el rubio, sino también alegría porque una vida Hyuga vendría al mundo, su sobrino un hijo del amor de Neji y Sakura, sin embargo alegría fue empañada por un dolor en su pecho al saber que podría perder a ese sobrino de había podido ver de lejos aun en el pequeño vientre de Sakura.

-lárguense, no son bienvenidos – fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de dar la vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la casa y depositar a la peli rosa en su habitación.

Sin más los presentes se retiraron, detrás de ellos la puerta se cerro y sin saber muy bien que harían ahora salieron de ahí…

.

.

.

.

.

Dos jóvenes entraron al mismo bar donde Neji se encontraba

-seguro que es en este Shino? – pregunto el Nara.

-… - el otro tan solo asintió

-será mejor buscarlo, que problemático – dijo mientras se dirigía a la barra.

Sin embargo a los pocos pasos Shino se detuvo, Shikamaru al sentirlo se detuvo, volteo y vio a su compañero el cual tan solo apunto con su mano en una dirección, la perezosa mirada del Nara viajo hasta el lugar indicado por el domador de insectos y ahí encontró lo que buscaba.

Tan solo un suspiro salió de los labios del de coleta y se encamino hacia la mesa del rincón (sonó a canción de una banda mexicana).

Al llegar se pararon frente a él, tapando la poca luz que llegaba a Neji, sin más el castaño levanto la vista y los vio

-Shikamaru, Shino! Brinden conmigo! – los dos hombres únicamente lo miraron con una ceja levantada, de cuando aca Neji Hyuga se ponía ebrio y peor aún era tan efusivo.

En ese momento se preguntaron donde quedo don cubito de hielo que ellos conocían.

-no crees que ya has bebido demasiado? – le pregunto el de coleta.

-vamos Shikamaru no seas aguafiestas, bebe algo… - dijo un "alegre" Neji.

Ambos shinobis se alzaron de hombros y tomaron asiento frente a heredero del bouke.

-que haces aquí Neji – pregunto nuevamente el manejador de sombras.

-como que hago aquí… pues obvio… bebo, que otra cosa puedo hacer – respondió como si fuera la cosa las lógica del mundo e incluso con tomo burlón.

-y se puede saber porque bebes – nuevamente preguntaba el Nara.

-para olvidar… para olvidar lo idiota que soy… para olvidar que no tengo lo que más amo – contesto ahora con voz dolida y apagada.

-no lo tienes porque no quieres – dijo simplemente Shino.

-claro que quiero, la amo, lo amo, los amo – le contesto rápidamente, levantando la mirada para dirigirla directo a sus ojos, sin importarle ahora el revelar sus sentimientos.

-si es así entonces que haces aquí, en lugar de estar con ellos – contrarresto el Nara como si nada.

-no sé donde están – nuevamente su voz sonaba apagada.

-como que no sabes donde están – pregunto sin entender muy bien.

- no… - dijo mientras tomaba directamente de la botella que tenía en su mano – no sé donde están, esos malditos se los llevaron – se notaba la presencia de rabia al pensar en la acción de esos cinco.

-sabes Neji… **para ser un genio no eres tan brillante**… - dijo Shikamaru mientras de ponía de pie, mientras Neji levanta su mirada hacia el Nara. En ese momento en sus ojos se pudo ver algo diferente, sin embargo no lo podían saber.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Neji no era la primera vez que las oía, ella se las dijo.

-Sakura y tu hijo están más cerca de lo que crees, deja de estar de idiota y auto compadecerte y mejor has algo para recuperarla – hablarle de forma dura era la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-pero no creo que me quiera ver – recordaba lo que había pasado y las lagrimas que la pelirosa había derramado.

-ohhh vamos donde quedo el orgulloso Hyuga que conocemos – Shino trataba de picarlo para que se levantara.

-crees que este sea tu destino? – Shikamaru entendió y lo siguió.

-no – la palabra salió firme.

-entonces que haces aquí – seguían intentando sacarlo de donde se había metido solito.

-los he buscado y no los encuentro – su respuesta fue lógica para él y estúpida para los presentes, sumamente estúpida.

-problemático el amor te volvió idiota y mas idiota serás si no tratas de recuperarlos, no es posible que no los encuentres – Shikamaru comenzaba a molestarse por lo ocurrido.

-Shikamaru si sabes donde esta dímelo – dijo poniéndose de pie decidió, aunque con lo ebrio que estaba se tambaleo un poco en el proceso.

-para que… para que vayas a dar pena con la apariencia que te cargas – le tenía que hacer ver como estaba.

-Shikamaru, por favor – ok eso si los descolocaba, era bien sabido que ni el Uchiha ni el Hyuga tenían la costumbre de pedir algo por favor, solo ordenaban.

De hecho se habían preguntado varias veces como es que Sakura gustaba de ese tipo de hombres.

-si te decimos que harás?...

.

.

.

.

.

La noche había caído en la aldea oculta de la hoja, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban ya en sus casas con sus familias cenando.

En el barrio Uchiha cinco hombres se encontraban sentados en una amplia sala, en verdad estaba cansados, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Había sido una tarde muy larga.

Primero cocinando, entre los pleitos de Naruto y Sasuke mientras cocinaban, a los cuales eventualmente se unían Kakashi y Yamato ya que diferían entre los gustos de la joven peli rosa por la comida.

Estaban por terminar de librar eso, cuando aquella bola de inoportunos habían llegado a amargarles el día.

Si su presencia no era grata en esa casa, habían causado únicamente problemas.

La hokage tuvo que ir rápidamente a revisar nuevamente a Sakura, por suerte no pasaba nada, solo se le bajo la presión, tan solo tenía que comer bien y descansar.

Por suerte no había pasado a mayores, aun así estaban algo preocupados por la joven, la noche caía y sabían lo que significaba.

Otra vez sufriría en sus sueños y ellos no podrían hacer nada por impedirlo.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, tirados en los sillones de la sala, cada uno meditando la problemática y posibles soluciones, preguntándose si en verdad era tan buena idea el mantener a la Haruno lejos del Hyuga, pero también estaba el hecho que le Hyuga no había hecho nada por recuperar a la futura madre, es mas ni señales de vida del aquel tipo que corrompió al cerezo.

El tiempo pasaba como siempre firme y sin detenerse, no entraron ninguna solución, así que sin más optaron por irse a descansar no sin antes pasar a ver a joven dormir, hasta ese momento bien, sin embargo sabían que en unas horas las lagrimas correrías aquellos ojos aun estando cerrados y que de sus labios saldría el nombre que aun cuando la había traicionado amaba, añoraba y llama en sueños, su subconsciente decía lo que su consiente no quería.

La preocupación aumentaba conforme los días habían pasado, pensamientos fatalistas cruzaban su mente una y otra vez, poniendo ahora no solo en peligro la vida del ser que crecía dentro de la joven, sino ahora también consideraban la misma vida de la joven y se preguntaban una y otra vez que sería de sus vidas sin ella…

Con esas ideas en sus mentes se habían ido a dormir lo poco que pudieran.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasada la media noche, se podía ver una sombra brincando de tejado en tejado, sin hacer ruido, tan solo una ráfaga de viento era señal de su velocidad y sigilo clásico de un ninja de elite como lo era este shinobi.

Pronto llego a su destino… el barrio Uchiha.

Neji Hyuga estaba ahí de frente a la mansión Uchiha, estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso, añoraba tanto ver a la peli rosa.

Si por él fuera haría lo mismo que ellos habían hecho, se la llevaría con él.

Pero ahora lo primero era lo primero, entrar a la mansión. Sin hacer ningún ruido brinco hacia la barda, una vez ahí bajo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

Le habían dicho que buscara un cerezo, así que sin más activo su línea sucesoria, su vista viajo por le jardín principal hasta encontrarlo una vez hecho, reviso que nadie estuviera cerca, no encontró a nadie, con sumo sigilo se dirigió hasta el.

La explicación había sido clara, entrar buscar el cerezo, frente a este había encontraría lo que tanto añoraba desde hace ya meses, que una vez poseyó ya y por su estupidez había perdido.

Llego al cerezo, su vista viajo hacia el frente como lo indicado, encontró el acceso a la casa, a un habitación.

Con cuidado se acerco, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, se sentía nervioso, ansioso, comenzaba a tener sus dudas de que lo dicho por Shino y Shikamaru fuera verdad.

Llego hasta la entrada, busco la manija, que suerte no tenia seguro, con sumo cuidado corrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder entrar, respiro profundo y corrió un poco la cortina que impedía ver lo que había dentro de la habitación.

Se adentro unos pasos, dejando el ventanal abierto por si debía de salir rápidamente de ese lugar. Al soltar la cortina la habitación se cubrió de oscuridad, espero unos momentos para que su vista se acostumbrara a ella, una vez hecho su vista comenzó a viajar por toda la habitación en busca de algo en particular.

Y ahí su corazón se detuvo, Sakura, su Sakura se encontraba ahí frente a él.

Todo el tiempo había estado ahí tan cerca de él y el sin notarlo

-Shikamaru tenía razón… el amor me volvió idiota… - soltó en un suspiro, mientras se adentraba.

Se acerco hasta quedar prácticamente frente a ella.

Ahí se quedo observándola por un tiempo que no supo si fue mucho o poco, perdió noción de él.

Lo único que sabía es que frente a él estaba una de las imágenes más bellas que podría ver en su vida.

La joven se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su cama, con un camisón de seda ligero dejando al descubierto sus torneadas piernas y sus cremosos hombros, sus cabellos un poco más largos de lo que los recordaba, desparramados por las almohadas y cama, su rostro lucia tan bello tan tranquilo, sus hermosas esmeraldas ahora escondidas, sus carnosos labios ligeramente abiertos, en una de sus manos descansaba su cabeza, mientras que en su otra mano reposaba en su vientre materno.

La estampa para él era lo más bello que había visto en su vida, no se cansaba de admirarla.

Aunque noto algo que no le agrado, el cuerpo de la joven, a pesar de que su vientre era más grande, su cuerpo se veía un tanto más delgado.

Sin embargo algo lo interrumpió.

La joven de pronto comenzó a balbucear palabras que no alcanzaba a entender bien, pronto la joven madre se cio con envuelta en un intranquilo sueño.

Pronto las palabras fueron más claras y pudo entender lo que decía, lo que la mortificaba.

-n-Neji… Neji… Neji no te vayas… - el joven se sentía feliz pero eso cambio al ver un par de lagrimas salir de los ojos cerrados de la joven.

Preocupado el joven Hyuga, rápidamente se acerco hasta ella, quería calmarla, así que lo primero que pudo hacer fue acariciar su rostro y limpiar las lágrimas, las caricias llegaron hasta su cabello, todo lo hacía con suma delicadeza para no despertar a la joven.

La joven parecía más tranquila aunque aun no del todo bien, pues los balbuceos seguían.

-Neji, no nos dejes… Neji-kun… Neji!... te amo! – el joven se alegraba por lo que oirá, pero se preocupaba y sentía una opresión en el pecho al ser el causante de dolor de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Sin más rodeo la cama hasta quedar de espaldas a ella, con suma delicadeza, se subió en ella y se acostó detrás, cerca, muy cerca, la atrajo un poco y quedando así su espalda pegada a su pecho, con su brazo rodeo a la joven abrazándola y aprovechando para posar su mano sobre el vientre materno, donde su primogénito crecía.

-tranquila Sakura… aquí estoy contigo… nunca los dejare… te amo… los amo… - le susurraba también al oído, mientras su mano acariciaba el vientre.

Poco a poco la joven comenzó a relajarse y dejar de llorar, cayendo así en un profundo sueño.

Neji se sentía tan bien estando con Sakura. En un principio la observaba, acariciaba su vientre, sin embargo poco a poco Morfeo lo fue llamando.

Había pasado unas semanas de perros (sin ofender a Kiba), que ahora el tenerla junto a él lo hacían sentirse tan bien, tan tranquilo y relajado que se dejo llevar por esa sensación, quedándose completamente dormido, olvidando esa parte que siempre estaba alerta, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo abrazando a su mujer y su hijo…

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco hombres cada uno en su respectiva habitación se encontraban en sus camas, acostados boca arriba, viendo el techo, esperando y esperando.

Pero nada pasaba.

Extrañados, salieron con cuidado de la habitación, sin hacer ruido y encontrándose los cinco en el pasillo.

Todos se miraron y nuevamente las ideas fatalistas comenzaron a surcar sus mentes, jugándoles malas pasadas.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hasta la pieza de la Haruno, donde abrieron la puerta y sin esperar se adentraron a la habitación.

Lo que encontraron los dejo sin habla.

Ahí frente a ellos, estaba su enemigo número uno, acostado junto a Sakura, abrazándola.

Tenían unas ganas de tomarlo y sacarlo a golpes de ahí.

Sin embargo se detuvieron cuando vieron una sonrisa real en el rostro de la joven.

Hacia cuanto que no la veían.

Y como la extrañaban.

Se miraron entre si y lo decidieron.

Le dejarían, solo por no hacer un escándalo y poner en riesgo la salud de la fémina de la casa.

Eso y que era la primera noche en un mes que la joven no lloraba y que podían ver una sonrisa, real y dulce como solo ella podía expresar.

Así que sin mas allá de mucho silencio y cuidado salieron de la habitación dejándolos dormir, ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas, pero por ahora, no era el momento…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, si ya se Tenten también es una chismosa, e Ino una metiche, pero bueno, en cuanto a los otros novatos, también son unos metiches, bueno más bien se preocupan por sus amigos (y quieren el chisme de primera mano).

Y pues Neji, que puedo decir, si le cambie un tanto del carácter de Sasuke porque el de Neji no, y es que la verdad si me lo imagine en una cantina, borracho por sus penas jejejeje ^.^' y si me preguntan cómo es que no se le ocurrió el barrio Uchiha es porque como leyeron Sasuke no vivía ahí, sino en un departamento.

Por cierto espero les haya gustado los cinco mandilones, la verdad es que también me los imagine cuando escribía el capitulo.

Y bueno de Saku que puedo decir, de hecho es que no la he sacado mucho últimamente, me he centrado más en lo que hacen los demás, pero bueno, ya regresare sus puntos de vista.

Mil gracias a todos por leer la historia, por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, por sus alertas, por recomendarla, por agregarme como autora, en fin mil gracias, de verdad me siento sumamente feliz y halagada por ustedes, este capitulo es para todos ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Ya nos acercamos a la mitad de la historia, aunque no sé si más adelante la historia ira de dos en dos semanas o dejare pasar mas, mmmm… aun no lo decido.

Y por otro lado, lamento decirles que tardare al menos dos semanas en poder actualizar esta historia, de hecho pienso ir actualizando una por semana, obvio serian intercaladas entre "déjame sanar tus heridas", esta y espero también "razón de vida" con la cual me siento mal por no actualizarla desde hace tiempo, así que no me maten y si ven que no actualizo rápido mis historias, como verán serán por semana e intercaladas, así que nos vemos dentro de dos semas con el capitulo 7.

Saludos a todos y todas y nos leemos pronto!

Ciao!


	9. 20 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

By

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

CAPITULO 7

.

20 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

.

_Wopy! Estoy feliz, porque mi papi viene todas las noches, aunque aun mami no se ha dado cuenta, pero estoy seguro que se alegrara cuando se entere…_

_._

_Jejejejeje tal parece que mami se enojo un poco, pero también está muy contenta, eso me alegra mucho a mi, jejeje es más me dio hambre._

_Ahora sé que hay mucha gente que se preocupa por mi mami, mi papi y por mi…_

_._

_El vientre de mi mami ya no es tan grande como antes o tal vez será que yo ya no soy tan pequeño como antes, pues el espacio donde estoy es menor…_

_._

_Quiero que mis papis sepan que estoy feliz, que los quiero así, juntos, conmigo y que eso es lo importante, quiero hacérselos saber, pero no sé como…_

_Quiero hacerles saber que aquí estoy, que estoy con ellos y que espero el momento en el que pueda estar con ustedes…_

_Me desespera no de poder hacerlo, no puedo evitar mover mis piecitos y manitas, al no caber que hacer…_

_Ohh! Lo… lo logre! Lo logre! Ya lo saben, ya los aben! Estoy feliz, mami papi! Por fin juntos!..._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en la mecedora de su cuarto viendo el jardín frente a ella, el ventanal se encontraba abierto, por lo que una leve brisa movía las cortinas de la habitación.

En su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa, se encontraba acariciando su vientre, mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna para su bebe.

Cinco hombres la observaban desde la entrada de la habitación y es que para ese momento la joven se veía sumamente bien, mucho mejor que hacia casi dos semanas atrás, su piel se vía menos pálida y en sus ojos se veían mas contentos, aunque aun con un atisbo de tristeza.

En un principio cuando le preguntaron que pasaba, considerando que un día anterior había tenido una pequeña baja de presión, debido a la visita de sus amigos, cosa que había causado se desvaneciera de nuevo, y contando la intromisión de otra visita durante la noche, ella simplemente les había contestado que había tenido un lindo sueño, que la hacia sentirse bien.

Le preguntaron que había sido tan grato que le sacaba sonrisas a la joven, por lo que ella simplemente les había contestado algo sonrojada que era un secreto.

Ahí surgieron las dudas acerca de si ella sabría o no que Neji la había visitado en la noche, en un principio pensaron que si y se los ocultaba, sin embargo recordaron todo lo ocurrido tras la visita de sus amigos de generación y desecharon tal idea, así que los siguientes días lo que hicieron fue esperar para observar que pasaba.

Y vieron que todos los días Neji entraba en las noches a justo cuando empezaban sus pesadillas, el llegaba tranquilizándola y durmiendo un rato con ella, antes del amanecer salía de la habitación y volvía hasta la noche, como un ladrón entraba, sin embargo no robaba nada, sino que al contrario cuidaba y protegía los sueños de la peli rosa.

Estaban por cumplirse dos semanas desde que se iniciaran aquellas visitas nocturnas, la pregunta que rondaba a todos era el que pasaría, aun se preguntaban si Sakura ya lo sabría o seguiría ignorando que todas las noches sus sueños eran velados por el amor de su vida.

En su mirada se podía ver que había algo que guardaba, cosas que más que querer necesitaba contar, desahogarse, pero no lo hacía, se lo seguía guardando, lo sabían, pero no entendían porque no se los contaba.

Aunque cuando lo pensaban mejor si consideraban podría influir el que Kakashi nunca les hacia mas caso que a su icha-icha, Yamato daba un tanto de miedo, sobre todo cuando se ponía esa lámpara bajo su rostro, Naruto, bueno era Naruto, y en cuanto a Sai y Sasuke no son personas que supieran de sentimientos y expresarse, sobre todo si ella necesitaba de algo, de hecho ninguno de ellos sabrían como actuar, así que tuvieron que mantenerse a raya ante tales circunstancias.

Mientras los hombres pensaban en eso la puerta de su casa volvió a sonar, pero a diferencia de días atrás no fue con golpes que parecían querer tirar la puerta, quizás sería Tsunade o Shizune para revisar a la joven, así que sin mas fue Yamato quien fue a abrir la puerta, mientras los otros hombres se acercaban a la puerta para recibir a la visita.

Lo que no esperaron fue encontrarse a esa persona ahí.

-cejas encrespadas, que haces aquí? – Naruto fue el primero en hablar

-Naruto-kun, vengo a… - Lee parecía un tanto nerviosos e inseguro de hablar no entendían muy bien el porqué de su actuar así, el nunca era así

-habla de una vez y di que quieres antes de que te saque a golpes – intervino Sasuke al ver que no decía a lo había ido

-vengo a rogarles una oportunidad para que Tenten aclare las cosas… - dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a los cinco hombres los cuales no entendían lo que pasaba ante sus ojos – se que lo que ella hizo no fue correcto, pero ella no pensó que dañaría a nadie, por favor se los ruego, Sakura-san debe de saber lo que en verdad paso, en verdad Tenten esta arrepentida y quiere remediar su error, se los ruego, por favor permitan que Sakura-san la escuche – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta que esta toco el piso junto con sus brazos estirados en señal de ruego.

Los cinco hombres estaban atónitos, no pensaron que el fuera a hacer eso, y menos para interceder por su compañera.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación frente al espejo, viendo como su vientre crecía día a día, ajusto mejor la yukata que usaba ese día, era de un color durazno con flores bordados y un obi en blanco, le gustaba como se veía su vientre ya notorio, no le importaba perder su figura, ya que una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella.

Llevaba días sintiéndose mejor, ya no se sentía tan cansada, tenía algo más de energías, se sentía algo más contenta.

Había dejado sus pesadillas que la perseguían de noche, ahora solo faltaba erradicar las que la perseguían de día, pero como hacerlo.

Ahora más que nunca extrañaba poder salir y dar la vuelta para despejar su mente, hablar con sus amigas, pero eso no lo podía hacer, estaba sola, sin sus amigas.

Primero porque Ino le reclamaría que no le hubiese contado nada de lo de Neji, sabía que eso no se lo perdonaría.

Después estaba Hinata, con ella no quería ni hablar, ni verla porque al hacerlo inevitablemente lo recordaría, recordaría sus ojos, esas dos hermosas lunas que tanto amaba y que no veía y no la veían con esa intensidad que solo Neji podía, no, no podría soportar tener tan de cerca a alguien que se lo recordara tanto al ser su prima, sabía que Hinata no se merecía eso pero no podía evitarlo, quizás con el tiempo, podría volver a verla, aunque le dolía negarle el ver a su sobrino crecer dentro de ella.

Y la tercera persona, la que le había causado todo ese dolor, Tenten, a quien le había confiado sus sentimientos por el Hyuga y la había traicionado de una manera tan vil, pero que podía hacer, pelear por su amor, defender lo que le pertenece, porque si, ella le pertenecía a Neji, pero Neji también le pertenecía a ella, porque ella amaba a Neji y se lo había demostrado.

Pero entonces nuevamente sus temores se hicieron presentes las igual que un par de meses atrás ¿Neji la ama? ¿Qué sentía por ella? ¿Qué pensaba ahora que sabía que tendría un hijo de él? ¿Por qué no la había buscado hasta ahora? ¿Eso significaba que no le importaban? ¿Había sido tan solo una aventura para él? ¿Por eso no le había buscado hasta ese momento? quizás ese día debió de haberse quedado para hacer frente a las cosas y así ahora no tendrá esas dudas, quizás las cosas hubieran sido así diferentes, pero como el hubiera no existe ahora estaba ahí llena de dudas, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Escucho el timbre de la casa, sacándola de sus pensamientos, recordando que Tsunade la iría a revisar para ver cómo iba su embarazo, por lo que se volvió a ver al espejo verificando que ya estaba lista, vio su vientre y bajo sus manos hasta él, lo acaricio y una sonrisa surco sus labios.

-no te preocupes bebe, ya verás que todo se solucionara y seremos felices, te lo prometo, hare todo para que tú seas feliz con o sin tu papa, te amo amor - le dijo suavemente para después salir hacia la sala, suponiendo que la hokage o Shizune, sino es que ambas estarían ya esperándola, ya que tenía que ir despacio aun, si bien ya se sentía mejor, tampoco quería exagerar en lo que hacía, todo era por el bien de su bebe.

Llego a la sala, encontrándola vacía, no estaba ahí su maestra ni Shizune, ni su familia, estaba vacía, se preguntaba donde andarían, hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke proveniente de la entrada no entendía lo que pasaba y olvidando lo ocurrido ya una vez, se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver a Lee arrodillándose, rogando por aclarar algo en lo que él no tenía nada que ver, humillándose por alguien más, alguien que hasta ese momento no lo merecía, pero porque, él era muy bueno y no era justo que hiciera eso.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos, paso por un lado de los cinco hombres con los que vivía sin decir ni una sola palabra, llego hasta donde Lee se encontraba y con sumo cuidado se agacho.

-Lee, levántate, no hagas esto… tu… tú no tienes porque hacerlo… nada es tu culpa… no tie… - sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas

-si tengo que, porque fue Tenten quien provoco todo este problema y no es justo ni para ti, ni para Neji y mucho menos para tu bebe… - dijo mientras bajaba la mirada sintiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido, ahí entendió Sakura el porqué lo hacía, vio el dolor cuando menciono a su compañera de equipo, entendió que él sentía algo por ella y por eso se sentía responsable.

Pensó que haría ella si las cosas fueran diferentes, ella haría cualquier cosa por su familia y más por Neji, y si fuera necesario rogaría e imploraría por el perdón para ellos, a ella no le importaría mandar al demonio su orgullo y Lee hacia lo mismo, lo entendió y le enterneció hasta casi soltar las lágrimas.

-vamos Lee, la escuchare pero ponte de pie y prométeme que nunca mas volverás a hacer algo así

-en verdad Sakura-san, escucharas a Tenten

-si lo hare ahora vamos de pie… es que ya me canse y es algo incomodo para mi estar así por tanto tiempo jejejejeje – dijo al tiempo que su rostro mostraba el de una travesura de una pequeña niña.

Los cinco hombres que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido en silencio al margen de la conversación, al oír eso ultimo por parte de la peli rosa no pudieron evitar que una gota bajara por su nuca y rápidamente se acercaron hasta ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-gracias chicos… - dijo mientras volteaba a verlos y nuevamente su vista fue hasta donde el joven de mallas verdes se ponía de pie y la miraba agradecido – Lee dile que venga a verme para que hablemos…

-gracias Sakura-san – dijo mientras intentaba abrazar a la joven, pero choco contra algo y no pudo, abrió los ojos y vio una pared de madera que impidió su efusividad llegara hasta la joven, detrás de la pared un suspiro de alivio llego a los hombres mientras que una gotita corría por la nuca de la joven, el castaño quito la barrera de madera y pudieron ver a Lee – jejeje en verdad Sakura-san muchas gracias, le diré ahora mismo que venga…

-Ya cejas encrespadas, deja a Sakura-chan descansar! – Naruto ya se estaba cansando de solo mirar sin hacer ni decir nada.

-Naruto, no estoy cansada! – dijo la susodicha mientras hacia un puchero.

-vamos feíta, tú misma lo has dicho, te cansaste y sabes que no debes de hacer esfuerzos anda vamos, te acompaño a que descanses – dijo mientras hacía que la joven lo tomara del brazo para guiarla a la entrada de la casa y de vuelta a su habitación.

Los otros hombres tan solo miraban hacia donde pueden habían desaparecido el pelinegro y la peli rosa.

-Shikamaru ya puedes salir de ahí – dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba su icha-icha de su bolsillo.

-saben será muy buena madre –

-lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que no es a eso a lo que has venido

-a que debemos el honor de tu visita Shikamaru –

-Lee no pensé que harías algo así, aunque me has ahorrado algo de tiempo

-Nara habla de una vez

-que problemático, con razón Sai se la llevo, porque no esperamos hasta que vuelva no lo quiero repetir, además Sakura aun puede escuchar – los hombres asintieron y en silencio esperaron a que volviera.

-la brujita se durmió – dijo mientras volvía hasta donde se encontraban todos – Shikamaru a que se debe tu visita – le dijo mientras se ponía al lado de sus amigos

-pues venía a decirles que así como Tenten tiene un par de cosas que aclarar, ustedes deben un par de disculpas o me equivoco Naruto?

-no sé de que hablas

-el hecho es que no es posible que la estén aislando de este modo, no han pensado que Sakura requiere de sus amigos, ustedes no son los únicos que tiene, y dudo mucho que ustedes puedan cubrir el lugar de su mejor amiga, a la cual estoy seguro a necesitado para desahogarse ya que dudo mucho lo haya hecho con ustedes, yo en su lugar no sabría qué hacer y sé que ustedes tampoco lo saben, son tan sobreprotectores que no saben hasta que punto le están haciendo daño con su actitud, prueba de ello es que la han aislado del mundo, de sus amigos de su vida que tenia, de su libertad, porque dudo mucho que la dejen salir, de hecho por lo que visto no la dejan por más de cinco minutos sola, piensen bien que es lo que están haciendo, no pueden encerrarla eternamente, el bebe nacerá y tanto ella como el bebe requiere de Neji y de libertad, sobre todo Sakura requiere de espacio, nunca ha estado enjaulada como la tienen ustedes ahora, y dudo mucho que quieran que el bebe crezca en una jaula de oro, piensen que es lo que quieran para Sakura y cuanto la quieren en verdad como para buscar su felicidad o son tan egoístas que con tal de no quedarse sin ella son capaces de enjaularla a ella y a su hijo negándoles su felicidad, si bien su mundo gira en torno a ella, no es justo que hagan que su mundo gire en torno a ustedes, denle la libertad que merece y con la que siempre ha vivido y busquen la felicidad de ella por encima de la de ustedes… - dicho esto último Shikamaru no espero respuesta de los hombres, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, sabía que lo que había dicho funcionaria así que no era necesario permanecer ahí por más tiempo, cuando paso junto a Lee, lo jalo haciendo que saliera junto con el dejando a los hombres con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

Los cinco hombres se habían quedado pensado algunas de las cosas dichas por Shikamaru y por primera vez en su mente paso la pregunta ¿Qué harían ellos sin Sakura?, ¿Qué sería de sus vidas sin ellos?, en verdad era cierto, ella siempre era su prioridad, en misiones reuniones, como equipo, era el centro, su unión, la razón por la que no se mataban entre ellos mismos, que sería de su vida sin ella…

Estaría vacía sin ella…

Pero entonces las dudas seguían surgiendo ¿seria justo hacerla que estuviera junto a ellos? ¿seria feliz ella? ¿o la estarían condenado al estar junto a ellos? ¿seria justo el tenerla en una jaula de oro como decía Shikamaru? ¿estaban haciendo bien hasta ahora al mantenerla aislada, lejos de sus amigos de la vida que ella solía llevar?

La respuesta llego rápida, no, no estaban haciendo bien, no era justo la apartaran de sus demás amigos, ellos tenían derecho, incluso Neji y si ella era feliz tal y como la habían visto en las últimas semanas, entonces lo más justo es que ellos se hicieran a un lado dejándola ser feliz, aun cuando su vida pierda el rumbo.

Shikamaru tenía razón, les debían una disculpa a los demás, Naruto sobre todo a Hinata por lo que le dijo.

Y era cierto la peli rosa necesitaba a sus amigas, necesitaba a su amiga y rival Ino, a ellos no les había confiado nada de lo ocurrido y ni lo haría.

Era más que obvio lo que habría que hacer, y en cierta forma les pesaba, pero les hacía sentir también con un peso menos,

.

.

.

.

.

Los hombres habían vuelto a su rutina uno a ver que Sakura estuviera bien y esperar a la visita de la quinta para la revisión, mientras hacían los deberes de la casa.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, cosa que paso tranquilamente, Naruto gritando Sakura callándolo, una pelea de índole dobe-teme-baka, una que otra amenaza y algún antojo de algún postre por parte de la peli rosa, alguna tasa volando hacia Kakashi por no dejar el icha-icha al menos para comer y varias palabras para calmar a la peli rosa y recordarle que tenía que permanecer sin alterarse por el bebe.

Estaban terminado de recoger la mesa cuando la puerta de la entrada sonó, nuevamente pensado que sería por fin la sannin, Kakashi fue a abrir, mientras los demás pasaban a la sala.

Kakashi no tardo en volver, cuando lo vieron notaron que su mirada había cambiado, y ahora su mirada era una totalmente seria, ante la primera impresión no entendieron, solo hasta que detrás de él entro una castaña de peinado de chonguitos, seguida de casi toda su generación (falta Neji), ahí estaban todos, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino y Kiba con Akamaru, todos estaban ahí, en su sala de pie frente a ellos.

-sabes teme, después de todo tu sala no es muy grande

El rostro de la peli rosa mostraba impresión, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, mientras su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta, sin embargo rápidamente recupero la postura, cerrando un poco sus ojos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-vayamos al jardín de atrás – menciono con tono dulce, a su adorada familia se les hizo raro, pocas veces hablaba así, aunque con el embarazo todo pasaba - así podremos hablar más tranquilamente – dijo mientras se ponía de pie despacio y se dirigía hacia la salida.

Los hombres se miraron entre si y la siguieron, haciéndoles una seña a los demás para que también hicieran los mismo.

Llegaron hasta un lugar espacioso, un árbol daba sombra y se podía ver el jardín perfectamente, se sentía una paz y tranquilidad en el lugar.

-taichou, podrías… - decía la joven con algo de pena.

El castaño entendió y asintió rápidamente formo unos sellos y varias bancas surgieron alrededor de ellos, como si fuera una sala en el jardín, quedando un circulo.

Sakura se sentó en uno de un solo puesto que Tenzou creara para ella, siendo mas cómodo para su estado, a su lado en un banca se encontraban Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, al otro lado en una banca para dos personas se encontraban Yamato y Kakashi.

Al lado de los hombres del equipo 7, se encontraba una banca un poco más grande, donde se sentaron Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, quien se acomodo lo suficiente para poder aprovechar la sombra del árbol para admirar las nubes que había en ese día soleado.

Mientras que al lado de los mayores se sentaron Hinata, Shino y Kiba, echándose Akamaru a los pies de estos.

Al centro, justo al frente de Sakura, habían quedado sentados Tenten, junto con Lee.

El silencio predominaba el lugar, los sobreprotectores de peli rosas miraban serios a sus visitantes, no esperaban, se presentaran tan rápido, quizás fuera lo mejor acabar con todo lo que acontecía, mientras que los demás se mostraban nerviosos.

Ino y Hinata no quitaban la mirada de la peli rosa, quien se notaba tranquila, mientras veía a todos, los demás se encontraban mirando el paisaje, a los habitantes de la casa, veían a la peli rosa y después a Tenten, esta ultima tenía sus manos entrelazas sobre su regazo, mirando el piso, no había podido levantar su mirada, estaba muy nerviosa y comenzaba a pensar que no había sido tan buena idea el ir a hablar con Sakura, mas aun teniendo a todos presentes, soltó un suspiro intentando tomar valor.

-y bien a se debe su visita – rompió el silencio la peli rosa, aunque sabía muy bien a que iban, quería que fuera Tenten quien se los dijera.

-y-yo… Sakura… yo… - comenzó a hablar la joven mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre de ella.

-tu qué? Tenten – el tono de voz de la peli rosa había cambiado de uno amable a uno más serio, sus compañeros de equipo inmediatamente giraron sus rostros para observarla les preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar, que su estado se complicara por esa visita, pero no podían hacer nada, las cosas se tenían que aclarar, o bueno lo que se pudiera arreglar, al fin y al cabo Shikamaru tenía razón, al igual que la hokage, incluso ellos mismos habían visto como Neji en verdad quería a la peli rosa.

-yo… - tomo aire y valor, era ahora o nunca y ese nunca no podía ocurrir – yo vengo… a… explicarte lo que paso la otra vez… lo que viste

-se lo que vi Tenten, estabas besando a Neji, o me equivoco? – dijo con tono irónico

-… - la castaña tan solo negó con la cabeza sin verla a los ojos, se moría de la vergüenza y arrepentimiento – precisamente eso… yo… yo lo bese… lo tome por sorpresa –pauso un momento – él en ningún momento me correspondió… - no pudo terminar fue interrumpida por la peli rosa.

-y esperas que crea que un ninja de elite como él, fue sorprendido tan fácilmente… - ahora fue a ella a quien le arrebataron

-Sakura en verdad paso eso… yo lo bese, el nunca me correspondió… el no me quiere a mi solo te quiere a ti – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada

-y lo besaste solo para comprobarlo, vaya que buena amiga eres Tenten – expreso la frase cargada de ironía y con un tanto de veneno – y yo pensando que me habías traicionado besando al hombre que amo…

-Sakura, por favor, perdóname… en verdad yo me equivoque… perdóname no era mi intención

-ahh no lo era, entonces cual era… digo… sabias perfectamente que amo a Neji, te lo dije, por petición tuya lo hice, te lo conté, confié en ti, eso ni a Ino se lo conté, solo a ti! Y que obtuve al confiar en ti… eh?, dime que obtuve?... que me traicionaras! Eso fue lo único que obtuve, una traición, de quien se decía ser mi amiga y de la persona que amo tanto – el coraje que había guardado en todo ese tiempo se estaba haciendo presentes, solo esperaban eso no causara más problemas – acepte verte más por petición de Lee que por otra cosa, aunque es muy gracioso suponer que un ninja como Neji no se diera cuenta de tus intenciones y se moviera, pero bueno…

En ese momento la castaña que se encontraba de pie, se cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar, le dolía lo que había hecho, no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan mal

-Sakura, por favor perdóname, sé que no lo merezco, por favor perdóname – dijo mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba ir hasta donde la peli rosa

-tienes razón no lo mereces – dijo mientras se ponía de pie todos estaba a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar – pero… - en ese momento en tan solo un parpadeo la peli rosa ya no estaba en su lugar impresionados voltearon buscándola, encontrándola al justo al frente de una castaña que tenía los ojos muy abiertos – no soy rencorosa, te perdono Tenten, pero que quede claro - dijo ahora sonriendo – que tampoco olvido! – dijo al mismo tiempo que su puño se impactaba sobre el estomago de la castaña, quien salió volando algunos metros como efecto de la fuerza del golpe, llegando hasta un árbol que paro su trayectoria – y da gracias que estoy embarazada y no puedo dar golpes más fuertes para no dañar a mi bebe

-Sakura!/Sakura-chan!/frentona!/Sakura-san! – fueron los gritos que se escucharon al mismo tiempo al ver a la joven de chonguitos salir disparada de donde todos se encontraban

-Tenten! – fue Lee quien se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a ver si se encontraba bien

Todos se encontraban con la boca abierta al igual que los ojos sorprendidos, sobre todo quienes estaban al lado de la peli rosa, en el tiempo que llevaban cuidándola no la habían visto hacer algo así, de hecho no podía ni ponerse de pie por mucho tiempo así que estaban tan sorprendidos como alarmados, cuál sería el efecto de esos movimientos…

-el hecho de que este embarazada no implica que haya dejado de ser ninja, aunque da gracias que lo este, porque de lo contrario, ese golpe no habría sido tan leve – dijo con voz fuerte, para después sus piernas perdieran fuerzas y fueran ahora Ino y Shino quienes se movieran rápido para que no cayera.

-frentona! si sabes que no puedes hacer eso porque lo has hecho – la rubia comenzó a regañarla.

-estoy bien, gracias Ino, Shino, mejor ve Tenten, espero no haberle roto una costilla – dijo Sakura mientras era sostenida por sus amigos.

-ahora si te preocupas por ella – dijo irónica la rubia.

-como dije ya la perdone, aunque eso no implica que olvide lo que hizo y con el golpe que le di me siento mejor – dijo mientas sonreía y era llevada hasta la banca más cercana, mientras Hinata se acercaba activando su línea sucesoria – estoy bien.

-tan solo se desnivelo su chakra – dijo Hinata detrás de Shino.

-es que tenía ya meses sin practicar, desde… - la Haruno fue interrumpida.

-Sakura… - decía una Tenten con una línea de sangre en su boca y sosteniéndose una costilla – gracias, gracias por perdonarme aunque no lo merez… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una Sakura que la abrazaba mientras los demás aun miraba asombrados

Sakura si de por si era ya medio bipolar, con su embarazo lo era más, primero la golpeaba y ahora la abrazaba, esperaban nunca hacerla enojar y más aun mientras estuviera embarazada.

-te lo dije, perdono, pero jamás olvido y espero seas consciente que mi confianza ya no la tienes, sigues siendo una amiga y compañera, pero que ya no confiare en ti – le aclaro a la castaña.

-lo sé y lo entiendo, incluso es más de lo que merezco, en verdad gracias - decía mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Sakura después de todo tiene un gran corazón.

-ya basta de lagrimas – dijo mientras sonreía y los demás hacían lo mismo al verla así – mejor – dijo mientras nuevamente desaparecía de la vista de todos y aparecía frente a Chouji arrebatándole una bolsa de papas fritas que comía y comiéndose las que aun estaban en la bolsa – comamos que tengo hambre!

Algunos estaban felices de la alegría de la peli rosa contagiándolos, mientras su adorada familia la veía con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

-esa era mi última bolsa! – dijo Chouji al intentar quitarle la bolsa

La peli rosa lo voltea a ver con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos y un puchero triste digno de un niño de tres años

-le negaras un antojo a una embarazada – le dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a correr pos sus mejillas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Akimichi con reprobación, mientras él se ponía nervioso, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, como la calmaría

-Sakura… yo… perdón, en verdad yo no quería… - intentaba justificarse Chouji.

-oi Chouji y no traerás unos pastelillos entre todo –dijo mientras buscaba en las bolsas de Chouji mas comida – es que tengo hambre

-como es que estos buenos para nada no te cumplen tus antojos! – grito Ino desde donde había estado con la peli rosa – era lo menos que podían hacer

-pero Sakura-chan acaba de comer y claro que cumplimos con sus antojos, hubieran visto cada cosa que quería comer – Sai no quería que lo medio mataran por no cumplir con los raros antojos de la joven.

-como, ya comió? –pregunto Ino.

-claro, acabamos de terminar de comer – confirmo Yamato, mientras los demás asentían.

-enserio? – pregunto Kiba.

Los hombres tan solo asintieron y luego voltearon a ver a la peli rosa la cual, solo sonrió un tanto apenada, porque aun tenía hambre.

-frentona! – la rubia nuevamente llamaba la atención de todos con sus gritos.

-no me digas así cerda! – se defendió la otra y aunque parecía molesta en verdad extrañaba esos momentos con su amiga.

-no me digas cerda!, además yo no soy la que estoy gorda – dijo al tiempo que pasaba sus manos delineando su cintura y cadera.

-buaaa! Estoy más gorda que la cerda! – dijo mientras soltaba la bolsa con los pastelillos y se ponía a llorar en el hombro de Chouji, mientras el Akimichi pasaba una mano por la espalda de la joven y también comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas

Ahora las miradas reprobatorias iban dirigidas hacia la rubia, quien se puso más que nerviosa.

-ya Sakura-chan era mentira, en verdad no estás gorda, estas preciosa, el embarazo te ha sentado de maravilla te ves muy bella – dijo rápidamente Hinata mientras se acercaba a la peli rosa

-en verdad? – dijo mientras se separaba para ver a los demás los cuales asentían, volteo a ver a Hinata y por un impulso la abrazo – gracias Hinata en verdad gracias – dijo mientras volvía a ponerse a llorar, Hinata se asusto no sabía qué hacer, ahora no sabían porque lloraba, tan solo asintió a abrazarla también y a sentir como en su vientre chocaba el ya algo voluminoso de la joven, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos también.

-que problemático, porque siempre se ponen tan sensibles con el embarazo – decía Shikamaru con una ligera sonrisa marcada en su rostro, ya todo estaba mejor.

-oye Chouji y tu porque lloras? – pregunto Kiba al ver al Akimichi llorar.

-porque esa era la última bolsa de pastelitos que traía – dijo mientras más lágrimas desbordaban por sus ojos y los demás caían ante su razón de llanto.

-mmm saben tengo ganas de una barbacoa y ramen – dijo la peli rosa separándose de la Hyuga

-ramen! Yo quiero, yo quiero! – gritaba Naruto feliz – pero Sakura-chan, dime que no lo quieres con chocolate otra vez.

-con chocolate! – pregunto Kiba algo asqueado imaginándoselo.

El rubio tan solo asintió

-y que tal sabe - pregunto rápido el Akimichi

-muy rico, pero hoy no tengo ganas de eso, tan solo de ramen, barbacoa, unos dangos, panquecitos, helado de cereza, unas pipitas, sushi, pasta, dumplins, pastel de chocolate, galletas con chispas de chocolate, unos duraznos en almíbar, cerezas y fresas con chocolate, mateada de fresa y un refresco de cola, me los traen, si? – mientras ponía esa linda y tierna mirada de pequeña niña.

-pequeña acabas de comer, no deberías de comer tanto – Kakashi trataba de disuadir a la joven.

-si, pero recuerda que gaste más energías que hace meses, y hoy ha sido un día de emociones, además estoy muy feliz de poder estar con todos de nuevo – les dijo mientras sonreía – así que… que hacen aquí, porque que no han ido por mi comida, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Lee y Chouji, muévanse! Ahora! – y ante la mirada de una colérica Sakura debido a un antojo, todos incluso Shikamaru salieron rápido de la casa para evitar sufrir, Tenten antes de recibir otro golpe decidió acompañarlos.

En ese momento sintieron lastima de los hombres que durante ese tiempo habían estado cuidando solos de la peli rosa, porque en verdad que tenia cambios de humor más raros y exagerados de lo que ya eran.

Mientras eso pasaba, cinco hombres aprovecharon para irse a despejar un rato a los campos de entrenamiento, no sin antes dejarle algunas indicaciones a Ino y Hinata, sabían que necesitaban espacio para hablar y que estaba Ino por cualquier cosa que pasara, así ellos podrían irse tranquilamente, por un rato.

Tenían que asimilar que muy pronto perderían a su pequeña, a su hija, hermana, amiga, a su todo al centro de su mundo, y por difícil que fuera era necesario que ella fuera feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado a Konoha, había sido un día largo para todos, sobre todo para los habitantes de la mansión Uchiha.

Ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, bastante cansados, los hombres ya querían dormir, sabían que no habría problema la peli rosa estaba tan cansada como ellos o más, así que dormiría enseguida, además no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pues el Hyuga llegaría como todas las noches a velar el sueño de la peli rosa, aunque tendrían que descansar, para poder hablar con el temprano, también el tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella, por más que a ellos les doliera perderla siempre y cuando fuera feliz.

Eso ya lo habían comprobado ese día, con lo feliz que la vieron con todos sus amigos.

Y así pensando en la felicidad de la peli rosa, se fueron a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente dormida, sin embargo un malestar la despertó, sin encender la luz se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

Estando ahí recordó todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

Ahora ya sabía lo que había pasado, aunque en realidad se le hacía tonto, tomar desprevenido a un ninja de alto nivel.

Había perdonado a Tenten, pero como lo dijo, eso no implicaba que olvidaría lo ocurrido, solo que ahora se iría con más cuidado con la gente que le rodeaba.

Había pasado un rato agradable con todos. Naruto y los demás se habían disculpado por como los habían tratado la primera vez que habían ido a esa casa, había podido hablar un rato con Ino y con Hinata.

Se sentía más tranquila, era un peso menos, aunque por el momento no había podido decirles todo lo que quería, no quería arruinar mas el momento con cosas tristeza que sentía.

-cuando te sentiré, sabes quiero saber si estas feliz o no – decía mientras acariciaba su vientre sobre la bata de seda que usaba esa noche – espero con ansias cuando por fin lo hagas, aunque jejeje creo que eres un poco flojito, en eso no te pareces ni a tu papa ni a mi – suspiro la joven – tu papa, como quiero que el también pudiera estar con nosotros que te pudiera sentir, créeme tratare de que estemos juntos – termino por decirle a su hijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

.

.

.

Era la hora, ya todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie, bajo la barda como todos los días, para ese momento ya conocía muy bien hasta donde debía de pisar para no generar ningún ruido.

Se adentro al jardín para después dirigirse hacia la entrada de la habitación de la joven, con cuidado abrió la el ventanal y la cortina lo suficiente para adentrarse.

En verdad se preguntaba como es que eran tan confiados siendo de los mejores ninjas de la aldea y nunca cerraran con seguro la ventana, aunque en realidad se los agradecía, porque así podía entrar por las noches para estar con Sakura.

Se adentro a la habitación y espero un momento hasta acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, una vez hecho, volteo hacia la cama esperando encontrar a la peli rosa, sin embargo se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí, aunque la cama estaba ya algo revueltas señal de que ahí había estado.

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo, ¿Dónde estaría Sakura?, ¿habría pasado algo?, pensaba mientras se acercaba a la cama donde pasaba las noches velando el sueño de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Estaba a un lado de esta cuando una puerta se abrió.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta para volver a la cama esperando ahora si poder descansar.

Sin embargo cuando la cruzo, se llevo una gran sorpresa, frente a ella estaba Neji Hyuga, su Neji Hyuga.

.

.

.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, rápidamente escucho la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y giro hacia ese lugar.

Grande fue su sorpresa pues su amada estaba frente a él, tenía su cabello suelto y algo revuelto cayendo por sus hombros, llevaba puesto un camisón de seda rosa pastel de tirantes delgados, uno de ellos caía por su hombro, ahora se notaba mas su vientre. Se veía realmente hermosa así…

.

.

.

-N-Neji-kun… - estaba sorprendida.

-Sakura…yo - no esperaba encontrarla despierta.

-¿q-que haces aquí? ¿como entraste? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-yo… bueno he venido… - intentaba hablar, estaba, nervioso, ansioso y sorprendido.

-auu! – dijo al tiempo que daba respingo y posaba sus manos en su vientre.

Neji ante lo que veía se asusto.

-Sakura estas bien?, que pasa?, te sientes mal?- mientras se acerco rápidamente hasta ella y guiarla hacia la cama.

-Neji! – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y la guiaba hasta su vientre – se está moviendo! es la primera vez que se mueve! – dijo alegre mientras ponía sus manos sobre las del castaño mientras sentían los movimientos de su hijo.

Y las lágrimas de alegría se hicieron presentes por parte de la joven y una alegria que no podia ocultar el castaño, pues una sonrida nunca antes vista, surco su rostro.

-será tan fuerte como tu – le dijo el castaño a la pelirosa.

-no será más fuerte que sus padres, será un genio - le contesto al futuro padre.

-Sakura te amo, gracias - por fin pudo confesarle lo que sentia.

-Neji! Yo también te amo - le contesto, con lagrimas de felicidad corriendo por sus mejillas.

Y con su declaración los golpecitos aun se hacían presentes, tratándoles de hacer entender que el también estaba feliz de estar por fin con sus papas, juntos los tres.

-Sakura, yo… - fue acallado por la joven por un dedo sobre sus labios

-shhh! Disfrutemos del momento ya habrá tiempo – dijo mientras quitaba su dedo para cambiarlo por sus labios.

El beso fue rápidamente correspondido por Neji, era dulce y tierno, en el cada uno imprimía el amor que se tenían y la alegría de estar juntos en ese momento.

Al separarse Sakura bostezo y Neji entendió que estaba cansada, la recostó y el hizo lo mismo junto a ella, Neji rodeo con uno de sus brazos su espalda y con la obra fue hasta su vientre entrelazándose con la de ella, juntos para poder sentir al bebe moverse, hasta que les gano el sueño, así abrazados…

-Neji estarás conmigo en la mañana?…

-esta y todas, te lo prometo cerezo…

Fueron los últimos murmullos que se escucharon en la habitación…

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar ahora solo debía importarles ese momento juntos…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gomen gomen por el retraso, el mundo se puso en mi contra para subir el capitulo, pero ya está aquí.

Bueno por otro lado, si se que querían que le sacaran los ojos a Tenten, pero siempre he creído que no es bueno guardar rencor, aunque tampoco olvidar lo que nos hacen.

Y pues no sé si estén conformes con el cómo se dio el encuentro entre Saku y Neji, pero quería esperar justo hasta el tiempo en el que una madre primeriza comienza a notar el movimiento de su bebe, aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Y bueno pues sí, todos son una bola de chismosos, pero bueno hay que perdonárselos, tan solo porque todos son muy unidos y de verdad se quieren, y pues buscan la felicidad de todos.

Muchas, en verdad muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron un comentario, en verdad mil gracias, me encanta leerlos, me hacen sumamente feliz cada que abro mi correo y/o llegan a mi tel., así como también soy sumamente feliz cuando alguien agrega esta y mis otras historias a su favoritos, sus alertas y también cuando veo que la leen y les gusta, muchas en verdad muchas muchas gracias a todas (os), en verdad mil gracias.

Me despido por ahora, nos leemos la próxima semana, voy a tratar de actualizar mis dos historias, para no hacerles larga la espero, aunque no les aseguro nada, hare lo que pueda.

Nos leemos pronto y saludos! Ciao!


	10. 22 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

_By_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 8**

.

**22 SEMANAS**

.

.

.

.

.

_M siento muy feliz y contento, en estos dias me he sentido mas fuerte..._

_Se que estoy mas grande y eso me alegra porque significa que falta poco tiempo para que me reuna con mis papis..._

_Mis papis..._

_Esa es otra de las razones por las que esoty tan feliz..._

_Papi visita a mami, viene a vernos todos los dias..._

_Y no solo el, tambien se que ya tengo mas tios y tias que me quieren mucho..._

_Pero lo que aun no entiendo es porque papi ya no esta en las noches con mi mami..._

_El porque solo esta con nosotros en el dia, no lo entiendo..._

_Yo quiero que estemos los tres juntos..._

_Bueno y tambien con mis tios y tias y mis abuelitos que son muy buenos..._

_Peroya no quiero que mi papa se aleje de nosotros..._

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí estaban de nuevo al igual que lo habían estado dos semanas atrás, estaban en la sala, en un sillón de dos plazas a su derecha se encontraban Kakashi y Yamato mirándolos fijamente, a su izquierda en uno de tres plazas estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Sai de igual forma observándolos fijamente.

El ambiente era bastante pesado, en el centro de la sala y de la atención de todos, se encontraban sentados Neji y Sakura.

Sakura se veía visiblemente nerviosa o incomoda, pues sus manos pasaban de su vientre a sus rodillas y así sucesivamente.

Mientas Neji a su lado se mostraba tranquilo impasible como siempre, frio, aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la peli rosa, viéndola nerviosa.

Sus manos que habían descansado sobre sus rodillas, aprovecho un momento en el que Sakura había hecho lo mismo con las de ella para tomarlas, para Sakura eso había sido muy dulce, tanto así que disipo los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

Sin embargo un carraspeo los saco de sus pensamientos, voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provino la irrupción y notaron la mirada de cinco hombres sobre de ellos, lo cual hizo sentirse a Sakura muy incomoda, haciendo que soltara despacio la mano de Neji y regresara a su vientre.

Aunque eso a Neji no lo amedrento, así que sin mas se acerco aun mas a la peli rosa y paso su brazo por los hombros de la peli rosa hasta rodearlos y así jalarla hacia el, pegándola y viendo a los hombres con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras el recuerdo de dos semanas atrás llegaba a su mente.

.

.

.

_-N-Neji-kun…_

_-Sakura…yo_

_-¿q-que haces aquí? ¿como entraste?_

_-yo… bueno he venido…_

_-auu! – dijo al tiempo que daba respingo y posaba sus manos en su vientre_

_Neji ante lo que veía se asusto_

_-Sakura estas bien?, que pasa?, te sientes mal?- mientras se acerco rápidamente hasta ella y guiarla hacia la cama_

_-Neji! – dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y la guiaba hasta su vientre – se está moviendo! es la primera vez que se mueve! – dijo alegre mientras ponía sus manos sobre las del castaño mientras sentían los movimientos de su hijo._

_Y las lágrimas de alegría se hicieron presentes_

_-será tan fuerte como tu – _

_-no será más fuerte que sus padres, será un genio_

_-Sakura te amo, gracias_

_-Neji! Yo también te amo_

_Y con su declaración los golpecitos aun se hacían presentes, tratándoles de hacer entender que el también estaba feliz de estar por fin con sus papas, juntos los tres._

_-Sakura, yo… - fue acallado por la joven por un dedo sobre sus labios_

_-shhh! Disfrutemos del momento ya habrá tiempo – dijo mientras quitaba su dedo para cambiarlo por sus labios._

_El beso fue rápidamente correspondido por Neji, era dulce y tierno, en el cada uno imprimía el amor que se tenían y la alegría de estar juntos en ese momento._

_Al separarse Sakura bostezo y Neji entendió que estaba cansada, la recostó y el hizo lo mismo junto a ella, Neji rodeo con uno de sus brazos su espalda y con la obra fue hasta su vientre entrelazándose con la de ella, juntos para poder sentir al bebe moverse, hasta que les gano el sueño, así abrazados…_

_-Neji estarás conmigo en la mañana?…_

_-esta y todas, te lo prometo cerezo…_

_Fueron los últimos murmullos que se escucharon en la habitación…_

_Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar ahora solo debía importarles ese momento juntos…_

_._

_._

_._

_Los primeros rayos del sol no tardarían en hacerse presentes, junto con un nuevo día en la hoja._

_Cinco hombres se encontraban en el jardín esperando a que Neji saliera de la habitación de Sakura, sin embargo el tiempo paso y los primeros rayos del sol llegaron, el cielo estaba despejado, no había nubes, tal parecía que seria un gran día, sin embargo los hombres estaban más que extrañados, como es que no había salido aun Neji de la habitación de Sakura, o quizás salió antes de lo normal y por eso no salía, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiese ido a ver a Sakura, aunque eso era imposible, si no hubiera ido, quizás las pesadillas de Sakura regresarían y era más que obvio que se habrían dado cuenta._

_Bastante extrañados, decidieron regresar a la casa, lo mejor era empezar a preparar el desayuno para Sakura, porque si comía igual que el día anterior, era un hecho que tenían que hacer mas de lo tradicional y en realidad había poco tiempo, la kunoichi a pesar de su embarazo en cuanto el sol salía ella despertaba, aunque ya después tomaba una siesta un poco antes del medio día._

_Antes de ir a la cocina y aun extrañados, decidieron ir a Sakura que estuviera bien, en verdad les era raro que no hubiera señales de la visita de Neji o en su defecto el sueño intranquilo de la joven, por lo que sin mas se dirigieron a la habitación los cinco hombres solo para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y tranquilizarse de una vez por todas para apurarse._

_Lo que encontraron al entrar, prácticamente los dejo perplejos, en verdad no se esperaban encontrar a Sakura apoyando su cabeza en Neji, mientras este la tenía rodeada con un brazo y su otra mano estaba entrelazada con la Sakura sobre del vientre de esta._

_Surgieron varias dudas en la mente de cada uno de los shinobis que observaban la imagen, y todos llegaron a la misma conclusión incluso Naruto, el cual no grito ni intento ir a sacarlo a golpes de la cama donde su hermanita dormía, solo por el hecho que en el rostro de la joven había una sonrisa plasmada, al igual que una casi imperceptible en el rostro del Hyuga, se veían con tanta paz, tan tranquilos y felices, que su subconsciente le coció la boca y le clavo los pies para que rompiera la estampa que aunque no les agradar del todo, les indicaba que la peli rosa estaba feliz, y eso debía de ser lo único importante, aun cuando el corazón les doliera a los cinco porque perdían lo que más querían._

_Sin más los cinco hombres se decidieron por esperar a que despertaran para saber en si, que es lo que pasaba entre ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_Leves movimientos anunciaron su despertar, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no podía moverse mucho, sintió como era presa de un brazo que pasaba por su espalda, su otra mano tampoco la podía mover, por lo que abrió sus ojos para saber que pasaba._

_Al abrirlos entro un poco de confusión, pensó que aun seguía soñando y como no pensarlo, si frente a ella se encontraba su amado Neji durmiendo, con un semblante tan tranquilo y pacifico como pocas veces lo había hecho, además podía ver una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, quizás para otros seria una mueca, sin sentido, pero para ella que conocía diversas facetas de el y de las que se enamoro, no era un misterio cada gesto de él._

_Con la mano que tenia libre, la subió hasta su rostro, y comenzó a acariciarlo, recorriendo los rasgos del castaño, con un toque delicado para no despertarlo, las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron sus parpados, sus mejillas, su mentón, deteniéndose en los labios definidos del genio, acariciándolos y ansiando besarlos._

_Una presión en su espalda por el brazo que la tenia sujeta al mismo tiempo la mano entrelazada con la de ella sujeto con mayor fuerza sus dedos y su vientre, sin lastimarla, y los labios que acariciaba, su curvaron aun más de lo que ya estaban._

_Neji había despertado._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y el rojo adorno sus mejillas, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Neji, aspirando su varonil aroma y escuchaba el fuerte latir de su corazón._

_-buenos días cerezo – rompió el silencio _

_-b-buenos días N-Neji-kun – le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro de su pecho y elevaba su mirada hasta su rostro._

_Neji soltó el agarre de su mano, para así poder subirla y recorrer su rostro, llegando a sus mejillas, las cuales se tornaron de un muy tierno rosado y una sonrisa tímida adorno los labios de la Haruno._

_Poco a poco se fue acercando para que por fin pudieran disfrutar y gozar de sus labios, ambos tenían hambre, hambre por su amor, de esos labios que habían vuelto locos a los dos algunos meses atrás._

_Un carraspeo se escucho en la habitación, haciendo que ambos pararan, quedándose así más hambrientos que antes._

_Un molesto Neji y una nerviosa Sakura giraron su cabeza para que a su vista quedara la persona que interrumpiera._

_Los nervios de la peli rosa se incrementaron al ver a las personas en la sala de su habitación._

_Viendo de izquierda a derecha, pudieron ver que frente a ellos estaba sentado un Sai con una de sus sonrisas mas falsas que Sakura y los demás hubieran visto en él, se encontraba sentado en un sillón individual, con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra, sobre estas se encontraba apoyado su cuaderno de dibujo, sostenido por una mano y en su otra mano se encontraba un lápiz de dibujo, tal parecía había estado trabajando en algo._

_Frente a él, estaba un muy nerviosos castaño, quien tan solo esperaba el momento en el que los otros hombres saltaran sobre de la pareja para intentar contenerlos de ser necesario._

_En un sillón de tres plazas, un aura oscura rodeaba a tres hombres que ahí se encontraban sentados, a la izquierda un rubio, sus ojos antes azules ahora eran rojos, al igual que una ligera capa de chakra rojo que comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo, para después dar paso a la oscura como sus intenciones para ese momento, en su mano derecha una concentración de chakra blanco comenzaba a formarse._

_En el centro un peli plata se encontraba mostrando sus ojos bicolores, con una expresión fiera, muy parecida a la usa en una pelea a muerte, en su mano de igual forma comenzaba a formarse una concentración de chakra de color azul._

_A la derecha se encontraba un moreno, de mirada furiosa, sus ojos normalmente negros intimidantes, ahora rojos con unas aspas girando esperando para atacar a su víctima, unas extrañas marcas se expandían por su cuerpo naciendo desde un punto entre su cuello y hombro, con una katana en mano izquierda, la cual comenzaba a destellar algunos rayos azulados._

_Ante la visión Neji se sentó, intentando que la peli rosa quedara a su espalda para poder protegerla._

_De los ojos de los tres que estaban juntos, salían rayitos que iban a chocar contra los que despedía el ojiperla._

_Yamato los veía nerviosos, rogando a kami, no pasara a mas allá de miradas, ya que de ser así, pensaba en todo lo que tendría que reconstruir._

_Sai observaba, aun con una sonrisa falsa en su mirada, ahora ya no tenía su cuaderno de dibujo, había sido substituido por un pergamino y un pincel, se les había unido a los otros tres a esa mirada con ganas de matar al Hyuga, así como el aura negra y asesina que también lo rodeaba y ahora se expandía mas por la habitación, al unirse con la de los otros tres._

_._

_._

_._

_Ahí estaban blanco contra rojo y negro, esperando el más mínimo movimiento para lanzarse._

_Un escalofrió recorrió el sistema nerviosos de todos los presentes, de detrás del Neji, crecía un aura aun más negra y terrorífica que la de los sobreprotectores-de-peli rosas- embarazadas-y-con-la-hormona-y-cambios-de-humor-a-mil-sobretodo-cuando-acaba-de-despertar ._

_-shannaro! – se escucho por grito._

_Detrás de Neji surgió de forma lenta y escalofriante una silueta negra, donde solo los ojos brillaban, el cabello se elevaba debido al aura negra y asesina que rodeaba la silueta._

_Los cinco hombres tragaron pesado, comenzando a temblar, en ese momento preferían tener que enfrentar mil veces a Orochimaru, Madara y todos los Akatsuki juntos a tener que enfrentar a la persona detrás del Hyuga, si bien daba miedo de niña, después del entrenamiento con la quinta sabían que era mortal enfrentarla cuando estaba así, y peor aún ahora, más fuerte y embarazada!... los hombres comenzaron a sudar frio, incluso Neji también comenzaba a sentir algo de temor por el aura asesina que sentía a su espalda._

_-don-de es-ta mi de-sa-yu-no! – les dijo a los hombres en los sillones._

_Los cuales comenzaron a temblar aun mas, el sudor aumentaba, sabían que morirían, así que sin más Naruto comenzó a rezar, "por favor kami si me salvas de esta, no comeré ramen en un mes", Sai había dejado de sonreír y comenzó a hacer un dibujo donde lo primero que marco ahí fue el titulo de su obra, "mi final por una fea embarazada", Kakashi se comenzó a preocupar porque nunca mas volvería leer sus icha-icha, así que como loco saco varios tomos y los volvió a leer como loco todos, al menos si moría, lo haría leyendo sus icha-icha, Yamato no hacia más que temblar, había tenido una muy buena vida, ya que le quedaba, solo le faltaba declarársele a cierta kunoichi que lo traía sin dormir bien, mientras Sasuke se dispuso a hacer su testamento y se lamentaba el no poder haber reconstruido su clan, aunque todas sus posesiones pasarían a manos de su sobrinito que aun no nacía, que paradójico, considerando que la madre seria quien lo mataría._

_De pronto toda esa aura que cubría a la peli rosa se disperso, sus ojos dejaron de emitir ese brillo asesino para ser ahora mostrarse cristalinos._

_-t-tenemos hambre! – reclamo mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a correr por unas sonrojadas mejillas de la joven._

_Neji se puso de pie en un brinco, girando para poder ver a la joven, no le agrado el tono de voz que escucho._

_Ahora se encontraba incada sobre su cama, su mano derecha se encontraba sobando su hinchado vientre y con la otra tallándose el ojo izquierdo de donde las lagrimas no paraban._

_Nuevamente la estampa se antojaba como la de una niña pequeña que había caído al suelo, claro que lo olvidaron al ver la pancita de prácticamente medio embarazo de la joven._

_-ya mi amor, tus tíos son muy malos y no nos quieren, espero tu papa si nos quiera y nos lleve a desayunar, ya que tus malvados tíos te niegan el alimento para que crezcas grande y fuerte… ya amor deja de patear a mama, se que tienes hambre, pero tus malvados tíos no les importa…_

_Los cinco hombres frente a ellos estaban por replicar, hasta que algunas de las palabras dichas por la peli rosa llegaron a sus oídos, dejándolos en shock al razonarlo._

_-y-ya… ya se mueve? – pregunto curioso el peli gris – ya lo puedes sentir?_

_La joven los miro a los cinco, después miro a Neji, quien le sonrió de forma altanera a los otros cinco y poso una mano sobre el vientre de su mujer._

_Sakura rodo los ojos al ver que Neji les presumía que ya lo había sentido aun antes que ellos, posos su manos en su vientre, miro a los hombres y con una tierna sonrisa asintió._

_Rápidamente se acercaron hasta la joven que aun estaba acariciando su vientre, empujando a Neji para poderse acercar directamente sin nadie que interfiriera en el contacto._

_-p-podemos tocarlo? – pregunto Kakashi_

_-que se siente? – fue la pregunta que realizo Naruto._

_-como es que se mueve? – pregunto Sai?_

_.-te patea? – siguió Yamato._

_-duele? – fue la pregunta de un tímido Uchiha (si, le dio pena preguntar algo así, considerando que se quedo sin familia antes de que le pudieran explicar algunas cosas)_

_Todas esas preguntas fueron soltadas casi al mismo tiempo junto con otras más que comenzaban a marear a la peli rosa._

_-cállense! – les grito ya un poco desesperada y comenzando a enojarse nuevamente – au!._

_Neji empujo rápidamente a quienes estaban junto a la peli rosa para ver que le pasaba, la peli rosa solo le sonrió y se acaricio el vientre, Neji puso su mano y pudo sentir nuevamente a su hijo._

_-jejeje… creo que también se altero un poco – dijo para explicar que pasaba – creo que mejor me calmare para que lo haga – estaba algo avergonzada por haberse alterado causando su bebe también lo hiciera._

_Los seis hombres la miraron de forma reprobatoria, ahora todos estaban de frente a ella, esas miradas la hicieron sentir mal, por lo que bajo la cabeza, ahora se sentía triste porque había provocado el bebe se alterara._

_Los seis hombres lo notaron por lo que trataron de hablar._

_-pequeña, no nos habías dicho que tenias hambre? – le dijo el peli gris al notar como la peli rosa estaba triste._

_-que se te antoja para desayunar Sakura-chan? – entendiendo lo secundo Yamato para que la joven cambiara su semblante._

_-uhm… - dijo la joven mientras pensaba, atrás había dejado el semblante triste, por lo que los hombres sonrieron y esperaron por la lista de alimentos que se imaginaban tendrían que preparar para la joven – quiero cereal, un omelet, panques, dangos, pastel, onigiris, fruta, cerezas, jugo de naranja con fresas… uhm… galletas con leche y café…_

_Ante la mención de la última cosa que quería para desayuno se escucho un carraspeo._

_-que te dijo Tsunade-sama del café? – le dijo el peli gris como hablándole a una niña pequeña, a lo cual, Sakura solo bajo la cabeza de forma apenada._

_-dijo que no lo tome, porque le sienta mal al bebe – lo dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña quien hablaba._

_-entonces… - continuo con el regaño Kakashi._

_-ya entendí, no puedo ni debo de tomar café… - tenía toda la apariencia de una niña regañada por una travesura y apenada por ello – demo… no podría comer al menos un dulce de café, esos no hacen daño, ¿si? – sus manos estaban juntas como en forma de ruego, hacia quien fungía con el papel de padre en ese lugar._

_Ante la suplica de la joven, los otros hombres miraron al peli gris, como insinuándole que aceptara._

_-ahhh… - expreso lanzando un suspiro, era uno contra seis (prácticamente Neji se unió a los otros cuatro) – pero solo uno._

_-gracias – decía la peli rosada mientras se lanzaba para abrazar al Hatake._

_Neji bufo celoso mientras Kakashi le respondía el abrazo y acariciaba su cabello, los otros cuatro hombres pasaron uno a uno también haciéndole una caricia a la joven, mientras desfilaban con rumbo a la salida de la habitación._

_-chicos… - los detuvo antes de que terminaran de cruzar la puerta todos._

_-si Sakura-chan? – le contesto Naruto._

_-etto… Neji-kun se queda a desayunar con nosotros – _

_-seguro Sakura_

_-no te preocupes, de cualquier forma ya lo habíamos pensado_

_-Neji acompáñanos a preparar el desayuno _

_El susodicho estaba por negarse cuando continuaron hablando_

_-en lo que Sakura se cambia, o creo que se sienta cómoda desayunando así_

_En ese momento Sakura voltea a verse, encontrándose aun en aquella bata, que mostraba más de lo que debía, por lo que se sonrojo y rápidamente agarro una sabana para cubrirse_

_-etto… - se le notaba nerviosa – Neji-kun, creo que tienen razón, en un momento estoy con ustedes – estaba bastante roja, y muy nerviosa._

_Neji no tenía ganas de salir, pero antes de que Sakura se alterara nuevamente lo mejor era irse, total que tan mal podría ser el estar con esos cinco hombres solos, sin Sakura, que le podrían hacer, solo eran conocidos, por ser sin lugar a dudas de los mejores shinobis con los que contaba la aldea, los mas mortíferos, y con increíbles jutsus mortales._

_Neji trago pesado, vio a Sakura y noto que los demás lo miraban esperando se encaminara junto con ellos, por lo que adopto su semblante frio tan tradicional mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos._

.

.

.

Recordaba que después de eso los cinco hombres habían aclarado ciertos puntos con él. Que por cierto no pensaba tomar enserio tales reglas impuestas por cinco hombres con mandiles, sin embargo el hecho de tener un cuchillo en mano la mayoría de ellos, tampoco era como para dejarlo pasar así como así.

Sakura se les unió para cuando ya todo estaba listo, en realidad se le hizo increíble, la velocidad con la que los hombres habían preparado todo, así como lo buenos que eran para cocinar, cuando probo la comida que el mismo había observado su preparación, por lo cual sabía nada de ella tenía nada que le pudiera truncar sus planes de estar tiempo con su mujer y su hijo que venía en camino.

Después del desayuno fue cuando se realizo una reunión muy similar, a la que llevaban a cabo en ese momento, solo que con la diferencia de que ahí se aclararon los puntos acerca de las visitas que realizara para ver a Sakura, si así era, visitas, estaba sometido a visitas, en ciertos horarios, pues según ellos esa era una casa decente y ya era hora que dejara de entrar por las noches y salir por las madrugadas como un vil ladrón, además si alguien lo llegaba a ver, se podía malinterpretar, así que solo podría hacer las visitas durante el día y por ninguna razón podría quedarse solo con la peli rosa, argumentando que podría hacerle algo impropio, cosa tonta considerando que Sakura se encontraba en su segundo trimestre de su embarazo, sin embargo y a regañadientes acepto, aunque les aseguro que sería solo mientras se casaban lo cual sería lo más pronto posible para que Sakura se fuera con él y así tener que dejar esas tontas reglas impuestas por la bola de celosos que tendría por familia política.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Neji recordaba aquel día, Sakura pensaba en lo que había hablando con Ino y Hinata aquel día que las había visto, desde aquel día de vez en cuando era visitada por todos sus compañeros de generación, incluso por Tenten, quien se sentía aun mal por lo que había causado (y quien no se sentiría mal, después de lo que ella hizo)

.

.

.

_Ino como lo había predicho le reclamo, pero también le dio ese abrazo y el hombro que le hizo falta por todo ese tiempo, alguien con quien poder desahogarse de todo lo que le pasaba, a quien contarle como se sentía, sobre todo con su embarazo._

_Les conto todo, que todo había pasado el día de su cumpleaños, no les dio detalles, cosa que molesto a Ino, les conto que al día siguiente Neji ya no estaba con ella, el cómo se sintió, cuando comenzó a sospechar que estaba embarazada, la desesperación de no saber nada de Neji en todo ese tiempo, cuando se entero de su estado y como es que lo pudo esconder de todos o mejor dicho esconderse de todos incluso de su equipo, de cómo en ese tiempo, había cambiado su vida, hasta el día de la reunión que Ino organizara y con lagrimas en los ojos les conto que estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo, así como lo que había pasado con su familia, que se la habían llevado sin decirle nada a la mansión Uchiha, que no le habían cuestionado nada acerca del padre de su hijo, les narro como la consentían en todo, que incluso se pasaban de sobreprotectores, al no dejarla hacer nada, que la cuidaban demasiado, pero que aun así tenia pesadillas cada noche, que a veces se sentía muy triste y lloraba, por no saber lo que de pararía el destino a ella y sobre todo a su hijo._

_La abrazaron nuevamente, entendiendo por todo lo que había pasado la peli rosa en ese tiempo._

_Después fue el turno de Hinata de abrazarla, Ino salió de la habitación de Sakura donde habían estado hablando con el pretexto de preparar un té para Sakura, para que se relajara._

_Sakura hablo con Hinata, le dijo que se sentía mal con ella, por no haberle contado nada y por cómo había reaccionado semanas atrás cuando la había visto, le explico que el verla al hacia recordarle Neji y lo que había pasado con él, en ese momento no se sentía fuerte para hacer frente a la familia del padre de su hijo, que no era nada en contra de ella._

_Hinata la entendió y le dijo que no había problema, aunque le explico que en ese tiempo no había visto a Neji, que sabía muy poco de él, que ella no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba y que le apenaba sobremanera lo ocurrido con Neji y Tenten, que se sentía muy avergonzada porque su primo hubiera desaparecido por tanto tiempo, fuera la razón por la que fuera._

_Sakura le dijo que ella no tenia porque sentirse mal, ella no era la responsable que no se preocupara, que las cosas se solucionarían de alguna manera._

_No pudieron continuar con su plática los demás habían vuelto de hacer las compras, volvieron con todo un arsenal de comida, el cual muy bien duraría para un mes completo de una familia promedio, sin embargo para ellos sería útil para ese día._

_El resto del día pasado más tranquilo, la mayoría quería felicitar ya abrazar a la futura madre, incluso Tenten fue animada por Sakura a hacerlo, intentando que quedara claro que la había perdonado._

_Ninguno resistió la tentación de posar sus manos por la pancita de la embarazada, le preguntaron si ya lo podía sentir moverse a lo que ella negó que aun no, esperaba pronto hacerlo ya que estaba ya en tiempo de que así fuese._

_Después de un rato regresaron los sobreprotectores-de-peli-rosas-embarazadas y estuvieron también un rato con ellos, tiempo que aprovecharon para disculparse con ellos por su comportamiento que tuvieron la anterior ocasión que habían ido a la mansión Uchiha, los demás entendieron la posición del equipo Kakashi, por lo que aceptaron la disculpa, tan solo pidiendo pudieran visitar a su amiga sin problemas, los hombres aceptaron e buena gana._

.

.

.

Después de eso las cosas habían sido un tanto más fáciles, muy frecuentemente era visitada por sus amigos, sin embargo la situación con Neji comenzaba a desesperarla, ya no quería tener que separase de Neji, a menos que fuera por motivo de una misión, quería vivir con él y no es que Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto fueran malos con ella, no al contrario tan solo que quería comenzar a vivir y adaptarse con el padre de su hijo, aunque también el hecho de Neji no diga nada con respecto a casarse o vivir juntos comenzaba a hacerla pensar en cosas no muy buenas en su estado, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez Neji no se casaría con ella, o que habría algún problema con el clan Hyuga, incluso ideas tan fatalistas para ella como que ese clan le arrebataran a su bebe o que lo trataran como un bastardo…

.

.

.

.

.

Tanto Neji como Sakura, salieron de sus pensamientos y recuerdos producto de la puerta a la cual llamaban.

Yamato se puso de pie para abrir la puerta.

No paso mucho, cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la sala donde se encontraban

-buenas tardes – se escucho una voz grave, firme y gruesa a espaldas de Neji y Sakura.

Voz que Neji reconoció e inmediatamente soltó a Sakura, ahora la mirada burlona provenía de los hombres sentados en los otros sillones.

-buenas tardes – sonó una segunda voz que todos los presentes reconocieron.

Sakura sufrió de un escalofrió al oírla, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y las primera persona era quien creía y la otra persona estaban juntos en esa casa, esa reunión no sería muy fácil de sobrellevar.

-bienvenidos, Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama, pasen, solo los esperábamos a ustedes – dijo Kakashi con mucha amabilidad.

El haber visto al genio Hyuga nervioso, bien valía el tener al líder del clan Hyuga en la mansión Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! Solicito su clemencia tanto por el tiempo que tarde tanto, así como este mal capitulo.

Sin embargo permítanme justificarme (aunque sé que las justificaciones no valen, pero aun así), la verdad he tenido algunos problemillas que resolver y que me han quitado más tiempo de lo que he querido y pues por otro lado he tenido algunos problemillas con mi imaginación e inspiración, las muy malditas se largaron de vacaciones sin mí y sin avisar cuando regresan, así que mi cerebro trabaja a marchas forzadas.

En verdad pido una disculpa por el retraso de los capítulos de esta historia y de "Déjame sanar tus heridas", en verdad estoy trabajando ya el poco tiempo libre que tengo para ponerme al corriente con ustedes.

Sé que dirán que como es que actualice "Anhelando una oportunidad", pero esa historia originalmente seria un one-shot, por lo que ya más de media historia está escrita y esperaba esa historia me diera tiempo para que las vacaciones del par de fugitivas de mis historias regresaran para continuar con mis historias.

Me siento muy muy apenada con todas ustedes y les pido una sincera disculpa y espero aun así este capítulo les haya gustado al menos un poquito y lamento no esté al nivel de otros T.T

Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y por sus alertas, mil gracias a todos los que leen la historia, mil gracias a todos y todas.

Saludos y nos leemos en "Déjame sanar tus heridas"!

Ciao!


	11. 24 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

CAPITULO 9

.

24 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

.

_No habíamos visto a papa en dos semanas, _

_No sé qué pasó a fuera, no entiendo, _

_Días atrás mucha gente iba a casa, _

_Una señora seguido iba y decía que yo crecía y pasaba sus manos por donde estoy, _

_Podía sentirla, pero no solo a ella, _

_También sentía otra persona que dice mi mami que es mi tía y que me quiere mucho, _

_Bueno eso pude sentirlo porque siempre me acaricia, _

_Pero me daba miedo moverme cuando ella lo hace, pero hoy, _

_Ella llego con mama y la ayudo a relajarse, porque estaba muy nerviosa, _

_Aunque nos asusto cuando llego, _

_Después quiso acariciarme y por primera vez me atreví a moverme, _

_Quería que sintiera que yo también la quiero aunque no me conozca, ni yo a ella, _

_Pero ya la quiero, siento que es una buena persona, _

_Pero después llegaron mis tíos y mi abuelito, _

_Bueno, se que son mis tíos y mi abuelito, porque mami, siempre me cuenta de ellos, _

_Que son muy buenos que la quieren mucho y a mí también y yo le creo a mama, _

_Después de un rato de estar con ellos, llego mi papi, lo que me hizo muy feliz, _

_Me pregunto si me había portado bien cuando no estuvo y mama le dijo que si y eso cierto, _

_Me porte muy bien, cuide a mama mientras el no estuvo, _

_No le di molestias, y trate de que no se sintiera mal en ningún momento, _

_Lo que no entiendo es porque después de eso mucha gente estuvo cerca, _

_Algunos me tocaban, pero me dio miedo y no me moví, _

_Todo eso me canso mucho, y a mi mami también, _

_Así que después de un rato, papa nos llevo a descansar, _

_Y se quedo con nosotros, _

_Nos dijo que nos ama, mientras me acariciaba, _

_Y a pesar de estar cansado, me movía para que papa supiera que yo también lo amo, _

_Mientras me quedaba dormido….._

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba aun acostada en la cama, hacia apenas un par de minutos que había despertado, en realidad no pudo dormir muy bien durante esa noche, pensando y recordando los acontecimientos mas recientes.

Y es que ahí estaba, después de tanto estaba ahí, se sentía tan nerviosa por lo que pronto pasaría, quien le hubiera dicho que para "eso" era esa reunión, aunque aceptaba que en gran medida le debía demasiado a Hinata, pues a pesar de todo era bastante vanidosa, por eso se lo agradecía.

Sabia que tenia varias cosas que hacer así que hizo las mantas que la cubrían a un lado, con cuidado y despacio se sentó a la orilla de cama, debido a su ya crecido vientre, sus pies tocaron el piso, sin embargo no sintió frio, pues la habitación estaba completamente alfombrada, espero un momento, pues en ocasiones aun se mareaba si se ponía de pie rápidamente, cuando se sintió segura de que se sentiría bien se puso de pie, aun con cuidado, tomo una bata que descansaba en los pies de su cama y se la coloco, era de un color marfil muy bello de la misma seda fina que su camisón.

Se puso de pie y con cortos paso se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse, al hacerlo, paso frente un gran espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo que la llevaba hacia el baño, ahí pudo apreciar su ya crecido vientre, sonrió ante la imagen que daba de ella misma, su cabello ahora mas largo, llegando ya debajo de sus caderas ya que desde que supo de su estado no se lo había podido ir a cortar y bueno después con todo lo que había pasado, menos lo había podía hacer, para esos momentos su cabello ya había pasado su trasero, aun en capaz, aunque ya algo disparejas, pues había perdido algo de forma su corte, pero no importaba, lo importante ahí era su hijo, el cual crecía dentro de ella, si bien el valía aquellos mareos y nauseas que había padecido, en realidad no le importaba, pues dentro de ella una vida se formaba y no cualquier vida, una vida producto del amor, el primogénito de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, aunque bueno en algunos meses mas, tendría que aprender a compartir su cariño y tiempo para sus dos amores, Neji y su hijo o hija, dependiendo de lo que fuera, pues hasta ese momento no había querido saber.

Sonrió y acaricio su vientre mientras se observaba, recordaba esas dos semanas… por kami como extrañaba a Neji, lo había extrañado tanto, pero sabia que todo valdría la pena, al menos ahora podrían estar mas tiempo juntos, bueno mínimo sin que siempre estuviera su querida familia sobre de ellos.

Oh si, habían sido dos largas y extenuantes semanas y por fin llegarían a su fin, tendría paz y tranquilidad, bueno al menos por un tiempo, el tiempo que usarían para prepararse juntos para su llegada de su hijo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios al tiempo que con cuidado se deshacía de las prendas que portaba, para adentrarse a la tina que ya se encontraba preparada para ella.

-"a que hora habrán entrado a prepararla" – se preguntaba al tiempo que se acomodaba en la tina, la cual se encontraba con sales aromáticas que la hacían sentirse muy tranquila y relajada, recargo su nuca en la orilla de la tina donde se encontraba una toalla precisamente para que descansara su cabeza durante su baño.

Con su mirada recorrió el baño, el cual era bastante amplio, tanto la tina en la que muy bien cabían dos personas y ni hablar de la regadera, además estaba en un color y la decoración de forma elegante, y no podía ser menos pues se encontraba en una de las casas Hyuga. Siguió con su recorrido encontrándose con toallas y una yukata preparada para cuando saliera de la tina.

Cerro sus ojos, para tratar de relajarse pues comenzaba a ponerse algo nerviosa y eso no era bueno para el bebe, comenzó a poner un poco mas de atención a los sonidos que la rodeaba, a pesar de que sabia que fuera de esa habitación en la que encontraba había un gran revuelo, ella podía oír perfectamente el cantar de las aves, anunciando un nuevo y bello día, no dudaba que así fuese un bello día, aunque también debía de decir que era un para ella de nervios.

Tan relajada estaba que no noto cuando sus manos viajaron hasta su vientre acariciándolo, mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente a los sonidos de la naturaleza que la rodeaba, por un momento pensó que se encontraba en unas termas, mas al contacto con la naturaleza.

.

.

.

_Tanto Neji como Sakura, salieron de sus pensamientos y recuerdos producto de la puerta a la cual llamaban._

_Yamato se puso de pie para abrir la puerta._

_No paso mucho, cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la sala donde se encontraban_

_-buenas tardes – se escucho una voz grave, firme y gruesa a espaldas de Neji y Sakura._

_Voz que Neji reconoció e inmediatamente soltó a Sakura, ahora la mirada burlona provenía de los hombres sentados en los otros sillones._

_-buenas tardes – sonó una segunda voz que todos los presentes reconocieron._

_Sakura sufrió de un escalofrió al oírla, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y las primera persona era quien creía y la otra persona estaban juntos en esa casa, esa reunión no sería muy fácil de sobrellevar, es mas dudaba algo bueno saliera de ella._

_-bienvenidos, Tsunade-sama, Hiashi-sama, pasen, solo los esperábamos a ustedes – dijo Kakashi con mucha amabilidad, poniéndose de pie junto con los demás presentes._

_El haber visto al genio Hyuga nervioso, bien valía el tener al líder del clan Hyuga en la mansión Uchiha._

_Hiashi había llegado junto con la quinta hokage a la mansión Hyuga, dos personas aun desconocían la razón._

_-Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-sama – dijo el genio Hyuga quien se había puesto de pie a oír el primer saludo, al tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia las dos personas que se encontraban de pie casi frente a ellos, para después quedar de pie observándolos._

_Sakura hizo los movimientos que indicaban se pondría de pie, sin embargo su acción se vio interrumpida._

_-no es necesario que te pongas de pie – había hablado el líder del clan Hyuga._

_-Sakura – le hablo la hokage, por lo que observo a las personas que estaban ahí de pie._

_En señal de saludo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, el cual fue contestado con una sonrisa de parte de la hokage y un asentimiento de igual forma por parte del líder del clan, quien aprovecho para observar a la joven de una forma mas detenida, esta al sentirse observada comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pasando sus manos hacia su vientre acariciándolo, para el patriarca de uno de los clanes mas antiguos de Konoha, no paso desapercibido el nerviosismo de la joven y aprovecho para detallar aun mas, las manos de la joven, las cuales de veían pequeñas y delicadas para ser una kunoichi, acariciando su vientre materno. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver aquellas manos sobre el vientre. Su acción de observar a la joven se vio interrumpida._

_-Hiashi, Tsunade – menciono el Uchiha haciendo una reverencia, de respeto hacia sus visitantes._

_-Hiashi-sama, Tsunade-sama – mencionaron Sai y Yamato de igual forma haciendo una reverencia._

_-Hiashi-sama – dijo el rubio al tiempo que hacia una reverencia de forma seria hacia la persona que saludaba - obaa-chan – al tiempo que veía a la mujer ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Naruto – menciono la mujer entre dientes molesta por la forma en la que lo llamo._

_-Naruto! – se escucho el regaño por parte de la Haruno hacia el rubio el cual giro su mirada hacia su interlocutora, para observar una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la joven de cabellera rosada, haciéndolo sudar frio al entender las amenazas que le lanzaba con la mirada._

_-tomen asiento – indicaba el Uchiha, mientras observaba a sus visitantes para que tomaran asiento._

_El castaño dejo su lugar vacio dirigiéndose a la cocina por un momento, seguido de Sai, mientras los demás tomaron asiento en los lugares que tenían antes, quedando así frente a ellos los dos recién llegados, a la derecha Kakashi y Yamato, y a su izquierda los ninjas más jóvenes (los lugares de los que salieron de la sala, es más que claro que quedaron vacios hasta que regresaran)._

_Después de unos minutos, las dos personas que habían salido de la sala regresaron con bandejas, en ellas traían bocadillos y té, para todos los presentes, al llegar vieron que la conversación aun no daba inicio, tal parecía que los esperaban pues en cuanto entregaron los tés y ofrecieron los bocadillos a los presentes, una voz rompió el silencio del lugar._

_-he estado hablando con Tsunade-sama, he de decir… - espero un momento mientras observaba a la pareja frente a él – que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella._

_-no estamos muy de acuerdo – el peli plata suspiraba, por lo que decía - sin embargo sabemos que es lo mejor, así que… mmmm… digamos que los aceptamos – dijo de forma tranquila._

_-aun, aun hay detalles que aclarar – intervino ahora quien se suponía seria el anfitrión de la reunión, por esta en su casa._

_Los invitados asintieron, entendiendo más o menos a que se referían._

_-lo primero lo haremos en dos semanas – mencionaba el manda mas del clan Hyuga._

_-¿no es muy poco tiempo para preparar todo? – pregunto Yamato un tanto incrédulo por el tiempo._

_-al contrario, esto de debió de haber hecho desde hace tiempo, la razón de posponerlo se debió a ciertas circunstancias, que ustedes al igual que lady Tsunade y yo sabemos que no podíamos intervenir, teníamos que esperar a que se solucionaran – a los cual los interlocutores tan solo asintieron – y en vista de que así ha sido, es mejor hacerlo lo antes posible._

_Mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo, dos personas tan solo se dedicaban a observar sin decir nada mas, tal parecía que presenciaban un partido de tenis, pues su vista viajaba de lado a lado de la habitación, viendo los rostros de quienes intervenían en dicha conversación, sin entender exactamente de que hablaban o de quien, de hecho, hasta ese punto tal parecía que se habían olvidado de su presencia._

_Tras un suspiro de cinco de los siete hombres presentes, la conversación continúo aun sin hacer el menor caso a las dos personas que aun no entendían en lo más minino, la razón de tal reunión y más aun aquella extraña conversación para ellos._

_-¿y que pasara después? – se aventuro a preguntar el joven ANBU._

_-por recomendación de mi hija Hinata, esperaremos por unos meses – menciona aquel hombre serio e imponente, recordando cierta conversación que había tenido con su primogénita – hokage-sama ha estado de acuerdo cuando se lo he comentado – los presentes voltean a ver a la mujer la cual asiente cerrando sus ojos, los cinco hombres moradores de la casa, también asienten al saber eso._

_-siendo así… - la frase que iniciara el peli gris se queda inconclusa, pues es interrumpida por alguien más._

_-d-disculpen – menciona una voz femenina, algo débil, pues no quería interrumpir sin embargo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos – c-creo que nosotros sobramos en esta reunión._

_Ante las palabras nerviosas de la joven, todos los miraron, algunos seriamente pues como era posible que se retiraran si lo que estaban decidiendo ahí era el futuro de esos dos y otros con duda._

_-Sakura, Neji – menciona la rubia manda más de la aldea – ¿no les informaron la razón de esta reunión? – pregunto sin más, ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, ante esto la mujer suspiro y giro su mirada, a ver a los seis hombres presentes pues ninguno de había mencionado respectivamente que esa reunión se llevaría a cabo y las razones por las que se hacían, con un nuevo suspiro tomo aire para contar la razón de su presencia en el lugar – pues bien, la razón por la que estamos aquí y de esta reunión es… - su discurso se vio interrumpido por una voz igual de potente que la de ella._

_-porque en dos semanas se dará a conocer que la prometida de mi sobrino, Neji Hyuga, se encuentra embarazada – dijo sin tanta ceremonia, tan directo como su cargo de patriarca lo marcaba._

_La peli rosa, no hizo más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir palabra alguna, mientras que el joven Hyuga, tan solo abrió un poco más los ojos, después de eso, ambos voltearon a verse, la joven se sonrojo levemente, mientras volteaba a ver al frente nuevamente._

_-¿prometida? – por fin logro articular, pues aun seguía razonando tales palabras – y-yo… - volteando a ver a Neji su ahora "prometido", padre de su hijo y amado._

_-si prometida, porque "ese" ya te propuso matrimonio, ¿no? – intervino la hokage con una ceja enarcada, mientras veía al genio un tanto seria y molesta, de ahí el referirse a él de forma tan despectiva._

_-etto… yo – Sakura ya no sabía cómo bajar la tensión que se acumulo en ese momento pues los moradores de aquella "humilde" casa, se encontraban algo molestos nuevamente viento al joven genio, con un aura un tanto negra que comenzaba a emanar de ellos, por acaso decía algo negativo el joven castaño._

_-eso es imposible, eres la prometida de mi sobrino, pues en tu vientre llevas a un Hyuga, además en tu mano izquierda portas el anillo de compromiso de la familia, ese anillo ha pasado de generación en generación, es el mismo que mi abuelo le dio a mi abuela al comprometerse, el mismo que mi padre entrego a mi madre y el mismo con el que yo entregue a mi difunta esposa – en cierta forma trataba de salvar a su sobrino y la honra de la familia._

_-y-yo no sabía – dijo la joven nerviosa mientras hacía ademanes de quitarse el anillo de su dedo – perdón, esto debe de ser de Hinata._

_-no, ese anillo te pertenece a ti – haciendo que la joven parara en su acción – como lo mencione pasa de generación en generación a los hombres de la familia, para que lo entreguen a la mujer que consideren digna – menciono al tiempo que veía a la joven._

_Sakura no sabía que decir, tan solo volteo a ver a Neji, mientras que el la observaba también, sin más el joven tomo sus manos delicadamente entre las de él, elevo la mano izquierda hasta poder besar el dorso, Sakura sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, haciéndola lucir adorable a la vista de los hombres que presenciaron la escena, sin embargo eso no quería decir que estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que ocurría, así que sin más la rompieron recordándoles que había más personas presentes que debían respeto._

_-Cof cof – fue lo que se escucho de parte de uno de los incómodos presentes, de inmediato se separaron, Sakura había adquirido un carmín en sus mejillas, mientras que Neji giro su cara para que nadie notara el color de sus mejillas, pues se había olvidado que su tío y la hokage se encontraban en ese lugar._

_-aclarado ese punto – expreso después de carraspear un poco para aclararse la garganta el jefe del clan – retomemos el tema – los involucrados directos a quienes ya se les había pasado lo del momento penoso, se encontraban observando al líder Hyuga – el anuncio se hará en dos semanas._

_Sentencio así sin más, la joven de cabellera rosada aun procesaba todo lo que ocurría, todo lo que eso involucraba._

_-¿requiere ayuda con algo? – pregunto de forma atenta Yamato._

_-no, hace falta como le mencione, el clan se hará cargo de todo – le aclaro a los presentes los cuales asintieron – mi hija Hinata vendrá, junto con la costurera de la familia, para que le tome las medidas y le haga las pruebas necesarias para el kimono que portaras ese día, junto con algunas otras personas – la joven asintió aun sin comprender del todo a que otras personas se refería, eran demasiadas cosas para un día._

_-en vista de que todo está claro – hablo la rubia – Neji, porque no acompañas a Sakura a si habitación para que descanse, han sido muchas emociones por un día – ante las palabras todos los presentes asintieron._

_Los presentes se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, para despedir a la peli rosa, quien lo hizo de una forma un tanto dificultosa, Neji al ver el esfuerzo que le suponía la ayudo, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de su amada, la rubia se acerco a ella, para abrazarla de modo de despedida, Hiashi se acerco a ella también para despedirse, cosa que ocasiono que la joven se pusiera nerviosa por la cercanía de un hombre tan imponente, el cual al acercarse realizo una pequeña inclinación a forma de despedía para después regresar al lugar que ocupara un momento antes._

_Los hombres le sonrieron a la Haruno, la cual les devolvió la sonrisa para después girarse en dirección a la salida de la sala para encaminarse a su habitación, detrás de ella iba Neji, quien volteo a ver también a los cinco hombres que podrían definirse como su futura familia política, los cuales lo fulminaron con la mirada como siempre, aun a pesar del tiempo la tensión entre ellos era más que palpable, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para una pelea de miradas, pues tenía que acompañar a su prometida a descansar._

_Después de que saliera, no supo si había terminado la reunión o por cuánto tiempo más abría continuado ya sin ella presente. Neji había permanecido con ella un rato en su habitación hasta que se había quedado dormida, cuando despertó ya era de noche, aun con Neji quien estaba acostado junto a ella observándola, tal parecía que la esperaba, pues al verla despierta, se sentó en la cama junto a ella._

_-Sakura – le hablo con un tono de voz bajo, que a oídos de la mencionada sonaba dulce, una cálida mirada, una caricia a su mejilla y una cálida sonrisa acompañaron su nombre – hay… hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar – la joven lo miro con interés, se veía algo raro, podría decirse que lo notaba serie, más de lo usual en el, un suspiro salió de los labios del jounnin – Sakura… yo no sé… no sabía… - no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que pensaba y sentía, mientras la joven lo miraba atenta intentando descifrar y entender lo que le pasaba, hasta que sintió como tomaba su mano izquierda con la de él, acariciaba el dorso de esta, hasta que llego a los dedos y más aun al anillo, un nuevo suspiro salió de los labios y la mujer comenzó a entender de lo que quería hablar – pase bastante tiempo buscando el regalo perfecto, recorrí no solo la aldea sino también donde pasaba de misión, nada, absolutamente nada, era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, desesperado era ya como me encontraba, llego el día de tu cumpleaños y yo, no tenía ni un regalo para ti, me sentía mal, quería que ese día fuera perfecto y especial para ti, esa mañana Hinata me encontró dando vueltas en mi habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado, tenía un pésimo humor, sin embargo Hinata se acerco y no sabes cómo se lo agradezco ahora, después de mucho insistir le conté lo que pasaba, ella medito un rato, para después salir casi corriendo, mientras yo seguía desesperado, hasta que ella regreso con una pequeña caja en sus manos, me la entrego – una pequeña risa salió del Hyuga, la Haruno puso aun más atención a eso, considerando que lo siguiente debía de ser importante – la bribona me dijo que le había pertenecido a mi madre, y que no habría mejor persona para tenerlo y portarlo que tú, ¿sabes? – le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos, instalándose un sonrisa cálida en sus rostro - en eso tenía y tiene razón, yo opino lo mismo y creo que mi tío también – le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella un poco para darle unos pequeños roses a sus labios, para dar paso a unos tiernos besos, quedándose así por un par de minutos, al terminar junto su frente junco con la de ella, mientras bajaba una de sus manos al vientre de la joven acariciándolo y sintiendo a su hijo moverse en él, la joven rio levemente y bajo también sus manos a su vientre, acariciando con una su vientre y a su bebe y con otra la mano de su pareja – perdóname, por todo este enredo, por no pedirte que seas mi esposa como se debe, por haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo, por todo lo que te hice pasar por una estupidez mía, en verdad lo siento, no sé como recom…_

_-shhh… - dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso – lo que paso ya paso, ahora estamos juntos los tres, y bueno Hinata nos ayudo en cierta forma, ya no te preocupes, dejemos eso atrás y preocupémonos por el mañana – dijo mientras se separaban, sin embargo Sakura pudo sentir un cambio en la actitud del joven nuevamente._

_-hablando del mañana… Sakura hay algo que debo de decirte – la joven se preocupo un tanto al verlo serio – me han dado una misión, parto mañana al medio día, en una semana estaré de regreso – la mirada de la joven se torno un tanto triste así que la desvió para que no lo notara, por lo que el aprovecho para sentarse detrás de ella, de forma que quedo recargado en la cabecera de la cama, jalando a Sakura hacia el – hare lo posible por volver pronto – le dijo en un susurro en su oído mientras la abrazaba, haciendo que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho…_

.

.

.

Esa noche el se había quedado a dormir con ella, esos fueron los últimos momentos que pasaron juntos, al día siguiente después de desayunar, el había salido con rumbo a su casa por sus cosas, para después partir hacia su misión, se lamentaba no haber podido irlo a despedir como se debía, sin embargo había dos razones que se lo impidieron, uno fue su salud, pues no podía aun caminar por tramos largos y desde la mansión Uchiha hasta la entrada de la aldea era un amplio camino y claro segundo, una orden directa de la hokage, donde decía que no podía ser vista así, hasta que se hiciera el anuncio en dos semanas, sino abría problemas si la ven salir y regresar a la mansión Uchiha, a despedir a Neji Hyuga a la puerta de la aldea, así que para no crear problemas con Hiashi Hyuga, mejor opto por hacer caso, aun cuando eso la dejo más triste.

Después de eso había pasado una semana esperando el regreso de Neji, cosa que no paso, pues había llegado un pergamino avisando que había un retraso en la misión y que tardarían algunos días más en volver, a pesar de eso, los preparativos para el anuncio no pararon.

Esas dos semanas habían sido exhaustivas para ella, pues Hinata había ido en compañía de la costurera de su familia, y se la pasaron tomándole medidas todo el tiempo, después de eso, se la pasaron escogiendo telas, hasta decidirse por el que usaría para ese día, y sin embargo habían hecho más selecciones para mas ropa, si fuera poco, llegaron más personas para mostrarle las tradiciones de la familia Hyuga, en pocas palabras, se la pasaron dándole clases de todo tipo, y se preguntaba qué diablos tenía que ver todo eso con el anuncio del compromiso.

Lo único bueno que le encontraba era que tenía poco tiempo para pensar en la ausencia de Neji, pues al final del día se encontraba tan cansada que lo único que quería era dormir.

Dos días atrás le habían notificado que Neji había vuelto a la aldea, pero que debido a asuntos del clan no la podría visitar, y para colmo seguían sin dejarla salir de la mansión, y esos dos últimos días, habían llegado algunas doncellas, que la trataron con si estuviera en un spa, entre masajes, mascarillas, manicura, pruebas de peinado y pruebas de la ropa, si, porque según la costurera, su vientre estaba algo mas grande, por lo cual tendría que hacerle algunos ajustes a la ropa que ya tenía lista, en pocas palabras la llamo gorda, cosa que le costó a Hinata varias horas de consuelo, diciéndole que no es cierto y una mirada amenazante a la costurera, por parte de Hinata y de los hombres que cuidaban de ella, la pobre mujer salió corriendo al ver el sharingan girar furioso en los ojos del ninja copia y del ex-vengador, sin contar con el chakra del zorro, el cual hace que casi le de un infarto en ese mismo instante, así que nuevamente le pusieron algunas mascarillas, todo por aquello de que había llorado y no querían que en un día tan importante, tuviese lo ojos hinchados o al menos eso le habían dicho, para torturarla otro rato mas.

Eso sí que había sido cansado, en verdad no le agradaba esa vida, en realidad era compleja.

Toc, toc! (Ya saben mis súper efectos de sonido)

-¿Sakura-sama? – se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿si? – comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí.

-¿se encuentra usted bien? – aunque por esa pregunta supuso que era bastante.

-¿he?... si claro – le contesto mientras se ponía de pie, jalando una toalla para comenzar a secarse, mientras salía con sumo cuidado para no resbalar un caer, en su estado una caída era peligrosa.

-le hemos traído el desayuno – la voz del otro lado de la puerta le dio a entender que ya lleva un gran tiempo metida en sus pensamientos.

-ahh… gracias, enseguida voy – decía mientras enredaba una toalla en su cabello para después comenzar a ponerse su ropa interior.

-Hinata-sama vendrá en un momento para acompañarla y en 45 minutos llegan las personas que se encargaran de su arreglo – se escucho seguido de la puerta de la habitación al abrirse.

-muy bien, gracias – alcanzo aun a contestar, mientras se ponía una bata encima, pues se suponía aun la torturarían otro rato con su arreglo.

Con un suspiro regreso a la habitación, encontrándose, con que la cama ya estaba hecha y sobre esta descansaba un hermoso kimono de fina seda rosa perlado, junto a este un obi, bastante largo, igualmente de seda y de un color rosa más fuerte que el kimono.

Se acerco despacio hasta la cama donde había pasado la noche y se agacho hasta poder acariciar el kimono, un nuevo suspiro salió.

-¿y ese suspiro Sakura-chan? –menciono una voz desde la entrada de la habitación, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco por el susto.

-Hinata-chan, me asustaste – mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su pecho para calmar el rápido palpitar de su corazón y otra mano en un vientre, pues incluso el bebe se había asustado haciéndolo moverse – nos asustaste – corrigió mientras acariciaba su vientre para calmar al bebe.

-en verdad lo siento, creí que me habrías escuchado abrir la puerta – dijo al tiempo que se adentraba ala habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta – en que pensabas, que te distrajo tanto – menciono mientras se dirigía al tocador con una caja en sus manos, la cual dejo en él.

-Hinata-chan, todo esto es tan difícil de asimilar, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo… - le menciono algo triste.

-¿miedo?, no tienes por qué tenerlo Sakura-chan – dijo con una sonrisa característica en ella.

-es que no se, todo ha sido tan rápido, hace unos meses, solo era Sakura Haruno, medic-nin, alumna de la quinta hokage e integrante del equipo Kakashi… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar - y ahora, estoy a pocos meses de convertirme en mama y soy la prometida de Neji… - su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada - Hinata! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Y ¿si no soy buena madre? Y ¿si no soy los suficientemente buena para ser la esposa de Neji?, ¿si Neji se da cuenta me dejara? O ¿o me querrá quitar a mi bebe? – al decir lo último se toco el vientre, cubriéndolo de forma protectora, un suspiro se escucho.

-primero que nada – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba para que se clamara un poco – tienes que calmarte o le hará daño al bebe – mientras la soltaba y acariciaba el vientre de su amiga, donde pudo sentir al bebe moverse – ohh! Es la primera vez que se mueve cuando lo toco! – menciono feliz – lo ves, necesitas estar tranquila por el – le dijo y ella asintió – ahora ven, tienes que desayunar – le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia una mesa donde se encontraba ya el desayuno servido para dos personas – siéntate, y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, serás una muy buena mama, ya lo eres, pues he visto como quieres a mi sobrinito, también se que serás una excelente esposa, no hay nadie mejor que tu para mi primo de eso estoy segura, Sakura el te ama y tu a él, este pequeñito o pequeñita es prueba de ese amor – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, su amiga comenzaba derramar unas lagrimas que se limpio con la mano libre.

-gracias Hinata, no sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos – le dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, estando ahora más tranquila, pero aun con una que otra lagrima corriendo por sus mejillas.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, además es la verdad, así que no mas lagrimas… - mencionaba, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas - bueno ahora a comer, porque hay mucho por hacer aun – como respuesta la peli rosa asintió con una sonrisa para empezar a comer.

.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte de esa casa, un castaño de cabello largo y ojos perlas se encontraba en una habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, de seguir así haría un surco en la suelo de la habitación, tan mentido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Neji! – grito un rubio el cual entro sin permiso a la habitación, haciendo al castaño pegar un leve respingo que paso desapercibido para el rubio, pero no para sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso, Hyuga? – pregunto burlón un pelinegro.

-no estoy nervioso Uchiha – le aclaro con un tono seco.

-¿no? Entonces porque ya hay una marca en el piso de la habitación – menciono con un tono de burla Kakashi.

Ante tales palabras el ojiperla volteo a ver el lugar por donde había estado caminando y se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que había dicho el Hatake, ante esto se había puesto aun más nervioso, pues no sabía que escusa dar, así que hizo lo único que haría un cubo de hielo… ignorarlos.

-hn – intento salir de sus labios, mientras que volteaba hacia otro lado, para que no vieran el leve sonrojo que había surgido en sus mejillas – ahhhh!...- soltó en un suspiro – está bien si lo estoy… ¿contentos?

-no, pero nada podemos hacer para que lo estemos – menciono Sai.

-y a todo esto, ¿a que han venido? – la presencia de esos cinco hombres comenzaba a ponerlo intranquilo.

-pues veras hemos venido – como ya acostumbraban, entre ellos se iban quitando la palabra, inicio Yamato.

-para decirte – fue el turno de Sai.

-que – interrumpió a Sasuke.

-…- Sai.

-…- Naruto.

-…- Sasuke.

-…- Yamato.

-…- Kakashi.

-¿me van a decir o no? – ahora si estaba más impaciente, pues de pronto pararon de hablar.

-si en algún momento la vemos triste – nuevamente inicio Yamato.

-si derrama una lágrima más por ti – Sai continúo.

-si no le das todo lo que ella merece y necesita – le siguió Sasuke.

-si no la haces feliz – para luego ser Naruto.

-créeme que añoraras morir, porque te encontraremos hasta el fin del mundo para que pagues – terminando Kakashi.

Fue lo que mencionaron para después encaminarse hacia la salida de la habitación.

-cuídala mucho – le menciono Sasuke, sin voltear a verlo.

-te la encargamos – fue lo que Naruto, de igual forma sin voltear.

Kakashi, solo le dio tan solo una mirada, reafirmando lo dicho por sus "niños". Sin embargo no lograron cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-esperen, hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes… - fue lo que dijo Neji, oyéndose nuevamente la puerta cerrarse con los seis hombres dentro de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

La campana de la entrada de la casa sonó, notificando que las personas comenzaban a llegar, un sequito de sirvientes se puso en su posición para recibir y guiar a los invitados hasta su respectiva mesa en el jardín de atrás de la casa.

Uno de los integrantes de la familia Hyuga se posiciono en a puerta para recibir a los invitados,

Los primeros en llegar fue el clan Yamanaka, seguido de los Akimichi, los Aburame y los Nara, en donde había amigos cercanos de la pareja por la que se encontraban reunidos, los cuales ocuparon una mesa especial donde toda la generación a la que pertenecían se encontrarían.

Poco tiempo después llego Rock Lee, junto con Tenten, no estaba segura de si debía de estar en esa reunión o no, aun se sentía mal por lo que había ocasionado.

-tranquila Tenten, Sakura tiene un gran corazón, y si estas invitada, es porque Neji se siente igual – le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia Yamanaka.

-Ino… yo… ¿tú crees? – le preguntaba aun dudosa y con el sentimiento de culpa (muy merecido bajo mi criterio, pero bueno).

-tenlo por seguro, se alegraran de verte – le dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor, si Sakura la perdono, porque ellos no lo harían.

-gracias Ino – sintiéndose, algo más tranquila, por las palabras de la rubia.

La gente seguía llegando, dentro de los invitados se podía ver a miembros del consejo, algunos compañeros shinobis y enfermeras y algunos doctores, indudablemente amistades de la Haruno estos últimos.

.

.

.

.

.

-te ves hermosa Sakura-chan! – le dijo emocionada al verla.

-tu crees Hinata-chan? – le pregunto dudosa - ¿no me veo con un huevo de pascua? – le dijo mientras se veía en el espejo y acariciaba su notable vientre.

-para nada pequeña te ves hermosa – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, por el espejo pudo ver el reflejo de cinco hombres que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta viéndola.

-¡chicos! – les dijo feliz, mientras daba unos pasos para acercarse a ellos.

El primero en llegar a ella fue Sai.

-eres la más hermosa princesita fea embarazada que he visto en mi vida – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Sai, soy la primera embarazada que tienes cerca – le dijo una que estuvieron de frente.

-estas hermosa feíta linda – le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Sakura-chan… - le dijo el castaño de su equipo, una vez que Sai la soltara, mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla – te ves preciosa – le dijo cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, para después soltarla.

-iré a ver a Neji y después iré a atender a los invitados, les encargo a Sakura-chan en lo que llega el momento – menciono Hinata mientras salía de la habitación.

-nosotros también nos adelantaremos a la mesa ahí los esperamos – menciono Yamato, mientras salía junto con Sai y cerraban la puerta tras ellos.

-pequeña… - fue lo único que alcanzo a mencionar, antes de sentir unos brazos rodeándolo, un rostro en su pecho y una presión en su estomago.

Su pequeña Sakura-chan, lo estaba abrazando, pudo hacer más que responder al abrazo y acariciar su cabeza intentando no deshacerle el laborioso peinado que tenia la peli rosa.

El abrazo era como el que un padre le da a su hija, antes de llevarla al altar, cosa para la que aun faltaba, pero aun así no podían evitar ese sentimiento.

Dos brazos mas se unieron al abrazo de un lado de la pareja, unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar desde un par de ojos azules, rodando por unas bronceadas mejillas con unas extrañas marcas, para caer en una elegante ropa que llevaba ese día.

-no llores Naruto! – intento decir la joven, pero su voz se oía cortada, por los sentimientos.

-dobe, no llores, que no vez que la haces llorar – menciona tratando de sonar frio, pero también en su voz se oía los sentimientos.

Se separaron del abrazo, unos ojos húmedos miraron al pelinegro, una sonrisa surgió en los labios de todos los presentes y una mano se extendió a él, en la espera de que la aceptara.

De pronto un nuevo abrazo surgió, las sonrisas se ampliaron y mas brazos se unieron, y así se quedaron por unos minutos.

.

.

.

.

.

Un toque en la puerta se escucho y un "adelante", le siguió.

-pero que apuesto – expreso una pelinegra de ojos perlas igual a los de el - …aunque… mmmmm… - veía a su primo había algo que no le agradaba aun.

-¿acaso hay algo malo? – le pregunto pues noto la mirada de su prima.

Lo observaba de arriba abajo, mientras giraba alrededor de él.

-ya veo… - menciono mientras se acercaba a su primo.

-uh? – fue lo único que emitió mientras veía a su prima acercarse hasta el.

-ven aquí, sé que no te gusta lo que hare, pero sé que a Sakura le encantara – ante la mención de lo último, Neji accedió a lo que su prima le dijo, sentándose en la silla que su prima le indicara.

Con una delicadeza característica de su prima, tomo el lazo con el que solía atar su cabello y lo soltó, después fue hasta su frente, donde descansaba su banda ninja desatándola también, dejándolo únicamente con la venda que cubría el sello de su frente.

-"te prometo que pronto dejaras de sufrir por este sello" – pensaba Hinata, mientras cepillaba el cabello de su primo, dejando que cayera libre por su espalda – listo… jijijiji – comenzó a soltar una risita, haciendo que le joven se pusiera de pie para observar a su prima.

-de que se ríe Hinata-sama? – pregunto con una ceja enarcada, pues no entendía que le causaba risa a su prima.

-es que nunca me imagine, verte así – la cara del peli castaño expresaba un claro "explícate" – es que… estas tan nervioso, que incluso has dejado que toque tu cabello cuando nunca lo has permitido a nadie… jiji… - y Hinata siguió riendo por lo bajo mientras su primo solo volteaba a otro lado sonrojado, lo habían pillado de nuevo – pero sabes, me siento feliz de que tu lo seas por fin, te lo mereces tanto – le dijo al tiempo que le regalaba una linda sonrisa, que su primo le contesto con una expresión no tan fría y un intento de sonrisa.

La puerta volvió a sonar y nuevamente un "adelante" se escucho.

-¿si? – pregunto Hinata al ver a uno de los sirvientes.

-Hinata-sama, Neji-sama, el señor Hiashi-sama me manda a buscarlos, ya es hora para el anuncio – les menciono después de hacer una reverencia ante la presencia de ambos jóvenes.

-muy bien, enseguida vamos, puedes retirarte – le indico Hinata, el sirviente obedeció - bien Neji, es momento de que me vaya a atender a los invitados – dijo para después disponerse a salir.

-Hinata-chan – menciono Neji, haciendo que su prima se detuviera de golpe ante como menciono su nombre – gracias - mientras en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa que solo a su amada solía darle, pero a su prima quien lo había ayudado consideraba que también lo merecía, la aludida tan solo respondió con una sonrisa aun mas cálida que las anteriores, para después salir de la habitación.

Inhalo y exhalo aire para calmarse un poco, después de eso, dio un último vistazo al espejo, se noto impecable, como siempre, para después encaminarse hacia donde esperaría a su prometida.

.

.

.

.

.

Toc, Toc! (creo que ya en otras ocasiones había mencionado lo del presupuesto, aun así lo reafirmo, falta de presupuesto para efectos)

-adelante – menciono el peli gris al tiempo que se separaban todos.

-ya es hora, la esperan Sakura-sama – menciono una doncella de la familia Hyuga.

-enseguida voy, gracias – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a su familia – chicos… yo…

-tranquila Sakura-chan – le dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía, y limpiada aun el rastro de sus lagrimas.

-te ves hermosa pequeña – en la mirada de su sensei, se mostraba un gran orgullo.

-Sakura – le dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que ablandaba su rostro frio y le daba una sonrisa, justo como las que solía dar cuando era niño y su familia aun vivía.

La joven se acerco al espejo y tomo un pañuelo, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran, respiro hondo para después soltar el aire, se miro al espejo y sonrió al ver el reflejo de los tres hombres tras ella.

-es hora vamos – les dijo mientras sonreía y salía con ellos de la habitación.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta una sala que daba hacia el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, pudieron ver a las personas ya reunidas, entre ellos amigos y algunos conocidos, sin embargo sabían que ellos no los verían, pues las cortinas estaban cerradas.

-Sakura – se escucho detrás de ella, haciendo que las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la sala voltearan hacia donde provenía la voz.

-Neji-kun! – dijo Sakura sonriendo, pero también temblando levemente por la emoción que sentía.

-Sakura – menciono uno de los hombres que acompañaban a la peli rosa, haciendo que los dos voltearan a verlos – tenemos que ir a nuestra mesa – ante esto la joven asintió, viendo como se acercaba y le daba un nuevo abrazo, uno corto – te dejamos en buenas manos – menciono mientras veía a quien le robara a su pequeña, sin embargo la mirada no era como en otras ocasiones, no era esa mirada asesina.

A ese abrazo le siguieron dos más, primero el rubio, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas mas, mientras que el Uchiha en un principio no sabía bien como demostrar lo que sentía, hasta que al final opto por abrazarla fuertemente, sin lastimarla ni a ella ni a su "sobrino", terminando escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven, mientras que la joven quedo casi hundida en el pecho del pelinegro, solo se oían algunos murmullos que provenían de ellos, hasta que un momento después se soltaron, regalándole la Haruno una hermosa sonrisa al Uchiha.

-y yo a ti Sasuke-kun – menciono en un susurro, para después voltear hacia Neji, quien al verla sonreírle, no pudo evitar más que acercarse y pasar una mano por sus hombros, jalándola para acercarla, besando su frente, para después voltear a ver a los tres hombres, los cuales se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron de la sala, para ir hacia el jardín por otra puerta, pues la de esa habitación la usarían ellos en el momento indicado.

-estas hermosa Sakura – le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios – espero te hayas portado bien en mi ausencia – menciono agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de la mujer y acariciándolo, mientras ella solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-créeme se porto muy bien – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba – te extrañamos – comento para después besarlo.

-y yo a ustedes – le expreso una vez que se separaron, pero pegando ahora sus frentes y viéndose a los ojos.

-estas muy guapo, me gusta cómo te ves con tu cabello suelto – menciono mientras acomodaba un mecho de cabello que se había movido, y Neji pensaba que debía de agradecerle algo más a su prima en el futuro.

.

.

.

.

.

-arghh!... porque tardan tanto! llevo dos semanas sin poder verla, ya es justo que salgan!

-cálmate Ino – le decía Chouji mientras comía algunos bocadillos que estaban repartiendo los meseros.

-todo esto es muy problemático – decía Shikamaru, quien estaba prácticamente tirado en una silla.

-Shikamaru para ti todo es problemático – expreso con algo de frustración, por la frase del vago de su amigo.

-miren ahí vienen ya Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san y Kakashi-sensei – expreso Lee, atrayendo la atención de todos, observando cómo llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa de al lado.

-¿y la frentona? ¿a qué hora va a salir? ¿hasta qué hora vamos a tener que esperar?... – preguntaba Ino impaciente.

-acaba de llegar la hokage – menciono Shino callando a la Yamanaka y atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

La hokage fue recibida por Hinata, quien la guio hasta una mesa cercana a la entrada de la casa, la cual se encontraban corridas las puertas, sin embargo unas cortinas delgadas impedían su visión a lo que adentro había.

En la mesa donde se ubico a la Senju, es la misma de los anfitriones.

-vieja! Porque llega apenas, si hasta Kakashi-sensei llego temprano! – grito Naruto desde la mesa de al lado.

Como respuesta a esto la hokage el lanzo una copa (que previamente había vaciado, en su interior) como si fuera un kunai.

Una discusión iba a iniciar, sin embargo la presencia del patriarca del clan Hyuga, hizo callar a los presentes, los cuales pusieron atención a la espera de lo que fuera a decir.

-buenas tardes, es un gusto tenerlos en este día, tan importante para mi familia – menciono mientras volteaba a la mesa donde sus hijas se encontraban sentadas junto con la hokage – agradezco su presencia en este anuncio, el cual tuvo que ser pospuesto por razones de salud hasta este día – al mencionar esto, una persona se encogió en su asiento, mientras que la persona a su lado la abrazaba, para tranquilizarla - en que me complazco en anunciar que el clan Hyuga crecerá dentro de muy poco…

.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación una pareja esperaba su momento para salir.

-¿lista? – le pregunto Neji, mientras se posicionaba a su derecha y la tomaba de la mano y la apretaba un poco al sentirla temblar levemente.

-lista – le contesto con una sonrisa al sentir que con esa presión le daba la seguridad y la fuerza para continuar.

-buenas tardes, es un gusto tenerlos en este día, tan importante para mi familia – se escucho la voz de Hiashi Hyuga – agradezco su presencia en este anuncio, el cual tuvo que ser pospuesto por razones de salud hasta este día – Neji volteo a ver a su persona que tenía a su izquierda y nuevamente hizo algo de presión en su mano que sostenía - en que me complazco en anunciar que el clan Hyuga crecerá dentro de muy poco…

-es el momento – menciono a lo que joven asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la sala.

.

.

.

…pues la prometida de mi sobrino Neji, Sakura Haruno esta embaraza… - menciono el líder del clan al tiempo que la pareja cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para que todo los invitados lo vieran.

Y ahí estaban los dos, Sakura a la izquierda de Neji, vestida con un hermoso kimono en rosa perlado, con bordados de flores y pétalos de cerezo en hilo de plata, un obi en un rosa más fuerte, con un leve maquillaje, tan solo un poco de delineado en sus ojos para resaltarlos y un poco de brillo en sus labios, mientras que su cabello estaba en un moño, donde un mechón de su larga cabellera quedaba suelto al centro, sostenido por una horquilla de otro blanco, con algunos pequeños diamantes incrustados y unas perlas en forma de gota colgando.

Mientras que Neji vestía un kimono, formal, de seda, negro liso, el cual hacia contraste con la piel blanca de Neji, con cabello suelto, cayendo por espalda.

Las felicitaciones hacia los futuros padres no se hicieron esperar, así como la aclaración del porque se hacía apenas el anuncio.

Después de recibir abrazos y felicitaciones y por recomendación de la hokage, se fueron a la mesa principal donde Sakura pudiera descansar, pues aun no debía de hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad sus amigos se acercaron y permanecieron un momento con ellos, hasta que se realizo un brindis por los futuros padres y el nuevo miembro Hyuga que venía en camino, brindis que Sakura tuvo que hacer con jugo, pues en su estado no podía, ni debía de tomar alcohol.

Pasado el tiempo, la peli rosa se excusó para retirarse, pues por su estado ya era tiempo de descansar y ese día había sido algo movido para ella, por lo que Neji la acompaño, desapareciendo también de la fiesta.

.

.

.

.

.

-Neji tienes que volver a la fiesta con… - comenzó a decir, sin poder terminar.

-no te preocupes, Hinata-sama se encargara de todo – habían llegado a una habitación diferente a la que Sakura había dormido y a donde Neji se había arreglado, esta era una habitación mas grande, amplia, era la habitación principal de aquella casa donde pasarían las siguientes semanas - además estoy seguro que los demás entenderán – decía mientras acariciaba su vientre, ambos recostados en la cama, con ayuda de Neji le había desatado el obi y se había puesto una ropa mas cómoda para poder descansar.

-¿ya no te irás? – le pregunto ya algo adormilada.

-por ahora no, a partir de ahora estaremos juntos los tres – le dijo mientras jalaba una manta para cubrir a Sakura - pero ya habrá tiempo, además hay mucho por hacer a partir de mañana, por ahora descansa – le dijo para después darle un beso en la frente, luego en sus labios y por ultimo bajar hasta su vientre.

Una vez Sakura dormida, salió un momento de la habitación, corroborando que la fiesta había terminado, la casa estaba en orden, tan solo algunos de los amigos más cercanos a la pareja permanecían aun ahí, así que fue a agradecer su compañía y apoyo. Poco tiempo después se retiraron también suponiendo que también Neji estaría cansado y querría permanecer al lado de Sakura, cosa muy acertada, por lo que mejor optaron por despedirse y salir.

Al haberse retirado las visitas, el genio Hyuga, regreso junto con Sakura, igualmente se cambio por su ropa de dormir, para después acostarse junto a ella, junto a su Sakura y su hijo. Donde Sakura, al sentirlo junto a él se acomodo, quedando de frente, Sakura, hundida en el pecho del castaño, quien a su vez descansaba su mentón en la cabeza de la joven aspirando la fragancia de cerezo, la esencia de la joven, mientras que entre los dos, un pequeño ser, que crecía y se movía descansaba también, arropado por el amor de sus padres y la ilusión de una vida juntos…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola heme aquí de nuevo, sé que no tengo perdón de kami, pero como se que hoy es un gran día, se que todos me perdonaran.

Y hablando ya del capi, quedan dudas, como la casa donde están, y ante eso les diré, que no están ni en la casa de la rama principal, ni en la secundaria esta es otra que explicare en un futuro, así como en los siguientes capis les describiré el anillo de compromiso, lo que Hinata llevaba en la cajita entre otras cosas.

Para serles sinceros, quedan pocos capítulos, según lo tengo planteado, no sé si pueda terminarlo este año como tenía pensado en un principio, aun así hare lo posible por tener el siguiente capítulo en los siguientes días.

Terminado el tema de la historia quiero decirles que les deseo lo mejor esta noche, pues son alrededor de las 11.30 del 24 de diciembre de 2010, hora de México, así que mi deseo es que en sus casas esta noche entre el amor, la paz, la alegría, la salud, la unión, y que nunca salga, ni los abandone.

Les deseo de corazón una feliz navidad, les envió un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de mis queridos lectores, a los que agradezco hoy como siempre, porque por ustedes yo sigo aquí publicando, gracias a todos lo que leen, comentan, gracias a todos lo que hacen posible la existencia de esta página, les deseo lo mejor esta y todas las navidades.

No les deseo aun un feliz año nuevo, pues ya lo hare en una próxima publicación.

Les deseo una feliz navidad! Y les mando un fuerte abrazo, un beso y todo mi amor y cariño para ustedes y sus familias!

Nos estamos leyendo.


	12. 28 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

_By_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

CAPITULO 10

.

28 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

.

_Cada descubro algo nuevo en mi_

_Cada día escucho lo que pasa a mí alrededor_

_Aunque cada día que pasa tengo más ganas de salir y conocer afuera_

_Quiero conocer a mama y a papa, a mis tíos y tías, a todos…_

_Tengo muchas ansias por ello_

_Aunque por ahora aprovecho el tiempo que puedo para estar con papa y mama_

_Y darles a entender que los quiero mucho_

_Aunque me alegro que mi papi me dijera apenas,_

_Que me quiere aun sin conocerme_

_Yo también lo quiero mucho, a él y a mami_

_El me habla y acaricia donde estoy_

_Mami siempre me canta y me acaricia_

_Ambos me dicen todos los días cuanto me quieren_

_Ojala yo también pudiera decirles cuanto les quiero…_

.

.

.

.

.

Una pareja se encontraba acostada en su cama, tenían un rato que habían despertado, pero aun no se querían levantar, pues querían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para estar juntos.

-¿los extrañas? – dijo el castaño, mientras se sentaba, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-te mentiría si te digo que no… pero – la peli rosa, también hizo lo mismo que el castaño, solo que sus movimientos fueron las lentos y en lugar de apoyar su espalda en la cabecera se acomodo en el cálido pecho de su pareja, quedando en medio de sus piernas - …no puedo ser tan egoísta para tenerlos siempre junto a mi – ante las ultimas palabras, su voz sonada con un tinte de tristeza, pues que mas quisiera que ser egoísta y tenerlos con ella.

-ellos saben que pueden venir cuando lo deseen, nunca le impediría a tu familia que estén contigo – ante esas palabras la abrazo y apego lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo.

-gracias Neji-kun – girando su cabeza para poder verlo y darle un casto beso, apenas un roce.

-¿y porque me agradeces? – que no haría él, con tal de verla feliz.

-gracias, en verdad fue una sorpresa al día siguiente de la fiesta, nunca me espere encontrarme con ellos en la cocina preparando el desayuno y mucho menos que se quedarían a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo – ante esto, la mujer le dio un beso mas largo.

-sabia que te sentirías muy triste sin ellos, son tu familia – la joven había recargado su cabeza en su pecho, pudiendo oír su corazón, mientras el recordaba cuando les propuso que se fueran a vivir con ellos, mientras ella se acostumbraba, además el tenia que volver a hacer misiones y así ella no se sentiría sola y el no estaría preocupado, pues sabia que para ellos no había nada mas, importante que ella, por eso fue que se atrevió a pedírselos, aquel día antes de la fiesta, cuando entraran a hablar con el.

-si, pero… aceptemoslo – la dijo girando nuevamente un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo - no te llevas muy bien que digamos con ellos, de hecho en mas de una ocasión parecía que se querían matar con la mirada – le dijo mientras levantaba su mano y acariciaba su mejilla.

-y no te equivocas, ellos no me quieren – mientras el también acariciaba su mejilla, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-aun no entiendo el porque – dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior y hacia gestos de estar pensado, hasta que escucho un intento de risa de su pareja - ¿de que te ries? – le dijo algo ofendida.

-¿sabes porque no me quieren? – ella negó con su cabeza – porque les robe su mayor tesoro – Sakura aun tenia en su rostro pintado de confusión (¡que linda e inocente!, ¿no lo creen?), cosa que causo nuevamente una risa en Neji – es porque estas conmigo, tu eres su mayor tesoro, sin duda eres lo que mas quieren, y yo se los quite, por eso no me quieren.

-pero yo no he dejado de quererlos porque este contigo – le dijo mientras hacia un puchero, viéndose tan linda a sus ojos.

-yo los entiendo, tu y mi hijo, son lo mejor que pudo pasar en la vida, agradezco a destino por ponerlos en mi vida – ahora quien reia era Sakura – ahora soy yo quien te pregunta ¿de que te ries? – tenia una ceja enarcada.

-bueno si lo consideramos mejor, eso no es lo que pensabas hace algún tiempo ¿lo recuerdas?...

.

.

.

El año hacia poco que había iniciado, aun se podia respirar todos esos buenos deseos entre las personas para ese nuevo año.

Para los shinobis no habia mucha diferencia, pues su vida seguía el rumbo de siempre, tenían que ir a misiones, y como cada inicio de año, tenían un plazo para entregar un reporte medico, donde indicara que su salud, es lo suficiente buena para seguir asignándoles misiones.

Sin embargo un castaño no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera a pasar con el, pues en una misión se había lesionado, al parecer todo había mejorado, pero solo al parecer, pues al entrenar, su herida se volvió latente, el problema tal parecía era mas complejo de lo que se imagino en un principio, ya que sabia que si asistia al medico, tanto para atención a su lesión, como para el reporte medico, era un hecho que lo dejarían sin misiones por un tiempo.

Su mente se debatía entre que o no hacer, pues entendía que seria muy complejo burlar a un medic-nin para el certificado y ejercer corrupción para obtener un reporte favorable, nunca seria una opción, pues el siento tan moralista (aja ¬.¬'), nunca haría algo así, sin embargo supuso que nada perderia con tratar de intimidar a quien le tocara como doctor para atenderlo, además si no presentaba su reporte medico en la próxima semana y media, estaría suspendido, con lo cual tendría que realizar una serie de tramites burocraticos para reincorporarse a las filas ninja, lo cual podría llegar a tardar hasta meses, además de implicarle muchos conflictos en el clan.

Con un suspiro y desganado (aunque nunca lo haría saber a los demás), se dirigió al hospital, con la esperanza de poder intimidar al doctor que le tocara o almenos disuadirlo para que su reporte saliera como siempre.

Llego al hospital, en recepción hizo suspirar a mas de una enfermera y demás persona femenina que se encontraba en el lugar, una sonrisa arrogante surco su mente, dio su nombre a una enfermera después de que esta lograra recordar como usar sus neuronas, el asignaron un medico, el del consultorio 7, no le tomo importancia y se encamino hacia donde se encontraban lo consultorios a la espera de que lo llamaran, a pesar de todo no estaba tan lleno, no había muchos shinobis, al menos no ninguno de su generación, así que se sintio mas tranquilo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, al girar su rostro encontró que era precisamente la del consultorio 7, lo que no le dio una buena señal, ya que vio salir a un peli gris, un castaño, un rubio y dos pelinegros, demasiado conocidos, sabia que solo con una persona hablaban esos tres, lo cual comenzó a tener, era imposible que le tocara precisamente, con la única persona que sabia que no podría intimidar, como, si ni el sharingan la intimidaban, considerando que dos de los únicos poseedores practicamente vivian con ella, era imposible, sin contar que no se intimidaba ni de personas que daban más miedo y una clara prueba era la hokage cuando no tenia su preciado sake, de la cual prefería mantenerse alejado cuando eso ocurria.

Aun estaba a tiempo de retirarse así que sin mas, se dispuso a encamianrse hacia la salida, sin embargo no pudo, pues alguien lo ubico, frustrando su escape.

-Neji! – grito una voz inconfundible para toda la aldea - ¿que haces por aquí?… - pregunta un rubio, sin darle tiempo a responder, este continua hablando - ah! Ya sé, vienes por lo del reporte medico… - afirmo tanto con su cabeza, como con un golpe de su mano derecha cerrada en su puño, sobre su palma izquierda - ¿con quien pasaras? ¿porque no pasas con Sakura-chan? – el rubio seguía preguntándose y contestando sin dejarlo a el hablar, por lo que prefirió dejarlo con su soliloquio, esperando terminara ya para poder (huir) salir de ahí.

-dobe, ya déjalo hablar – menciono un pelinegro, ya a medio exasperar, detrás de ellos dos, había otro pelinegro, de piel extremadamente blanca, como una hoja de papel, junto con un castaño y un peli gris con ropa de jounnin.

-eh?...ah! lo siento – expreso rascándose la cabeza al darse cuenta que lo que le decía su amigo el teme, era cierto.

-en realidad venia a… - comenzó a hablar, ya tenia una muy buena escusa, hasta que se escucho una puerta abrirse y una voz que en ese momento no quería oir.

-Hyuga Neji – expreso una joven, que portaba una bata blanca abierta, símbolo de su puesto como doctora - oh! Chicos, pensé que ya se habrían ido – dijo al notar que sus compañeros de equipo aun seguían ahí.

-ya nos íbamos solo que el baka de Naruto, vio a Hyuga y le hablo – expreso Sai como si nada.

-oye no me digas baka, baka! – le grito molesto el rubio al de raíz.

-ya dobe – le dijo Sasuke, al rubio – y tu también baka – ahora se refería a Sai.

-¡no me llames dobe!/baka!, ¡teme! – gritaron Sai y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-les llamo así, porque lo son – les dijo burlón.

-baka!

-dobe!

-teme!

-baka!

-dobe!

-teme!

-baka!

-dobe!

-teme!...

Mientras ellos seguían en su conversación, las demas personas agenas de esa bola de locos, los observaban, aun cuando ya no era tan raro verlos haciendo alguna esena, tanto así que el peli gris ni caso les hacia pues desde que había salido del consultorio, había sacado un librito de portadas naranjas, el cual era mucho mas entretenido que aquellos tres y su singular conversación, mientras el pelicastaño, tenia una cara de resignación, no podría hacer nada, hasta sintio un aura asesina cerca de el, al darse cuenta de quien provenía, un escalofrio lo recorrió, el peli gris sintió lo mismo, por lo que rápidamente guardo el libro y mejor se puso a la espera de cual de sus alumnos debería de llevar a urgencias o terapia intensiva, total ya le quedaba mas cerca, estando aun en el hospital.

-haber trio de idiotas, o se callan y largan en este mismo instante o el reporte que le entregue a Tsunade-sama indicara que no podrán hacer misiones hasta que salgan de terapia intensiva! – les grito a los hombres al tiempo que les daba un golpe a Sai, el cual termino en el piso, después a Sasuke, el cual lo esquivo poniendo a Naruto como escudo, haciendo que este cayera adolorido, cosa que molesto aun mas a la joven, cargando su puño con chakra, el cual esquivo, lo que no noto, es que un clon esperaba que se distrajera esquivando el golpe, para acertarle uno en la espalda, inmovilizándolo y así desapareciendo el clon, una vez inmóvil, se trono la mano derecha y le dio un buen golpe que lo dejo peor que Naruto y Sai – y la próxima vez, no sere tan buena Sasuke – dijo para después voltear a ver a Kakashi y a Yamato, soltando un suspiro – podrían llevarse a Sasuke, en un rato se le pasara – les dijo mientras ellos respondían asintiendo, Yamato se acerco a ayudar a Sai y a Naruto a levantarse y mientras Kakashi, saco su icha-icha, sosteniéndolo con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomo a Sasuke del cuello de su ropa y se lo llevo arrastrándolo (que mal sensei, que le costaba llevarlo en su espalda o ya que perdis como costal de papas ¬.¬').

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de la peli rosa, mientras que las demás personas que iban a pasar con ella, atemorizadas, prefirieron retirarse, en lo que estaba el espectáculo, solo una persona no se movió de la sala de espera, grave error, pues en cuanto recupero la postura la joven lo observo.

-adelante Hyuga – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para que pasara al consultorio, cosa que el joven contesto encaminándose a la puerta de este, antes de entrar le cedió el paso a la joven, la cual le agradeció con una sonrisa, una vez la joven paso, se encamino detrás de ella.

Neji, no entendía como esa mujer podía ser tan cambiante, tan agresiva en un momento, tan gritona, tan alegre, tan aprensiva, tan bipolar, tan bonita cuando se enoja, tan tierna cuando se ve preocupada por los demás y tan bella cuando sonríe. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que comenzaba a pensar, se abofeteo mentalmente, y mejor se concentro en pensar la forma para disuadirla con lo de la herida y el reporte.

-supongo que vienes por lo del reporte médico – dijo mientras lo observaba ella sentada detrás de su escritorio, el castaño, quien estaba al frente asintió – bien comencemos – le dijo mientas se ponía de pie y le guiaba hacia la camilla para revisarlo…

.

.

La revisión no tardo mucho, pues la joven ya tenía una amplia experiencia en esos exámenes, llevaba ya algunos años efectuándolos, por lo que no había nada que se le pudiera pasar, NADA, aunque Neji rogaba, porque fuera así.

-muy bien Hyuga… - le dijo una vez terminado de examinarlo y estaban de nuevo frente a frente con el escritorio en medio de ambos – antes de continuar – menciono al tiempo que miraba al Hyuga a los ojos, el cual no se inmuto ante eso – hay algo que deba de saber? – le pregunto, en una primera instancia no entendió muy bien hasta que una segunda vez le ayudo a entender a lo que se refería.

-nada – le contesto frio, cortante, pero sobre todo seguro.

-estas seguro? – la joven, lo volvía a interrogar.

-… - no hubo respuesta para la joven, solo la observo fijamente.

-siendo así, el reporte será entregado a Tsunade-sama, bueno por si te interesa, en general estas bien, sin embargo y debido a la lesión que tienes te imposibilitara para misiones, pues no podrás dar el 100% como deberías, mis recomendaciones en cuanto a tu estado y el tiempo que tardaras en reponerte, será pasada a la hokage, siendo ella quien decida tu situación. – con aquel discurso se daba por terminado, la revisión médica, por lo cual se dispuso a acomodar los papeles del archivo del shinobi en lo que este salía, que por cierto no oía que se moviera de su lugar.

Al no percibir movimiento por parte del Hyuga, levanto la mirada y lo encontró ahí, aun sentado frente a ella, sentado observándola, serio, impasible como siempre, como el cubo de hielo que era.

-se te ofrece algo más? – indago, con una de sus cejas levantada.

-… - el joven no respondió, se mantuvo únicamente mirándola fijamente.

-si no es así, puedes retirarte, aun tengo asuntos que atender – se comenzaba a molestar ante la actitud que tenia, por lo que era mejor que se fuera antes de que las cosas no terminaran muy bien, por lo que bajo la mirada de regreso a sus archivos a la espera de que por fin saliera el genio.

-no es cierto – fue lo único que menciono el joven, le dijo mientras levanta la vista y la observaba detenidamente.

-que no es cierto… ¿Qué?, ¿mi diagnostico?, sabes que lo es – después de unos momentos que lo había observado, era un hecho, no podía ser otra cosa que su diagnostico en cuento a su lesión.

-no me imposibilita a desempañarme – le contesto tajante.

-si lo hace, aunque a tu orgullo le cueste reconocerlo – le dijo ya comenzaba a molestarse, por lo que trataba de calmarse a toda costa.

-no lo hace – continuaba el defendiéndose con simples palabras.

Una guerra de miradas se había iniciado, entre los dos, Neji esperando que se intimidara y cediera a su favor.

-entonces según tu ¿no sé hacer mi trabajo? – le dijo ahora frunciendo sus cejas, en señal de total molestia.

-solo digo, que tu percepción no es acertada – dijo escogiendo sus palabras, en cierta forma sabía que no le convenía hacerla enfadar.

-entonces según tu, cuál sería la acertada? – le pregunto ya bastante molesta.

-que esa lesión, no afecta mi desempeño – le dijo claro, rápido y seguro.

La joven, pensó por un momento la respuesta que le dio, para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a quitarse la bata que traía, para dejarla en un perchero, mientras su acompañarte la veía sin entender sus acciones.

-bien, entonces no tendrás problema en sacarme de mi error… - le dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, volteo a ver al joven, el cual tan solo se había puesto de pie – vamos, no tengo todo el día – le dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Al castaño, no le quedo de otra más que seguirla, aunque en realidad estaba seguro, que fuera lo que fuera hacer aquella kunoichi, el comprobaría que aquella lesión no le imposibilitaba.

Al pasar por recepción, pidió cancelaran sus demás consultas del día y las reasignaran ya sea a otro doctor u otro día, dependiendo de la prioridad de la cita.

Después de ello, sin decir una palabra salieron, comenzaron a saltar de tejado en tejado, Sakura delante de él, ni una palabra se menciono en el trayecto, se detuvieron en un lugar sumamente alejado, era un área amplia, acondicionado para entrenar, se podía oír el agua correr, por lo que suponía seria un rio que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, arboles rocas, dianas en algunos árboles, en algunos puntos el suelo estaba destrozado, uno que otro árbol tenia hoyos o simplemente estaba cortado o quemado e incluso con rastros de tinta.

-siento si el campo se ve así, pero Yamato-taichou había estado en misión y como hemos estado entrenando el campo está algo destruido – dijo a modo de justificación – es mejor que iniciemos – mientras se acercaba al centro del campo.

-¿disculpa? – pregunto, pues no entendía exactamente a que se refería.

-sabes **para ser un genio no eres tan brillante** (esta frase sale en el capitulo "18 Semanas") – le dijo con sorna al castaño – como veo que eres algo lento te explicare… me vas a demostrar que estoy equivocada… o mejor dicho, demostrare que estoy en lo correcto.

-debes de estar bromeado, no peleare contigo, no quiero lastimarte – a su mente vino el recuerdo de la primera vez que presento lo chunnin, donde la Haruno, no pudo vencer a su amiga, quedando inconsciente.

-lastimarme?, oh! Vamos no me digas que el gran Neji Hyuga tiene miedo que una mujercita le gane? – le dijo para picarlo, además tenía la impresión de que la consideraba débil y eso, era algo que no permitiría que creyera, ella no es débil.

-como lo has dicho, como tenerle miedo a una mujercita – le dijo ahora con algo de burla hacia ella.

-entonces demuéstralo… - lo reto - es mas hagámoslo interesante, según tu, la lesión no merma tus capacidades, según yo sí, así que si tu ganas, el reporte que entregue indicara que estas en perfecta salud y te recomendare para misiones de alto rango – ante lo dicho una sonrisa arrogante surco el rostro del Hyuga, pues daba por hecho el ganar – pero, si **yo** estoy en lo correcto, serás mis asistente en el hospital.

Neji, comenzó a meditar, en realidad no le agradaba eso de ser asistente, pero como sabía que no perdería, no pasaría nada, así entregarían el reporta tal y cual debería de ser.

-¿vamos Hyuga, no tenemos todo el día? O… ¿es que en verdad no crees ganarme? – lo seguía picando para que tomara ya una decisión.

-…- sin más se coloco frente a ella.

Esta acción ella lo tomo, como el inicio del combate, por lo que se adopto pose de pelea, a la espera del primer movimiento de su contrincante, mientras se observaban.

-porque no inicias Hyuga – le invito, al pasar un momento y ninguno moverse.

-las damas primero – indico cortes a la Haruno.

-si insistes, así será – dijo para luego desaparecer de enfrente de el.

Para cuando reapareció, detuvo una patada a su lado derecho, la cual lo desplazo un par de metros por la fuerza del impacto.

-ahora si tu turno –le dijo para luego desaparecer nuevamente al igual que Neji, reapareciendo a unos metros de distancia y chocando armas, cada uno con un kunai en mano, mirándose frente a frente. Jades contra perlas.

Después de un momento se separaron, dando un salto hacia atrás, ambos aun con kunai en mano, Sakura en rápido movimiento tomo con su mano izquierda un shuriken, lanzándolo, el Hyuga, movió un poco la cabeza para esquivarlo, como respuesta a tan simple ataque fallido sonrió con sorna, hasta que sintió algo tibio correr por su mejilla, levanto su mano y noto que era sangre, con el semblante serio, pero con un asombro interno, volteo a ver a Sakura, quien sonreía arrogante y retadora, como respuesta el Hyuga respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado igual de retadora, pero también burlona.

Así se inicio una pelea, donde en un principio cada uno quería demostrar su punto, para después ser una pelea por su orgullo, viendo quien de los dos sería mejor, para terminar con una pelea donde se dieron la oportunidad de conocer

-lo admito, no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero es hora de terminar – indico el Hyuga con una son risa torcida y arrogante.

-tienes razón, tengo una reunión con la hokage para en un rato y no me gusta llegar tarde – al igual que el Hyuga, emitió una sonrisa torcida.

Ambos, se dispusieron a atacarse, no había ya mucho tiempo para mas técnicas magnificas y superiores, no les quedaba mucho chakra, la pelea se había extendido más tiempo del planeado, pues ambos se la estaban pasando bastante bien con la demostración de potencial de cada uno.

Sin más Neji se preparo para una de las técnicas únicas de su clan, con ella terminaría, bloquearía algunos puntos específicos, así no la lastimaría y probaría su punto, el enfrentamiento daría por terminado y seguiría con su vida, como siempre, no volvería a pelear con ella, ni aunque fuera en un entrenamiento, ante esas ultimas ideas en su mente, hubo algo que no le agrado, algo en su interior lo hizo no sentirse tan bien, debía de aceptar, que le había agradado esa muestra de habilidades que habían dado, quizás, solo quizás en un futuro sería bueno repetirlo.

Por lo mientras Sakura, también ser preparaba para terminar con el enfrentamiento, en verdad se había entretenido, pero aun tenía muchas cosas por realizar ese día, desde ir a una reunión con la hokage, como pasar a ver a sus niños, bueno si niños se les podía llamar a cinco hombres grandes, considerados como los mejores ninjas de el país del fuego, y sin embargo eran incapaces de valerse por sí mismos, por lo que normalmente ellos iban a cenar a su casa, aunque eventualmente tenía que llevarles la cena al hospital, cuando se llegaban a pasar en algún entrenamiento o la hacían enojar a ella o a la hokage, con lo cual en más de una ocasión han sido de uno hasta los cinco quienes han permanecido en el hospital, sin contar que era también la peli rosa, cuando tenía oportunidad les preparaba el almuerzo para sus entrenamientos, los curaba después de estos, se preocupaba porque sus casas estuviesen en perfectas condiciones, sobre todo la de Naruto, que era la peor de todas casi siempre, que se alimentaran correctamente, sus ropas, en fin, todo de ellos, sin lugar a dudas, fungía como la mama de esos cinco, pero a pesar de lo cansado que era, lo hacía con gusto pues lo quería mucho, en demasía se podría decir, quizás también ese era el problema de su soledad, que tenía tan consentidos a esos cinco que les perdonaba, cada cita o acercamiento frustrado, ya sea por parte de civiles o shinobis, ellos siempre hacían algo para impedirlos, si bien ella lo sabía, no hacía nada para castigarlos, ni para remediarlo.

El sonido que produjo Neji al prepararse para el final del combate la saco de sus pensamientos, haciendo que ella también adopatara la posición correcta para terminar, debía de concentrarse, esperaba un día futuro pudieran repetir algo así.

Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente, él con su ropa algo sucia, con una que otra mancha de sangre proveniente de algún corte, con lo que ropa estaba en algunas partes rasgada, algunos de sus cabellos se habían salido de la coleta que solía usar, gotas de sudor bajan por sus sienes y su respiración era algo agitada. Mientras que ella, no estaba muy diferente, su cabello algo alborotado, algunos mechones pegados a su rostro debido al sudor, de igual forma su ropa estaba rasgada y en algunas partes de su cuerpo se podía ver raspones y heridas de donde pequeñas gotas de sangre salían, así como en algunos puntos pequeñas manchas moradas, de igual forma su respiración era irregular.

-te sedo los honores – le dio Neji en una sonrisa divertida para su contrincante.

Sakura, le sonrió como respuesta, para después mandar chakra a sus pies e impulsarse y hacia él, Neji evadía los golpes que iban dirigidos entre a su rostro y su herida, sin embargo, eso no sería suficiente para terminar con él, así que sin más, el castaño se dispuso a terminar, de forma rápida, aun teniendo a Sakura cerca, comenzó a presionar puntos precisos en el cuerpo de la kunoichi, al terminar, esta cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras el sonreía altivamente, había probado su punto y ya no tendría problemas.

Mentalmente se regocijaba por su triunfo, mientras le peli rosa aun seguía de rodillas, el la miraba desde arriba, pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo veía, hasta noto un leve movimiento en su cuerpo, por un momento le paso por la mente que podría ser espasmos de llanto, hasta que la pequeña peli rosa, levanto su vista, dirigió directamente, hacia donde estaba su contrincante, sorprendiéndolo, pues una sonrisa surco el rostro de la joven y un brillo en sus ojos lo dejo impresionado, tanto así que no reacciono hasta que un dolor lo hizo caer de frente y sobre la peli rosa que estaba en el suelo, quedando así, el sobre de ella, lo extraño, es que no tenia control sobre su cuerpo, pues no se podía mover, en mas sus brazos que estaban a sus costados en el momento en el que sintió el dolor, no se habían podido mover para amortiguar el golpe, siendo el cuerpo de la kunoichi, quien lo hizo, o al menos eso pensó.

-que demonios! – expreso cuando el cuerpo de la kunoichi se volvió humo, quedando ahora si sobre el piso.

Escucho unos pasos y una sombra rodeando su cuerpo, hasta que vio un par de pies frente a él, trato de moverse y lo único que logro fue levantar un poco su cabeza, frente a el, la joven kunoichi, se agacho para poder verlo mejor, en su rostro era serio, no había marca en su rostro de burla, pues le había ganado y había probado su punto, es mas después de unos instantes, la vio fruncir su seño, parecía más bien molesta.

-te lo dije – menciono junto con suspiro – **para ser un genio no eres tan brillante** – su tono de voz denotaba molestia total – estabas tan preocupado por probar que esa herida no te afectaba, que dejaste de lado el cuidar tu punto ciego, cuando creíste que me habías vencido, bajaste tu defensa por un momento, un momento que en una pelea real podría causarte la muerte – mientras hablaba, su tono de voz había ido cambiando, pues si en un inicio se mostraba molesto, para el final, tenía un tinte de preocupación.

El orgullo de Neji estaba completamente herido, estaba enojado, pero no con ella sino consigo mismo, pues lo que ella le dijo, era completamente cierto, de haber sido una batalla real él estaría muerto, una enorme frustración era otro de los sentimientos que lo embargaban, como era posible, que hubiera caído con algo tan simple, pero tan realista, una mujer le había ganado, había probado su punto y ahora sabría que pasaría el reporte a la hokage y estaría por el tiempo que ella y la hokage decidieran sin misiones.

-bien – rompió el silencio que se había formado, pues el tiempo corría y no podía perder mas – será mejor que te vayas a descansar – mientras decía esto, coloco la palma de su mano sobre el punto ciego de Neji, dejando fluir chakra por el cuerpo del castaño, Neji comenzó a sentir como el cálido chakra de la peli rosada inundaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir mejor, mientras sentía como sus heridas cerraban, para cuando el chakra dejo de fluir por su cuerpo y la mano fue retirada, sintió como un frio y un vacio llenaron su cuerpo, sin embargo no hizo mucho caso a eso, pues al enviar ordenes a su cuerpo, este respondió, por lo que le dio prioridad a ponerse de pie, que a la sensación que tuvo.

Sin más lo hizo, se puso de pie, para después comenzar a caminar de regreso a la aldea, dejando atrás en medio del campo a una ojijade que solo lo observaba en silencio.

Sabía que lo había herido, y no se refería físicamente, sino a su orgullo, pero era necesario, prefería eso a perder a un compañero en una misión, si bien sus vidas como shinobis, era sumamente peligrosa y la mayoría no llegaba a viejo, no había razón para precipitar las cosas, además no quería vivir el dolor de tener que perder a un ser querido, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle, esperaba que Neji entendiera y le perdonara por lo que había hecho.

Se quedo un buen rato ahí, en el campo de entrenamiento, tal y como se había quedado de pie y mirando de forma perdida hacia donde se había ido el Hyuga, después de un rato, comenzó a caminar, debía de pasar a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse antes de ir con la hokage, para ese punto, le quedaba muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

.

.

.

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente por la aldea, ya era un día nuevo y como tal, varios equipos se reunían para entrenar, siempre y cuando no tuvieran misión.

En el bosque en un campo de entrenamiento cuatro de los integrantes de un equipo se encontraban casi listos para iniciar su entrenamiento, pues antes de poder hacerlo, su sensei les tenía una información importante que darles.

-Gai-sensei, demos hoy 1500 vueltas a Konoha para calentar, y así demostremos como arde la llama de nuestra juventud! – decía un pelinegro de corte hongo y cejas tupidas.

-ese es mi alumno! Lee, siempre dejas arder tu llama de la juventud! – decía con estrellas en los ojos al observar a su mini copia.

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-ahí van de nuevo – menciono una castaña de chonguitos – porque no dejan eso y comenzamos a entrenar.

Ante la mención de las palabras, aquellos dos dejaron su show.

-Tenten tiene razón – menciono un castaño de cabello largo – será mejor entrenar.

-bueno respecto a eso mis queridos alumnos, no podemos aun – expreso, ya en una pose más seria la bestia verde.

-¿Por qué no? – le cuestiono su querido pupilo (clon).

-ya estamos todos – le aclaro la joven del equipo.

-precisamente por eso no podemos, falta alguien – ante tales palabras, dos de los integrantes lo miraron de forma dudosa, el otro integrante, tan solo lo observo como siempre.

-¿alguien? – comenzó a preguntar Tenten.

-¿Quién? – Lee, tampoco se quedo atrás con las preguntas.

-bueno pues… - comenzó a decir, sin embargo no pudo terminar.

-hola!... – menciono una voz a espaldas de los personas – lamento el retraso… es que fui a despedirme de los chicos antes de venir – dijo con una sonrisa una peli rosada.

-Sakura-san! – menciono con corazones en sus ojos Lee, mientras más corazón flotaban a su alrededor mientras veía a la peli rosa – vienes a declararme tu amor, así que de una vez te digo que eres correspondida, que bueno, ahora podremos ser novios, salir y muy pronto nos casaremos, tendremos varios hijos y seremos felices para siempre… - decía de forma soñadora, mientras a varios de los presentes les salía una gota de sudor en su nuca, mientras que Gai sonreía mientras cascadas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras repetía "crecen tan rápido".

-Sakura que haces aquí? – le pregunto la castaña a la ojijade, pues no entendía que hacia ahí con ellos y no con su equipo.

Mientras un castaño la observaba con cierto recelo, pues esperaba que no fuera para una suspensión hasta el alta de su lesión.

-jejejeje… bueno en realidad… yo – comenzó a decir aunque fue interrumpida.

-nuestra honorable hokage la ha enviado a entrenar con nosotros por unas semanas – dijo un alegre Gai, sonriendo como en comercial de pasta dental.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y tú equipo? – le interrogo Tenten.

-bueno, precisamente me fui a despedir, pues se fueron a una misión un poco larga, y como yo no me puedo estar sin entrenar, Tsunade-sama tampoco tiene tiempo y pues sola, no siempre da los mismo resultados – termino con una sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que embobo a más de uno de sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

-la hokage ordeno que incorporara a nuestro equipo por un tiempo… así que chicos sean amable con Sakura-san! – le dijo sonriendo (aunque para mi, su sonrisa en medio espeluznante), cosa que la peli rosa respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

-hmp… mejor entrenemos – dijo cortante el castaño de cabello largo que se había mantenido hasta ese momento en silencio.

La joven lo volteo a ver, lo observo y luego le sonrió.

-bueno, mostrémosle a Sakura-san como arde nuestra llama de la juventud! – grito alegre – así que daremos 5,000 vueltas a la aldea para calentar!

-yo seré el primero! – grito la joven copia de sensei - te ganare Neji! – menciono mientras comenzaba a correr.

-¿Gai-sensei? – le llamo la joven peli rosada – ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Kakashi-sensei? – le pregunto viéndolo de forma inocente.

-que fue lo que dijo mi eterno rival – pregunto curioso y distraído al ver al ver el semblante inocente de la peli rosa, en cierta forma la hacía ver tan linda a sus ojos.

-me dijo que usted no le puede ganar porque no entrena lo suficiente – decía mientras le daba una sonrisa inocente, dulce y tierna.

-c-como se atreve ese… ese… con que no entreno lo suficiente!... le ganare, hare arder mi llama de la juventud y le ganare! – menciono, mientras llamas ardían en sus ojos, después de eso salió corriendo detrás de Lee dando vueltas por la aldea, levantando una nube de polvo tras él.

Cuando la nube se disolvió, Sakura se giro a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y les dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-supongo que estará entretenido un rato – sonrió la peli rosa viendo por donde se había ido su sensei temporal.

-wow! Sakura – le dijo feliz la de chonguitos mientras la abrazaba.

-si no piensan entrenar – menciono cortante el único hombre que ahora permanecía con ellas, haciendo que estas se soltaran y lo observaran - quítense del campo, estorban.

-tranquilo Hyuga… si tanto quieres entrenar, adelante, hagámoslo – le dijo con una sonrisa – claro a menos que tengas miedo de que una mujer te gane – le dijo mientras veía de forma desinteresada las uñas de sus manos.

A la mención de lo último, las venas del Hyuga saltaron en sus sienes, estaba molesto, furioso se podría decir, ahora si haría pagar a esa niña, no se salvaría por lo que le había hecho, lo había humillado.

-bueno, pues yo los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer y hoy no podre entrenar, nos vemos mañana – dijo a modo de despedida, mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la aldea - y es un gusto tener a una compañera Sakura – le dijo sonriéndole a la Haruno, a lo cual ella respondió de la misma forma.

-bueno iniciemos – le dijo la Haruno al Hyuga, mientras se ajuntaba los guantes, para iniciar el entrenamiento.

Una sonrisa un tanto malvada, surco el rostro del genio, ahora si la haría pagar.

.

.

Rato después se veía a dos cuerpos respirando agitadamente y sudando, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, sucias tanto de tierra como de sangre, estaban frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos, en medio de sus jadeos y miradas una sonrisa de diversión surco lo labios de los oponentes.

Se prepararon cada uno, dispuestos a continuar con tan entretenido encuentro, pocos pasos habían dado cuando una pequeña nube de humo surgió en el medio de los dos, ante esto ambos se debieron a la espera de ver quien había aparecido.

-Sakura-chan! – expreso feliz una pequeña babosa.

-Katsuyu-chan! – contesto la aludida, mientras se acercaba y tomaba a la pequeña babosa en sus manos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguna emergencia o le paso algo a Tsunade-sama? – su voz sonaba preocupada, sobre todo ante lo último.

-Tsunade-hime está bien, solo que me envio para visarte que tendrás que cubrir turno vespertino en el hospital y tendras guardia nocturna también hoy, eso y que te quiere ver en una hora en su despacho – le dijo la pequeña babosa.

-gracias Katsuyu-chan, ahí estaré – le dijo para después abrazarla – hace tiempo que no te veía.

-yo también te he extrañado Sakura-chan, pero me tengo que ir – se disculpaba la babosa.

-ohh! Está bien, un día de estos le diré a Tsunade-sama que te invoque para que platiquemos – le dijo feliz mientras la babosa iba hacia su hombro.

-me parece bien, me voy, pero antes – dijo y el cuerpo de la babosa, comenzó a brilla un poco, las heridas de la joven se estaban cerrando y su chakra perdido se estaba restableciendo – bien, me retiro.

-muchas gracias – le dijo contesta a la babosa, después de eso, desapareció en una nube de humo, sobre su hombro.

Soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver al Hyuga, quien se había acercado a observar la conversación entre la invocación y la Haruno.

-bueno, pues tal parece que tendremos que posponer el final para después – dijo al tiempo que daba una pequeña reverencia de despedida, para después dar la vuelta rumbo a la salida del campo, deteniendo de pronto y girando su rostro, mirando sobre su hombro al Hyuga – te espero a las 5 en mi consultorio, para decirte cuales serán tus deberes en el próximo mes y medio – después de eso siguió caminando…

.

.

.

-pretendías que fuera tu asistente por un mes y medio – le dijo con un reproche a la joven que tenía a su derecha en la mesa.

-tenias una apuesta que pagarme, además te veías muy bien cuando me llevabas el café a mi escritorio – dijo en medio de muy divertida risa, hasta que de pronto cambio adoptando una actitud más seria – además era la única forma en la que podría monitorear la mejora de tu lesión y fue menos de semana y media lo que duraste como mi asistente, aunque no sé si debo de agradecerte o molestarme pues en esos días, mis pacientes disminuyeron.

-pues deberías de agradecerme tenias menos trabajo – le aclaro.

-de eso no me quejo, bueno más bien menos pacientes hombres, porque incluso iban mujeres solo para verte a ti – su voz sonaba notablemente molesta.

-¿celosa? – pregunto burlón y con una ceja arqueada.

-si tanto como tu cuando iban los doctores, enfermeros y pacientes masculinos y les dabas una gélida mirada con la que salían corriendo – recordaba como varios médicos con los que se llevaba bien, dejaron de hablarle, es mas ni siquiera se le acercaban mas allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

-tsk, agradece que no les hice lo mismo que Hatake, Uzumaki y Uchiha, además de Sai y Tenzou, créeme que si supieras lo que les hacían… - ahora el molesto era él, tan solo de recordar a la bola de babosos que andaban detrás de ella.

-a todo esto, ¿tu como lo sabes? – de hecho ni ella sabía bien a bien lo que aquellos les hacían a sus pretendientes.

-Lee fue uno de los afortunados que cayeron en sus manos – le contesto, quitado de la pena, como si nada.

-¿afortunados? ¿Que tiene de afortunado? – le cuestiono.

-que se haber sido yo, no habría salido vivo – le aclaro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-pero te recuerdo que en aquel entonces me odiabas – le aclaro, mirándolo también a los ojos.

-no te odiaba, solo… no me caías bien – le contesto quitando la mirada de ella.

-y porque no te caía bien – ahora se encontraba más que curiosa ante eso.

-… - no le contesto, tan solo giro la mirada hacia otro lado.

-no puede ser Neji Hyuga, solo porque te vencí aquella ocasión! – ante la mención de ello, giro su rostro a mirarlo de nuevo - no puedo creer que seas tan rencoroso! – Comenzó a elevar la voz - no, espera, si puedo – se recordó ya un tanto molesta - vamos Neji, no puedes pasar la vida recordando eso, además ya nos hemos enfrentado varias veces y esa fue la única ocasión en la que…

-aun así, me ganaste y de una forma en la que solo un gennin caería y claro, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai – aunque al mencionar a esos últimos tres, no sabia y sentirse mejor o peor (males de muchos, consuelo de tontos ¬.¬') - te recuerdo que nunca hemos podido terminar la revancha, siempre hay algo que nos lo impide.

-bueno eso es cierto – dándole la razón a que siempre terminaban en empate o posponiendo el desenlace y porque no, recordando tambien que ese mismo día, Sasuke había caído antes que él – aunque bien sabes que cuando estuve entrenando con ustedes, no siempre nos podíamos enfrentar, pero después regresaron los chicos de la misión y ahí dejamos de vernos, pues ya no eras mi asistente.

-si pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien sugirió el cambio de castigo, de ser tu asistente a entrenar juntos dos días a la semanas, siempre y cuando no tuviéramos misiones, para mejorar – le recordó aquel acuerdo al que pudieron llegar.

-la verdad es que para ese momento… y-yo – comenzó a decir, mientras su rostro se tornaba en un tierno rojo y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos al puro estilo de Hinata – bueno… y-yo

-¿tu, que? – le preguntaba divertido al ver lo nerviosa que estaba la peli rosa.

-para entonces yo ya me había acostumbrado tanto a estar contigo – al decir esto su rostro se puso aun mas rojo, haciendo que bajara su cabeza intentando que no viera su sonrojo, por lo que no puedo ver la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de su pareja.

-algo similar me paso – al hacer mención de ello, no puedo evitar levantar el rostro para verlo, y encontrar en sus ojos un brillo, que se le hizo interesante – no quería que terminara aquel enfrentamiento en el que siempre se convertían nuestros entrenamientos, nunca pude, ya que quería verte al siguiente día, así que como escuchas no es que me cayeras mal, como dices, solo… digamos que…

Fue acallado por una mano cálida que tomo la suya, quien la observo y vio su semblante un tanto más serio.

–dime Neji – dijo sin usar con "kun" como normalmente solía hacerlo - ¿te arrepientes de haber aceptado ese reto? – también había algo de dolor en su mirada al pensar que Neji, se arrepentiría de todo lo que eso suscito.

Ante esto y después de un par de segundos, donde el castaño adoptara un semblante serio, mas no frio, se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de Sakura, mientras ella observaba atenta lo que hacía, le tendió la mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, quedando lo dos frente a frente, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Neji levantó sus manos hasta tomar el rostro de Sakura con ellas, sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas, mientras con el resto de su mano, hacia que su rostro permaneciera levantado para poder observarla.

-escúchame bien Sakura – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras seguía acariciando sus mejillas – nunca, pero nunca me podría arrepentir, sabes, nunca en mi vida, había sido tan feliz con las consecuencias de mis acciones, como lo soy de haber ido ese día a consulta – mientras dejaba de acariciar sus mejillas, bajándolas a su cuello y acercase mas a ella hasta pegar sus frentes – quien lo diría, iba por un reporte médico – mientras decía eso sus manos bajaban por sus brazos acariciándolos – y encontré a una bella mujer temperamental, que me venció y con cual aun no terminamos la revancha, a la que amo – ante esto último comenzó a besarla hasta que la falta de aire les hizo separarse – y que me va a dar un hijo – al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el abultado vientre de su mujer.

-te amo Neji

-y yo a ti

Se comenzaron a besar, mientras se apegaban lo más que podían, sin presionar el vientre de Sakura, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, Sakura comenzó a reír y Neji esbozo una sonrisa entretenida, mientras ambos bajan sus miradas y sus manos al vientre de la joven.

-creo que también nos quiere – menciono la Sakura, con una sonrisa.

Neji aprovecho que Sakura tuviera su cabeza gacha para besar su frente, después de eso, fue agachándose hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura de su vientre.

-tu también escucha bien – comenzó a hablarle al vientre de su mujer – estoy muy ansioso por poder conocerte, seas un niño o una niña, se que serás fuerte, el o la mejor de todos, mejor que tu padre y tu madre juntos, pero sobre todo, serás amado por tus padres y por lo locos de la familia de tu mama – le dijo mientras se acercaba para besar el vientre donde su hijo crecía día a día mas – te amo, aun sin conocerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco hombres y dos mujeres, veían desde la entrada de la habitación, la escena que protagonizaban Neji y Sakura, entendieron que no era momento de visitas, ni de hacer planes, así que mejor salieron de la misma forma en la que llegaron a aquella casa de barrio Hyuga donde vivía la pareja.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Perdón por la demora, varias cosas pasaron, pero bueno dejando eso atrás, porque no lo hice cuando quería, no me queda más que desearles un feliz año, si ya sé que hace casi 20 días inicio, pero aun así, más vale tarde que nunca.

Y bueno pasando a la historia, este capítulo, me costó algo de trabajo, sentía que escribía y escribía y no llegaba hacia donde quería, es más me desviaba del punto al que quería llegar, pero bueno, espero aun con todo y eso haya sido de su agrado.

El próximo capítulo quizás tarde algunas semanas en subirlo, un adelanto que les daré es que ahí les explicare como llego el anillo a manos de Sakura, así que ese será un capitulo un tanto especial, así que quiero que quede lo mejor que se pueda.

Solo me queda aclarar que quedan tan solo tres capítulos más, que se realizaran en cuatro publicaciones, sip, el ultimo capitulo estará dividido en dos publicaciones.

Nuevamente mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos, las alertas, así como a todos los que leen esta historia, mil gracias.

Nos leemos pronto, que estén bien!

Ciao!


	13. 32 Semanas

Hola, pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene lemon (o intento de ello), aquellos menores de edad abstenerse (dudo lo hagan, pero por si acaso, para que nadie se me eche encima por no avisar), espero les guste.

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

CAPITULO 11

.

32 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

.

_Ha pasado el tiempo, he disfrutado mucho de pasar tiempo con mi mami y mi papi,_

_Papa siempre que puede acaricia donde me encuentro, además me habla,_

_Me dice que se siente orgulloso de mí, aun cuando todavía no me conoce,_

_Mientras mama, me canta, tiene una voz muy bonita, me cuenta cuentos,_

_Me dice como son todos alrededor, que me quieren,_

_También me cuenta como sueña que sea, para cuando este con ella,_

_Que me espera con ansias, para poder tenerme en sus brazos…_

_En este tiempo he crecido mucho,_

_He podido sentir en la punta de mis deditos algo duro,_

_Aun no se que será, así que sigo investigando mi cuerpecito,_

_Ahora me cuesta más trabajo moverme, pues estoy más grande,_

_O tal vez el espacio es más pequeño, no estoy seguro,_

_Por lo mismo ya no puedo moverme como antes,_

_Así que lo hago menos, casi siempre cuando estoy feliz,_

_O cuando estoy incomodo, y una que otra vez cuando no entiendo lo de alrededor…_

_Ahhh… tengo tantas ganas de ver y saber lo que hay afuera,_

_Como será todo, mi familia, mis papas, quiero verlos…_

.

.

.

Tres mujeres se encontraban reunidas tomando un refrigerio en el jardín, un hermoso césped verde las rodeaba, mientras se encontraban en una mesa circular, llena de ricos alimentos bajo una sombrilla, disfrutando de una cálida mañana no muy fresca, perfecta para platicar un rato…

-frentona te vez muy bien, la maternidad te ha sentado de maravilla – comento una rubia de ojos azules después de darle un sorbo a su té.

-gracias cerda, que te puedo decir, en verdad es hermoso esto – decía al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por su vientre.

-Ino-san tiene razón, te vez muy bonita – le dijo prima de su pareja.

-les agradezco lo que me dicen, aunque dudo mucho que me vea como dicen así como estoy – haciendo referencia a su gran vientre.

-que no me digas a Neji no le gusta como te vez? – pregunto la prima del mencionado.

-ohh! Vamos frentona, si lo ha de disfrutar – haciendo referencia a los senos mas grandes de la mujer – pero, anda cuenta – dice bajando la voz, cambiando el tono al igual que su mirada a uno mas pervertido – ¿que se siente hacerlo estando embarazada?

-¡Ino!/¡cerda! – gritaron escandalizadas Hinata y Sakura.

-hay no se porque se ponen así, y no te hagas la puritana frente de marquesina, que bien que de comiste la torta antes de recreo* – le dice con burla mientras simula tener un vientre como el de su amiga – si ve que pasaste un muy feliz cumpleaños frentona, nada mas ver el regalote que te dio Neji, y las tres sabemos claramente que no me refiero al anillo – termino de decir con burla, mientras las otras dos estaban mas que rojas.

-b-bueno Sakura-chan – recomponiéndose un poco, aunque todavía sonrojada - en realidad y-yo también tengo la misma duda que Ino, - expreso apenada - ¿q-que se s-siente hacerlo e-estando as-sí? – termino de decir aun mas roja que antes.

Ino, soltó una carcajada, pues tal parecía que todo mundo tenía esa duda, mientras Sakura, se encontraba más que roja y avergonzada, abochornada por las preguntas.

-ya frentezota!, cálmate, es justo que tengamos dudas, - intentaba calmar a su amiga, no vaya a ser que le pase algo y le vaya muy mal con el peli castaño y la otra bola de celosos familiares - considera que eres la primera en tener una pareja estable, lo cual por cierto fue toda una sorpresa para todos y no solo eso, serás la primera en casarse, pero sobre todo en ser mama, por eso tenemos tantas dudas, digamos que tu eres… mmm… como decirlo… mmmm… - decía mientras colocaba una mano en su mentón en señal de estar pensando algo - eres como la pionera en todo esto de la maternidad – termino de expresar con una sonrisa.

-en otras palabras, soy su conejillo de indias – dijo en medio de una resignación, pues lo que su amiga decía era cierto - pero saben que, - empezó a decirles de nuevo observándolas atentas a lo que decía - pues tendrán que quedarse con las ganas de saber – les dijo con una muy muy pequeña sonrisa.

-oh vamos frentona, no seas así! – se quejo la rubia haciendo tomando una postura de indignación.

-Sakura-chan entendemos que no quieras hablar de eso – comento una Hinata un tanto desilusionada pero también tranquila.

La Haruno dejo escapar un suspiro.

-no es eso… lo que pasa es que… bueno… y-yo… - las palabras no salían.

-ya suéltalo – la animaba Ino muy a su estilo.

-no lo hemos hecho desde aquella vez! – dijo rápidamente, avergonzada, por lo que había dicho llevo sus manos a su boca, mientras el color de su rostro cambiaba a un rojo.

-como! – preguntaron las dos mujeres.

-pues si, eso, no lo hemos vuelto a hacer, ya ¿contentas, felices? – le dijo ya con un tono de malhumor, pues no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

-pero porque – pregunto Ino, un tanto incrédula.

-bueno es que… - comenzó a decir dudando en seguir hablando o no - no lo se… - se detuvo un momento, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos para iniciar a hablar de nuevo una vez que lo abrió - bueno si, dudo que me desee así, toda gorda – dijo mientras hacia un ademan con su mano en referencia a su cuerpo, sonando su voz con algo de tristeza.

-Sakura no estás gorda, estas embarazada – le dijo Ino con una sonrisa, considerando que debían de ser las hormonas por el embarazo.

-porque crees que Neji piense así? – le cuestiono Hinata, dudando que su primo pudiera actuar de tal forma.

-bueno es que llevamos ya semanas viviendo juntos y bueno, no me ha insinuado nada – les dijo con la cabeza gacha, la pena había pasado y ahora solo estaba la tristeza por sentirse poco deseada.

-y tu no lo has hecho? – le cuestiono ahora Ino.

-no, tengo miedo a que me rechace – les dijo con sus ojos comenzando a aguarse.

-tranquila lo dudo, Neji te quiere – le aclaro Hinata, mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las de ella, intentando transmitirle seguridad.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie hablo, hasta que Ino se puso de pie, haciendo que las otras dos la miraran.

-eso se arregla fácilmente, como que me llamo Ino Yamanaka! – expreso decidida la rubia.

-Ino? – preguntaron ambas jóvenes al no entender a que se refería.

-vamos frentona, tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo, anda, muévete! –le decía, mientras hacia un ademan para que se pusiera de pie.

-p-pero a donde Ino? – le pregunto la rosada, sin entender bien a bien a donde pretendía ir.

-como que a donde? – pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - Pues a preparar todo, ya veras – le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a sus amigas, a las cuales un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas.

-Ino… – menciono con miedo la peli rosada.

-vamos que tenemos que ir de compras – les aclaro ante el miedo que tenían.

-etto… Ino, Sakura-chan no sale sola – Hinata intervino por el bien de su sobrino.

-y no lo hará sola, ira con nosotras o que no contamos – le aclaro la rubia un poco molesta.

-no, no es eso, es solo que estuvo tan delicada que hasta ahora no ha salido solo el día que llego – le dijo recordando que había llegado la noche antes del anuncio de su compromiso, durante la noche para que nadie viera que salía de la mansión Uchiha para ir a la Hyuga, de hecho, ni siquiera había llegado por su propio pie, bueno ni el transporte que su padre había mandado por ella, ya que afirmaron sería muy notorio el movimiento por la aldea, así que había llegado en brazos del Hatake y escoltada por todos los demás, si en verdad eran unos sobreprotectores, pero bueno.

-con mayor razón te hace falta salir a orearte – le dijo ahora con burla.

-oye! – le grito molesta y con una venita en su frente.

-ya… - menciono haciendo un movimiento de mano, como quitándole importancia - no me digas que no quieres salir de estas paredes, - mientras lo decía, giraba su cuerpo y su mirada para señalar el lugar donde estaban - porque para cuando saliste del hospital, fuiste directo a la mansión Uchiha y de ahí a esta casa de donde no has salido, tal parece que te quieren tener en una vitrina y que ni el sol ni el aire te toquen – en cierta forma Hinata asintió dándole la razón, de hecho es lo mismo que ella pensaba y bueno incluso ella misma era partidaria de ello.

-no se Ino, no estoy muy segura – le dijo la peli rosa, si bien quería salir, pero no se sentía segura.

-nada de peros, es más, nos llevaremos a algunos sirvientes para que carguen las bolsas, y no te preocupes de cualquier forma yo voy, o que ya olvidaste que yo también soy ninja medico? – le afirmo y cuestiono la rubia a la ojijade para que se calmara.

-vamos Sakura-chan, seguro de hará bien salir un rato – se animo Hinata también a salir, pues era cierto, no iría sola, además Ino iba con ellas y por cualquier cosa los sirvientes que podían avisar si ocurría algo.

-debe de haber algún lugar al que has querido y no has podido, sino es que muchos – Ino buscaba la forma en que la peli rosa accediera.

-pero Hinata, ¿no crees que Neji se enoje si no va conmigo? – pregunto la aun Haruno no estaba del todo segura y esa era su ultima arma para no ir.

-no – interrumpió una voz la conversación, haciendo que las mujeres se asustasen, pues no habían oído o sentido que alguien se acercara – no me enojare, porque iré contigo – hablo con voz tranquila un hombre mientras se acercaba a las sobresaltadas mujeres.

-Neji! /Neji-niisan! – gritaron las mujeres sorprendidas por la presencia del hombre.

-hola, nos asustaste – le aclaro la peli rosada con una sonrisa y aun sosteniendo su pecho con una mano debido a que su corazón se había acelerado por el susto.

-que no tenias entrenamiento? – le inquirió su prima.

-si pero Gai-sensei y Kakashi-sensei están compitiendo para saber quien será un mejor abuelo, mientras que Lee compite con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai por quien será mejor tío – recordaba cómo se habían puesto a discutir y retarse, ante eso prefirió alejarse, sin embargo quien no pudo hacer lo mismo fue su compañera Tenten, quien fue detenida como árbitro.

Las mujeres no podían creer lo que decía, sin embargo después de pensado un par de segundos llegaron a la conclusión de que si podía ser.

-y bueno ¿a donde pensaban ir? – pregunto el genio para romper el silencio y saber a dónde acompañaría su mujer.

-bueno pensábamos ir… - comenzó a decir Sakura.

-quería que me acompañaran a hacer unas compras, pero ya que estas aquí y por lo visto tendrás el día libre, porque no llevas a Sakura a dar una paseo, hace ya meses que no sale a recorrer la aldea, y estoy segura que hay lugares a los que ha querido ir y no ha podido, como Ichiraku, donde siempre iban, mientras Hinata me acompaña de compras y ustedes disfrutan del día juntos – expreso rápido Ino y de jalón, callando a Sakura.

El hombre la miro detenidamente por unos instantes, para después girarse hacia la Haruno.

-a donde te gustaría ir? – le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, en verdad era buena idea salir a pasear por la aldea y porque no, de una vez lograr erradicar el club de fans de la peli rosa de una vez por todas, pues a pesar de haber corrido como pólvora el chisme de su compromiso y embarazo, persistían, ¿como lo sabía?, debido al hecho de algunos de los guardias del clan habían visto merodeando e incluso habían corrido a patadas a uno que otro que habían ido a comprobar el rumor.

-ammm… pues yo… - comenzó a decir, mientras pensaba a qué lugar le gustaría, aunque eso no importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con su Neji…

.

.

.

.

.

Una modesta, pero bella casa en un barrio bonito en Konoha, había sido punto de reunión para toda una generación, era un día especial para todos, pues era el cumpleaños veintiuno de una de las cuatro kunoichis integrantes de la generación y sin lugar a dudas, una de las más queridas de la aldea.

Eso ya había sido demostrado, pues tuvieron que ayudarla a volver del hospital, pues ese día sus consultas se habían basado en recibir felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros del hospital, así como de sus pacientes, algunos aldeanos y shinobis, siendo varios de ellos lo suficientemente osados para llevarle únicamente algún presente a la joven, aprovechando que ese era uno de los pocos días en lo que podían acercarse sin morir en el intento a causa de sus guardianes.

En aquella casa se oía música y las voces de las personas que ese día se encontraban reunidos festejando, si bien la peli rosa sabia que tendría visitas ese día, no esperaba que al regresar a su casa con ayuda de su adorada familia que habían ido por ella y habían terminado ayudándola con los regalos que le habían ido a dejar conocidos, compañeros de trabajos, pacientes y hasta un club de fans, o si increíble, tenía un club de fans (a eso en verdad no se acostumbraba).

Cuando llego, pensando que podría pasar un rato ameno con sus adorados chicos, se sorprendió al encender la luz y encontrar ahí a todos sus amigos, a su generación, iniciándose así la celebración.

-frentezota felicidades! - Grito una rubia hasta llegar con su amiga y casi hacerla caer debido al abrazo que le dio.

-Ino-cerda… deja… no respiro… - contesto entrecortadamente, por la que la rubia soltó un poco su agarre lo suficiente para dejarla respirar.

-Ino, no acapares a la festejada – menciono un castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

Ante la mención de esto la soltó por completo y voltearon hacia donde le provenía aquella voz, descubriendo a todos con una sonrisa, esperando por abrazar también a la festejada.

Uno a uno fueron desfilando abrazando, felicitando y adulando a la cumpleañera, hasta que llego el turno de un castaño de cabello largo y ojos perlas.

Se había acercado a ella para felicitarla, era el último, por lo que todos habían comenzado a distribuirse por la casa, algunos charlando, otros comiendo, algunos mas bailando, todos en sus cosas, por lo que aprovecho que nadie lo vería.

La tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella se perdiera, aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse y susurrarle al oído.

-felicidades Ce-re-zo – usando un tono de voz que no había oído hasta ahora la peli rosa, era profundo, pero a la vez suave, haciendo que se sonrojara al oírlo, después de eso se separaron y cada uno fue a integrarse a la celebración.

Para Sakura, fue una gran sorpresa que disfruto, el poder compartir tiempo con sus queridos amigos, entre risas, sake, peleas, sake, uno que otro golpe sobre todo a Naruto y Sai, sake, baile, sake, comida, sake, más risas, una que otra mirada furtiva que le dirigía al Hyuga, ¿ya había mencionado el sake?, pues en realidad para cierta hora, varios de los asistentes se encontraban completamente ebrios, bueno al menos la gran mayoría, el problema en verdad se genero cuando Lee, quien había probado el alcohol llego a ese estado, pues estuvo a punto de destruir la casa, por lo que Neji tuvo que bloquearle algunos puntos antes de que el desastre aumentara, esa situación, fue el detonante, para dar por finalizar la celebración, aun cuando aún era temprano, eso y considerar a unos ebrios Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Ino y unos medio felices Sai y Sasuke, por lo que se dispusieron a repartirse para llevar a sus compañeros de equipo a sus casas.

Kakashi, llevaba de un lado a un Sasuke, quien pasaba un brazo sobre su hombro, mientras que en su otro hombro llevaba a Sai como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras que Yamato se llevaba la peor parte, puesto que tenía que cargar a un hiperactivo Naruto, quien no se dejaba de mover, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de clones para medio sostenerlo y poder sacarlo de la casa.

Mientras de Chouji trataba de despertar a Shikamaru, a quien el alcohol siempre le producía sueño, para que le ayudara con Ino, puesto que no estaban ninguno de los dos en las condiciones más optimas para volver a su casa por su propio pie, lo mejor sería llevarlos a la suya, al menos ahí no tendrían problemas, pues sus padres no le dirían nada, nunca lo hacían, además ya era costumbre que ellos se quedaran en la casa de los Akimichi de vez en cuando.

Los que tenían más problemas eran el equipo de Kurenai y el de Gai, pues el segundo se encontraba presente en la celebración la cual había finalizado a causa de su alumno, por lo que se veía en la obligación de ir a dejar a su alumno predilecto a su casa, sin embargo su alumno no parecía querer irse sin su "flor silvestre" como había comenzado a llamar a su compañera de equipo, mientras que con el equipo 8 pasaba algo similar, pues Shino hasta el momento ni arrastras había podido sacar a Kiba de la casa, pues quería que Hinata los acompañara, diciendo que habían llegado juntos y que juntos se tenían que ir, para colmo, Akamaru los secundaba con sus ladridos, mientras que la pobre Hinata había decidido que antes de irse ayudaría a la festejada a ordenar su casa, pues debido al estado de la mayoría y los destrozos que Lee había hecho, el desorden era bastante, sin embargo se debatía entre la insistencia de su compañero y amigo de equipo y el ayudar a su amiga, no sabía qué hacer.

-Hinata-sama, acompañe a Kiba, yo me encargo de ayudar a Haruno – expreso Neji a su prima, esta se preparaba para debatirle, pero este se le adelantando continuando – además y después de todo, gran parte de los desastres los ocasiono Lee, sería lo justo que la ayude – termino de decir para convencer a su prima de dejarlo solo con Sakura.

-mi querido alumno tiene toda la razón! – expreso entusiasta el hombre de grandes cejas y traje verde, con una sonrisa tintineante y el pulgar en alto muy a su estilo (escalofriante y vergonzoso estilo, pero bueno…) – vamos Neji! Has arder tu llama de la juventud y ayuda a la bella Sakura-chan.

El aludido solo lo observo sin decir nada, al menos no a él.

-Shino, podrías acompañar a Hinata-sama a casa después – le pidió, cosa rara en el, pero no le tomaron importancia, supusieron que al igual que Sasuke el alcohol hacia algo de efecto en el.

-yo me encargo – le contesto mientras asentía, para después salir apoyando a Kiba para poder caminar, mientras que Hinata iba detrás calmando a Akamaru, quien parecía había bebido tanto como su dueño.

Detrás de ellos Gai y Tenten salieron cargando a un ebrio e inmóvil Lee entre los dos.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada la joven peli rosa soltó sus suspiro y giro su rostro a ver la estancia de su casa, desganada al ver todo el desastre de la reunión dejo caer sus hombros y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el closet en el que guardaba todo para limpiar, iniciando por bolsas para recoger toda la basura.

Mientras Neji la observo salir de la habitación en completo silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, comenzó a acomodar un sillón que había caído, así como una que otra silla, mientras tanto Sakura llego y comenzó a reunir las botellas, el castaño termino con lo que hacía y comenzó a recoger los vasos y platos que rondaban por todos lados de la habitación, para colocarlos en la misma bolsa en la que Sakura colocaba las botellas, una vez terminada la tarea de recolección, Sakura comenzó barrer la basura, mientras Neji llevaba la comida sobrante a donde la joven le indicara era la cocina, momentos después la casa se encontraba limpia, al menos la sala de estar, una vez terminada esa zona se trasladaron hacia la cocina, donde Sakura dio gracias que Ino y Chouji se encargaran de llevar la comida, pues su cocina se encontraba en mucho mejor situación que la estancia.

-Neji, gracias por la ayuda – le dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de la cocina y lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo, el hombre no dijo nada, pero en respuesta se sentó en una silla cerca de ella.

Ante tal acción Sakura reacciono de forma nerviosa, si no le había dicho nada mientas arreglaban la casa, era porque se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para poder decir algo, sin embargo el tener algo que hacer la ayudaba a no decir nada, sin embargo durante ese momento tal parecía que no había nada que la ayudara a no tener que hablar o en que distraerse para disminuir su nerviosismo.

-ahh… ¿gustas un poco de café o té? – le pregunto para tratar de romper el silencio que se había instaurado cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró.

-té… - fue la respuesta de Neji.

-muchas gracias por quedarte a ayudarme Neji, en verdad tu ayuda me ha servido mucho – menciono nuevamente, mientras estaba de espaldas llenando al tetera para colocarla después al fuego.

-es lo menos que podia hacer considerando que fue Lee quien causo gran parte de los destrozos – le contesto con uno de voz ya menos cortarte, su semblante era más tranquilo y calmado que hacía unos instantes.

-aun así gracias Neji – la joven no había volteado estaba frente a la estufa apoyando sus manos cerca de las llaves de esta, en cierta forma se sentía muy nerviosa, le había tomado tiempo el descubrir porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, que disfrutaba en demasía esos momentos que pasaba a su lado entrenando o simplemente en su compañía como en esos momentos y que añoraba su presencia cuando no estaba, aunque en cierta forma ya se había acostumbrado a esas sensaciones en su estomago cuando lo tenía cerca…

-Sakura… - llamo el joven con la intención de que volteara a verlo, sin embargo la joven no lo hizo, por lo que el Hyuga tomo la decisión de ponerse de pie, caminando hacia ella, en el camino, metió una mano en su bolsillo y apretó fuertemente un pequeño paquete que ahí se encontraba –Sakura - volvió a repetir, una vez que había llegado detrás de ella.

Ella lo sintió detrás, causando un escalofrió, sin más remedio se giro a verlo, al elevar la visto noto un par de perlas resplandecientes, ante eso las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillaron también, ambos mantenían su vista fija en sus ojos, mientras un cumulo de emociones recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura, manteniéndola inmóvil, inmersa en esas dos lunas de los ojos de Neji, mientras Neji, no estaba tan lejos de lo que le pasaba a Sakura, había buscado por todos los medios estar a solas con ella desde que había llegado y la había abrazado, por eso agradeció aquel pretexto para poder quedarse a ayudarla con su casa, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de estar un tiempo a solas con ella.

Inconscientemente sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más, sus miradas estaba puestas el uno en el otro, sin notar nada mas a su alrededor, tan solo sintiendo sus respiraciones y aliento cada vez más cerca, ambos cerraron sus ojos y permitieron a sus rostros seguir el curso, hasta llegar al punto en el que sus labios comenzaron a rosarse, un tímido beso surgió entre los dos, ambos sonrojados, ambos indecisos, pero ambos anhelándolo…

El momento fue roto por el silbido de la tetera anunciándoles que el agua para el té estaba lista, sin embargo a ninguno de los dos les apetecía ese té, como hacerlo cuando podían probar los labios dulces y suaves del otro, por lo que Neji guio su mano hasta la llave del gas cerrándolo y así la tetera dejara de silbar.

Después de tal acción la mano de Neji no volvió hacia su costado, sino que se fue hacia el brazo de la kunoichi, acariciándolo, sintiendo la suave piel de la joven contra su callosa mano debido a los entrenamientos, la joven le sonrió en respuesta, mientras la otra mano de Neji subió hacia la sonrojada mejilla de la joven, haciendo que el color de estas se intensificara, la joven en respuesta subió sus manos apoyándolos sobre su pecho, con lo que Neji subió su otra mano hacia su otra mejilla, acariciándolas, no perdiendo de vista aquel hermoso sonrojo, aquellos rojos y carnosos labios, junto con sus jades que resplandecían, guio su mano derecha hasta sus labios, acariciando el labio inferior con su pulgar, no pudo soportarlo más, por lo que acorto la distancia entre los dos y la beso, en un beso lento y dulce, que Sakura respondió, subiendo sus brazos hasta su nuca, para cercarse más a él, mientras el Hyuga bajo sus manos hasta su fina cintura para apegarla lo más que pudo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel pequeño y – aparentemente – frágil cuerpo perderse en la inmensidad del suyo.

Poco a poco aquel beso que se iniciara tierno y que se profundizara, se volvió más pasional e impaciente, las manos de ambos se volvieron más codiciosas, pues las de Neji recorrían su espalda, cintura y cadera, mientras que las de ella, se enredaban entre su cabello, viajando en momentos a su nuca y hombros, sin embargo la necesidad de aire se hizo presente entre los dos por lo que tuvieron que separarse, solo lo suficiente para recuperar el aire perdido, acomodando sus frentes juntas, mientras a ambos estaba latiéndoles fuertemente su corazón, mientras por sus cuerpos se habían encendido con ese último beso una llama, que los consumía y solo era saciado con el otro.

-¿Qué me hiciste mujer? – le dijo en cuanto hubo recuperado el aire suficiente para poder hablar.

Sin embargo fue callado por Sakura, quien sin esperar más se lanzo hacia sus labios nuevamente, sus manos estaban enredadas en su nuca y sus cabellos, Neji no pudo mas, paso sus brazos por su cintura y espalda para así poder elevarla y tenerla más pegada a él, con Sakura aun en sus brazos abrazo unos pasos hacia los lados para alejarse del agua y estufa calientes, llegando hasta la encimera, donde recargo a Sakura y comenzó a inclinarla hacia atrás profundizando el beso ya provechando que ya no la cargaba comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, al menos hasta que el aire se hizo nuevamente necesario.

-N-Neji… - comenzó a decir de forma entrecortada debido a la falta de aire – y-yo…

Ahora fue ella quien no pudo terminar pues Neji volvió a besarla, sin embargo el beso fue corto después de eso sus labios comenzaron a viajar, llegando hasta el lóbulo de su oreja el cual bezo y labio, provocando que Sakura lanzara suspiro, esto complació a Neji, por lo que comenzó a descender hacia el cuello de Sakura, donde primero disfruto de aquel aroma, para después besar y probar aquel lugar, aquella piel, de aquella mujer que lo había vuelto loco, poco a poco fue comenzando a deslizar aquel diminuto chaleco…

-N-Neji… - repitió, moviéndolo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros pasa empujarlo un poco, Neji paro y se separo de ella, pudo ver a Sakura, con sus labios rojos e hinchados y su rostro con un notable sonrojo, sus ropas superiores que ya se encontraban fuera de lugar.

Fue al notar eso ultimo que Neji cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la joven, por lo que bajo sus brazos a sus constados, apretando sus puños, mientras giraba su vista fuera del alcance de la kunoichi, la cual lo observo mientras hacía tales acciones, viendo como comenzaba a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, para después girarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina sin decir más palabras.

Sakura se separo de donde se encontraba recargada y con las piernas débiles se comenzó a encaminar hacia donde Neji.

-Neji! – emitió cuando alcanzo a detenerlo tomando una de sus manos entre las de ella.

El hombre al momento se paro, mientras sintió la calidez de aquellas pequeñas manos que se detuvo y se giro un poco haciendo donde ella se encontraba, viéndola con la mirada baja, mientras sus manos sostenían la de él.

-Sakura…yo… lo siento… - dijo para después girarse de nuevo y así reiniciar su camino hacia la salida de la casa, había arruinado el momento que tanto había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Sin embargo la joven elevo su rostro y le regalo una dulce y tímida sonrisa, comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia un pasillo, al tener aun sus manos unidas, comenzó a jalarlo, el sin decir nada la siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a una habitación después de eso, Sakura lo guio hasta las puertas del balcón de su habitación las cuales se encontraban abiertas, ambos quedaron de frente, mirándose, en ese momento Sakura soltó la mano de Neji, la cual viajo hasta su rostro acariciando su mejilla, al igual que la otra, mientras la de Sakura, subieron nuevamente hacia el pecho de Neji, sin más nuevamente se acercaron hasta unir sus labios, con un árbol de cerezo floreciendo en el jardín, justo frente a la habitación y la luna iluminándolos.

Con el paso de los segundo el beso fue cambiando a uno más posesivo, su manos fueron cambiando de lugares, comenzando a sentir partes del cuerpo de otro, una llamarada comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, sentir que sus ropas les estorbaban querían sentirse libres, deseaban liberarse.

Las manos de Neji, llegaron hasta su abdomen, donde comenzaron a buscar la orilla de su ropa, al encontrarla, comenzaron a recorrer y sentir toda aquella suave piel, su boca abandono sus labios comenzando a bajar, besando su barbilla, siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a su cuello, ante esto Sakura hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus manos recorrían los hombros de aquel hombre, regresando a sus cabellos donde se enredaba en ellos, hasta que en ella se genero de necesidad de sentirlo mejor, por lo que sus manos viajaron en busca de los botones que la alejaban de la calidez de su cuerpo, después de encontrarlos, deshaciéndose de lo que obstaculizaba su tacto, adentro sus manos, sintiendo el duro y fuerte pecho de Neji, el cual ante el tacto soltó un suspiro, al sentir como Sakura comenzaba a abrir su ropa e intentar dejar libre su pecho, haciendo más difícil el poder sentir y recorrer su piel, se separo lo suficiente para poder quitarse por completa la parte de arriba de su ropa.

La peli rosa, observo la acción de Neji, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo ahí, frente a ella con el torso descubierto y no es que fuera la primera vez que lo veía o lo tocaba, sin embargo en ocasiones anteriores, no había sentido la urgente necesidad de recorrerlo por completo, tal y como pasaba en ese momento.

Para Neji, las cosas eran un tanto diferentes, pues él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir su piel, de saber que era suave o que se estremecía ante su contacto, sin embargo si sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla mejor, sin nada de por medio impidiéndoselo, así que retiro por completo aquel pequeño chaleco que cubría mucho y muy poco a la vez, sin ninguna objeción por parte de Sakura, para después pues ver aquella blusa de red que la cubría, que para esos momentos dejaba al descubierto su vientre, subió su vista hasta el rostro de la joven, la cual la miraba atentamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, la hundió en su pecho, donde ella puso inhalar el varonil aroma de Neji, después de esto, se separo de ella para besarla, de una forma suave, para después elevarla entre sus brazos, dejando atrás aquel balcón abierto, permitiendo a la luna iluminar la habitación, creando un ambiente mágico y único, la llevo unos pasos hasta la cama donde la deposito con suma delicadeza.

Ella se apoyo en sus ante brazos mientras observaba a Neji, mientras se acercaba a ella, colocándose sobre de ella apoyándose también en sus brazos para no cargar todo su peso sobre ella, hasta llegar a su rostro y comenzar a besarla de nuevo, la recostó por completo y él se apoyo en uno de sus costados para no lastimarla, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo, a recorrerlo hasta llegar a sus piernas, comenzó a bajar por sus muslos hasta donde las botas la cubrían, busco el cierre de estas, comenzando a bajar una, Sakura el sentirlo, la flexiono para que pudiera bajar el cierre por completo y sacarle el calzado, así mismo hizo con la otra, al tener libres ambas piernas, no dudo en recorrerlas, mientras sus labios llegaban de nuevo al cuello de la joven, mientras su manos subían de nuevo hacia el torso de la joven, comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su senos, lo cuales en un principio acaricio, para después tomar uno de los senos y comenzar a masajearlo, aquella acción hizo que Sakura arqueara su espalda, el calor que recorría su cuerpo aumentaba con cada caricia, cuando sintió las manos de Neji bajar hasta la orilla de la prenda para adentrarlas en ella, aprovecho para incorporarse lo suficiente, con lo que él la miro un poco molesto porque tuvo que quitar sus manos y dejar de besar su cuello, ella solo sonrió, pero su sonrisa era picara, con esa sonrisa, tomo la orilla de la de aquella blusa, y la alzo para sacársela por arriba de sus brazos, una vez en una de sus manos, la tomo con una y la lanzo por un lado, sin importar donde cayera, quedando únicamente en sostén.

Neji vio tales acciones, viendo como se iba descubriendo ante sus ojos aquellos dos montes cubiertos aun por un sostén rosa pastel de encaje, sin embargo no fue suficiente, se acerco a ella hasta rozar sus labios, mientras sus manos se dirigían a la orilla de sus mallas que llevaba y sin más preámbulos comenzó a bajarlas, Sakura, elevo su cadera lo suficiente para que pasaran sin problemas, se reincorporo un poco para poder quitarle por completo la prenda, una vez en su mano la lanzo sin importarle su paradero, una vez hecho se detuvo un momento a observarla, pudo verla ahí, frente a él, tan solo con su ropa interior puesta, usando unas bragas que hacían juego son su sostén, al verla así, sintió su pantalones hacerse más pequeño, se sentía ajustado, molesto, así que sin más se puso de pie, solo mirando a Sakura, quien en ese momento cambio su semblante al ver que el ponía de pie, pensando en que quizás no le gusto lo que vio, sin embargo su rostro cambio a sonrojo, tuvo que desviar su mirada al ver que Neji, comenzaba a desabrocharse y quitarse sus pantalones, sacándoselos en un rápido movimiento junto con sus sandalias ninja, el sonrojo aumento cuanto de reojo lo vio en tan solo con sus bóxers y su amigo muy despierto.

Neji noto esto último por lo que sonrió un tanto divertido por tal reacción de la joven, pero a la vez encantado ya que significaba que la joven no solía ver a hombres así, aun así el pensar que podría no ser el primero, le hizo sentirse molesto, una opresión en su pecho se genero, sin embargo pensó que si no era el primero estaba seguro de que si sería el último, aunque algo le decía que sería el primero y el único.

Una vez que ambos se encontraron en las mismas condiciones, Neji se volvió a acercar a Sakura, para posicionarse sobre, antes de hacerlo, una cálida brisa entro por el balcón abierto, llevando consigo algunas flores de cerezo, una de ellas se poso sobre el vientre de la joven que yacía acostada en la cama, Neji vio donde estaba y se acerco con cuidado, la flor había quedado en un punto intermedio entre sus pantaletas y su ombligo, se acerco hasta la orilla de la ropa intima de la joven y beso aquella parte, Sakura al sentir tanto la respiración como los labios de Neji, no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios ante la sensación.

Sin embargo Neji no se conformo con eso, con sumo cuidado soplo solo lo suficiente para que la flor se moviera, recorriéndose unos centímetros hasta llegar al ombligo, el rostro de Neji avanzo de igual forma, repartiendo besos y caricias con sus labios por donde pasaba, deleitarse con los sonidos que emergían de los labios de la ojijade, mientras que en Sakura, cada acción que el realizaba, generaba descargas por todo su cuerpo, y en más de una vez las sensaciones, tanto del roce del aliento como de sus labios la dejaba sin aliento.

El castaño siguió recorriendo el camino, subiendo al mismo tiempo, pasando por su estomago, costillas, en medio de sus senos, hasta llegar a su cuello, por donde la flor se deslizo por un lado del cuello, cayendo entre las sabanas, Neji aun siguió ese camino, recorriendo se cuello para después viajar hacia uno de sus hombros, con su boca comenzó a recorrer la cinta del sostén, mientras una de sus manos subía por su brazo, llegando hasta su hombro para realizar la misma acción que boca hacia.

La peli rosa al sentir como las cintas se encontraban en sus brazos, los elevo hasta enroscarlos en él la espalda del ojiperla, pegando sus senos, al fuerte pecho de Neji, quien al sentirla, también la abrazo, se acomodo, colocando sus piernas alrededor de ella para después, sentarse, atrayéndola a ella entre sus brazos, quedando con sentados, con las pernas entrelazadas, Sakura se acomodo mejor, mientras recorría con sus brazos los hombros y espalda de Neji, buscando sus labios, el genio, los atrapo, mientras el también recorría la espalda de la kunoichi de arriba abajo, sintiendo como el sostén se interponía para sentirla su piel por completo, abandono sus labios y entre besos paso de nuevo a su cuello besándolo con fervor, mientras ella inclino su cabezo hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso, mientras sus manos subieron hasta el broche de la prenda, soltándolo, haciendo que las cintas se aflojaran y sin que se diera cuenta la joven, lo sacarlos, sin embargo cuando intento separarse de ella, para poder quitarla den frente, sintió como sus brazos nuevamente lo apresaban rodeando su ancha espalda, Neji opto por volver a acostarla despacio, mientras sus labios abandonaron su cuello para subir hacia su oído, besando y mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo, haciendo que un jadeo saliera de los labios de Sakura, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara por las sensaciones y sus brazos le soltaran, Neji aprovecho ese momento separándose lo suficiente para retirar la prenda y lanzarla por un lado, sin nada cubriéndolos se apego nuevamente a ella, pudiendo sentir el suave rose de sus montes en su piel, haciéndolo desearla aun mas,, busco sus labios para después, bajar a su cuello y seguir el camino, hacia aquel par de montes que por fin quedaban descubiertos para él, con una total adoración, los recorrió con sus labios llenándolos de besos, intercalando sus besos con carias de sus manos, a cada instante sus deseos de probarlos aumentaba, sin poder soportar más sus labios atraparon uno, mientras el otro era atendido con su mano, de los labios de la joven un gemido salió, después de un rato, comenzó a jugar con el otro seno, sin dejar desatendido al otro.

En medio del placer que sentía por las acciones de Neji, las manos de Sakura que recorrían su hombros y su espalda, se enredaron en su cabello en la búsqueda de aquella cinta que los ataba, al encontrarla la desato, comenzando a caer como cortinas aquellos cabellos castaños, enmarcando mas el rostro del hombre al que pertenecían, pero para Sakura aun era insuficiente, con sus manos tomo el rostro de Neji, por lo que el hombre lo levanto para verla, en el rostro de ella esbozo una sonrisa para cuando sintió sus manos arriba de su nuca, mientras sentía como desanudaba su banda ninja, retirándola con sus manos para después tomarla con una y depositarla en una de las mesitas de noche, para después volver sus manos de vuelta hacia donde antes había desanudado la banda, desanudando ahora la venda que siempre usaba, dejando libre su frente, ante esto, el castaño cerró los ojos y giro su rostro, aun a pesar de tiempo aquel sello era en cierta forma un tabú para él, sin embargo todo cambio cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Sakura, recorrer con suma delicadeza su frente, como si temiera lastimarlo con tan solo rozar su piel, en un principio se sorprendió girando a verla, sin embargo después, al sentir el tacto, simplemente cerro sus ojos, mientras ella recorría con algo de dolor aquel sello, le partía el corazón pensar que alguien pudo haber sido capaza de dañar tanto a un pequeño niño, por tradiciones un tanto arcaicas, sintió dolor de pensar lo que el sufrió cuando se lo pusieron y el que vivió día a día hasta los trece años, con cuidado acerco un poco el rostro entre sus manos, al igual que elevaba un poco el suyo hasta alcanzarlo, cuando lo tuvo cerca beso el centro de aquella marca que cubría su frente, dañando su perfecta piel, besos desde un extremo hasta otro de su frente, para después hacerlo mismo en sus parpados, deseando borrar con esos besos y caricias el dolor y lagrimas del pasado, Neji abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido..

-¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto al notar aquellas cristalinas gotas que salían de sus ojos jades.

-cuanto debiste de haber sufrido… - le dijo débilmente mientras acariciaba aquella marca – no sabes cuánto lo siento – le dijo mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Ante la acción, Neji se enterneció mostrándole una sonrisa como aquellas que solían salir de sus labios cuando su padre aun vivía, agradecía infinitamente el haberse encontrado con esa mujer y que sea ella quien borre con sus caricias y besos esas viejas heridas

-tu no tuviste la culpa, no te preocupes eso ya paso… no me gusta verte llorar, te ves mejor cuando sonríes – le expreso comenzando a besarla nuevamente y borrando cualquier marca que indicara las lagrimas que había derramado.

La joven le sonrió y trato de olvidar aquel dolor que sentía por aquel pequeño niño al que habían dañado, sin embargo le creo cuando decía que eso ya había pasado, si bien era cierto que aquel odio que sentía hacia la rama principal había terminado, aun así no podía evitar el sentir dolor y querer compartir aquella pesada carga que ha llevado desde entonces.

Al sentir las suaves caricias de Neji, abandono sus pensamientos, dejándose llevar por el cumulo de sensaciones que la embargaban en ese momento dejándose llevar, Neji había logrado su objetivo al hacerla abandonar aquellas lagrimas y recuerdos tristes.

Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, encendiendo aun más el fuego que recorría el de él, sintiendo como se ponía a la par el de ella, sin ser consciente del todo, había retirado la prenda faltante de ella y de él, ambos se encontraban en igualdad.

Para cuando Sakura se dio cuenta, una mano bajaba por su vientre, acariciándolo, explorando aquel cuerpo, llegando hasta su femineidad, donde al sentir su tacto en aquella parte tan sensible, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer, lo que hasta ese momento había sentido no era nada, en comparación de lo que sentía, era placer, hubo un momento en el que sintió un poco de incomodidad y vergüenza pues un dedo se adentro a ella, comenzando a entrar y salir, mientras otro de sus dedos estimulaba su clítoris, después pudo sentir otro dedo más entrar y salir, moviéndose en círculos por momentos, sacando suspiros de placer de sus labios, pues mientras esa mano atendía aquella parte de su cuerpo, la otra atendía uno de sus senos, mientras él la besaba en la boca a momentos y en otros su cuellos.

-ahhh… N-Ne-ji – salió en un jadeo al sentir una corriente recorrer su cuerpo para después relajarse completamente.

La mano que antes se encontraba en su femineidad fue retirada, se acerco hasta su rostro, para besarla.

-Sakura… - la llamo muy cerca de el, mirándola a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso de aquella forma.

En respuesta ella simplemente abrió sus piernas acomodándolas a ambos lados de las caderas de Neji, mientras lo besaba, aferrándose fuertemente a su espalda.

El castaño contesto a su beso, mientras con una mano tomaba su duro miembro guiándolo hacia la entrada de la joven, quien al sentir aquel rose, emitió un pequeño gemido acallado por sus labios unidos, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a su espalda, con forme sentía que se adentraba en ella, hasta que llego a aquella barrera que indicaba que era el primero en explorar aquellas partes de ella, con fuerte estocada la traspaso, haciendo que el cuerpo debajo de él se tensara por la intromisión, separo sus labios de él, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, un par de lagrimas salían de ellos, un gesto en sus labios denotaba el dolor que sentía, por lo que Neji, con suma delicadeza seco aquellas lagrimas, mientras comenzaba a murmurarle para que se relajara, mientras le daba pequeños besos, en espera de una señal para moverse, cuando sintió que Sakura comenzó a mover las caderas, apegándose a él, comenzó a moverse de forma lenta en lo que se acostumbraba por completo a la intromisión, hasta que se convirtió en tortuoso para ambos, Sakura comenzó a mover mas sus caderas, apegándose más a él, para que las penetraciones fuesen más profundas y placenteras, mientras Neji, comenzó a moverse de forma más rápida, haciendo que se separaran sus labios para poder tomar con sus bocas el aire que les hacía falta a sus pulmones, sus cuerpos se encontraban perlados por la actividad, en un compas de movimientos, sintiendo cada vez mas placer, mas necesidad de estar dentro de ella y de sentirlo dentro, lo más profundo posible, Sakura estaba próxima a llegar al climas, por lo que enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Neji, para sentirlo más dentro, mientras el castaño también sentía que pronto llegaría al final, comenzando a hacer sus estocadas mas rápidas y profundas, hasta que un gemido con el nombre de los respectivos amates fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación, habiendo llegado juntos, entre espasmos de placer recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Cuando ambos recobraron un poco el aliento, el castaño, quien aun se encontraba dentro de la peli rosa, salió de ella con sumo cuidado, se reincorporo buscando rápidamente algo, lo tomo, para después recostarse a un lado de ella, jalando una manta que se encontraba en los pies de la cama, la atrajo hacia él, aquel pequeño y cansado cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez con la manta y abrazándolo, mientras observaba, como aquellos orbes verdes se cerraban con cansancio, aun cuando la dueño de estos se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta, sabiendo el cansancio que debía de tener, pues en cierta forma también él lo sentía, comenzó a repartir cortos besos, mientras acariciaba y acomodaba sus despeinados cabellos rosados…

-te amo Neji… - fue lo último que salió de los labios de la Haruno, para después caer rendida por el cansancio, dejándose llevar por completo por Morfeo y aquellos fuertes y tibios brazos que la reconfortaban.

-Y yo a ti cerezo –salieron de los labios del castaño, mientras colocaba un aro en el dedo de la joven, para después dejarse llevar por la sensación de paz que emanaba el cuerpo junto a él, disfrutando el poco tiempo que tenia junto a ella antes de partir a su misión, ahora más que nunca se esforzaría por un futuro bueno, sobre todo para dárselo a ella, ella lo valía todo – feliz cumpleaños cerezo…

.

.

.

.

.

Habían salido a pasear por la aldea, sin embargo el cansancio hizo mella en ella, estaban lejos del barrio Hyuga e incluso del Uchiha, por lo que optaron lo mejor para ella y el bebe, hacer una visita a la antigua casa de la futura señora Hyuga, estando precisamente ambos en aquella habitación, en aquella casa, en aquel cuarto y en aquella cama donde aquella pequeña vida formándose dentro de la Haruno se inicio, con el balcón semi abierto, logrando que una suave brisa inundase el ambiente, llegando hasta aquella cama donde los dos cuerpos reposaban desnudos entre las mantas.

Ya después Sakura tendría tiempo para agradecerle aquel regalito que Ino le hizo, aquel babydoll que yacía sobre el piso de la habitación, en verdad se lo agradecía, tanto el regalo, como la idea de ir a su antigua casa, era un hecho que su rubia amiga había planeado todo, pero aun así, no le daría respuesta a aquella curiosidad que la llevo ayudarle. Una sonrisa surco los labios de la somnolienta peli rosa al pensar en el berrinche que haría su amiga cuando no le contara nada…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

*la expresión comerse la torta antes del recreo, en México es hacer referencia que tuvieron relaciones antes de casarse.

ALTO! (aparece Adi-chan moviendo una banderita blanca) lamento el retraso, según yo duraría solo un par de semanas en redactar, pero bueno se fueron las ideas, surgieron nuevas pero para otras historias, ya saben sucesos que impiden y complican que uno realice sus planes tal y como lo planea, aun así espero haya sido de su agrado, porque en verdad no sé cuantas veces lo escribí, borre y volví a escribir, me plantea tantas formas para ese lemon, que al final no me decidía.

Mil gracias por seguir esta historia, que cada vez se acerca más y más a su final, mil gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, por sus favoritos y alertas, en verdad se los agradezco, mil gracias.

Tratare de tardar lo menos posible con el siguiente capítulo, ya tengo las ideas en mente y en verdad les gustara y para enmendarme un poco con ustedes les aviso que habrá algo de humor, bueno me despido y nos leemos pronto.

Saludos. Ciao!


	14. 36 Semanas

Hola hoy estoy feliz, ando festejando mi cumple numero 2? (venitialgo) jajaja, así que como un regalo por un año más de existencia les dejo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, poco mas de 40 páginas de Word él cual espero sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo…

Cabe aclarar como siempre y de forma también innecesaria que Naruto no me pertenece ó.ò ¡.¡

-una vida en 40 semanas- diálogos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ diálogo del bebe

"una vida en 40 semanas" pensamientos

_Una vida en 40 semanas_ recuerdos/sueños

(Una vida en 40 semanas) intervenciones mías

**AVISO: **se puede considerar a este capitulo como un especial, por lo que la intervención del bebe, se darán durante el desarrollo del capitulo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Una vida en 40 semanas**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

CAPITULO 12

.

36 SEMANAS

.

.

.

.

.

Era una mañana un tanto fría en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por lo que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en la calidez de sus hogares queriendo retardar el mayor tiempo posible la hora de tener que salir.

En una casa en el barrio Hyuga, una pareja de jóvenes se encontraban cómodamente descansando en su cama, cubiertos por una cálida manta, aun con la cual se podía apreciar un abultado vientre en una joven de cabellos rosados, mientras que un joven de larga cabellera castaña la abrazaba por la espalda, ambos dormían plácidamente, sin importarles que el sol ya hubiese salido, pues las gruesas cortinas obstruían el acceso de la luz a la habitación, manteniéndola aun en penumbras.

El sonido de la puerta comenzó a hacer que el joven regresara a la conciencia poco a poco, abriéndolo los ojos y viendo a la mujer que descansaba en sus brazos, una sonrisa salió de su rostro, al verla dormir tan apaciblemente, beso la parte de piel expuesta entre su hombro y cuello, haciendo que ella se moviera levemente, para después posar su mano en el abultado vientre de la joven, acariciándolo tenuemente, mientras imaginaba como seria su hijo o hija, si sacaría sus ojos, o los hermosos jades de su madre, como seria su cabello…

Sin embargo no pudo continuar imaginando como seria su hijo que aun no nacía, ya que la puerta había vuelto a ser tocada un poco mas fuerte que la ocasión anterior, recordando que precisamente había sido aquel ruido lo que lo había sacado que aquel placido sueño junto a su amada.

Con sumo cuidado se separo de la madre de su hijo para no despertarla, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dejando ver su torso desnudo, llevando únicamente un pantalón como ropa de dormir, apenas hubo acabado de sentarse la puerta volvió a sonar, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie, tomando la bata que descansaba en los pies de la cama para colocársela, al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la puerta antes de que aquel sonido despertara a su mujer, sabiendo que eso seria sumamente malo, porque si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, era que se ponía de muy mal humor si la despertaban (así soy yo lo reconozco), además apenas llevaba unas pocas horas de sueño, para este tiempo el bebe había se había vuelto algo inquieto, demasiado, por lo que gran parte de la noche no la dejaba dormir y a pesar de que en ocasiones el llegaba de misiones o se tenia que ir temprano a alguna, no se le hacia justo que mientras el dormía plácidamente ella no pudiera, aunque también influía que ella se movía mucho como para poder dormir, en algunas ocasiones ella se puso de pie para poder dejarlo dormir, sin embargo la sensación de no tenerla al lado no le agrada, por lo que, lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar ese tiempo con ella imaginando como será cuando nazca, debatiendo entre que nombre le pondrán si es niño o si es niña, y en ocasiones contándole como son las cosas afuera, y en mas de una ocasión Sakura le había contado cuentos hasta que dejase de moverse, haciéndolos entender que dormía el bebe y ellos también lo podían hacer.

Dejando atrás el humor de su mujer al despertar, abrió la puerta, anudándose aun la bata, encontrándose con una de las doncellas que tenían a sus servicios, la cual al ver como la bata no cubría del todo dejando al descubierto parte de su torso desnudo, no pudo mas que bajar su sonrojado rostro, para hacerle una reverencia.

-Neji-sama, Hinata-sama y Yamanaka-san han llegado desde hace más de dos horas – expreso con voz nerviosa –

-¿hace mas de dos horas? – pregunto Neji, a lo cual la joven simplemente asintió – ¿porque no nos notificaron? – volvió a preguntar a la joven.

-Hinata-sama dio la orden de no molestarlos, que ellas prepararían todo – a lo cual Neji elevo una ceja, si su prima había dado la orden de no molestarlos, entonces porque lo hacían, imaginándose tal pregunta, se apresuro a hablar – es que ya es tarde y la señorita (¿señorita?, dejémoslo en que por educación le dicen así), Sakura-sama, aun no ha desayunado y queríamos saber si ya traemos el desayuno (aunque bueno para esas horas estaba mas cerca del almuerzo que del desayuno) – su voz sonaba nuevamente nerviosa, aprovecho esto para girar su rostro en busca de algo que le indicara la hora que seria aproximadamente, notando que muy probablemente serian pasadas las 10 de la mañana.

-en tres cuartos de hora – dijo con su voz fría e indiferente, el servicio estaba ya tan acostumbrado que tan solo asintió y se giro para ir hacia la cocina a notificar – por favor – escucho bajito la joven, lo que la hizo detenerse por un segundo para después seguir su camino a prepara todo para la futura madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues el joven Hyuga cambiaba y todo se lo debían a la señorita.

Mientras dentro de la habitación, Neji observaba a su mujer dormir tan plácidamente, no le agradaba tener que despertarla, pero era necesario, aunque agradecía infinitamente la preocupación y los cuidados que todo el personal de servicio tenían para con Sakura, en verdad habían sido muy pacientes y comprensivos con la Haruno, pues el mismo aceptaba que no era fácil tratar de con ella, pues con las hormonas era complicado, aunado a su ya carácter explosivo que incluso ella misma trataba de calmar por el bien de su hijo y de todos los que habitaban en el lugar.

Dejando atrás todos aquellos pensamientos se dirigió al vestidor, abriendo el closet, sacando diversas cosas de ahí, para después dirigirse hacia el baño, haciendo algunos ruidos, entre ellos el del agua correr, para después salir y dirigirse de nuevo hacia donde momentos antes descansaba junto con su mujer.

-cerezo – comenzó a susurrarle acercándose hasta su rostro, repartiendo besos en sus mejillas, labios y oídos, donde aprovechaba para seguir hablando – vamos cerezo, es hora de levantarse… - en respuesta la joven solamente se acurruco aun mas entre las mantas – cerezo… - le decía mientras continuaba con los besos, haciendo que ella en sueños sonriera, para poco a poco irle quitando las mantas, dejando ver el camisón que solía usar para dormir y que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-5 minutos mas – dijo una somnolienta voz, aunque en su rostro una sonrisa se encontraba, Neji se había alejado un poco, tan solo lo suficiente para poder verla.

-Hinata-sama y Yamanaka llegaron ya desde hace mucho – le dijo a lo cual con suma pereza la joven llevo sus manos a su rostro para comenzar a tallarse de forma perezosa sus ojos – además es muy tarde y deben de comer algo – le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el vientre de su mujer, con la cual la mujer retiro sus manos de sus ojos, los cuales abrió, dejando ver un brillo muy particular al ver a la persona que ama, posando sus manos donde se encuentra su hijo creciendo.

-aun duerme – le dijo dándole a entender que el bebe no se movía – yo también quiero dormir aun.

-vamos antes de que a Yamanaka se le ocurra aparecer por aquí – le dijo en forma de advertencia y es que conocía a la loca amiga de su mujer y prima, sabiendo que la privacidad era algo desconocido para ella, al igual que con Naruto, de alguna forma esos dos rubios tenían un parecido, sobre todo en su carácter.

-no quiero – le respondió haciendo un mohín, haciéndola ver como una pequeña caprichosa.

-no quieres ¿Qué? – le pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta, pero era divertido de vez en cuando jugar un rato.

-levantarme – le aclaro, mientras giraba su cuerpo hacia el lado donde se suponía le pertenecía a Neji, para poder seguir durmiendo.

-¿segura? – le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya con la idea de lo que haría en la mente.

-si – le contesto acomodándose mejor y cerrando sus ojos, para intentar volver a dormir.

-bien entonces – le dijo mientras se acercaba por su espalda, sosteniéndola de esta parte con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro lo poso debajo de sus piernas para después elevarla.

-¡¿no, espera que haces?... – pregunto al sentir como era elevada por los aires y separada de la comodidad de su cama, sin más opción paso sus brazos por su cuello para sentirse más cómoda.

-tranquila, no pasa nada, tú no te quieres levantar y yo tampoco pero tenemos que – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaban rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Una vez dentro, Neji cerró la puerta con su pie, para no soltar a mujer, una vez dentro la sentó en un cómodo sillón instalado ahí para ella, ya que había cosas que ya no podía hacer con facilidad de pie, así que era mejor hacerlo sentada, para después cerrar la llave de la tina, no sin antes verificar la temperatura del agua, una vez lista se voltea hacia su mujer, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, para después el mismo despojarla del camisón, dejándola semi-desnuda la miro a la cara, viendo que se encontraba sonrojada, pues aun no acostumbraba a verlo así, la beso en los labios para después, acercarse al vientre de su mujer y besarlo, aprovechando para quitarle las pantaletas que llevaba, para ponerse nuevamente de pie, se quito la bata, dejando ver su bien formado torso desnudo, haciendo que la peli rosa, se sonrojara aun mas, sobre todo cuando vio que como se retiraba los pantalones que llevaba para después verlo solo con aquellos bóxers, los cuales muy pronto fueron a dar junto a la ropa de la peli rosa.

Estando ambos en igualdad de condiciones, se acerco a ella, besándola en los labios, para después susurrarle algo al oído (no, no habrá lemon, sorry u.u'), ya después tomarla nuevamente en brazos para meterla a la tina y después acomodarse detrás de ella, quedando pegado su pecho a la espalda de Sakura. Y en medio de besos, caricias y mimos, comenzaron a bañarse, una vez terminado, paso lo mismo de antes, primero salió Neji, mientras Sakura seguía acariciando su vientre, en lo que él se secaba y se colocaba su ropa interior, quedando nuevamente con su torso desnudo libre, mientras la ayudaba a salir de la tina, puesto que sola ya no se podía parar, una vez listo, Neji la saco nuevamente en brazos, dejándola nuevamente en el sillón, done había ya colocada una gran toalla, dejándola ahí y comenzado a ayudarla a secarse, para después pasarle la ropa que anteriormente había seleccionado para que se pusiera, una vez con su ropa intima puesta, nuevamente le puso de pie, para ponerle la bata, le hizo lo mismo, para después tomarla en brazos y salir de nuevo hacia la habitación.

El volver al cuarto, encontraron que la mesa se encontraba llena de diversos platillos para desayunar, todo preparado para dos personas, incluso, hasta un centro con hermosas flores adornaban la mesa.

Al ver esto Sakura, le hizo pensar que en verdad tenía hambre ya y el movimiento proveniente de su vientre le confirmo que su hijo también. Neji, imaginando esto, y al poder sentir también el movimiento de su hijo, no puso evitar esbozar una sonrisa, para después dejar con sumo cuidado a la joven en una silla, acomodándola para que quede bien sentada, mientras él tomaba asiento en la silla de al lado para empezar a desayunar.

Había sido un desayuno muy ameno, entre miradas furtivas, caricias al abultado vientre y una platica sobre el futuro.

A pesar de haber una gran variedad de cosas para desayunar, la peli rosa no comía mucho, de hecho durante gran parte de su embarazo, sobre todo con sus antojos, solamente probaba las cosas, durante su segundo trimestre, cuando se suscito todo aquel problema, estuvo falta de peso, en un principio se pensó que era por todo lo que acontecía, sin embargo, para cuando las cosas mejoraron, le había costado el llegar al peso reglamentario, cosa que le costaba mantener, pues hasta hacia pocos días había llegado a los 12 kilos más de su peso y en ese mismo instante tenía más problemas para comer (aunque yo diría que el problema era de Neji para hacer que su mujer comiera).

-Sakura, has comido muy poco – menciono el castaño junto a ella, mientras veía los platillos apenas si tocados – tienes que comer un poco mas – comenzó a regañarla, como si lo hiciera con una niña pequeña, con sumo cuidado para no herirla.

-pero es que ya no tengo hambre Neji – le dijo mientras hacia un mohín.

El hombre lanzo un suspiro, diario era la misma situación, era complicado que comiera como debía, así que opto por tomar el tenedor, cortando un trozo del hot cake que estaba en el plato de joven para después dirigirlo hacia su boca.

-vamos abre la boca, tienes que comer – la mujer, lo miraba, miraba la comida en el tenedor y nuevamente a su pareja, con un suspiro cansado abrió la boca para que Neji le diera de comer.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, entrando apareciendo una melena rubia, mientras asustaba a la futura madre, el hombre siguió tranquilo retirando el tenedor de la joven.

-¡cerda! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!... ¡Que no sabes tocar la puerta! – comenzó a reclamar Sakura al ver que su amiga era quien había irrumpido la tranquilidad de su habitación, sobresaltándola a ella y de paso al bebe, por lo que una mano se poso en su vientre de forma protectora y tranquilizadora, acariciando a su bebe, mientras que la otra se fue a su pecho en un intento por calmar su respiración.

La rubia los miraba con una sonrisa picara, pues noto lo que el Hyuga hacia antes de que entrara, así como que ambos se encontraban aun sin vestirse, en bata y con el cabello húmedo.

-vaya con razón no salen de la habitación – dijo con voz burlona, mientras detrás de ella aparecía una tímida Hinata, con el rostro sumamente rojo.

-Ino-san, te dije que no debías de entrar – dijo mientras observaba como se entraba su primo y Sakura.

Neji se mantenía al margen de la conversación, con su semblante serio, como suele ser, claro menos con su mujer.

-¡ohh! Con razón la frentona se encierra hasta tarde contigo Neji-kun – dijo al observar un poco más detenidamente al Hyuga, ante la mención del kun la peli rosa, hizo un gesto de enfado, mientras que la observaba y notaba como miraba a SU Neji, y lo que mostraba de su torso, mientras el aludido ignoraba a la Yamanaka.

-¡C-E-R-D-A! - comenzó a decir con voz lúgubre una peli rosa.

Ante esto la mujer comenzó giro lentamente para ver a su amiga, comenzando a sudar frio al verla con un aura negra a su alrededor. Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, dando pasos hacia atrás con dirección a la puerta.

-ehh… frentona… n-no era cierto – comenzando a dar al igual que Hinata pasos hacia la puerta – e-e-era una broma… jejejeje – lucia nerviosa, en verdad le temía cuando se enojaba, había visto en muchas ocasiones como golpeaba a Naruto, Sai, incluso en una que otra vez ni Sasuke, Kakashi o Yamato se salvaban de ella, por lo que comenzó a dar pasos cortos hacia la puerta (huir) – vamos Sakura-chan… - comenzó a decir en un intento por calmarla – que solo… solo… este… venía a decirles que no vayan a entrar al salón hasta las 3, les tenemos una sorpresa – dijo de forma rápida para cruzar la puerta y sostener con una mano la manija, cerrando la puerta rápidamente, mientras se oía un "adiós", para después escucharse pasos apresurados alejándose del lugar.

Tras soltar un suspiro Neji se giro a ver a su mujer, la cual lucia con el ceño fruncido, mientras murmuraba algunas cosas por lo bajo, por lo que se acerco hasta ella, para comenzar a acariciar sus mejillas, mientras el aura negra desaparecía poco a poco, paso sus dedos con cuidado por el ceño, eliminándolo, para después besarla, en un principio no correspondía, sin embargo momentos después comenzó a corresponderle, cuando la necesidad del aire se hizo presente se separaron, regresando a la mensa.

-ya no tengo hambre – dijo al tiempo que se recargaba en la cómoda silla - esa cerda me arruino el apetito – dijo mientras hacia un mohín de enfado.

-ven… - le dijo Neji al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie – demos un paseo por los jardines – le dijo para después retirarse de la mesa.

Sakura se sentó nuevamente en la cama, mientras Neji iba hacia el armario y extraía las ropas que usarían ese día, para Sakura serian una muy bella blusa hueso escote en v que se cruzaba al frente, marcando sus ya crecidos senos, sobre esta un sweater en beige que se cerraba con un cordoncito debajo de los senos dejando descubierto su vientre, unos jeans ajustados, especiales para su estado, junto con unas botas color miel hasta las rodillas sin tacón, toda aquella combinación hacia verla de una forma muy linda y dulce, mientras que Neji opto por unos jeans, zapatos miel igual que los de Sakura y una camisa beige, junto con una chaqueta de piel a juego con sus zapatos (ambos completamente combinados), antes de salir Neji tomo una bufanda y capa a juego con la ropa de su mujer, colocándoselas a Sakura, quien volteo a verlo con un mohín de desagrado.

-mou… Neji - expreso para después inflar sus mejillas como una niña pequeña.

-vamos, ya hace frio y no quiero que nada les pase – le dijo al tiempo que toma su mano, enlazando sus dedos, para después jalarla y comenzar a caminar.

La peli rosa dejo atrás de enfado y sonrió, era un sobreprotector con ella y su hijo, pero era feliz, porque era su sobreprotector, y así con una sonrisa se dejo guiar hacia los jardines, donde pasarían el rato mientras la hora llegaba.

.

.

.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde, la hora marcada para que pudieran entrar al salón, Neji abrió la puerta, para después Sakura, lo tomara por el brazo y adentrarse a la habitación, quedando sorprendidos, pues toda la habitación estaba adornada con motivos de bebes, mamilas, biberones, cigüeñas cargando bebes, ositos y conejos bebes, junto con algunos otros animales y demás motivos de infantes…

-¡Sakura!/ ¡Sakura-chan!/ ¡Sakura-san! – eran las voces de sus amigos llamándola, por lo que afianzo su agarre del brazo de Neji y comenzó a adentrarse, sonriéndoles a sus amigos reunidos dándoles la bienvenida.

Los siguientes minutos se fueron en abrazos y comentarios hacia lo bien que lucía con su ya crecido vientre y caricias hacia este.

Después de tanto ajetreo Sakura opto por tomar asiento un momento, en verdad cada vez se cansaba mas y es que su hijo hasta ese momentos ya estaba muy grande, en ese momento se pudo detener a observar mejo el lugar, en verdad estaba muy distinto a como lo conocía, Ino y Hinata habían hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración.

No pudo continuar con la observación ya que la puerta del salón fue nuevamente abierta y por ella entraron Hiashi, Tsunade, seguidos de Kakashi y Yamato, al verlos Neji se acerco a su mujer, colocándose a un lado de ella.

Los recién llegados, se acercaron hasta ellos, ante esto Sakura intento ponerse de pie.

-no hace falta que te levantes – expreso el patriarca de la familia Hyuga, haciendo un ademan con la mano dando a entender que se quedara en donde se encontraba.

-Sakura! – grito la hokage, haciendo que Hiashi se separa de la pareja dándole paso a ella para acercase, al hacerlo, se inclino hasta abrazarla - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? – a lo que la joven asintió - ¿te has sentido bien? – nuevamente la joven asintió, ya que con las preguntas no le daba tiempo de responderlas - ¿el Hyuga te cuida? – le pregunto lanzando una mirada de desprecio hacia el castaño, mientras a Sakura le salía una gota de sudor en su nuca al tiempo que asentía, sabiendo que el interrogatorio seguiría.

-etto… Tsunade-sama – se escucho una voz detrás de ella, distrayéndola, haciendo olvidar sus preguntas – me gustaría saludar a la pequeña Sakura-chan también – la voz del Hatake y la sonrisa le hacían recordar que estaba acaparando a la futura madre, soltando un bufido se alejo de ella, dándole paso Yamato.

-Sakura-chan – le dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba también - ¿te has alimentado correctamente? – le pregunto mientras esta asentía con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la nuca, otro que iniciaría con las preguntas.

-Tenzou – expreso el Hatake nuevamente, otro que la agobiaría con preguntas, el aludido, suspiro alejándose de la peli rosa también.

El Hatake al ver libre a su pequeño cerezo, sonrió de forma tranquila y afable, para después acercarse a ella y hacer lo mismo que los demás, inclinarse pero él a diferencia de los demás y como gesto paternal, beso su frente aun con su máscara puesta, haciendo que la peli rosa sonriera mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiéndose como una pequeña que era consentida por su padre.

-estas preciosa pequeña Sakura-chan – le dijo mientras le sonreía – si ese Hyuga te hace algo no dudes en decirnos – le dijo al oído, para después darle una mirada de advertencia al Hyuga y después alejarse junto con las personas que había entrado.

Tanto el manda mas Hyuga, la godaime, el copy-nin y el ANBU, se fueron a sentar en una mesa un tanto apartada del bullicio en la misma sala, pero que les permitía ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurría en ella.

.

.

.

Después de estas un rato platicando con todos, la joven pareja contándoles cosas sobre el embarazo de la joven y ellos contándoles como les había ido en el tiempo que no se veían, comiendo los deliciosos bocadillos preparados especialmente para la ocasión, todos de pie, ya que se movían de grupo en grupo para charlar, menos la Haruno quien si se había podido sentar, debido a que se cansaba mucho.

-bueno la hora ha llegado – dijo la hokage al tiempo que se ponía de pie – muy bien – alzo la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes – les pido que tomen asiento – señalando un circulo formado pro sillas – Sakura, Neji, siéntense aquí – les dijo señalándoles un asiento para dos personas, distinto al de los demás, haciéndole caso se sentaron, Sakura a la derecha de Neji, mientras que a su derecha comenzaron a sentarse los demás acomodándose, curiosamente quedaron como sus equipos juntos y seguidos unos de otros.

Quedando de la siguiente forma Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Hanabi (quien se encontraba presente, aun cuando no era de su generación, pero si como parte de la familia Hyuga), Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, para llegar a Neji de nuevo, una vez sentados la hokage continuo.

-¿saben para que estamos aquí, no es cierto? – les pregunto

-¡pues claro vieja! – respondió con un grito Naruto – para un bebe show para Sakura-chan por su bebe – expresaba alegre.

-¡que no me digas vieja! – le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a darle un golpe para callarlo

-¡abuela, no me lastimes! – grito mientras se sobaba donde le había golpeado.

-que no soy abuela – le reiteraba al joven, con una venita hinchada en el frente.

-por ahora no, pero espere a que nazca el bebe de Sakura-chan y ya será abuela – expreso, la hokage estaba a punto de golpearlo pero se detuvo, Naruto quien había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe los abrió y la observo.

-¡ohh!... cierto, bueno no importa – dijo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, como quitándole importancia al asunto – bueno a lo que iba… y no Naruto, no es bebe show – le dijo al rubio para después corregirlo – es un baby shower, para celebrar la próxima llegada del bebe de Sakura y Hyuga – le dijo mientras los señalaba – así que como sabrán hay algunas reglas en este tipo de eventos, una de ellas y la mas importante es la siguiente: NINGUNO DE LOS PRESENTES PUEDE POR NINGUN MOTIVO CRUZAR LAS PIERNAS O BRAZOS.

-¡¿que? porque abuela, ¡no es justo! – comenzó a quejarse Naruto

-¡cállate! – le grito amenazándolo logrando que se callara – al contrario, lo injusto seria que ustedes si lo hicieran cuando ella no puede, así que lo harán en apoyo a ella, y cabe mencionar que para quien lo haga (cruzar piernas y/o brazos), recibirá un castigo – les dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona hacia los presentes – ¡Shizune! – grito haciendo aparecer a la pelinegra, quien había llegado antes que la hokage y se dedico a platicar y comer hasta hacia un momento, esperando la hokage le necesitara, de una bolsa saco un paquete blanco, entregándoselo a la rubia – muy bien, quien lo haga tendrá que usar esto de castigo – les dijo al tiempo que abría el paquete entregado por la pelinegra, mostrándoselos, haciendo que más de uno, sobre todo mujeres se comenzaran a reír – tendrán que USAR un PAÑAL lo que reste del festejo! – terminando con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-vieja me niego a usar uno de esos – le dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negativa.

-¡Naruto! – se escucho por parte de la mayoría de los presentes, claro los que no se estaban riendo.

-¡bien Naruto! – sonrió feliz la Senju - gracias por el ser el primero – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡ehh!.. ¿el primero? – dijo el Uzumaki confuso, mientras volteaba su rostro hacia diferentes lados, viendo a todos reírse y burlarse de algo.

- ten póntelo – extendiéndole el pañal que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué?.. no pienso hacerlo – dándose cuenta que había cruzado sus brazos, los separo rápidamente, negando con ellos.

-¡¿como que no? – dijo la rubia y peli rosa con voz tétrica, haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva.

- bueno si – le dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba y se lo ponía sobre de sus clásicas ropas naranjas, para después dejarse caer en su asiento, mientras todos los demás reían.

-dobe – le dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que le sonreía, de forma burlona y arrogante.

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

Comenzando a discutir de su forma tan única para ellos, quedando en medio Hanabi y Sai quienes los miraban como de un partido de tenis se tratase, hasta que Sai sonrió con una sonrisa un tanto malévola.

-¡ya par de bakas! ¡cállense! – les interrumpió Sai

-¡cállate tú, baka! – le gritaron los dos, para después cruzar los brazos y girar su rostros, Naruto a su derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda.

Hasta que Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡kuso! – se escucho para después escucharse varias risas.

-U-chi -ha – se escucho en tono cantarín la voz de hokage, mientras Shizune le entregaba otro paquete igual al que le habían dado a Naruto y entregárselo ahora al pelinegro, mientras que el rubio sonreía burlón.

-no pienso hacerlo – le dijo con voz lúgubre – soy un Uchiha y no lo usare – termino con voz seria.

-ahh, ¿no? – le pregunto con una sonrisa, el pelinegro le dio la respuesta con su mirada seria y determinada a la negativa – bien – dijo bastante tranquila, cosa que extraño a los presentes - ¡Shizune! – le grito de forma igualmente cantarían, y con una sonrisa tipo guasón, haciendo estremecer a varios de los presentes, después de esto la joven se acerco entregándole una bolsa de color oscuro – gracias – le expreso con una sonrisa para después girarse a los presentes de nuevo – bueno, como imagine que algo así pasaría y que habría que tomar medidas, así que quien se oponga a usar el pañal, mientras dure el festejo tendrá otro castigo, tendrá que usar esto – les dijo al tiempo que sacaba el contenido de la bolsa y lo extendía frente a todos – tendrá que usar esta botarga de embaraza en la aldea y durante sus misiones hasta que mi nieto tenga un hermanito – termino aun mas burlona.

Mientras esto pasaba, Sasuke cambio de color, su frente se coloreo de azul, sabiendo que era más que capaz de obligarlos a cumplir el castigo, por lo que rápidamente opto por ponerse de pie y arrebatarle el paquete del pañal, para después colocárselo, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

El moreno de forma indignada volteo a ver a Sai, quien lo había provocado, viendo como reía a sus costillas, después de lanzarle una mirada a Naruto, sonrió burlón para después acercarse hacia el pálido pelinegro, mientras una Hanabi temerosa se quito rápidamente, refugiándose junto a su hermana.

Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha, se habían lanzado sobre el pintor, tan solo viéndose una nube de humo cubriendo de donde salían quejidos y uno que otro puño y/o pie, para cuando la nube de humo se despejo, se pudo observar a un Sai con golpes y moretones, mientras que se le podía ver con piernas y brazos cruzados, mientras el rubio y el pelinegro sonreían.

-si nosotros tenemos que usar esto – dijo el Uzumaki señalando el pañal que traía puesto.

-tu también lo harás – le dijo mientras le lanzaba un pañal de los que había dejado Shizune en una mesa cercana.

Sin más remedio y ante la atenta mirada de todos, algunos temerosos y otros burlones el ANBU se coloco el pañal al igual que los demás sobre sus ropas.

-bien – interrumpió la rubia de dos coletas – terminado su show, continuemos – al tiempo que entregaba a Sakura un muñeco, la cual lo tomo y lo observo, mientras su maestra seguía explicando – todos y repito TODOS van a darle un BESO a ese muñeco en cualquier parte del cuerpo, donde quieran y es obligatorio, quien se niegue usara la botarga – amenazo, mientras observaba a todos los presentes – quien se niegue ya sabe el castigo que sufrirá – termino mientras señalaba la botarga, ocasionando que varios comenzaran a sudar – bien Sakura inicia y después se lo pasaras al de tu derecha y los demás harán lo mismo.

La aludida asintió para besar al bebe en la mejilla, para después pasárselo a Sasuke, el cual tomo el muñeco y lo observo, mientras los demos lo miraban curioso, sin darle mucha importancia, tomo al muñeco y le beso la mano, para pasárselo a Sai, quien sin darle más vueltas le dio el beso en la frente para después, pasarlo a Hanabi que estaba sentada junto a ella, quien lo tomo y lo observo un instante, para después besar su mejilla, al igual que Sakura lo había hecho, pasándolo a manos de Naruto, quien sonrió y le dio varias vueltas al muñeco para decidirse, una vez hecho lo había, coloco el tan ansiado beso en la sien para después entregárselo a Hinata, quien ya había pensado en donde colocarlo, haciéndolo en la oreja, rápidamente había llegado hacia Kiba, quien lo tomo, hizo una mueca al observarlo y luego de un momento beso uno de sus pies y luego se lo entrego a Shino, quien le dio un beso en el cuello y nuevamente lo paso a nuevas manos, la rubia Yamanaka lo tomo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le beso el pecho, para entregarlo a un aburrido Shikamaru, quien no abrió los ojos para tomarlo y simplemente planto el beso donde cayera, no sin antes dar una ojeada al lugar donde lo había hecho, quedando el beso en la espalda, luego lo entrego a Chouji, quien dejo por un momento su tan preciada dotación de bocadillos para tomar al bebe y sin más darle el beso en el ojo, y luego pasarlo a Tenten, quien lo tomo y con una sonrisa beso al muñeco en sus labios y luego lo entrego a Lee, quien eufórico, comenzó mencionar cosas acerca de la llama de la juventud y demostrarlo, por lo que lo beso en el brazo para luego pasarlo a Neji, quien lo tomo y lo observo, para después besarlo donde debería de ir el corazón de una persona, al hacerlo había pensado en su hijo y esperando pronto tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-muy bien – menciono mientras lo tomaba el muñeco de manos del Hyuga, no sin antes darle una mirada de molestia al joven - ¿todos recuerdan donde besaron al muñeco, cierto? – les pregunto a lo que todos asintieron – bien pues ahora besaran al de la derecha justo en el mismo lugar en el que lo hicieron con el muñeco – ante esto la mueca de varios de los presentes fue e sorpresa y uno que otro se sonrojo – y bueno quien se niegue ya conoce el castigo que se impone – les advirtió de nuevo, mientras varios comenzaban a sudar pensando en que sería peor si hacer el ridículo en ese momento o hacerlo en la aldea y durante las misiones por quien sabe cuánto tiempo – Sakura – dijo en tono completamente dulce, mientras le sonreía – inicia.

La peli rosa simplemente asintió, intento ponerse de pie, pero se le dificultaba la acción, por lo que opto por jalar de una manga de sus ropas al Uchiha y hacer poder besar su mejilla, haciendo que un casi imperceptible sonrojo se marcara en sus mejillas, mientras el Hyuga gruñía por lo bajo.

Pasada la acción, Sai tosió para atraer la atención tanto del Uchiha como de los demás presentes, en el rostro del Hyuga se mostro una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que Sai tenía una burlona mientras le extendía su mano al pelinegro, el cual tenía el seño fruncido, mientras todos los demás trataban de contener la risa, en un rápido movimiento el Uchiha, tomo su mano besando el dorso, para después aventársela de regreso.

El pálido pintor, no puedo evitar soltar una risilla, para después, dejar esa expresión atrás, mientras se giraba hacia donde Hanabi se encontraba, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta, lo cual hizo que la pequeña Hyuga se sonrojada sin poder evitarlo, mientras Sai se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia la castaña, la cual al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, cerro sus ojos al tiempo que su rostro tomo un tono rojo, haciéndola ver igual a su hermana mayor, despacio y con mucha calma, Sai se acerco a ella, para poder posar sus labios sobre su frente, extendiendo el mayor tiempo posible aquel dulce y tierno beso, mientras los demás se mantenían con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente sorprendidos, hasta que se escucharon dos gruñidos, uno lejano y uno cerca, rápidamente notaron que provenían de los dos Hyuga, tanto el padre como el primo se mostraban molestos ante la acción del pálido hombre, mientras uno era contenido por Sakura, el otro lo contenía su puesto como líder de clan, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un padre que quería a sus dos hijas.

Después de algunos momentos que para Hanabi y algunos otros fueron eternos, Sai se separo de una muy roja Hyuga, la cual al abrir los ojos, opto por bajar la mirada, para inmediatamente después girar su cuerpo hacia el rubio, el cual sonrió con ternura al ver las mejillas rojas de la joven, la cual rápidamente levanto el rostro, y se acerco al rubio para besar su mejilla y después bajar su mirada de nuevo.

A varios, por no decir todos los presentes les dio gracia ver a la jovencita así, pues siempre se mostraba tan dura e impasible como su padre y su primo, pero como era de esperarse de una joven y mas siendo hermana de Hinata, se le pudo apreciar nerviosa y tímida.

El rubio quien había sonreído ante la acción de la pequeña Hyuga, ahora se mostraba más nervioso, mientras giraba su cuerpo en dirección hacia su derecha donde la Hyuga mayor se encontraba, la cual se encontraba, sumamente roja, temblando debido a los nervios. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano tomarla por la barbilla para después girar su rostro hacia su izquierda, lo único que opto por hacer fue cerrar sus ojos, mientras sentía como los tibios labios del rubio estaban posados en su sien, mientras a algunas de las presentes se les escapo un suspiro, dos gruñidos se escucharon de nuevo y una sonrisa arrogante y burlona junto con una "hmp, ya era hora" se iniciaron presentes.

Después de separarse una muy sonrojada Hinata y a punto de desmayarse, se giro rápidamente a darle un beso de forma rápida y apenada (igual a como lo había hecho Hanabi) en la oreja de Kiba, al cual sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, mientras un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, y es que todos los Inuzuka son sumamente sensibles del oído, aunque al recordar que tenía que seguir con el juego, frunció el seño mientras miraba a su amigo y luego su pie, de nuevo a su amigo y luego su pie, para después su frente cambiara a un color azul e hiciera una mueca de asco, ante lo cual todos soltaron una carcajada.

-no pienso hacerlo – soltó mientras se negaba, cruzando de brazos y negando con su cabeza, tal y como lo había hecho Naruto minutos antes.

-¡Kiba! – se escucho por parte de las mujeres para juego comenzar a reírse, mientras este reaccionaba y miraba sus manos cruzadas, entendiendo la reacción de las mujeres, tomando el paquete que le pasaban con su nueva prenda a usar.

-I-nu-zu-ka – se escucho por parte de la hokage de forma cantarina tal como lo había hecho el Uchiha, el aludido comenzó a temblar recordando la amenaza de la rubia, imaginándose como se vería con esa cosa por la aldea, la burla que le haría su madre y su hermana, sin contar que así no podría ligarse a ninguna chica y seria el asma reír como ninja, por lo que sin voltear a verla jalo el pie de Shino, quien casi cae del asiento por la acción haciendo que todos comenzaban a reírse, mientras Kiba besaba su pie y lo lanzaba a un lado, mientras giraba al lado contrario, sosteniéndose de la garganta, escupiendo y en momentos tallándose los labios, tratando de limpiarse.

Al lado Shino, se acomodaba de nuevo en la silla, para después ajustar sus lentes, los cuales también se movieron, para al igual que los demás girar su cuerpo a su derecha donde una muy coqueta rubia, mantenía su cabeza de lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello en espera del beso que el Aburame le daría, el cual al verla así, no puedo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que todos notaron, por lo cual comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, mientras el abochornado joven se acerco y beso a su compañera, la cual se sonrojo levemente, recomponiéndose rápidamente, para adoptar una seductora sonrisa, mientras se giraba hacia Shikamaru.

El Nara que estaba casi acostado en su silla con su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus piernas abiertas (tratando de evitarse el uso del pañal), no había notado que ya era el turno de Ino, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió unas manos sobre su pecho, una se quedo quieta en el hombro, mientras la otra comenzó a viajar por su torso con ropa, abrió los ojos encontrándose a la rubia de pie entre sus piernas, con una mirada que para ese momento junto con las caricias se la rubia, lo estaban provocando.

-¡CERDA!... ¡No estés de exhibicionista! – grito una alterada peli rosa.

La rubia giro su rostro para verla, notando en el camino a unas muy sonrojadas y apenadas Hinata y Hanabi, para después ver a Tenten quien estaba casi en las mismas y una burlona hokage.

-que aburrida eres frentona – le dijo para después girarse de nuevo hacia Shikamaru, acariciar seductoramente con sus dedos el pecho del Nara, el cual se entraba sorprendido y en shock, mientras la rubia bajaba su rostro sin dejar de mirar su rostro para después besar su pecho.

Shikamaru no salía del shock y para cuando lo hizo parpadeo un par de veces viendo que Ino ya no estaba frente a él, sino con una sonrisa sentada junto a él, donde había estado antes, haciéndolo sonrojar, sin embargo giro su rostro no sin murmurar un "problemática" mientras lo hacía.

-Chouji – menciono tranquilo y con aburrimiento, mientras el Akimichi, dejaba por un momento sus botanas para ver a su amigo, entendiendo lo que quería, simplemente giro su cuerpo a la derecha dándole la espalda a su amigo, quien con flojera beso su espalda para después regresar a la posición que tenía antes, solo que ahora cruzo sus brazos en su nuca.

-¡Shikamaru! – se escucho, ante esto el solo retiro una de sus manos y la extendió al frente en espera del pañal.

-problemático – menciono al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo ya con el pañal colocado.

Chouji quien nunca se giro de cuando su amigo le había besado la espalda, sonrió a Tenten, quien le asintió cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que el Akimichi besara su ojo.

Después de eso la mayoría estaba expectante, pues recordaban muy bien donde había besado Tenten al muñeco, la joven se giro hacia un nervioso Lee, mientras ella lucia avergonzada, sin más se acerco a él, quien cerró sus ojos y ella hizo lo mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba lentamente, cuando poso sus labios, no puedo evitar sentir la calidez de Lee, el cual se sonrojo aun mas, sin embargo el beso no se quedo en un simple roce de labios, sino que el beso era distinto, hasta llegar a un punto donde ambos se olvidaron del publico que tenían entregándose el uno al otro.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en su mundo, los espectadores, sonreían, unos felices, otros burlones, había uno que otro sonrojo ante los presentes, mas cuando vieron lo pasional que se estaba volviendo el beso, mientras que otros mencionaban la suerte que tenía el cejon, hasta que fueron interrumpidos, por voces a su alrededor

-ya se quedaron pegados…

-creo que pronto haremos otro baby shower…

-que suerte tiene el cejon…

-ya era hora…

-váyanse a un cuarto…

Ante esto ultimo reaccionaron ante lo que hacían separándose rápidamente, ambos completamente rojos de vergüenza y con la respiración agitada y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Ante esto todos comenzaron a burlase, Ino y Hinata se acercaron rápidamente hasta Tenten felicitándola, mientras que Neji le daba un par de palmadas a Lee en la espalda con una sonrisa, mientras, Sakura sonreía feliz por Lee y porque no, también por Tenten.

-Tenten – se escucho la voz la Sakura, la aludida se giro a observarla encontrándose con una mirada dulce y feliz, extendiéndole una mano, ya que no podía ponerse de pie con facilidad, por lo que Tenten se puso de pie acercándose hasta ella, tomando su mano, la peli rosa la jalo y la abrazo, aprovechando a susurrarle algo al oído, la Ama le correspondió para después separarse de ella, notando en ella, alegría y sus ojos un poco rojos con signos de estar aguantando las lagrimas.

Unos tosidos los sacaron de aquel momento, recordándoles que estaban en medio de un juego, por lo que regresaron a sus asientos para continuar.

Un aun muy sonriente Lee tomo el brazo de su amigo y compañero besándolo, sin importarle nada, si era vergonzoso o bochornoso, en ese momento estaba feliz y el Hyuga lo estaba por su amigo, su hermano (siempre he pensado que esa relación es la equivalente a la Sasuke y Naruto, ¿ustedes que creen?).

El Hyuga que era el último, sonrió con arrogancia mientras se giraba hacia su mujer y con suma delicadeza besaba su corazón y sin importarle los presentes se inclino un poco más para besar el vientre donde crecía su hijo, terminando besando los labios de su mujer, enlazando su mano con la de Sakura.

Varios suspiros y sonrojos se escucharon entre las pocas mujeres presentes incluyendo a la hokage y su asistente, mientras que los hombres lo miraban impresionados que no le importaba la muestra de afecto, mientras que un poco más alejado un hombre sonreía orgulloso de su sobrino, ya que había dejado atrás todo su dolor para seguir adelante en una nueva vida junto a su mujer y muy pronto a su hijo, era algo que le debía de agradecer a la joven kunoichi, borrar todo el dolor que había en su vida, llenándolo con amor.

-muy bien - se escucho de la hokage quien quería continuar con el show que estaban armando sus ninjas para el deleite de su alumna – ahora haremos otro juego –aclaro, mientras que unos pensaban en todas las ridiculeces que tendrían que hacer aun – formaran 4 equipo de tres personas, están integrados por dos hombres y una mujer y para hacerlo más emocionante… ¡Shizune! – llamo a su asistente, quien llego con dos bolsitas de tela negra, una algo más grande que la otra – bien primero las mujeres, tomen una – Shizune fue pasando una por una, mientras tomaban una pelota que había dentro de la bolsa, una vez terminado tomo la otra bolsa acercándose a Sasuke quien era el primer hombre – ahora los hombres tomen una pelota – nuevamente la pelinegra recorrió permitiendo a todos los hombres tomar una pelota – muy ya todos tienen una pelota, cada una tiene un numero marcado, ese será el numero de su equipo, así que reúnanse con ellos – en ese momento se pusieron de pie buscando a sus equipos quedando de la siguiente forma:

Equipo 1 – Hinata, Naruto y Chouji.

Equipo 2 – Tenten, Kiba y Sai.

Equipo 3 – Hanabi, Shikamaru y Shino.

Equipo 4 – Ino, Sasuke y Lee.

Shizune quien después de haber ayudado se había desaparecido, ahora tenía en sus manos varios pliegos de papel de colores blanco, amarillo, azul y rosa.

-muy bien, ahora les explicare lo que tienen que hacer – la rubia tenía una sonrisa mientras veía a los jóvenes ya agrupados – tendrán que elegir a unos de sus compañeros y con esos papeles vestirlo como bebe, sin hacer uso de NADA que no sea el papel y sus manitas – les dijo aun mas burlona – a quien vistan, no puede ser ninguno de los castigados, es decir ninguno de los que usan pañal, así que… ¡comiencen! – les grito mientras las mujeres se movían para ir por papel – ¡tienen dos minutos! – grito la mujer con un cronometro en mano.

Mientras todos los que no participaban reían, mientras veían como Sasuke y Naruto se arrebatan el papel y otros enrollaban al compañero seleccionado, todos esperaban a que el tiempo terminara.

-¡tiempo! – se escucho de la hokage, haciendo que todos se detuvieran, bueno casi todos, menos Naruto y Sasuke que estaban peleando (raro, ¿no?) – ¡he dicho que basta! – grito de nuevo la hokage.

-¡pero abuela! el teme… - comenzó a decir Naruto.

-¡Naruto! ¡más vale que te calles o tendrás que usar la botarga de embarazada hasta que tengas nietos! – le advirtió mientras lo golpeaba, el joven se puso pálido y mejor se escondió de Chouji que estaba muy cerca de él – bueno Sakura, Hyuga, ustedes calificaran quien es el ganado y quien el perdedor que recibirá un castigo – a lo que los aludidos asintieron – muy bien adelante equipo 1.

Al decir esto los integrantes pasaron al centro, mientras todos los demás los miraban, Hinata había sido la seleccionada para ser la bebe que vestirían, traía una especia de babero amarrado en el cuello y un pañal hecho de papel.

-tanto para eso dobe – es escucho de un burlón Uchiha.

-¡cállate teme! – le contesto airado el rubio.

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡ya cállense bakas! – intervino el pintor.

-¡tu cállate baka! – le gritaron los dos

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡baka!

-¡dobe!

-¡baka!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡baka!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡baka!

-¡se callan los tres! – se escucho, mientras una silla paso volando por encima de sus cabezas, haciéndolos girar y encontrando a una Sakura con una venita en su frente y una Mirada furiosa.

-y-ya Sakura-chan, no te enojes – comenzó a decir el rubio poniendo sus brazos extendidos al frente en señal de alto, intentando calmar a la Haruno.

-Sakura no le hace bien al bebe – Sasuke le recordaba a su sobrino, con la esperanza de que así se calmara.

-feíta linda, tranquila – le decía Sai todo lo tranquilo que podía, aunque estaba temblando.

Los tres hombres trataban de calmarla mientras los demás miraban, unos con miedo, otros con una gota de sudor en sus nucas y uno que otro con preocupación por el estado de la embarazada, una mano tomo la suya, apretándola, haciendo que girara hacia su mano y luego hacia Neji, quien al tener su atención se acerco hasta rozar sus labios para después pegar su frente a la de ella, en ese momento esos tres estaban más agradecidos que nunca con el Hyuga por salvarlos de una muerte segura, después de un momento el Hyuga se separa para mirarlos con una mirada burlona que les indicaba que le debían una y grande por salvarles la vida, mientras la peli rosa, acariciaba con una sonrisa y sonrojo su vientre, los demás se habían mantenido expectantes, por si tenían que correr, huir o lo que fuera necesario.

-bueno dejando atrás a los tres payasos – se escucho un "¡oiga!" por parte de los aludidos y una risa generalizada – pasemos al equipo 2.

El equipo paso al frente dejando ver a una Tenten con su cabeza envuelta con papel rosa simulando un gorro, que mas bien parecía un turbante mal puesto, sus manos envueltas de igual forma con papel como si fueran guantes y un pañal.

-gracias equipo 3, el siguiente equipo – dirigía la rubia, haciendo que el 2 se retirara y pasara al centro el siguiente equipo donde una Hanabi con el ceño fruncido pero con un sonrojo llegaba al centro de sus compañeros.

Hanabi llevaba un pañal blanco, sobre de este una coqueta falda que apenas si le cubría el pañal, al igual que papel envolviendo sus pies y manos, simulando unos zapatos y guantes, pero estaban mejor hechos que los de los otros equipos, al igual que el babero que llevaba.

-muy bien ahora el equipo faltante – menciono mientras el equipo se retiraba para dar paso al faltante.

Los mencionados pasaron al centro, mostrando a un muy emocionado Lee que llevaba un pañal azul y un mandil que pasaba por su cabeza (todo mal cortado con las manos) y sus pies cubiertos por papel azul simulando unos zapatitos.

-muy bien, Sakura, Hyuga, ustedes nos dirán quienes son los ganadores y quienes los perdedores, ustedes junto con los ganadores pondrán de acuerdo para el castigo de los perdedores – les dijo mientras los cuatro bebes se colocaban frente a ellos – y bien primero quienes son los perdedores – les insto a que dieran su veredicto.

La peli rosada y el castaño se miraron, la peli rosa volteo a ver a las cuatro personas frente a ella, para después mirar de nuevo a Neji, el cual simplemente asintió

-el equipo que pierde es el 1 – dijo con pena, sobre todo por su amiga.

-¡ja! ¡Dobe, perdiste! – se burlo el ex-vengador del portador del kyubi.

-¡teme!... ¡Sakura-chaaaaan! – comenzó a hacer berrinche como niño pequeño.

-¡Naruto! – le grito la peli rosada haciéndolo callar.

-Naruto deja tus quejas para después – se escucho la voz de la Senju – muy bien y ¿cual es el equipo ganado? – les pregunto al par de anfitriones, quienes hicieron lo mismo de la ocasión anterior.

En el rostro de Sasuke había una sonrisa arrogante, ya que se imaginaba que sería su equipo el que ganaría.

-¿y bien? – volvió a preguntar la manda mas.

-el equipo ganador… – comenzó a decir la oji jade – …es el… - no se decidía a decir, por lo volteo a ve a Neji quien asintió y apretó su mano para que continuara – el equipo ganador es el 3 – soltó rápido, ante los ojos abiertos de Sasuke, porque él estaba seguro de ganar, mientras que el equipo 3 estaba con los ojos muy abierto porque habían ganado, Hanabi comenzó a saltar de alegría, para después lanzarse a abrazar a sus dos compañeros de equipo, uno simplemente se ajusto sus gafas que se habían desacomodado, mientras que el otro murmuro un "problemático", ambos hombres sonrojados

Una Tenten indignada por no haber ganado junto con Ino, se cruzaron de brazos de pie haciendo que un gesto de enfado, ante esto la peli rosa estallo en risas, para después señalarlas, estas no entendieron bien, hasta que les tendieron los pañales que tendrían que usar, tras un suspiro de resignación los tomaron para colárselos.

-aun de bebe me veo sexy – decía una rubia mientras hacía poses frente a sus amigos quienes simplemente tenían una gota en su nuca al verla cambiando de pose.

-¡ya cerda! – le grito la peli rosa – deja tus shows para después.

-lo que pasa es que estas celosa porque no te ves sexy como yo – después de decir esto todos se habían callado y miraban a la peli rosa quien tenía la cabeza gacha y no se podía ver su rostro, mientras el Hyuga le miraba con la mirada que más bien parecía que la quisiera matar, era una suerte que fuera un Hyuga y no un Uchiha de lo contrario ya hubiera muerto por el amaterasu, recordando eso miro hacia donde estaban los amigos de la Haruno, viendo a tres hombres con el seño fruncido y bastante molestos, un poco más lejos estaban otros hombres con una apariencia igual de molesta.

-eso lo dices tú como mujer, yo como hombre, te puedo decir que no hay mujer más hermosa y sexy que Sakura, y más ahora que esta embaraza – la voz del Hyuga había interrumpido cortando la tensión del momento, atrayendo la atención de todos, después de eso se acerco al oído de su mujer para susurrarle al oído – si por mi fuera, estarías siempre embarazada y me encargare de que siempre estés así – le dijo para besar su oreja y después morder levemente su lóbulo haciéndola estremecer, después de eso regreso a su posición tranquila en su lugar junto a su mujer, tomándole su mano y acariciándola con su pulgar.

Los hombres que presenciaron la escena sonreían, aunque cinco de ellos se debatían entre sonreír o enojarse por lo que había dicho el ojiperla de la pequeña y dulce Sakura-chan, eso sí, admiraban su valor para decir todo lo que había dicho, así como agradecían su intervención, mientas que las mujeres, se encontraban entre un suspiro de ternura y envidia, dos estaban orgullosas de quien consideraba como un hermano, mientas que otra suspiraba por la felicidad de ellos, aunque aun se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, y la otra pues también se sentía algo culpable por todo lo que había dicho, lo había hecho sin pensar y sin intensión de ofenderla.

-mejor digan cual será el castigo de los perdedores – comento la hokage terminando con el incomodo momento.

Los ganadores se acercaron a los futuros padres con el fin de ponerse de acuerdo, después de unos pocos minutos, se habían puesto de acuerdo, el equipo ganador dictaría el castigo.

-que problemático – decía un perezoso Shikamaru mientras se tallaba la cabeza con una mano – pues hemos decidido que uno de los perdedores usaran pañal y además Hinata arrullara a Naruto como si fuera una bebe, con todo y canción de cuna – termino el Nara para después pasar a su asiento, al igual que su equipo.

El equipo 1, se encontraban al centro, habían estado en la espera, cuando nombraron lo primero, no les importo, Naruto ya traía pañal, ya solo faltaban Hinata y Chouji, sin embargo para cuando continuo hablando el Nara, los dos nombrados, no pudieron más que sonrojarse, sobre todo Hinata, quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Pasaron una silla al centro de todos, para que una muy roja Hinata se sentara, mientras que un Naruto temeroso volteaba a ver a sus amigos, observando que Naruto lo miraba burlón, al igual que Kiba, Sai, Ino, Sakura, Hanabi y más lejos Kakashi y Tsunade tenían la misma expresión, mientras que el patriarca Hyuga tenía una mirada de advertencia muy parecida a la de Neji, tragando pesado se dirigió hacia le pelinegra, cerró los ojos y se sentó en sus piernas, para después sentir la calidez de los brazos de Hinata que lo apegaron a su cuerpo recostándolo levemente asía atrás, mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción, aun con los ojos cerrados, Naruto comenzó a relajarse al oír la dulce voz de la Hyuga, mientras que la joven se sentía aun nerviosa, con su corazón latiendo a mil, pero mirando aquellos ojos que en un principio eran apretados con fuerza y poco a poco habían ido suavizando la expresión del joven, hasta que el par de zafiros fueron revelados antes sus perlas, haciendo que ambos se hundieran en medio de sus sentimientos.

Mientras los demás solamente eran participes del amor con el que la Hyuga arrullaba al hijo del cuarto, varias sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de los presentes, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, por temor a romper el ambiente en el que se habían sumergido, preferían esperar hasta que salieran por ellos mismos.

Para cuando Hinata termino la canción se quedo un momento más observando a Naruto, hasta que un suspiro de alguno de los presentes los regreso a la realidad, colocando a una muy roja Hinata mientras que Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente sin saber qué hacer, ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie, escuchando elogios a la preciosa voz de la Hyuga, Naruto aprovecho y se acerco a Hinata, abrazándola.

-gracias Hinata-chan, nunca antes nadie había hecho algo así por mi – le dijo dulce, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaran (recordemos que los padres de Naruto murieron poco después que el naciera, por lo que Kushina, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de arrullar a su hijo, buuuaaa! de pensar en eso ya me dieron ganas de llorar T.T ¡.¡) – gracias - le dijo para luego separarse de ella no sin darle un beso en la mejilla, secando una rebelde lagrima que cruzaba por ella.

Hinata al sentirse libre los brazos del rubio, enjugo sus lagrimas que peleaban por salir, pues sabia el porqué lo decía el rubio y no pudo evitar que un dolor se instalara en su corazón oprimiéndolo levemente, sin embargo una promesa en su interior le hizo sonreír, pues la cumpliría, ella llenaría ese hueco de amor por la falta de sus padres, su amor lo llenaría (aunque sus padres le amaran y el supiera el porqué no estaban con él y que no amaban, no quita el dolor de su ausencia).

-Naruto – susurro la peli rosa, viendo con preocupación a su amigo, pues ya no se sentía tan segura de que hubieran hecho bien con ese castigo.

-dobe – menciono Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de su amigo, quien lo miro, con ojos melancólicos, se acerco hasta el colocando una mano en su hombro, al tiempo que Sai hacia lo mismo desde el otro lado, miro a ambas personas y después, giro hacia donde su amiga estaba sentaba, observando en su mirada la preocupación por su bienestar, la observo, vio sus manos posadas en su vientre y nuevamente sus ojos que los observaban expectantes, giro su mirada un poco mas donde se encontraba Kakashi y Yamato, los observo, Kakashi también lo miraba de una forma distinta a como solía hacerlo, al igual que Yamato, la hokage que estaba muy cerca de ellos, tenía una mirada muy similar a la del Hatake, ambos con ternura y amor, algo en las miradas de todas esas personas comenzó a llenar aquel espacio vacío en su interior, haciéndolo sonreír, sonreír feliz, porque después de todo si había crecido con una familia a su alrededor.

-¡teme! – comenzó con sus típicas peleas – veras que el próximo juego lo gano yo 'dtebayo – sonreía, pero no como siempre, estaba feliz, feliz porque estar rodeado de todas aquellas personas que tanto le querían.

Su familia sonrió (bueno Sasuke, de forma arrogante, pero lo hizo), el estaba bien, y si él lo estaba ellos también.

-¡abuela! – grito llamando a la hokage – ¡un juego más para patearle el trasero al teme! – grito, haciéndose presente el Naruto Uzumaki de siempre.

-¡que no me digas abuela! – le grito dándole un golpe en la cabeza, el rubio simplemente volvió a su lugar sobándose la zona golpeada, mientras una rubia le sonreía, como lo hace una madre a un hijo – solo uno más – les dijo a lo que todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares – bien les explicare, para este último juego, Sakura colaborara con nosotros – la rubia estiro su mano y Shizune le entrego un rollo de papel – cada uno cortara un trozo de papel, el que consideren es el contorno del vientre de Sakura – algunos de los presentes asintieron – lo van a calcular, lo que ustedes creen que mide, al final, ya cuanto todos tengan el que creen que es el contorno, Sakura nos ayudara a saber quien fue el que más se acerco a la medida, él o ella, será claramente el ganador, mientras que quien más alejado este, será el perdedor – el castigo lo impondrá el ganador o los ganadores y Sakura – termino la hokage, mientras Shizune pasaba nuevamente uno por uno, todos cortando un trozo de papel, algunos más largo, otros más corto, algunos como Chouji, lo colocaron alrededor de su cintura (jajaja que les parece la técnica del Akimichi, se basa en su masa corporal), y otros como Shikamaru, simplemente la cortaron sin importarle mucho el largo.

Una vez que todos tuvieron su trozo, unos lo observaban y observaban a la peli rosa, pensando si estarían en lo correcto o se habrían equivocado, Neji se mantuvo observando junto con Sakura, ya que argumentaron que sería trampa ya que el sí debería de saber.

-Sakura – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que se pusiera de pie, Neji le ayudo a lo que ella les dio un suave "gracias" para ir pasando uno por uno.

Sasuke: cerca

Sai: cerca

Hanabi: lejos

Naruto: cerca

Hinata: cerca

Kiba: lejos

Shino: lejos

Ino: lejos

Shikamaru: cerca

Chouji: justo, ¡ganador!

Tenten: lejos

Lee: lejos

-ya tenemos al ganador – anuncio la rubia - muy bien, ¿cual será el castigo para los perdedores? (perdieron lo que quedaron más alejados) – les pregunto a Sakura que para ese momento se encontraba con Chouji, juntos comparando su vientre de Sakura con la barriga de Chouji (jajaja la neta si me los imagino haciéndolo y me da un buen de risa), la oji jade, al ser llamada salió de su comparación para poner atención a la hokage y los demás que tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas incrédulos ante las comparativas que hacían, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada que llegar a insinuar que Chouji estaba… pasadito de peso.

-mmm… - pensaba la oji jade con el dedo índice sobre su mejilla y su mirada hacia arriba, para después voltear a ver a la rubia ya con la idea que se le había ocurrido – bueno, pues me gustaría verlos hacer un berrinche.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron algunos de los castigados, que o no entendían o no querían entender.

-si, que hagan un berrinche como un niño pequeño, que se tiren y hagan pataleta – termino de decir la Haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro, pasando a su lugar, ayudándola tanto Neji como Sasuke a acomodarse en su lugar.

Los perdedores se miraron entre ellos, a la espera de quien pasaba primero.

-creo que no se sientan listos para el papel, quizás les haga falta el pañal para sentirse bebes – los que no traían pañal, fulminaron con la mirada al dueño de la voz, que saliera de un pálido pelinegro con una sonrisa de póker en su rostro.

-creo que Sai tiene razón – lo apoyo Naruto con una sonrisa, con tal de ver a todos en pañal valía la pena.

-los demás los apoyan – pregunto la hokage, la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke fue tomada con un sí, al igual que la sonrisa de Chouji, aunque la de este último era por poder comer de nuevo sus bocadillos, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, ya que sus amigos/compañeros de equipo estaban en el castigo, por lo que se abstenía, al igual que Shikamaru quien emitió su clásico "problemático, como sea", que la hokage tomo como un sí, antes esto Shizune mejor les paso el pañal, para que se lo colocara – es mas porque no lo hacen juntos, tómenlo como apoyo moral – la hokage se burlaba.

Los seis perdedores, entre incomodas y burlonas miradas, se sentaron en el piso, enfilados, uno al lado de otros, en realidad no sabían cómo iniciar, hasta que unas lagrimas rodando por las mejillas de una persona llamaron la intención.

-¡yo no quiero hacer esto! – comenzó a gritar, mientras comenzaba a tallarse los ojos una muy avergonzada Hanabi (jejeje de plano hoy ando de humor de bajarle el humo a los Hyuga o más bien mostrarlos más humanos), haciendo que Hinata y Sakura sonrieran, los demás la miraban sin creerlo, su padre estaba sorprendido, pues muy pocas veces había visto a su hija así, siempre con la máscara que eran obligados a usar por su apellido, sin embargo no estaba molesto o desilusionado por eso, al contrario, se sentía bien al saber que su hija no estaba perdida como él.

Una mano se poso en los cabellos de la joven, al estarse tallando sus ojos con sus manos como pequeña no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había acercado hasta ella Sakura, quien para ese momento se encontraba inclinada un poco, la pequeña Hyuga, parpadeo un par de veces, sin entender bien que pasaba, sin embargo la peli rosa le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, una vez hecho la jalo abrazándola, la jovencita se aferro a la Haruno, sin lastimarla, soltando mas lagrimas, mientras que la oji jade, acariciaba el cabello de la joven tratando de calmarla, mientras le comentaba algunas cosas al oído, después de un rato los sollozos de la joven disminuyeron, para después separarse, mostrando un par de ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la Haruno se acerco para besarle la frente y la llevo junto con ella hacia donde estaba sentada, quitando a Sasuke y sentándola junto a ella.

Todos habían sido testigos del instinto maternal que la Haruno ya tenía desarrollado, ante como había podido calmar a Hanabi, igual a como lo haría una madre, a lo lejos un Hyuga sonreía, sonreía de verdad, su sobrino había escogido una mujer maravillosa en verdad, le agradecía el cariño que le daba a su hijas, cariño que él no podía manifestar libremente por más que quisiera, su familia sufría de eso, pero ahora sería diferente, con la llegada de ella esperaba un nuevo futuro para su familia, ya que ella pudo romper el frio carácter que rodeaba a su familia.

-supongo que con que usen el pañal será suficiente castigo – dijo la hokage, supuso que lo mejor era dejar las cosas así – lo mejor será dejar los juegos y pasemos a otra cosa - todos habían vuelto a sus lugares – supongo que será buen momento para abrir los regalos.

-¿regalos? – pregunto la peli rosa.

Viendo que se ponían de pie, por lo que se puso de pie y los siguió hasta otra parte donde se encontraba una mesa con varios regalos y algunas cajas al lado, colocaron un sillón individual cerca de la mesa, para que Sakura se sentara, Neji, se coloco a su lado, mientras lo demás comenzaron a rodearla, detrás de ella quedaron la hokage, el Hatake, Tenzou y Hiashi.

-bueno supongo que esta podrá ser la venganza para los demás – comento la hokage quitada de la pena.

-¿v-venganza? – pregunto algo temerosa la Haruno.

-si – le dijo para comenzar la explicación - bueno Sakura, pues como veras ninguno de los paquetes tienen una tarjeta que diga quien les da el regalo, por lo que ustedes tienen que adivinar a quien se los da, eso sí, si no lo hacen recibirán un castigo, en este caso, la persona que hizo el regalo les pondrá una marca ene l rostro.

-¿Cómo que una marca en el rostro? – pregunto asustada la peli rosa.

-si, la marca que ellos deseen, para que no quede permanente, lo haremos con un lápiz delineador (de maquillaje chicas) – especifico, colocando unos sobre la mesa – ¿bueno por cual quieren iniciar? – le pregunto mientras la joven pareja observaba la gran cantidad de regalos que había sobre la mesa, además grandes cajas envueltas al lado, sin saber por cual iniciar.

-bueno ya que no deciden lo hare yo – dijo la hokage cuando iba a tomar uno de los regalos.

-¡Tsunade-sama!, déjelos a ellos – Shizune no estaba de acuerdo en el actuar de la hokage.

-no está bien Shizune-nee, no hay problema, supongo que si será mejor – Sakura trato de calmarla.

Los demás lo aceptaron, por lo que le pasaron primero una bolsa, estaba algo grande, por fuera tenia diseños de ropitas de bebe en amarillo, la peli rosa lo tomo sacando él un canguro para cargar al bebe, en azul marino por fuera, con los emblemas de Konoha y el clan Hyuga, por dentro, estaba forrado por una tela afelpada con imágenes del nubes (esto último lo tomaron como indicio de quien se los había dado).

-¡un canguro para cargarlo! – lo mostro feliz la peli rosa a los demás

-y bueno, ¿de quién creen que provenga? – le pregunto la hokage

-mmmm… - se puso a pensar en quien se lo pudo haber regalado, los observo a todos y todos sonreían – ¿Shikamaru?…

-y tu Hyuga? – le pregunto la hokage con una sonrisa.

-igual – contesto sin más.

-bueno pues veamos si es cierto… que pase al frente quien regalo el canguro – expreso la hokage.

Un hombre castaño con ropas de jounnin pasó al frente.

-yo se los regale – expreso Yamato – pensé que les sería útil para cargar al bebe – termino con una gran sonrisa.

-¡ohh!… muchas gracias capitán Yamato, en verdad nos será muy útil muchas gracias – decía la peli rosa con una sonrisa, que cambio a una un tanto dudosa, mientras tomaba el canguro - pero está un poco grande, no creo que me quede – intentando colocárselo y notando que en efecto le quedaba grande.

-bueno es que no es para ti – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona cas nunca vista en el.

-¿entonces? – pregunto ya confundida.

-es para Neji – dijo mientas sonreía, Naruto, Kiba y Sai comenzaron a reír, mientras que Kakashi y Sai sonreían como él, Sasuke con su sonrisa clásica de lado y burlona, mientras el Hyuga, tenia expresión seria.

-gracias – expreso Neji sin más, no diría nada mas, solo eso.

-y bueno cual será el siguiente – dijo la peli rosa sonriente.

-no, Sakura, no adivinaste y te corresponde un castigo – la hokage le entrego un delineado a Yamato quien simplemente se quedo mirando a la joven.

-lo lamento Tsunade-sama no puedo hacerle nada a Sakura-chan – aclaro el ANBU.

-pero yo si – intervino una voz, después un relámpago amarillo paso junto a él, arrebatándole el delineador y acercándose a Sakura rápidamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Después se puso de pie acercándose al Hyuga el cual le mando una mirada que lo helo por completo.

-bueno, creo que a Hyuga si no puedo – dijo con temor la rubia.

-pero yo si – se escucho otra voz, acercándose y arrebatándole de igual forma que ella lo había hecho el delineado, acercándose al Hyuga, sin importarle la expresión de su rostro y pintándolo, para después alejarse y admirar su obra.

Sakura simplemente tenía un sexy lunar, cerca de sus labios, mientras que ha Neji le habían pintado unos bigotes, varios comenzaron a reír, Sakura prefería no saber que le habían hecho, así que no pidió un espejo, tan solo se volteo a ver a Neji, sonriendo para después besarlo en los labios y murmurarle un "te quedan muy bien esos bigotes amor" en su oído a los que él le respondió "y tú te ves muy sexy con ese lunar", para después regresar su atención a los demás.

-bueno ahora si el siguiente regalo – mientras les pasaba otra bolsa.

Sakura lo tomo igual que el anterior, para después comenzar a abrirlo, esperando encontrar algún indicio de quien se los regalo. De la bolsa saco varios ropitas, sin embargo la que mas destaco fue una, un mameluco con estampados de platos de ramen (adivinen quien lo regala), la peli rosa y Neji sonrieron imaginando quien se los regalo.

-¡Naruto! -dijo feliz y sonriendo, Neji asintió de señal de apoyo, mientras esperaban el rubio pasaba al frente para agradecérselo, sin embargo no fue Naruto quien paso.

-así que fuiste tú el que lo compro Chouji! – grito Naruto, señalándolo con el dedo, el Akimichi se acercaba sonriendo, pues se imaginaba que algo así pasaría, pero la verdad le había gustado mucho la ropita cuando la vio, por lo que la compro sin pensarlo más.

El Akimichi, sonrió tomando el delinear y acercándose a la pareja, primero con Sakura y luego con Neji, no hizo mucha importancia a la mirada del Hyuga, total, sabía que no les haría nada.

Cuando se alejo, se pudo ver que en la mejilla derecha de Sakura había dibujado una mariposa, mientras que el Hyuga hizo lo mismo solo que una más grande y en su mejilla izquierda, cuando se voltearon a ver para besarse, lo presentes pudieron ver como las mariposas casi se unían cuando ellos se besaban.

Las mujeres se emocionaron gritando ante lo que veían, algunos adularon el trabajo del Akimichi, comparándolo con Sai.

-bueno el siguiente – entregándole ahora una caja.

La caja estaba anudada con un listón amarillo, el cual con desamarro para retirar la tapa de la caja, al hacerlo papel envolvía el regalo, con delicadeza, levanto el papel, encontrándose con una cobija blanca, al parecer había sido tejada a mano, primero paso sus manos sobre esta, sintiendo lo suave que era, después con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos, sacándola y extendiéndola, observando lo hermosa y bien hecha que estaba la cobijita, además se veía que el tejido era complicado, Neji sonrió cuando la vio, ya sabía de quien era.

-Hinata-sama – Sakura levanto su mirada para verlo, afirmando lo que él había dicho, para después voltear a ver a su amiga.

-muchas gracias Hinata – le dijo cuando la vio acercarse hasta ella, quien la abrazo – te quedo hermosa – le expreso cuando se separo.

-espero que les guste – dijo apenada.

-le debió de haber costado mucho trabajo Hinata-sama – Neji sabía que ella lo había hecho personalmente.

-para nada – dijo mientras negaba con una sonrisa – lo he hecho con gusto para mis sobrino – le dijo mientras unas lagrimas peleaban por salir.

-Hinata – comenzaban a correr las lagrimas por las mejillas de la peli rosa, estaba feliz por saber que su hijo era tan querido aun antes de nacer – gracias – le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas para sonreírle, la oji perla hizo lo mismo.

Guardo nuevamente la mantita en la caja, entrego la caja que fue dejada junto con los otros regalos en otra mesa. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía un gran paquete, del tamaño de un cuadro, envuelto sobre sus piernas.

Este, tenía un moño en una de sus esquinas el cual no obstruía el cómo abrirlo, por lo que simplemente jalo de una de sus esquinas el papel que lo envolvía, al observar el regalo, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos.

-Sai – salió de su voz entre cortada debido a sus sollozos, para después voltear a ver al pintor, quien con una sonrisa negó con su cabeza - ¿entonces? – pregunto confundida aun con las lagrimas corriendo.

-Sai lo hizo, pero es regalo mío – dijo una voz muy conocida mientras se acercada a la joven que se ponía de pie, con emoción, olvidando por un momento la situación, Neji la siguió de cerca, pues no había soltado en ningún momento el regalo, lo entrego a Neji para después abrazar al rubio que sonreía frente a ella.

Neji sonrió también, viendo mejor el cuadro que aun era cubierto en parte por papel, lo retiro y lo coloco de forma que todos pudieran verlo.

Sakura después de soltar a Naruto se acerco a Sai para abrazarlo también.

-pero… ¿como? ¿cuando? – no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta.

-hace un par de meses, venimos de visita, nos encontramos con Ino y Hinata, que venían a verte para planear esta fiesta, cuando llegamos el servicio nos dijo que estaban en el comedor al entrar para darles una sorpresa, los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros al encontrar esa escena, sin querer interrumpir mejor nos retiramos.

-cuando llegamos a casa, Sai se encerró en su habitación hasta que termino varios cuadros como este, pero sin duda este es el mejor – le aclaro Naruto mientras señala el cuadro.

-me costó mucho trabajo intentar plasmar lo que vi – a pesar de decir que era el mejor, para Sai distaba mucho de mostrar lo que vieron ese día - aun así creo que no lo logre del todo.

-gracias Sai, Naruto – agradeció Neji.

Sakura simplemente se lanzo sobre ellos dos abrazándolos.

Mientras los demás veían como Sakura estaba de pie con un vestido a las rodillas, lila, mientas Neji estaba de inclinado besando el vientre de Sakura.

Sakura y Neji sabían muy bien cuando había sido aquello, aquel día en el que habían recordado como inicio su relación (Cap. 12 – 18 semanas, parte final del capítulo).

Ya que estaba Sakura de pie, aprovecho para escoger ella misma el regalo, optando por una de las enormes cajas que había junto a la mesa de regalos, la jalo con cuidado apartándola lo suficiente, para poderla abrir y sin ninguna ceremonia rompió la caja, dejando al descubierto una hermosa cuna de madera con su mosquitero, dentro había varias cosas más, sabanas, mantitas, colchonetas y hasta un porta pañales, todo a juego, la peli rosa toco con delicadeza cada cosa, para después girar con una sonrisa en su rostro hacia los que estaban esperando mencionara de quien era el regalo.

-el capitán Yamato queda descartado – menciono mientras hacia una pose meditando, observo a los presentes viendo un rostro sonriente – Sai.

El pintor sonrió y se acerco hasta abrazar a peli rosa.

-¿como lo supiste? – le pregunto cuándo se separaron.

-tu cara de póker te delato – Sai puso simplemente expresión de confusión, por lo que la joven sonrío de nuevo, Sai aun con esa expresión volvió hacia la multitud.

-bueno ya que estoy de pie, mejor terminemos con los más grandes – les dijo para irse hacia otro paquete el cual intento mover, pero, se dio cuenta que la caja estaba sobre puesta, solamente cubriendo algo, por lo que levanto la caja, descubriendo una mecedora, y en ese momento se imagino a ella, sentada, dándole de comer a su hijo, mientras le cantaba una canción de cuna para que durmiera.

En los ojos de Sakura se podían ver sus sueños, sus ilusiones para cuando su bebe naciera, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro salió de su ensoñación, regresando a la realidad, notando que había sido Neji quien la había traído, sonrió para darle a entender que estaba bien, la joven volteo a ver a todos los presentes de nuevo descartando a los que ya habían pasado, sin embargo al igual que la ocasión anterior, la persona se delataba por sí misma, solo que ahora con una sonrisa y mirada llena de ternura y amor, el amor de una hermana.

-Shizune – menciono suave mientras la pelinegra se acercaba para abrazarla con una gran sonrisa.

-te será muy útil, sobre todo en esas madrugadas en las que despierte con hambre – le dijo mientras sonreía, la futura madre, simplemente asintió, pues estaba segura de eso.

-¿Neji, abres el que falta? – le pregunto el joven asintió y se acerco hasta el paquete cubierto por papel, sin ninguna ceremonia lo retiro y observando una carriola que tenía el símbolo de su clan.

-Hanabi – le dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su joven prima.

-¿como lo supiste? – se quejo la jovencita mientras hacia un puchero.

-fue simplemente suerte – ante esta respuesta la jovencita, comenzó a ponerse roja, no creía que su primo tuviera tanta suerte.

Una mano se poso en sus cabellos acareándolos haciéndola poner atención a quien lo hacía, igual que la ocasión anterior Sakura la abraza.

-muchas gracias Hanabi-chan, espero cuando nazca mi bebe, nos acompañes a pasear – le dijo con una sonrisa, la pequeña Hyuga sonrió feliz, asintiendo en respuesta, pues en verdad le hacía ilusión el pequeño bebe, pues ella nunca había estado cerca de uno.

-porque no te sientas de nuevo, aun faltan regalos por abrir – se escucho la voz de Hinata.

Al tener la mecedora regalo de Shizune cerca, opto por estrenarla, sentándose en ella, comprobando que sería muy cómoda.

-toma – le dijo Ino, mientas le entregaba una bolsa verde pastel, la peli rosa la abrió sacando un traje verde de licra, mientras surgía una gota en su nuca al igual que la de los demás.

-Lee – mencionaron todos a coro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo… como lo supieron? – pregunto confundido el joven.

-olvídalo Lee – le dijo Tenten, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, el clon de Gai, asintió no muy convencido.

A Sakura le pasaron ahora una caja, al estar cansada de abrir tanto regalo, ya lo abrió ya sin tanto cuidado, al hacerlo se encontró con todo un equipo con biberones, con diferentes formas y tamaños, todo para su uso y limpieza, al igual que varios chupones, también encontró otra cajita, la tomo entre sus manos para observar que era lo que contenía, sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando leyó lo que era y notar una imagen muy explícita de su uso.

-u-un saca leche – menciono sonrojada, mientras volvía a poner la caja junto a las demás cosas, algunos de los presentes se sonrojaron al pensar para lo que servía ese aparato (¿a que no son todos bien monos?).

-te será muy útil – se escucho una voz fuerte, la peli rosa se giro hacia la voz, aunque la conocía perfectamente, para mirarla entre molesta por dárselo frente a todos y sonrojada por lo que era y para lo que servía – aunque quizás tengas quien lo haga manualmente – dijo mientras mandaba una mirada picara (creo que pervertida queda más a doc) y burlona a un muy rojo Neji Hyuga, quien trataba de huir de las miradas de todos.

-Tsunade-sama! – se escucho de las escandalizadas mujeres presentes, mientras estaban todas sonrojadas (y uno que otro hombre de los presentes tenían un derrame nasal).

-vieja no digas esas cosas – ni a Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi y Yamato les agrado en lo mas mínimo oír aquel comentario, incluso escalofríos les dio tan solo de imaginar a su pequeña Sakura-chan en escenas no aptas para niños.

-hay ya – decía quitada de la pena – ni que fuera la gran cosa – mientras agitaba su mano de un lado a otro en señal de no darle importancia.

Para pasar el momento bochornoso para la mayoría de los presentes mejor entrego otro paquete algo grande, haciendo que lo abriera para olvidar su regalo, al igual que los anteriores, los abrió sin cuidado, dejando ver una tina para bañar al bebe, y dentro de este, todo lo necesario para su cuidado, toallas, jabones líquidos, shampoo, aceites para que pueda dormir, lociones, esponjitas de figuritas, guantes con formas de animalitos para limpiarlo (tallar su cuerpo) y hasta un patito de hule como compañero de baño, la peli rosa sonrió ya tenía una idea e quien había sido.

-Ino – dijo con una sonrisa, pues la conocía y sabia que aquellos jabones, shampoo, lociones y aceites eran de esencias que ella misma debió de haber hecho para su hijo, la rubia se acerco a abrazarla

-de nada frentezota, todo para mi sobrino o sobrina – le dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de la joven, para después volver a donde estaba antes.

-ya faltan pocos – le dijo Shizune mientras le entregaba una bolsa con motivos de abejitas sonrientes.

Sakura lo tomo abriéndolo y sacando varios muñecos de peluche, pero el más grande era un abejorro, la peli rosa imaginando de quien provenía sonrió.

-Shino – menciono y el aludido simplemente negó.

-¡es mío! – grito un muy feliz Kiba, mientras tomaba unos de los marcadores para ir a marcar a Sakura pero antes lo detuvo Naruto, jalándolo hacia donde estaba junto con Sasuke y Sai, dejándolo al centro mientras le decía algo al oído, lo miro para después sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras sonreía, retomando su camino hacia Sakura.

Tomo el delineador y comenzó a usarlo en Sakura, después de eso fue con Neji para pintarlo igualmente, sin importarle la expresión de este, para después alejarse a disfrutar de su trabajo, a Sakura le había delineado los ojos (contra ella no tenía nada y si le hacía algo malo, estaba seguro de que moriría muy joven), mientras que a Neji le unió las cejas (estilo Frida Kahlo) haciendo reír a varios de los presentes.

Sakura para olvidar las ganas que tenia de reír por ver así a Neji, mejor opto por pedir otro regalo, ahora era una caja, la cual abrió encontrando un pequeño traje de jounnin, desde unos zapatitos muy parecidos a los clásicos ninja, un pantaloncito negro y una playera de manga larga también negra, un pequeño chaleco verde incluso con el símbolo de la aldea del remolino, junto con unos guates, también había lo que parecía un pequeño traje ANBU, solo que sin la máscara, solo traía, en lugar de eso había un gorro, que cumplía la función de la máscara, tenia orejas como un lobo y los ojos. Haruno y Hyuga se miraron entre ellos, en la mirada de ambos había la gran ilusión de ver a su hijo o hija como un gran shinobi.

-Kakashi-sensei – dijo mientras acariciaba con anhelo aquellas ropitas, el peli gris simplemente sonrió arqueando su único ojo visible, negando tal y como lo había hecho Sai antes - ¿no?... ¿quien?

De entre las personas reunidas una mano se levanto, bajo la mano abriéndose paso entre la multitud, dejando ver a un joven castaño atado en la coleta alta, Sakura lo observo, para después ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-gracias Shikamaru – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, en verdad el Nara había alimentado la ilusión en ambos padres por ver a su primogénito como un shinobi al servicio de Konoha.

El Nara regresaba a la multitud cuando lo detuvieron.

-y que no cobraras castigo – pregunto Ino al ver a su amigo regresar a donde estaba.

-es demasiado problemático – mientras le lanzaba a Sai el delineador, el cual sonrió feliz para acercase al Hyuga.

Estuvo por unos momentos frente a él para después separarse y dar paso a los demás para que lo observaran. Ahora Neji no solo tenía las cejas unidas, sino que también terminaban en los extremos en punta (picos hacia arriba dándole un toque medio diabólico) que les dio risa al ver al Hyuga serio y que fruncía el seño haciendo que hasta a Sakura se le saliera una risita que acallo cuando sintió su mirada sobre ella.

-no podemos acelerar esto, ya estoy algo cansada – dijo la peli rosa mientras tomaba la primera bolsa que vio abriéndola, saco su contenido mostrándolo, eran unos móviles con formas de kunais y shurikens de felpa, también había varias mordederas con la misma forma.

-Sasuke-kun/Tenten – mencionaron Sakura y Neji al mismo tiempo, para después voltearse a ver – Sasuke-kun/Tenten – repitieron mirando a los demás.

-bueno solo hay una forma de saber – dijo la hokage – que pase al frente quien trajo ese regalo – hablo fuerte la hokage.

Un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, se acerco hasta la joven la cual sonrió al verlo extendiendo sus brazos, el sin esperar se acerco hasta abrazarla y besar su frente, haciendo a la joven sentirse tan pequeña, mientras al lado de esta un Hyuga estaba aun mas enfadado al ver como el Uchiha abrazaba y besaba la frente de su mujer y esta simplemente sonreía (celos del cuñado señoritas y señores).

-Hyuga – salió de boca del Uchiha, mientras le sonreía burlón al sostener el delineador y ejercer su castigo contra él, mientras lo hacía surgió una duda entre los presentes.

-oye Sakura y como supiste que era de Sasuke y no de Tenten – pregunto Ino.

-fácil, muy poca gente sabe que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las armas, por lo que las colecciona, se me hacía muy lógico que regalara algo así para mi bebe – termino de explicar con un sonrisa – además no creí que Tenten le regalara armas, aun cuando le gustan, eso no predomina más que su lado femenino – haciendo que los presentes entendieran que era algo que solo un hombre regalaría.

-¡ohh! – casi generalizado se escucho, hasta que fue roto por una carcajada de Naruto y Kiba, quienes reían señalando a Neji, viendo que Sasuke le había pintado una barba, dándole en un aire con un demonio y con ceño fruncido por la molestia daba aun mas risa.

Dejando eso de lado Sakura mejor tomo una bolsa que traía un conejito por fuera, de el saco unos radios comunicadores (uno para la habitación del bebe y otro para la de los papas), junto con algunos juguetes didácticos para atraer la atención del bebe y una lámpara musical que al encenderse giraba haciendo ver como si unas luciérnagas volaran por la habitación.

-Shino – mencionaron ambos, mientras la peli rosa se acercaba hasta él y le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazaba, en ese momento el bebe se movió y al estar abrazada a Shino, este pudo sentir al bebe, haciéndolo sonrojar aun mas – jajajaja – sonrió suavemente Sakura – parece que mi hijo también te agradece – le dijo para después poner la mano del Aburame sobre su vientre quien sintió como se movia, era la primera vez que el tocaba el vientre de Sakura cuando el bebe se movía, por lo que en su rostro se pinto una sonrisa, una sonrisa que todos vieron y se contagiaron, pues eran contadas la veces que él lo hacía, si algún día hacían un club con cubos de hielo, estarían Sasuke, Neji y Shino en el sin lugar a dudas.

-¡y porque con nosotros no se movió! – se quejo Naruto mientras llamaba la atención de los demás.

-mmmm… - pensaba la oji jade que contestarle – supongo que con ustedes esta tan familiarizado que ya le da igual y con Shino casi no ha tenido, y supongo que le cayó bien – les dijo con una sonrisa a lo que varios de los presentes se sintieron ofendidos.

-bueno solo quedan tres mas – les dijo Tenten recordándoles que aun faltaba regalos por abrir.

-bueno empecemos por este – dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un paquete envuelto en papel con diseños de cunas y baberos y bebes, al abrirlo encontró un moisés para transportar a un bebe, dentro de este había pequeños muñecos de felpa que representaban a cada persona de las que ahí se encontraban desde la hokage y Hiashi Hyuga hasta los senseis que faltaban, sus principales contactos de que ambos futuros padres habían tenido habían estado en su vida shinobi como personal (espero haberme dado a entender, pequeños peluches de Sakura, Neji, Tsunade, Hanabi, Kakashi, Lee, Sasuke, Tenten e incluso de los hermanos Sabaku no).

-mmmm… ¿Tenten? – menciono no estando tan segura de si estaba en lo correcto.

Unos pasos se escucharon, para después Sakura sentir una mano despeinando sus cabellos, solo una persona solía hacer eso.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto girándose hacia él, lanzándose a abrazarlo, siendo correspondida.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas sensei – le reprocho aprovechando que la tenía cerca – ya no eres mi alumna y no te veo como tal.

-ni yo como mi sensei – le dijo suavemente.

-entonces no me digas así – le contestaba con un todo de voz paternal.

-entonces está bien si te digo… oto-san – en ese instante el peli gris presiono un poco más el abrazo sin lastimarla.

-entonces yo te diré hija, mi pequeña Sakura-chan – mientras un a salía de su ojos visible, siendo absorbida por la tela de su máscara, por las mejillas de Sakura también corrían lagrimas que caían hasta le ropa del jounnin.

Tardaron unos momentos más en separarse, una vez hecho, Kakashi limpio las lagrimas de la joven, para después besar su frente.

En el tiempo que ellos estuvieron abrazados, los demás se habían acercado a ver todas aquellas reproducciones tan bien hechas de ellos, sonriendo felices, porque así siempre estarían todos presentes en ellos.

-Hyuga ven aquí, que no me he olvidado de ti – expreso burlón el Hatake, pues notaba la mirada que le daba el Hyuga, así que se acerco y lo abrazo, el castaño se tenso, los únicos abrazos que recibía bien eran los de Sakura, además el tener a un hombre abrazándolo no fue nada grato, haciendo que su frente se coloreara de azul, Kakashi aprovecho esto para separarse y tomar el delineador usándolo en Neji, pitando un círculo alrededor de uno de sus ojos (igual que Bisuke, unos de sus ninken) y en su mejilla libre dibujo la palabra "henohenomoheji" en forma de cara(es el mismo que tienen sus ninken en sus espaldas), para después sonreír y alejarse a reírse junto con su equipo.

Neji salió del shock cuando escucho la risa de Sakura, para después observar como esta trataba inútilmente de contener su risa, la miro sin embargo no pudo mantener su enojo viéndola feliz, tan solo lanzo un suspiro, agradecía no estuviera tomando fotos y video (eso cree él), para que dejara de reírse, opto por mejor pasarle a Sakura la ultima bolsa de regalos.

Sakura la tomo aun riendo, sacando de ella una pañalera junto con algunos conjuntos en blanco y amarillo, para al final, sacar un mameluco que simple vista era café, sin embargo al ver que venía con una gorrita noto que había esta tenía unas orejitas.

-¡es… es un traje de osito! – grito la oji jade – ¡me encanta! , muchas gracias Tenten.

Mientras tanto Neji veía con un tic el trajecito, por ningún motivo permitiría ver a su hijo o hija usando eso, ya planearía como deshacerse de el antes de que a Sakura se le ocurriera ponérselo.

Sakura, noto que aun quedaba una sola caja, no era tan grande, la abrió y encontró un estuche de terciopelo rojo, lo abrió y encontró tres dijes.

-oh… - ante la expresión de su mujer Neji se acerco, Sakura tomo en sus manos uno de los dijes, era un aro, como el símbolo de su clan, mientras que Neji tomo otro el cual era el símbolo de su clan perfilado, quedando aun en la caja otro mas, donde la llama que representa a los Hyuga estaba dentro del aro del clan Haruno, ambos mantenían en su mano los símbolos de su clan.

-ahora colóquelos como está el tercer dije – menciono una voz, tanto Sakura como Neji hicieron lo nombrado por el patriarca Hyuga, al estar cerca ambos dijes que unían formando uno igual al tercero – cada dije los representa a ustedes – comenzó a explicar ante la atenta mirada de todos – a ti Sakura Haruno y a ti Neji Hyuga, al unirlos representa al fruto de que ahora está en tu vientre Sakura…

No termino de explicar porque Sakura se acerco a abrazarlo, mientras que todos los presentes estaban asombrados, sobre todo cuando vieron que el frio patriarca respondió por un momento el abrazo, la Senju y el Hatake simplemente sonrieron, esa niña era capaz de deshelar hasta el más frio corazón.

-oye Sakura y ya saben si será niño o niña – interrumpió Ino el momento, haciendo que Sakura soltara al patriarca Hyuga.

-cierto, hoy todos hemos traído en colores neutros porque no sabemos que será – comenzó a decir Tenten, pues también tenía ganas de saber.

-bueno no sabemos aun – comenzó a contarles a los presentes no sin antes voltear a ver a Neji - de hecho hemos estado esperando hasta este día para compartir el momento con ustedes…

.

.

.

_Ahora me encuentro mucho más grande, tanto que siento que ya no quepo aquí, incluso ya me cuesta trabajo poder acomodarme para dormir, por eso me muevo mucho, espero no incomodar a mama con eso, aunque me alegra que mi mami y papi me platiquen como es todo afuera, mami es muy buena siempre me canta, y me cuenta cosas, al igual que papa que le gusta acariciar donde estoy más cuando me muevo._

_Normalmente son ellos quienes me cuentan cosas y me acarician, pero hoy he oído a todos mis tíos incluso a uno del que siempre me platica mami y nunca hasta hoy me había acariciado, por estaba feliz y me moví para que el supiera que estaba feliz porque me acariciara, mama dice quizás es mas tímido que mis demás tíos, pero que también me quiere._

_Pero aun así hoy están todos mis tíos y mis abuelitos, y no sé porque, incluso he sentido a mama feliz, triste, preocupada, enojada y de más formas, lo que no entiendo es que pasa, ¡ya quiero salir y quiero ver lo que pasa! ¡Ahora quiero ver como son las cosas afuera! ¡Quiero saber!..._

.

.

.

-bueno no sabemos aun - comenzó a contarles a los presentes no sin antes voltear a ver a Neji - de hecho hemos estado esperando hasta este día para compartir el momento con ustedes…

De pronto la peli rosa se cayó, estaba pálida.

-¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura que pasa! – se acerco el Hyuga rápido, sosteniéndola pues ella perdía fuerzas.

De pronto los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a cambiar de color, pasaron de un verde jade a un verde perlado.

-m-mi b-bebe… Neji! – grito rápido pues sentía a su bebe moverse y sentía su cuerpo distinto, su visión había cambiado no veía las cosas como siempre.

Tsunade se acerco rápidamente hacia Sakura, levantando la blusa que usaba dejando visible su vientre.

Tanto la hokage como los presentes se sorprendieron cuando vieron como en el vientre de Sakura había unas venas como las que se formaban en las sienes de los Hyuga al usar el byakugan.

-¡Neji! ¡Que está pasando, porque todo se ve así! – Sakura estaba desesperada por la sensación, por cómo veía – ¡Neji!

Neji desesperado activo su byakugan para ver el vientre de su mujer y ver a su hijo dentro de el, al momento de hacerlo se puso pálido.

Ante esto la joven se asusto mas, los demás presentes también lo estaban, no entendían nada de lo que ocurría, Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi, igualmente activaron su línea sucesoria para averiguar, lo que vieron causo una gran impresión, tanto que Hanabi se desmayo y Hinata estuvo a punto de, Hiashi, estaba completamente impresionado y pálido.

Kakashi preocupado se descubrió el sharingan, mientras de en los ojos de Sasuke también apareció su línea sucesoria, de igual forma ensancharon los ojos al notar lo que pasaba.

.

.

.

_¡Ya quiero salir y quiero ver lo que pasa! ¡Ahora quiero ver como son las cosas afuera! ¡Quiero saber!..._

_¡Pero… que es lo que pasa! _

_¡Q-que que es eso!_

_¡Que es todo eso! _

_¡Son como yo! _

_¡P-pero más grandes!_

_Escucho a mama, está asustada, yo también lo estoy, no entiendo, no entiendo que pasa, yo solo… solo quería saber cómo es afuera… y entonces y-yo… pero… quizás… entonces así… así es afuera?_

_¡Y papa… será el… el me ve… papa!... ¿qué pasa? ¡mas me pueden ver, son como papa!_

_¡Mis tíos! ¡Mi familia, así es afuera y son mi familia! ¡Lo-logre, los logre ver, ya quiero nacer para estar con ustedes, ya quiero conocerlos!..._

_Todo comienza verse borroso, estoy cansado, no sé como lo hice pero logre verlos, estoy feliz, cansado y feliz…_

.

.

.

-no es posible… tiene… tiene activo su byakugan – dijo un muy sorprendido Hiashi Hyuga.

-eso no es posible – se escucho entre los presentes.

-aun no nace y ya lo puede activar – decía otra voz sorprendida.

-¿n-nos… nos está viendo? – pregunto otra.

-¡¿Qué? – grito una muy sorprendida y asustada Sakura, quien no soporto mas.

-Sakura!... Sakura! – Sakura se había desmayado, no sin antes sus ojos volver a la normalidad al igual que su vientre el cual ya no tenía ninguna de las venas.

Neji la alcanzo a tomar antes de caer, sin embargo, él no estaba mucho mejor que ella, estaba sorprendido, asustado, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, esto lo había superado.

Shino y Shikamaru llegaron para ayudarlo, con cuidado Shino tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos.

-donde está su habitación – expreso rápido Shikamaru.

Hinata medio reacciono y comenzó a guiarlos, seguidos en un confundido Neji y unas muy asustadas Shizune y Tsunade que se disponían a revisarla, Ino iba detrás de ellas, al igual que el equipo Kakashi y el resto de la generación que tampoco sabían qué hacer, Kiba llevaba a una desmayada Hanabi, el la había tomado cuando se desmayo y hasta ese momento no sabía bien que hacer, tan solo atino a no soltarla y llevarla con todos.

Llegaron hasta la habitación dejándola en la cama.

-¡salgan! – grito la hokage – ¡que salgan todos!... – comenzando a sacarlos a todos - ¡Shizune, Ino! Ayúdenme – les pidió mientras se acercaba para comer a revisar a la joven.

Todos los demás salieron de la habitación para que la pudieran revisar, algunos no queriendo lo hicieron, mas a jalones y empujones tal fue el caso del equipo Kakashi y Neji, quienes tuvieron que ser jalados para que salieran de la habitación.

Habían pasado el tiempo, no sabían cuanto pero para los que estaban afuera había sido casi eterno.

El equipo Kakashi estaba recargado en una pared cercana a la puerta, Neji estaba nervioso e impaciente, los demás no estaban mucho mejor, Hinata estaba abrazando a una temerosa Hanabi, la cual había recobrado el conocimiento.

En un principio los Hyuga habían contado todo lo que habían visto, explicaron como notaron que el bebe tenia activado su byakugan, estando aun en el vientre materno.

-es la primera vez que pasa algo aso – se escucho la voz del patriarca Hyuga, quien había permanecido a la espera de noticias acerca de su nueva sobrina – nunca antes había pasado algo así – ante estas palabras Neji estaba más nervioso, sin embargo sintió la mano de su tío en su hombro – el haber activado su byakugan desde el vientre de Sakura debió de agotarlo, al igual que a ella, estarán bien.

El castaño asintió, lo que decía su tío era cierto, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta que supiera que su mujer y su hijo estaban en perfectas condiciones y eso le recordó algo.

-mi hijo… - murmuro – un niño – dijo ya más fuerte, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-si Neji es un varón – le confirmo su tío.

-¿es… es un niño? – pregunto Kakashi ilusionado, ante la idea que su alumna, perdón hija tendrá un varón.

El patriarca Hyuga asintió simplemente en respuesta, varias sonrisas aun en ese momento se formaron en algunos rostros.

La puerta fue abierta, atrayendo su atención y recordándoles lo que había pasado. Shizune e Ino salieron de la habitación, con un semblante tranquilo, detrás de ellas salió la hokage.

-Sakura ya despertó – les dijo antes de que comenzaran a preguntar – está bien, un poco asustada, pero bien – se detuvo un momento antes de continuar – supongo que quieren saber que paso, así que entren y se los explicare junto con ella.

Todos pasaron a la habitación que la pareja usaba, Neji fue rápidamente a donde Sakura se encontraba acostada, quien al verlos entrar intento sentarse, Neji le ayudo a hacerlo, sentándose junto a ella.

-no sé porque o como – comenzó a decir la Senju – el bebe pudo activar su byakugan aun antes de nacer, no sé si eso ha pasado antes – dijo mirando a Hiashi, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza – al hacerlo de alguna forma logro que Sakura también lo activara y aun cuando ella no es una Hyuga, su hijo si, al estar dentro de su vientre, comparten aun su cuerpo.

-eso explica el porqué Sakura lo tuvo por momentos – expreso el Nara, mientras la hokage asentía.

-Sakura, al no estar familiarizada con esta visión, se asusto, además el activar tanto ella como su hijo el byakugan, requería un gran gasto de energía, por eso se desmayo – les aclaro mas a Sakura, quien estaba apenada por haberse asustado – ya los revisamos y ambos tanto el bebe como Sakura están bien – todos asintieron con un semblante más tranquilo – aunque – dijo la rubia mientras se giraba para ver a la peli rosa y captar toda su atención – lo mejor será que estés en reposo hasta que nasza el bebe – la peli rosa asintió al igual que Neji.

-cerezo – murmuro Neji, cuando la hokage siguió explicando y hablando algunas cosas con los demás – hay algo que te tengo que contar – le dijo en un susurro para que nadie mas lo escuchara – tendremos un niño – ante estas palabras los ojos de Neji, comenzaron a aguarse para después acariciar su vientre, un niño, estaba feliz – un fuerte y hermosos niño.

-espero que se parezca a ti – le dijo Sakura, antes de besarlo.

-es mejor que dejemos a Sakura y a Neji descansar, hoy ha sido un día de emociones – les dijo la hokage, para que todos se retirara.

Entendiendo la situación, uno a uno fueron despidiéndose, entre besos y abrazos, felices y preocupados, muchas, demasiadas recomendaciones y buenos deseos, se retiraron.

-Kakashi-san, Yamato-san, Sai, Uchiha, Uzumaki, quisiera pedirles si se quieren quedar esta noche, se que estarán preocupados por Sakura y ella se sentirá bien teniéndolos cerca – les dijo a los hombres que sabían eran la familia de su mujer – Hiashi-sama, espero pueda permitir que Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama, también se queden, se que quieren mucho a Sakura y a mi hijo – le solicito a su tío.

-si ellas así lo quieren lo pueden hacer, tienen mi permiso – ante estas palabras, Hanabi se lanzo junto a Sakura para abrazarla.

-muchas gracias Hiashi-sama - la peli rosa agradeció el gesto de permitir que sus hijas se quedaran con ella, mientras abrazaba a Hanabi, quien se había acomodado junto a la futura madre.

-no hay de que – contesto – me retiro, que estés bien Sakura – le dijo mientras se acercaba y hacia una reverencia de despedida, para después retirarse a su casa.

Neji se alejo un poco para que el equipo 7 se pudiera acercar a Sakura.

-pequeña nos diste un gran susto – le dijo el Hatake mientras besaba la frente de la joven.

-lo lamento – comenzó a decir apenada – me asuste por la sensación y la visión y no supe cómo reaccionar.

-es normal se trababa de tu pequeño – le dijo Yamato con una amable sonrisa.

-gracias por estar aquí conmigo – les dijo a todos los presentes.

-no tienes nada que agradecer – Hinata había tomado la mano de su amiga, apretándola un poco.

-Sakura-chan será mejor que descanses – le dijo un rubio al ver que la peli rosa comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos

-el dobe tiene razón es mejor que descanses – le secundo Sasuke.

Y así uno a uno fueron pasando despedirse para después salir y dejar descansar a Sakura, Neji fue el único que se quedo con ella, con cuidado cambio a su mujer, limpiándole y limpiándose el rostro para después acostarse junto a ella a descansar.

Ambos estaban cansados, ambos habían pasado un gran susto, pero también ambos estaban felices y sorprendidos por su hijo, aun no podían creer lo que había pasado, era tan, increíble, pero eso solo había alimentado sus sueños e ilusiones, pero sobre todo las ganas de tenerlo ya con ellos y con esos pensamientos, ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y soñando con la familia que formarían.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Primero quiero comentar sobre este capítulo, pues en este hay mucho OoC de los Hyuga, el cual me agrado mucho, me encanto hacerlos más humanos, mas reales, porque como habrán visto la llegada de Sakura y del bebe al clan genera cambios, cambios en todos, y creí que era lo mejor romper la barrera que les impide expresarse, se que también dirán que que me fume cuando hice la parte del bebe, pero en verdad quería que el pequeño activara su byakugan aun antes de nacer y les diera una sorpresita y susto a los demás, jejeje, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque en verdad me gusto y costo algo de trabajo el escribirlo.

También lamento el retraso y espero que les haya gustado este capi tanto como a mi, el porqué, bueno pues algunos hechos están basados en anécdotas reales, jajajajaja, pues sí, eso paso en el baby de una querida amiga mía hace un par de años.

Pasando a otra cosa, solo me queda decirles que falta solo un capitulo para terminar la historia, el cual muy probablemente será publicado en dos partes, considerando la primera parte y dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que se generen ese día (esas 24 hrs. tiempo de México) será el tiempo que tarde en subir la segunda parte y final de la historia, así que prepárense y no escatimen en reviews para esa fecha.

No me queda más que agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que han hecho posibles esta historia, porque sin su aliento no la habría seguido.

Nos leemos muy pronto, para el final de la historia, que estén bien, saludos. Ciao!

P.D. antes de que lo olvide, para los lectores de "Déjame sanar tus heridas", he tenido contratiempos para poder sentarme frente al ordenador para poder redactar, sobre todo por falta de tiempo, y lo que menos quiero es entregarles un capitulo "al ahí se va", por eso no he actualizado, quiero un capitulo que me satisfaga para poder publicarlo y que no me linchen por escribir lo que caiga, porque su espera no lo merece, así que les pido, les suplico me tengan paciencia en lo que acomodo mis tiempos para redactar el capitulo y publicarlo, mil gracias y espero me comprendan.

ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, NO SEAS MALA (O) Y DEJA UN REVIEW POR MI ESFUERZO


End file.
